The Tangled Web We Weave
by Crawlspace
Summary: 4th story in the Fate Universe. With great reluctance, Ami's mother agrees to go home for the family reunion, inviting Ami's friends to join them. It was supposed to be a simple summer vacation, but with family it's never that easy. ADDED CH 12 & Epilogue
1. Prologue

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**By Crawlspace**

**

* * *

**

Necessary Notes: This is a direct sequel to 'The Cruelty and Fairness of Fate' and its sequels. You'll need to at least be familiar with the events in the Fate universe to know who some of the original characters are and where that cute little baby came from.

Stories in this order (feel free to e-mail me to get them):

1. _Cruelty and Fairness of Fate_

2. _Nocturne_ - by Sailor Doc

3. _Definitions of Longing and Desire_

_

* * *

_

_"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."  
-_- Sir Walter Scott (_Marmion_, 1808) 

Prologue

Each August inevitably brought with it heavier weekend traffic as parents took advantage of their children's summer vacation. It was still early enough that the worst of the Saturday morning trek out of the city hadn't started yet, but Ken still found it taking longer than normal to get from Kaya's to Ami's. As he drove, he glanced over at the woman beside him. Kaya was gazing out the window, sitting perfectly still with her hands folded tightly in her lap. Her eyes drooped just a bit, her tiredness the result of her spending half the night pacing in her study. He understood the nervousness she felt, though. After all, it wasn't every day she took her boyfriend home to meet her family.

Moving steadily through the traffic, he allowed a grin to tug at the corner of his mouth. "You know, this isn't what I meant."

Kaya's attention snapped back from wherever it had been, and she looked at him with slight confusion. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

Ken's half grin turned into a smile that reflected in his voice so she would know he was, for the most part, teasing. "When I said you had to go away with me, this isn't what I meant. I'm very happy that you want me to meet your family…"

"Say that again after you've met them," quipped Kaya.

Ken ignored her interruption and went on, "I'm happy, but when I said a vacation, I meant you and me. Not you, me, your daughter, her lover, their child, all of their friends, two of their pets, and the entire clan back on the family homestead."

"It's not too late to cancel," answered Kaya with a smirk.

Ken laughed, then turned his smile fully to her as the SUV slowed to a stop at the apartment's parking lot. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this that easily, Kaya. You're not getting out of our vacation, either. You are, however, getting an extension on the deadline."

Kaya smiled back at him, grateful for the unending patience he seemed to have.

Getting out of the SUV, Kaya noticed most of their group meandering around outside. Rei was leaning against the fading red exterior of her new, very used car and talking casually with Setsuna and Michiru. Minako had the trunk open and was rummaging around in it when she suddenly 'eeped' and jumped backward. Hotaru called out a quick 'sorry' as she came running around her, followed by Chibi-usa and… Kaya blinked, wondering if her lack of sleep was affecting her vision as a double image of a little girl in a yellow sundress and braids with yellow ribbons went chasing after Chibi-usa, laughing as she did.

"I don't think even their mother can tell them apart anymore," said Ami amusedly as she and Mamoru walked up beside her mother and set down the duffle bag and car seat they'd brought with them. She laughed softly at the confusion on Kaya's face. "Those are the Matsumoto twins, Aki and Ruri. Their mother is going to be watching Miki when Mako-chan goes back to school."

A grin slowly began to form on Kaya's lips. She laughed at herself and pulled Ami into a hug. "Twins. Of course. Your mother's getting old, Ami. That has to be it." When they separated, she turned to Mamoru. "How have you been? Have you adjusted to being back home yet?"

"More or less, yes. Thank you," answered Mamoru. "Though with everything I missed, I still sometimes feel like I'm floating somewhere in the middle of it all."

Footsteps caught Ami's attention, and she said pleasantly, "Saatchi-san, good morning. It's good to see you again."

Ken gave her a smile and moved a bit closer to them. "Good morning."

"You haven't met Mamoru yet, have you?" went on Ami. "Saatchi Ken, this is Chiba Mamoru. He's a very good friend of ours, and Usagi's fiancé."

Both men bowed and exchanged greetings. Then Mamoru said, "Usagi has mentioned you several times. Miki's birth was a… memorable experience for her. I'd heard the story more than once before I came home, and more times than that since."

"I'm honored to have a place in those memories," replied Ken sincerely. "Now, how about we get the car seat in place while we wait for the others to join us?"

Ami and Mamoru nodded, and Kaya graced Ken with one more small smile before she and Ami moved around to the back of the SUV. As Ami lifted her bag into the back, Kaya asked, "How has everything been since the last time I saw you?"

"Okay," answered Ami. "Though Miki is still fighting us when we try to give him a bottle. It's not like we're trying to force formula on him, but more often than not, he just keeps crying until Mako-chan nurses him. It's frustrating. Mako-chan says she doesn't mind having to get up with him all the time, and it's what she wants anyway. But still…"

"It's not fair that she gets that time with him and you don't," said Kaya sympathetically.

Ami's cheeks reddened a bit and she looked down at her feet as they shuffled slightly. "Something like that, yes. More than that, though, it's going to cause problems in a few weeks when she can't be there all day with him. It's making her more uneasy about leaving him than she already is."

"Just give it a little more time," replied Kaya, giving Ami's cheek a pat. Then she grinned. "You know, I'm glad you weren't such a picky baby. When we sat down and discussed how I thought it would be best for both of us if you were a bottle baby, you were very agreeable and accommodating."

Ami smiled back at her mother. "Perhaps you could have that same conversation with my son?"

Kaya chuckled. "I would if they were here. What's everyone doing?"

"Just a few last minute necessities." Ami looked over her mother's shoulder when she noticed movement on the stairs. "And it looks like they've taken care of it all."

Kaya turned and saw Makoto and the rest of the group coming down into the parking lot. Makoto had the baby resting on one shoulder and his bag over the other. Haruka had taken charge of the two large duffle bags that made up the remainder of their luggage, with the rest of the baby gear divided up among Minako and Usagi.

As the bags were stowed in the back of the SUV, Makoto got in a quick hug from Kaya. When they separated, Kaya smiled at Miki and tickled a finger under his chin. "And how's my favorite boy doing today?"

The baby giggled and gave his Nana a happy, toothless grin while Makoto answered, "He's been all fed and changed, and now he's a happy Little Bug. So we should be safe for a few hours at least."

"I bet he sleeps through the whole trip," interjected Minako. She stood behind Makoto and gently played her fingers through the spiky tuft of auburn hair on the top of Miki's head. "We've got a cell phone in every car, right?"

"I've got mine," answered Ami. "Mamoru has one, so that covers him and Usagi."

"The kids are riding with them," went on Minako. "I've got mine, and Luna and Artemis are going with us. You guys have all of yours?" she directed at Haruka. When the blonde nodded, she smiled. "Then we're all set in case anyone needs to stop or gets lost."

"Or breaks down," smirked Haruka.

"Hey, I heard that," broke in Rei. She crossed her arms indignantly over her chest and stopped her approach, ready to take up defense of her poor, maligned vehicle. "Just because she doesn't look pretty doesn't mean she won't run perfectly fine."

Minako giggled and took hold of Rei's arm, hugging it to her. "Aw, don't listen to them, Rei." Then, lowering her voice to a whisper that everyone could hear, she added, "I know how well she runs."

A touch of color rose in Rei's cheeks and she coughed nonchalantly. "Yes, well… We should get going." Quickly, she turned and started walking back in the direction she'd come from with Minako still holding onto her.

A puff of air passed between Mamoru's lips. He leaned against the car door, an amused smile forming. "Still floating somewhere in between," he muttered softly to himself. Then he called, "Ready to go, Usako?"

"All ready!" called back Usagi with a wave.

Mamoru turned back and looked over the baby seat to the man on the other side of the vehicle. "We'll see you there, sir."

Ken nodded at him. "Have a safe trip."

With that, Mamoru herded up the remainder of his passengers and directed them toward his car.

At the loss of their newest playmates, Aki and Ruri wandered over to Makoto and Ami. They stood and watched as Makoto settled the baby in his car seat.

After she had Miki securely in place, Makoto looked back around at the twins. "We'll see you guys next week. Tell your mom I said goodbye, too, okay?"

"We will," answered the twin on the left.

"Have fun at Ami's grandma's," added the twin on the right.

Makoto smiled and waved to them one more time before climbing in beside the baby and closing the door.

As the cars pulled out of the parking lot with the SUV leading, Aki and Ruri stood on the grass and watched. As the last car pulled away, they were joined rather suddenly by someone new. The twins looked with identical confused expressions at the little girl beside them and the golden retriever puppy she held on a red leash. The girl pushed her dark hair back over her shoulder, while the puppy sat down and scratched at his ear.

"Where are they all going?" asked the girl.

"To visit Ami's grandparents," answered Aki a bit hesitantly.

"All of them? The kitten, too?"

Two heads nodded, and Ruri added, "But they don't have a kitten."

The girl was about to respond with a remark about the stupidity and simpleness of the majority of the human race, but decided it would be wasted on these two. Instead, she asked, "Do you know when they're coming back?"

"Next week," the twins answered in unison.

The girl sighed in annoyance. "Well, what a huge bother." She gave the leash a tug. "Come on. It looks like we're going to have to revise our plans."

The puppy frowned at her. "But you said we were coming here to have some fun and play with the kitten. I don't want to go home yet."

"I don't care," she answered, frowning right back at him and ignoring the huge stares from the twins right beside her. "Things have changed." Then, on her command, they disappeared in a flash of white light.

For several moments, the twins just stood there, staring with eyes as big as saucers at the now empty space. It was Ruri who finally blinked first. "Aki?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Ruri," answered her sister just as slowly.

"Did you see that? The dog talking and…?"

Aki started to nod, then changed her mind. Shaking her head in the negative, she said, "No. No, we didn't. And I don't think we should tell anyone, especially mom, that we didn't see it, either. Understand?"

Ruri nodded in agreement, and her twin nodded back, perfectly happy to forget the whole thing had ever happened.


	2. Day 1 Saturday AM

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**By Crawlspace**

**

* * *

**

_Day 1 – Part 1  
Saturday Morning_

For as much time that had passed since she'd last driven through here, nothing had changed. After three and a half hours on the road, Kaya spotted the trees and wooden fence that marked the beginning of her parents' property. Real civilization had been left behind quite awhile ago, around the same time they'd all stopped to stretch their legs and tend to the baby. And in about five minutes, they'd be pulling into the dirt road that would put them at the front gates of the estate.

Kaya's hands clenched even tighter in her lap. At the time she'd made the decisions on how to handle this trip, they'd seemed like perfectly good decisions. If nothing else, they were what would be best and easiest for her. Except, right at this moment, she was seriously beginning to reconsider the wisdom in how she'd gone about this. With her nails digging into her palms, Kaya closed her eyes and blurted out, "I didn't tell them."

She could tell by the way Miki's cooing changed that the girls had moved their attention from him to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the confused frown on Ken's face and the crease over his brow that meant he was about to ask for a further explanation.

"What does that mean, exactly?" questioned Ken carefully, just as she'd predicted.

Kaya took a deep breath, wishing for all she was that this wasn't a conversation she was about to have in front of Ami. "I didn't tell my parents I was bringing you with me."

Ken's foot slammed down on the break pedal, bringing the SUV to a sudden, screeching halt and causing a chain reaction of the same in the cars behind them. The jolt sent Miki into a crying fit, and Makoto looked like she wanted to do the same for lack of being able to remove herself from the middle of this. Her hands reached for the baby to calm him, and Ami reflexively did the same while still paying attention to what was going on up front.

Ken opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind mid-syllable. In the rearview mirror, he could see not only the girls in the back seat, but also those who had stopped behind them and were no doubt wondering what was going on. With measured movements, he lifted his foot from the breaks and eased the car to the side of the road. Then he turned around to face the girls. "Would you please go tell the others that everything is all right, and we'll get going again in just a few minutes. And take the baby with you."

Ami looked to her mother for confirmation that this was what she was supposed to do. An even nod was her answer, and Ami relented, getting out on her side as Makoto took Miki and did the same. Walking slowly back to the others, they stopped in front of Haruka.

"What happened?" asked the blonde as Usagi and Rei came up behind her.

Ami and Makoto exchanged a hesitant glance, then Ami answered, "Nothing. There's just a few things that need to be clarified between them before we get there."

Makoto didn't say a word, instead shaking her head at the dubious look on Haruka's face to stop her from asking anything else.

Inside the car, Ken scrubbed his hand over his face. "Okay," he started calmly. "In the simplest terms possible, please explain to me why you forgot to mention that I was coming with you to the people whose home I'm going to be staying in for the next week."

Kaya sat up straighter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't forget. I just didn't tell them. By the time I got through explaining about every one of the girls and Mamoru, it felt like trying to explain you would be too much. And my mother never would have let me go without a lengthy explanation."

"And all the times you've spoken to her since?"

"It never came up." Kaya's expression changed to one of slight sheepishness at the incredulous laugh that escaped from Ken as he shook his head in bewilderment. "You're mad, aren't you?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ken answered, "I'm a lot of things right now, Kaya." Then he looked over to her and asked, "What were you hoping would happen? That we'd pull into their driveway with this circus we've got following after us, and somehow they wouldn't notice I was there?"

"That isn't it," answered Kaya, though the red that suddenly tinted her cheeks gave a different impression.

"Then what _exactly_ is 'it?'"

Moving her eyes away from his, Kaya stared out the windshield and answered, for the most part honestly, "I don't know."

Ken sighed. "All right. What's done is done, and we can't change it. We'll just have to deal with it when we get there. Do you want a few more minutes?"

Kaya shook her head. "No. I'm afraid if I wait, I really will find a way to get out of this and go back home."

"Okay." He reached over and took one of her hands, giving it a firm squeeze, and when Kaya looked back at him, he smiled.

Feeling a touch better, and yet much guiltier, Kaya smiled back at him. A moment later, they waved the girls back, and after suffering through several seconds of awkward silence between all of them, resumed their path to the gates.

………………………………….

Random notes rang out as Kyo picked at the keys of the piano in the family room. Kara sat beside him, her feet swinging back and forth above the floor, and occasionally offered assistance in deciding which key to hit next. When her uncle once again paused for an extended period, Kara reached forward with both hands and brought them down on the keyboard HARD.

Kyo's random melody was abruptly shattered by something horribly discordant. From down on the floor, Seiji straightened his glasses and looked up from his Gameboy long enough to scowl at his giggling little sister. To her four-year-old self, the noise she was making was music. To him, it was just another Kara-created annoyance.

Hana paused in her stitch work and cringed at the sounds her great-granddaughter was forcing from the piano. "Kyo," she said imploringly, "if you're going to keep letting her do that, at least teach her a proper song to play. It will save what sanity we all have left."

"Yes, Gram," answered Kyo. Then he grinned and winked down at Kara.

The little girl smiled broadly, her uncle's mischievousness reflected in her blue eyes. Her hands lifted high over the keys one more time…

"Gram!" shouted Seiji.

"Kyo!" said Hana sternly at the same time.

"Freeze." The quiet command came from Kara's father and had the desired affect. Kara frowned in disappointment and brought her hands down slowly away from the keys as her father walked into the room. "Good girl. Bad Kyo," quipped Seijuurou. Then, offering an arm to his grandmother to help her up, said, "Time to go. Kaya and her troop just pulled into the gates."

The smile reappeared on Kara's face, and she hopped down from the piano bench. Running for the door, she announced, "I want to see the baby first!"

Her mother caught her in the doorway and brought her up short. "Hold on, Kara," said Shouko. "You don't know any of these people. It would be impolite to just go running up to them before you've been properly introduced. You and Seiji can stay with me for right now, so you aren't underfoot and in the way before everyone's had a chance to get settled."

Ignoring the angry look his sister-in-law shot him for doing it, Kyo scooped Kara up and put her on his shoulders. "She's not in anybody's way. Right, Munchkin?" he said as he walked away. Kara nodded happily, and Kyo added, "Hurry up, slow pokes, or Kaya will find a way to escape."

Seijuurou shook his head at his little brother, knowing he would likely hear it from Shouko later, but chuckled softly nonetheless.

"Where are Rin and Midori?" asked Hana as she took Seijuurou's arm.

"Father's still up in his office," answered Seijuurou as Hana slowly stood. "Mother went up to get him. They'll meet us outside."

………………………………

The cars all pulled to a stop on the side of the large, circular driveway outside the front of the house. As she opened the car door and climbed out, a whispered 'wow' passed from Usagi's lips. The exterior of the three story mansion was done in warm tones and dark wood, offset by accents of dark iron that matched the gates they'd driven through. A small, bright flowerbed decorated the center of the stone driveway, and matched those she could see off to the sides and along the distant corners of the house. She had seen the edge of a small lake on the drive in along the dirt road, though it had been mostly hidden by the trees. Passed that, she had glimpsed a large expanse of open field. From here, though, none of that was visible.

With Makoto and the baby next to her, Ami stepped up beside Usagi. A bit shyly, she said in response to the blonde's awe, "It's really not as big as it looks."

Makoto laughed. "Yes, it is. Tell her about the mini movie theater and the indoor golf course."

Ami blushed and returned with, "Uncle Kyo is something of a movie buff. It's how he unwinds. And the putting green is very small. Uncle Seijuurou had it put in off the rec room several years ago for Grandfather's birthday, since he enjoys the game a great deal, but can't ever seem to find enough time to go and play."

"Ami," piped up Chibi-usa as she and Hotaru climbed out of the car behind Usagi. "The big letter on the gate. What does it stand for?"

"Ishida," answered Ami. "My mother's maiden name."

Makoto nudged Ami then, and tilted her head toward the front entrance.

Ami's grin widened, and she raised a hand to wave at her uncle. Kyo waved back, just before he stopped and glanced up at the little girl on his shoulders as she tried to lean down and whisper to him. He nodded at what she said and took Kara off his shoulders to set her on the ground. Holding onto her hand, he walked toward the growing group of teenagers, still not seeing his sister anywhere among them.

When he got up to them, he let go of a suddenly shy Kara and pulled Ami into a hug. "It's good to finally see you again, Squirt."

Ami hugged him back and answered, "It's good to finally be back."

Kyo released her, then looked down at Kara. He cleared his throat, then in a mock formal tone said, "Mizuno Ami, allow me to introduce you to your cousin, Ishida Kara. Kara, this is your cousin, Ami, and all of her people, minus your Aunt Kaya, who I would very much like to find."

"She hasn't gotten out of the car yet. She's just a bit nervous," answered Ami after a slight pause. Then she turned her attention to the little girl with curly, brown pigtails who was standing beside Kyo's legs. "It's very nice to see you again, Kara. You weren't much bigger than Miki the last time we met."

Kara's hands played with the hem of her shirt as she replied, "It's very nice to meet you." She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then said, "My mama said I had to be introduced to you properly before I could see the baby. Can I see him now?"

Ami nodded and gathered the baby from Makoto for the former baby-in-the-family to see. Kneeling down to Kara's height, she continued the introductions. "Kara, this is your cousin Miki. I hope you two will get along very well."

Kyo left his nieces and strolled over to the passenger side of the SUV. He wrapped his knuckles lightly against the window, then took a step back.

Kaya, displaying an enormous amount of reluctance in the action, opened the car door and stepped out. She sighed, sounding somehow defeated, and looked up at her baby brother.

Kyo laughed at her and enveloped her in a huge hug, lifting her off her feet as he did. When her feet touched the ground again, Kaya was wearing a small grin. Admit it or not, the familiarity of her brother was a warm and comforting thing, and his laugh left her feeling better than she had through the entire ride up.

As he let her go, Kaya brushed her fingers along the dark hair that hung along Kyo's collar. "You still need a haircut."

"If I did that, what would Dad have to complain at me about?"

"Would you like me to write you a list?" laughed Kaya. "You haven't changed at all, Kyo."

"Neither have you," shot back her brother. "But I'm still glad to see you."

A light cough off to their side got their attention. Brother and sister both turned to look at the man now standing there awkwardly beside them.

Kyo's eyebrows rose in a gesture part question and part disbelief as he took in the newcomer. Neatly trimmed and graying hair, clean shaven, polo shirt and khakis, definitely not a teenager and way too old to be engaged to one of them. Then he turned his gaze back to Kaya. "You didn't," he said in astonishment.

Kaya ran a hand nervously through her hair. "Ken, this is my youngest brother, Kyo. Kyo, this is Saatchi Ken. He's a… friend of mine."

"You really haven't changed at all." Kyo looked over at Ken, then back to the house, where the rest of the family was just starting to show up. "I'm gonna help you out this time, sis. Just because you're making things interesting. Ami!"

Ami looked over at her uncle as he waved to her and started walking toward the house.

"Get everyone together and bring them up the front so Gram doesn't have to walk so far," called Kyo as he hurried to intercept everyone else. He managed to stop them close to the steps and bypassed his brother's questioning look while carefully hustling his grandmother and parents backward. Moving Hana toward the stone bench that decorated the entrance, he said, "Sit, Gram. Ami will come to you."

Hana sat, but frowned up at him. "I may not be as young as I once was, but I'm certainly not decrepit. I'm perfectly capable of walking a few meters to greet my grandchildren."

"No need for it, Gram," drew out Kyo, stalling minimally and mentally willing Ami to move a little faster.

As Ami and the others began to move in closer, Hana smiled. Miki had been returned to his mother, so Ami was free to hug her great-grandmother when the woman opened her arms to her. Her Gram's grip was somewhat looser than she remembered, but the feel of her was the same, and the light, familiar smell of lilac was just as soothing now as it had been in her childhood.

Kyo used the distraction Ami caused and pulled closer to Seijuurou. Whispering just loudly enough to be heard, he said, "Hey, Juurou, guess what. Kaya brought a man with her."

Seijuurou's eye's widened in surprise, then closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Dear lord, not again. Are they married?"

Kyo shrugged. "Beats me, but we'll find out soon enough."

Seijuurou stepped away closer to his mother and discreetly pulled her aside, leaving Kyo to temporarily keep their father at bay.

With Hana wrapped up in Ami and her cavalcade of friends, her grandsons' actions went unnoticed. "It's good to have you home again," she said to Ami as their hug ended. "We've missed you and your mother. Notes and phone calls aren't the same as having you here for me to see."

Ami pulled back and smiled happily. "I'm glad Mom decided to come. I've missed all of this." She looked back at Makoto, letting her know what she wanted. "Gram, I've got some very important people I want you to meet. First, this is Makoto."

Hana smiled softly at the young woman holding her baby. "You're the girl Ami lives with, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Makoto with a quick nod.

Miki burbled and squirmed, appearing to realize people other than him were getting attention.

Ami reached over, and he grabbed her finger in a tight grip. "We didn't forget you. I just needed you to wait your turn." She looked back to her grandmother, and with obvious pride in her voice, said, "And this is my son, Miki."

Hana startled, her reaction throwing Ami and Makoto off and instantly altering the mood. Her eyes narrowed, and she scrutinized Ami closely as she asked, "Your son? When did you have a baby? And why am I just hearing about this now?"

Makoto tensed, standing a bit straighter and holding the baby closer to her. Ami looked lost, not having any idea why her grandmother wouldn't know.

"Mother," broke in Rin from where he stood beside her, "we did tell you. Several months ago, when Ami moved in with her friend."

Hana frowned at her son. "No, you told me Ami was moving in with her friend who was going to have a baby. But she very clearly just said that this child was hers. Why would she tell me that if the boy belonged to her friend?"

Rin realized immediately where he'd made his mistake in all of this. Clearing his throat, and obviously uncomfortable with the large audience watching him during this particular discussion, he answered, "Because of their _relationship_, Ami's acting as a second mother to him."

Hana just looked at him, waiting for further, more adequate explanation.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore. "They're lovers, Gram," he blurted out, and yelped as he was immediately hit upside the head by his father.

"Watch your language around your grandmother, boy," admonished Rin as Kyo played wounded and rubbed at the back of his head.

Looking back at Ami, Hana asked, "Is that true?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Hana nodded, mimicking her, then slowly smiled. "For heaven's sake, why didn't someone just tell me that to begin with. I'm too old for such obfuscation. The way everyone was acting, here I was all worried, thinking something had happened between you and your mother, and that was why you had moved out." Everyone standing relaxed and released a collective sigh of relief as Hana motioned for Makoto to come closer. "Come here again, young woman, so I can get a better look at you."

Makoto did as asked and sat beside her on the bench. The older woman's smile was gentle and soft, thought Makoto, and the white hair she had pulled into a knot at the back of her head only added to her grandmotherly appearance. Hana nudged her glasses up a bit, then reached for Makoto's cheek and patted it lightly. Her hand shook just a bit as it came to rest beneath Makoto's chin, tilting her head down so Hana could look into her eyes.

A shiver touched Makoto as deep blue eyes looked into her own. There was familiarity there, and a sense of this person looking passed the surface and trying to see _her_. 'Ami,' she realized abruptly. 'This would be Ami someday if…'

A corner of Hana's mouth quirked, a multitude of smile lines pulling with it. She nodded in approval and once again patted Makoto's cheek. "You're a good girl, and I've heard Kaya speaks very highly of you. I expect you to take good care of our Ami."

"I will. I promise," answered Makoto firmly.

"Good. Now, let me see this boy," said Hana, her attention turning to the baby cradled in Makoto's arms. Carefully, she smoothed down the spiky tuft of hair on Miki's head, then ran the back of a finger over his cheek. The baby smiled and giggled, producing a similar reaction in Hana. "I wish Rin had been clearer about all of this. I would have had Midori bring me out to visit as soon as he was born. You know, I think I've lost count of the number of greats in front of me at this point, but you are a very good birthday surprise, young man," she cooed at him as she held one of his tiny fists in her fingers. Then she looked up at Ami. "Where's your mother, dear? I'd like to see her, also, before we take everyone to get settled."

Ami bit her bottom lip nervously before answering, "She's down at the car with Grandmother."

Rin, just a touch of suspicion in his voice, asked, "What are they doing out there?"

"Nothing important," answered Seijuurou as he came up behind everyone. "Though, Father, there is a certain matter Mother would like to see you about up in her office. She asked that Shouko and I take every one in and get them arranged in their rooms.

Rin looked at his son with growing suspicion. "What sort of matter?"

Seijuurou shrugged. "I'm just the message boy. She and Kaya will explain." He hefted the bags he'd carried up from the cars and announced, "Everyone grab some bags!" before turning completely from his father's scrutiny and moving into the house.

Everyone did as commanded and moved to lift their bags. Seiji, without making eye contact with either of them, quickly grabbed Michiru's bag from Haruka's feet and struggled ahead with it. Haruka shot an annoyed look at the boy's back and ignored the soft giggle that came from Michiru.

Hana held onto Rin's arm and walked off with him after telling Ami to bring the others down to the family room after they'd unpacked. Ami promised, and led the rest of the group inside.

They stopped in the second floor hallway, and Seijuurou set down the bags. "All right, because of unforeseen circumstances, we're doing some quick rearranging. Kyo's sleeping in his office over the garage, so we're putting Chiba-san in his room in the family wing. Ami, we're moving you and Makoto into Kaya's room, since she's now going to be sleeping on the couch in Gram's sitting room. Mother said that should clear up the room we need for her unexpected guest. We just have to move the crib."

As Ami's uncle spoke, handing out the room assignments and sending various people hither and yon, a quick series of calculations was tumbling through Minako's brain. There was a very definite pattern forming, and she wasn't about to get stuck on the wrong end of it. Grasping Rei's left wrist, she held their hands up next to each other and announced, "We're married."

Everything screeched to a sudden halt as they all stared at her in surprise, that statement coming from out of nowhere. Rei brought her free hand up to cover her eyes in embarrassment as a giggle broke free from Usagi and Kyo smiled broadly in amusement. A similar grin worked its way onto Haruka, and she cleared her throat to claim some of the attention before draping and arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru's smile was relaxed and easy, and she aimed some of that at the boy who was staring at them wide-eyed. Seiji dropped his eyes from the two older girls and scooted back behind his father, his cheeks turning pink at being caught.

Shouko let out a breath that wasn't quiet a sigh and turned a tight smile onto Minako. "How nice for you," she answered evenly, then turned to Ami. "I'm sure you can take care of everyone from here. The rooms have all been made up, you just need to point them in the right directions while we get the crib moved."

Ami nodded. "All right."

Seijuurou looked down at his son. "Okay, Seiji, drop the bag and come help me."

Seiji's cheeks turned a brighter pink as he realized he was still holding tightly to the bag he'd carried up. Moving quickly, he deposited it into the pile of luggage that had formed and scurried into the bedroom ahead of his father.

…………………………….

Ken stood very still in front of the chair he'd been directed to. Somehow, he could tell this was the best thing to do, and that giving in to the thick tension in the room and fidgeting the way he wanted would be a very bad thing. Instead, he stayed quiet and watched the silent drama that was playing out between Kaya and her father.

A hasty introduction to Kaya's mother had led to an equally hasty retreat into this room. The initial atmosphere in here had been misleading considering what he was about to get hit with. Very organized, bright and sunny with the curtains drawn back to allow in the afternoon light, the office had felt very warm and inviting. Kaya had pointed him to the chair he was now at, and for the few minutes they had waited, Ken had glanced around at the knick-knacks and family photos that decorated the shelves along with a large collection of well worn detective novels.

That initial feeling of wellbeing had quickly faded as the door to the office opened and Kaya's parents walked in. He and Kaya stood, Kaya's rigid posture adding to his tension and making him stand just a bit straighter. He watched Kaya's father without getting so much as a glance in return. Not much taller than Kaya, the man had a robust build. Gray hair and wire framed glasses added a distinguished air to an already commanding presence. Things stopped for this man when he walked into a room, a trait he'd passed on to his daughter.

Rin had walked slowly to the opposite side of the desk, taking his time sitting and adjusting to a seat that was obviously not his. When he'd settled, he crossed his arms over his chest and fixed them with a cold stare. And Kaya had matched that stare without hesitation.

They had been standing like this for at least five minutes without a word being said, neither one of them willing to give so much as a millimeter. Then, suddenly, Rin's gaze broke from Kaya and landed on Ken. Ken swallowed nervously as the feel of that stare changed from one of challenge to one of speculation and scrutiny.

Rin's eyes narrowed just a bit as he leaned back in the chair. His voice low and deep, he said, "We haven't been introduced yet."

Ken bowed politely and swallowed his nervousness before answering, "Dr. Saatchi Ken, sir. I'm honored to meet you finally."

Rin inclined his at Ken in return. "Dr. Ishida Rin. And my wife," he added, motioning toward the woman who stood beside him, "Dr. Ishida Midori. We hadn't been informed you would be joining us. Under the circumstances, I trust you'll forgive the lack of a proper welcome."

"Of course," said Ken. "I apologize for the inconvenience my presence is no doubt causing."

The set of Rin's shoulder's relaxed marginally as he leaned forward onto the desk. "Don't concern yourself overly with the matter. Now, sit. You said you're a doctor. I assume you work with Kaya in some way?"

Midori let out a silent breath of relief as Ken smiled and answered Rin's questions. Kaya was still tense as a board, and she would likely stay that way for good while. That was all right, though, and perhaps the most fitting punishment she could get for putting them through this. But, from her point of view at least, it seemed like things might work themselves out fairly well regardless.

…………………….

They had all gathered in the family room after room assignments had been handed out, and introductions were slowly being made. Makoto had found herself on the opposite side of the room from Ami, caught in a discussion with Haruka, Michiru, and Kyo, but her attention kept drifting over to Ami. Every few minutes, as Usagi chattered on to a seated Hana, Ami would look up at the clock, bite her lip, then go back to listening to Usagi.

"Excuse me," interrupted Makoto suddenly, "but I need to go check on something." Moving away from one group, she sidled up to another, slipping in between Mamoru and Ami. Leaning in closer to Ami so she could whisper, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Ami looked surprised for a second, then bit her lip again. Answering softly, she said, "Mom and my grandparents have been gone for an awfully long time."

Makoto smiled reassuringly at her. "They haven't seen each other for a long time, and they've got a lot to talk about, that's all. Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything's okay. We'd have heard by now if it wasn't."

Ami smiled back and nodded.

A small flash of light caught their attention, and they looked over to see Hotaru snapping a picture of Kara as she held happily onto Luna. The black cat was being a good sport about it, while Artemis got somewhat gentler treatment from Shouko. Ami's aunt was looking almost relaxed for the first time since they'd arrived, thought Makoto, as the woman sat with Artemis in her lap.

Standing mostly behind the high backed chair, looking almost like he was trying to hide, was Ami's cousin. Makoto grinned as she looked at the little boy. There was a resemblance that ran through everyone in Ami's family, but so far Seiji reminded her the most of Ami. They had the same face, the same eyes, even the same glasses. Though where Ami's glasses made her cute, Seiji's tended to make him seem more like a geek.

Feeling just a touch guilty for that thought, Makoto looked down at her own son. She tried to picture him in ten years, and added glasses just for the fun of it. What she saw almost made her laugh, and she added mentally, 'But I'm going to feed you more, so you won't be as skinny a beanpole as your cousin Seiji.'

Miki blinked up at her, then giggled as she waved a finger in front of him. He spent several seconds trying hard to capture it, and when he did, pulled it into his mouth and chewed happily.

Makoto would have complained about the baby drool dribbling from her finger onto his shirt, but Ami's sudden startle distracted her. She looked up to see Kaya standing beside Ami with a hand on the girl's shoulder. Makoto took a second to marvel at the woman's ability to sneak up on them so silently, then noted that she now seemed almost as tense as Ami's Aunt Shouko.

"Kaya, dear!" exclaimed Hana when she saw her granddaughter. She motioned for Kaya to come to her, and as they embraced, she chided, "It wasn't good of you to disappear without seeing me first."

"I'm sorry, Gram," answered Kaya. "But I needed to speak with mother and father first."

Kaya stood from the hug, and that was when Hana got her first glimpse of Ken. Her eyebrows rose in question, and after a beat of uneasy silence, she adjusted her glasses and said, "Well now. What have we here?"

Ken bowed in deference and was about to speak when a high pitched beep interrupted them. Six pagers were immediately pulled out and checked on reflex.

"Looks like I'm the lucky winner," declared Kyo, his voice sounding anything but lucky. He clipped his pager to his pocket, then walked over to Kaya. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, then said, "Sorry, Sis, you know how it is."

Kaya nodded. "We'll still be here when you get back."

Kyo grinned at her, then ruffled Ami's hair before promising to be back as soon as he could.

Mamoru took in all the activity around him as pagers were returned to pockets and belt clips. He also took in Usagi as she surreptitiously tucked away her communicator and hoped he was the only one who had noticed her pull it out when the beeping started. "Ami," he asked. "I remember you mentioning your grandfather was a doctor, but I didn't realize it ran so deeply in your family."

"Yes, we do all seem to have a certain penchant for it," answered Ami with a grin. "Aunt Shouko has her MD as well, though she hasn't practiced since Seiji was born. And Grandmother stopped practicing earlier this year to teach at the medical college."

"It was supposed to be a sort of semi-retirement," added Midori with a rueful chuckle. "Except I think I'm busier now than when I was in practice."

"I tried to talk her into coming to the hospital part time," broke in Rin. "The clinic could have used her."

Midori patted his shoulder. "You only wanted me there to replace Kyo after you lost him to Children's."

"When did that happen?" asked a surprised Kaya.

"A little over a year ago," answered Midori. "He didn't tell you?"

Kaya shook her head, surprised with herself for being surprised at anything her little brother did.

Rin let out a gruff sounding harrumph. "Hishimura has one of the best pediatric programs in the country. The boy was just being obstinate because I told him he should stay put and settle down."

Hana cleared her throat loudly, getting their attention and reminding them she was still there waiting for an introduction. "Enough about Kyo for right now. You, young man, now that you know what everyone else here does for a living, tell me what you do to support yourself."

Ken almost laughed when she addressed him as 'young man'. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been called 'young' anything. "I'm an OB/GYN at the medical arts building attached to Kaya's hospital."

"A doctor?" said Hana, pleasantly surprised. "And you're Kaya's young man?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hana smiled up at him. "Pull a chair over and come talk to me for a bit. Kaya, you, too. I'm old and don't have any more time for distractions, so the three of us will talk while everyone else gets to know each other."

Ken and Kaya did as asked, and the others around them moved away to give them some sense of privacy. There was a light blush on Kaya's cheeks, Makoto noticed as she looked back over her shoulder, and she looked just a touch uncomfortable as the first round of questions were being asked. "Wonder if she feels like I did?" she mumbled out loud.

"What was that?" asked Ami as the small circle they all stood in stopped and stared.

Her cheeks growing warm, Makoto answered, "Nothing, sorry, just thinking out loud. Sorry."

Haruka chuckled at her embarrassment, then went back to the story she'd been telling.

Ami leaned into Makoto and asked softly, "Is it really nothing?"

"I'll tell you later," whispered back Makoto. Then she smiled widely and carefully handed Miki to Ami. "Here. Get back to showing off your son. I know he's dying for some more attention now that he knows where to get it."


	3. Day 1 Saturday PM

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**By Crawlspace**

* * *

_Day 1 – Part 2__  
Saturday Evening_

Usagi yawned hugely and stretched her arms high up over her head. She was getting sleepy like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, she didn't want to go to bed yet. Her arms came down and wrapped around Mamoru's, slowing their already meandering pace through the garden even more. He smiled at her as she hugged his arm tightly.

Several seconds passed with more silence, then Usagi said suddenly, "It's not fair."

"What's not?" asked Mamoru.

"That I have to sleep with Chibi-usa when everyone else gets to sleep with who they want to."

"That isn't exactly true," he answered, thinking of Ami's mother. Then he grinned at her pout because she wasn't looking up at him. "If she's that much of a bother to you, send her to my room. She can sleep with me."

Usagi stopped dead and crossed her arms over her chest while giving him a hard frown. "Oh, no! If I can't sleep with you, neither can she." Then her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side. "You knew I would say that, didn't you? You're teasing me. How mean."

Mamoru laughed quietly at the indignation Usagi was trying very hard to throw at him.

"That's not very nice, either, Mamo-chan," she pointed out.

Reaching forward, he pulled her against him and draped his arms around her. It only took a few seconds for her to stop caring about his teasing. Usagi rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you came home," she said softly, the phrase still sincere after two months and innumerable recitations.

Mamoru pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. Gently, he tilted Usagi's gaze up to his. "So am I," he answered, his sincerity matching hers. Slowly, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

Usagi sighed inwardly, her toes curling as warmth spread through her. She was never, ever going to let him leave again.

……………………………………………….

Seiji lay on his sleeping bag and rolled his eyes as Kara asked the same question for the fourth time.

"So then Ami is Miki's daddy?" repeated Kara, coming once again full circle in her questions as her mother pulled her nightshirt over her head.

Shouko sighed. "No, she isn't."

"Why?" questioned the little girl, still not satisfied with any of the answers she'd been given.

"Because Ami is a girl," said Shouko, hoping it would be good enough this time. "Daddies are boys, like your daddy and grandfather."

"Hotaru's daddy is a girl," pointed out Kara.

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because… because I said it is." Shouko put a finger to Kara's lips to stop any more questions. "No more, Kara. It's time to sleep now." She picked the child up and deposited her on the sleeping bag beside Seiji. She kissed Kara's forehead, then Seiji's, taking his Gameboy from him as she stood. "Sleep. Both of you."

Kara frowned, but followed her brother's lead of silent obedience.

A few minutes later, Seijuurou walked into the room with two glasses water. "Kitchen water, as ordered," he announced, setting one on the table closest to the children and the other on Shouko's nightstand.

His wife frowned at him for his extended absence. The kitchen wasn't that far away, the coward. "Next time, I'm sending her after you, no matter where you run to."

"It couldn't have been that bad," answered Seijuurou as he sat on the bed and stretched his arms over his head, hoping to just brush it off and escape another argument.

Shouko started to answer, but stopped herself. Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed into the bathroom. Her voice a harsh whisper behind the closed door, she said, "Your sister has lost her mind! And no one seems to have noticed!"

Seijuurou tensed. "This is just Kaya's way. It always has been, whether it makes sense or not. But she knows what she's doing. Trust me."

"It's not you I'm worried about," replied Shouko, crossing her arms over her chest.

He couldn't win this one, and he knew it. Shouko wanted a better answer than 'trust Kaya.' Problem was, he didn't have one. So, instead, he opened the bathroom door and turned off the light. "We don't really want to get into this tonight, do we? Let's just go to bed."

Shouko didn't say anymore. Moving around him, she walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, turning the table lamp off without waiting for him.

………………………………………..

She'd taken two steps into the dark bedroom when her foot landed on something it shouldn't have. Haruka paused as Michiru turned on the light, then lifted her foot from the white envelope she'd heard crinkle under her foot. "Huh? Where'd this come from?" she asked as she stooped to pick it up.

Michiru watched in curiosity as Haruka tore the gold sticker sealing the envelope. The blonde took out the small note folded inside, opened it, and began to read. After a few seconds, one corner of her mouth turned up in amusement, and she handed the note to Michiru. "It's for you."

A touch of surprise showed in Michiru's eyes. She looked at the note, then grinned and began to read out loud while Haruka flopped on the bed and stretched out.

_'When I asked my uncle, he said we should never let important chances pass us by. Especially when they're chances we didn't think we'd ever get. So, this is my chance. I know about you and her, but I wanted to tell you that I really, really like you. I have for a long time._

_'A year and a half ago was the first time I saw you. My Uncle Kyo took me to see you, and I got your autograph and you spoke to me. I bet you don't remember, but that's okay. There were a lot of people who wanted to talk to you then. I saw you again after that when my Mom made me go to an art show. I didn't get to talk to you there, because you were with that other person, and everyone wanted to talk to both of you because you were together. Mom wouldn't let me because she said it would be impolite to interrupt the adults. And she thinks you're a bad role model for Kara, but I don't care about that._

_'Then, last summer when you were in Kyoto, my music professor took a bunch of us to see you perform. He didn't tell us it was going to be you, and it was a really great surprise. I thought you were the absolute best ever, and I hope someday I can play as well as you do. And that maybe you'll let me play for you._

_'So, even though you're with her, I hope you can like me just a little, too.'_

_-Ishida Seiji_

Haruka chuckled as Michiru finished reading the note. "The kid should know better."

"He's just boy, Haruka," chided Michiru lightly as she moved over to the bed and sat on its edge.

Haruka grinned up at her. "Precisely."

Michiru giggled softly and shook her head. She tucked the note into the pocket on her blouse, noting the amount of nonchalant attention Haruka paid to her as she did, then stood and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

………………………………………………

Setsuna stood with her arms crossed and listened patiently while Hotaru and Chibi-usa explained in great detail why Chibi-usa needed to sleep in here with them rather than across the hall with Usagi.

"Usagi wants to sleep by herself, anyway," continued Hotaru.

Chibi-usa nodded in agreement. "Besides that, she snores really loudly, and I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. And," said Chibi-usa holding her arms out as far as they would go, "she sprawls. She's a total bed hog."

Setsuna refused to let herself smile at that and refrained from telling the small lady in front of her that she did the exact same thing.

"Please, Setsuna-mama," begged Hotaru, turning on those watery, puppy-dog eyes.

Setsuna took a deep breath. She was not going to give in. She was going to get a full, peaceful night's sleep…

"Please, Puu," added Chibi-usa in a tiny, pitiful voice as her eyes went wide and hopeful.

She was going to be strong. She was not going to give in…

"Please," both girls chorused, drawing out the word in perfect harmony.

She was going to give in. "All right," ceded Setsuna. Her head fell as a sigh escaped her lips.

If the girls noticed her defeated posture, they didn't show it. A gleeful cheer sounded from them as they hurried over and scrambled into bed.

"Hurry and put your nightgown on, Setsuna-mama," said Hotaru happily as she arranged the covers around her. She patted the slim space between herself and Chibi-usa. "We'll save space for you in the middle."

Chibi-usa smiled at her, and Setsuna briefly contemplated the hardwood floor as a better alternative. Her common sense quickly overruled that idea, regardless of the plush throw rug in the middle of the floor. Instead, she had Hotaru scoot over to the middle, and, after changing into her nightclothes, claimed the left side of the bed. Perhaps, she reasoned to herself, Hotaru's tendency to cling while she slept would help cancel out Chibi-usa's tendency to push everyone out of her way. Then they could all get a decent night's sleep.

…………………………………………………..

Tiny, soft hitches of breath were the only sounds left in the room, and Makoto was grateful for that. After all the noise they'd made in here tonight, she was surprised Ami's family hadn't thrown them out. She looked at Ami, hesitant about her next move, then turned her eyes back to the baby in her arms. Bug's cheeks were red from the effort he'd put into the last hour of high pitched wailing he'd done. Now, he was down to those little, hiccup-like noises he was prone to before he'd settle himself completely.

Over on the bad, Ami sat quietly, looking helpless to it all. So Makoto made the decision. It was now or never.

Moving slowly so she wouldn't jostle him more awake, Makoto walked over to the crib and very carefully laid the baby on his back. She cringed as his face screwed up in a pre-cry, then let out a small sigh of relief as he changed his mind and his features relaxed. His eyes stayed closed as he curled his fists and toes several times, getting comfortable in his new bed. Makoto reached into the crib and gently stroked a hand over his hair before whispering, "Have good dreams, Little Bug. And let us get some sleep while you're at it."

She stood for a moment more and watched as his breathing evened out. Then she took a tentative step backwards, and then another. When the crying didn't start again, she turned to Ami with a relieved grin and nodded.

Ami released a long, slow sigh and fell back on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. She let the capped, unused bottle she still held roll from her hand onto the floor. He hadn't wanted to nurse again, and that meant the odds of a bottle working plummeted even further than usual. It had seemed at least worth a try, though, when nothing else was helping.

The bed let out a creak as Makoto collapsed onto it, and they both grimaced, braced for the beginning of another crying fit. But Miki stayed silent, and after several minutes, Ami turned to her side and propped her head on her hand so she was looking down at Makoto.

Makoto, sensing Ami's gaze, opened one eye. When Ami grinned at her, she opened the other and smirked. "How many times today did you tell people he's a good baby?"

"He is. Usually." Then, wanting to get back to where they were before Miki decided to prove to everyone in the house how wrong she was, Ami asked, "What was it you were saying about my mother?"

"Hmm?" responded Makoto, a moment of confusion hitting her before she remembered what they had been talking about. "Oh, right, that. You know how we were wondering why your mom hadn't just said something about bringing Saatchi-san with us? Well, I was gonna say I think I kind of understand how your mom felt, having to tell her parents about him. Because when I saw her with Gram," and here she paused and smiled at the warmth she felt for being allowed this term of affection. Then she raised her arms up and stretched before folding them under her head and continuing. "When I saw her with Gram, I thought 'that's us'. And believe me, I will never forget how hard it was, sitting at the dinner table that night with your mom and waiting for that bomb to drop. I suppose things like that don't really get easier, no matter how old you are."

Ami nodded, remembering herself how anxious she'd been. "That was a rather tense evening, wasn't it? I'm not used to thinking of Mom as the child in anything, so I hadn't thought of it from that perspective."

"Yeah. And tense is an understatement. But at least she took it well. And Gram seemed to be liking Saatchi-san pretty well. Your grandmother seemed okay with everything, too. Your grandfather, though…" trailed off Makoto. "I swear I couldn't tell if I should try and talk to him or stay as far away from him as I could."

Ami shook her head at the concerned look that appeared on Makoto's face. "Grandfather can appear harsh at times, but he really isn't. If he ever does become displeased, though, you'll know. A good rule is, if you can't tell and have to ask about his mood, then you're safe."

"What about your Aunt Shouko? I got the feeling she didn't like me very much." Makoto waited for some kind of response. When all she got was silence and Ami chewing on her lip, she said sarcastically, "You're supposed to disagree with me."

Ami blew air through her lips as she searched for the best response. Finally, she answered, "I'm not certain. She's always been kind to me, if a bit distant. I don't think it was just you, though. Perhaps, in a few days after she's had time to get used to everyone, she'll be a bit less aloof."

Feeling bad for the sudden worry she could see in Ami's eyes, Makoto reached up and stroked the backs of her fingers against Ami's cheeks. An easy grin appeared on her lips, and she said, "You're right. I guess it does take people a little time to get used to us sometimes. Hey, you know what?"

"What?" asked Ami, her smile coming to reflect Makoto's.

"If your hair was the same brown as your mom's, you and Seiji would look like twins." Then her grin went lopsided. "Well, he'd be your shorter, really skinny twin. I think you two even wear the same kind of glasses."

Ami couldn't help a small chuckle. "The poor boy."

Makoto's smile widened, and she ran her fingertips lightly over Ami's cheek down to her smiling lips. Slowly, she traced them with one finger, then let her hand slide back behind Ami's neck so she could pull those lips to her own.

It was a light, gentle kiss at first, gradually easing from reconnecting to wanting. As the kiss deepened and became more demanding, Ami settled more fully against Makoto's side, pressing as closely as she could at their awkward angle. Then they froze, both going stiff as boards and holding their breath as the same thought passed between them. Maybe, if they just stayed still and quiet enough…

But it was a futile effort.

The cranky mewling from the other side of the room quickly escalated to a torturous sounding cry.

They both let out hugely frustrated sighs. Ami rolled off of Makoto and stood. "I'll get him this time."

Makoto only nodded. This was definitely NOT how she'd planned on spending their first night of vacation.

………………………………………………………

She rose from the couch and tiptoed across the small sitting room attached to her grandmother's bedroom as soon as she heard the first soft snores. The bedroom door opened soundlessly into a quiet hallway, and Kaya breathed a sigh of relief. Relief that was short lived as the baby's crying picked up again. In a sudden panic, she closed the door too quickly, cringing as it hit loudly in the jamb. She stood frozen for several seconds, waiting for some other sound than Miki's cries. When it didn't come, she inched away from the door and headed for the wing of guest bedrooms, stopping just briefly in front of the girls' room. They'd already said she couldn't help, though, and she felt no guilt, under that circumstance, in attempting to get away from it.

As she continued to tiptoe down the hallway, Kaya couldn't help feeling somewhat like an errant teenager for sneaking out to her boyfriend's room in the middle of the night. She shook her head, trying to rid it of that foolish thought. She was not a child, she reminded herself, and she had no intention of spending her entire vacation sleeping on her grandmother's couch, no matter who had put her there.

Standing at the door to Ken's room, she knocked lightly before easing it open. "Ken? Are you awake?" she asked as she closed the door and leaned back against it.

Ken sat up in bed slowly, then reached over to turn on the light. Squinting against the sudden brightness, he rubbed at his eyes and said, "I was wondering if I'd get to see you at all tonight."

Kaya pushed off the door and meandered over to the bed. She climbed in beside him and settled the covers around her legs before pulling them to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "I'm a grown woman. I'm not going to let my parents dictate where I can and can not sleep."

An amused grin appeared on Ken's face. "So why didn't you just tell them we could share a room?"

"They're my parents. I can't them we're sleeping together," she answered, the tone of her voice making it sound like a completely obvious and logical thing. Then she let out a quiet sigh and looked over at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that this morning, but I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. But no more surprises like that."

Kaya nodded in promise. Then she grinned at him and leaned forward, capturing him in a slow, easy kiss. Ken's arms moved to encircle her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. When the kiss ended, Kaya smiled widely as she stared into the warm brown of his sleepy eyes. Reaching across him, she turned off the light, then pushed him back until he was lying comfortably against the pillows. She settled herself against his side, with her head on his chest and listened to him breath. With his arm around her, and his warmth beside her, she felt at ease for the first time since they'd arrived.

…………………………………………………

Wakefulness came to her slowly. Minako took a long, deep breath, then blinked away the sleepy haze that hung over her. Reaching over in bed, she expected to encounter Rei. Instead, her hand landed on the still warm sheet where Rei had been.

Sitting up, Minako held the blanket against her to keep the airconditioned chill off her skin. One fist rubbed at her half-closed eyes for several seconds before she was able to see Rei in the darkness of the room.

In front of the window, her form framed in soft moonlight, Rei stood silently looking out. Minako smiled lazily as she admired that perfect form, its curves not quite hidden by dark hair that flowed like a shimmering wave down Rei's bare back.

"Rei," called Minako softly after a few quiet moments had passed. When Rei turned to her, Minako's smile widened. "Whatcha looking at?"

Rei smiled back at her. "Nothing. It's quiet out here. Peaceful." Her attention was drawn back to the window for a moment, her hand coming up to rest on the cool glass. Then her concentration abruptly shifted, and she walked back over to the bed. Climbing in, she sat beside Minako. "I thought I felt something passing over when I woke up. But I think it was just your knee in my back," she added with a smirk. "I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Usagi when you sleep."

"But I'm much more fun when I wake you up," answered Minako teasingly. She scooted around so she was sitting in front of Rei and pushed the miko gently backward until she was sitting against the pillows. Situating herself in Rei's lap, her fingers played with a long lock of hair as she asked, "What exactly do you mean 'passing over?' Like a ghost or something? Do you think the house is haunted?"

Rei grinned at the childish enthusiasm in Minako's voice at the possibility of staying in a haunted house. She almost hated to disappoint her. "No, there aren't any spirits here. At least, none that I've noticed. It wasn't anything. If it was, it didn't find us interesting enough to stay."

A pretty little frown appeared on Minako's lips, and her fingers moved to drawing circles around Rei's collarbone. "Darn. I was hoping I'd get to tell Colleen all about staying in a haunted mansion on my vacation. Oh, well. She'll be jealous enough as it is when I tell her about this place." She giggled quietly, but then her mood turned serious. Her eyes held Rei's and she asked, "It really is okay? You looked very focused when you were standing over there."

Rei carefully brushed the bangs across Minako's forehead and nodded. "It's okay. I think I want to take a walk out there, just us, at least once before we leave. It's been a long time since we were someplace this calm."

Minako's playful smile reappeared. "That'll be nice." She leaned in slowly until she was within kissing distance. "No school. No work. No insane to keep up with schedules. We can sleep in!"

A burst of laughter escaped from Rei, making Minako's smile even wider. "You are such a bad influence," said Rei just before she closed the distance between them and captured Minako's lips in long, languid kiss.

………………………………………………..

It had been a long, tense day, even by Rin's high standards, and sleep wasn't coming easily. Not wanting to disturb his wife unnecessarily, he'd come to his office and started reading over the material for the proposal he would be presenting to the hospital board next week.

He had lost track of time in the solitude of the room, when a light knock sounded at the door. He called for the person to enter, and the door eased open. Midori stepped into the room, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dimness of the desk lamp after the brightness of the hallway. She walked up to her husband's desk and stood, looking down at him, her hands resting casually in the pockets of her robe.

Rin leaned back in his chair, the leather stretching audibly as he did. His blue eyes locked onto the soft gray of hers, and for several long moments, they stood in silence. Then Rin let out a sigh and said in quiet exasperation, "Your daughter…"

Midori's mouth turned up in a grin, and she walked around behind the desk so she was beside Rin. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she finished the sentence for him, though her words weren't the ones he was thinking of. "…Has come home for a visit with her daughter and grandson. She also happened to bring along a very polite, well educated, and well spoken guest who seems to care a great deal for her as she must for him, since she went to the effort of bringing him home." She smiled more fully at him. "You should take the boys out to the green tomorrow. Invite Chiba-san and Saatchi-san, as well. I heard Chiba-san spent last year in America studying. You'd enjoy a conversation with him, I think, and it would give you a more open forum to learn more about Kaya's friend."

Rin made a noncommittal noise, then let out another long sigh. Slowly, he stood and took Midori's hand. He gave it a squeeze, the tight line of his mouth softening without becoming a smile. "It is rather late to be in here with all of this, isn't it, Dori?"

"Yes, it is," she answered back, her grip on his hand tightening.

Rin nodded, then moved toward the door, releasing his wife's hand when they stepped out into the hallway. After taking several steps, Rin stopped and listened. When Midori looked at him in question, he said, "It's quiet."

"They took him for a walk, I think," she answered. "The bedroom door was open when I walked by."

A low, deep sound that was almost a chuckle escaped from Rin. "Devine retribution," he said.

"Rin," scolded Hana, even as she smiled. "That's not very nice."

"Neither were all the nights we had to walk the halls with her."

"It was only because she missed her mother," said Hana as they continued the walk back to the bedroom. "She was an angel when Kaya was with her."

"Mmm," replied Rin. A thoughtful look appeared on his face, and when they reached their room, he said, "Impress upon your daughter that she needs to take the baby for a night, to let the children get some rest."

"You want me to guilt her into it, don't you?"

Rin didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her cheek before removing his robe and climbing into bed. Midori was still standing there with her arms crossed and an unhappy stare aimed at her husband when he pulled the covers up around him and called out, "Good night, Dori."

Throwing her hands up in vexed defeat, Midori followed her husband's lead and crawled into bed.

……………………………………………..

Ami had forgotten how quiet the nights could be out here. As she and Makoto walked a restless Miki through the garden, she wondered if any of the others had found it difficult to sleep without the usual sounds of traffic and city.

Makoto's sluggish pace slowed even more as she yawned and shifted the baby to her other shoulder. A high-pitched, cranky cry was her reward for moving him. She rubbed his back and cooed at him, trying to calm him down. "Come on, Bug, quiet down," she practically begged. "It's almost two. You're tired. Go to sleep. You know you want to."

The baby began to cry even harder and squirmed in her arms.

"Want me to take him for awhile?" asked Ami when Makoto stopped to adjust her hold on the baby.

Makoto shook her head. "No, it's still my mile. Once more around the pool, and then you can have him back again."

Ami nodded, but as they turned back in the direction of the poolhouse, movement on the back porch caught her eye. It took a moment for her to figure out who it was in the dark, but when she did, she put a hand to Makoto's arm to stop her. "Hold on a moment, please. Uncle Kyo's back, finally. I'd like to speak with him for a few minutes."

"Okay," answered Makoto. She tilted her head in the direction of the pool. "We're going to head over there. If you don't meet up with us, we'll come back this way to you."

Leaving Makoto, Ami approached her uncle slowly, the dim light on the porch making his usually easy-going expression seem thoughtful and faraway as he stared up into the clear sky. "Uncle Kyo?" she said softly.

Kyo's mouth turned up into a smile. "Heya, Squirt. Sounds like that boy of yours is keeping you up late."

Moving so she stood beside him, Ami answered, "We were all getting a bit stir crazy walking around the room in circles. Coming out here seemed like it would be a good idea and less of a disturbance for everyone than walking the halls with him, since we're furthest from the bedrooms on this side of the house."

"Smart girl," said Kyo as he reached over and ruffled her hair. Then his smile widened, and he pulled her against him so her back was to his chest. He gave her a tight squeeze, and said, "I really am glad you drug your family up here for all of us to meet. I'm just sorry I wasn't around to spend more time getting to know all of them today. But I'll make up for it, I promise. You know, now that you have that baby and Gram understands why, she's going to make you come up here more often. With or without your mother."

"I figured as much," answered Ami. "It would feel strange coming without Mom, though."

"Then you'll just have to force her to take some time off and come with you," laughed Kyo. "She really needs to relax more."

Ami grinned, and for several minutes, the two of them stood in comfortable silence. Then Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of MM's. He popped a piece of candy into Ami's mouth before tossing back several himself. Ami chewed and swallowed, then moved from her uncle's loose embrace so she could face him.

"May I ask you something," she asked. When Kyo nodded, she went on, "This morning, when you told him about Mom, I heard Uncle Seijuurou say, 'not again.' What does that mean?"

Kyo swallowed his chocolate and rested his hands casually in the pockets of his jeans. "You weren't supposed to hear that. Anyway, I suppose Kaya's never told you about how we met your father?"

Ami shook her head. "She very rarely tells me anything about Papa."

"That does fit Kaya's personality," said Kyo, not terribly surprised. "Let's see, it was Kaya's last year of med school I think, and she was coming home for winter break. We hadn't seen her at all that summer, so Mom made sure Juurou would be here, also. Well, your mom came home just like she was supposed to, only she didn't come alone."

"She brought Papa," guessed Ami. "And she didn't tell anyone she was going to."

"Nope. We hadn't heard a word about him," confirmed Kyo. "Mind you, I was just a kid, so I wasn't privy to most of what went on after Mom hustled everyone up to Dad's office. But before that door closed…" Kyo let out a long whistle at the memory of the silent explosion that had happened when his sister and father clashed. "In one breath Kaya introduced Suoh to us, and in the next she was telling us they were getting married. Father's face turned so red I thought he was going to explode on the spot. And the silence that followed it was horrible. Suoh couldn't take it. He wound up leaving a few hours later. Kaya, on the other hand, never backed down.

"You've never seen Kaya and Dad truly fight with each other, but let me tell you, it is a wondrous thing when it happens," went on Kyo, his eyes drifting back up to the stars. "They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't have to, and the rest of us were too afraid to even try. Even Granddad kept quiet. We spent days avoiding them, tiptoeing around the house, only eating together because we had to, while watching Dad and Kaya stare each other down. And I swear I don't think three words were spoken in those three days by anyone. Deafening silence, I think is the term."

"What happened?"

Kyo shrugged. "Dad blinked. And I lost 3000 yen to Juurou as a result. I've never seen your mom so happy, though, so it was worth it."

"Why, though?" asked Ami, trying to comprehend her mother a bit better. "Why do things that way? I understand the difficulty in bringing Papa home to Grandfather, but I would think it would have been better to tell them first."

"Beats me, Squirt," replied Kyo with another shrug. "I've spent the entirety of my 32 years trying to figure Kaya out, and I haven't managed to yet."

A serious, thoughtful frown appeared on Ami's face, and Kyo wasn't going to let it stay there. So he decided to touch on a subject he'd wanted to ask about before being pulled away to the hospital. Deciding to take the long way around to it, he started with, "How have your little girls been getting along with Seiji and Kara?"

Ami hesitated at the sudden change in subject. Then she answered, "Well, they seem to like Kara well enough, and she them. Seiji, though, seemed to be avoiding us as much as he could."

"Don't worry about him," replied Kyo with a dismissive wave. "He's just a bit overly shy. He'll warm up to you in a day or two. Now, just so I don't embarrass myself at breakfast, remind me who belongs to who. Chibi-usa is?"

"Usagi's cousin," answered Ami, repeating the little white lie they'd all become familiar with.

"And Hotaru?"

"Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka."

"That's the part I'm trying to figure out," said Kyo, bringing his finger up and tapping it against his lips. "Tenoh and Kaioh are the couple, right? How, exactly, does Meioh fit into that?"

"Um, well…" stuttered out Ami, understanding what her uncle was asking and searching for the most appropriate answer. She touched briefly on 'I don't know' and 'It's none of my business,' before finally settling on, "She's their family."

Kyo nodded at that somewhat ambiguous answer. "Okay. Is she Hotaru's biological mother? The other two don't seem old enough."

"No."

"Oh, it's like that. We weren't sure, and Juurou was trying to guess with me." Then he asked, "And Meioh is what, 24 or 25? Somewhere around in there?"

"I really don't know," answered Ami, her brow wrinkling in confusion at these odd questions.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

Ami opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. Hesitantly, she asked, "Why?"

Kyo laughed. "Because she's a drop-dead gorgeous woman. She's also the only adult, possibly heterosexual female in this house that I'm not related to. I have to at least try."

Ami's jaw fell open and she stared at him in disbelief.

Kyo laughed harder and tapped her on the nose. "You look just like Kaya when you make that face at me. You should go find your 'friend,' Squirt, or else she'll get mad at you for leaving her with a disagreeable infant." With that, he turned and headed into the house.

Slowly, Ami's mouth closed and she stared in the direction her uncle had gone. She couldn't stop the small, pitiful whimper that crept out between her lips.


	4. Day 2 Sunday part 1

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
By Crawlspace****

* * *

**  
_Day 2__  
Sunday - part 1_

Early morning light shone through the windows and reflected off the silver spoon Midori was placing in the sugar bowl. Kaya smiled as she stood silently in the kitchen doorway watching her mother perform the familiar ritual. Every morning, for as long as she could remember, her mother had risen with the sun. And each morning, her mother would come down to the kitchen to prepare her father's pre-breakfast snack after he'd locked himself away in his office. 'Never give him the whole pot of coffee,' her mother had said to her once as Kaya sat and watched. 'Otherwise, he's got no incentive to come down to the breakfast table.'

The sugar bowl was placed on a serving tray beside a dark green mug and small dessert plate. A second spoon was lifted from the drawer and placed on top of a cloth napkin. Humming to herself as she worked, Midori closed the drawer and walked over to a row of ceramic cookie jars. She paused in her nameless tune as she contemplated which jar, then resumed it again a moment later when she decided on the center.

'Chocolate chip. He's in a good mood and she wants him to stay that way,' mused Kaya as her mother placed three cookies on the dessert plate.

Knowing her mother's task was almost complete, Kaya took a breath and smoothed down the yellow blouse she had tucked into her jeans before walking fully into the room. "Morning. Need any help?" she asked, her mood pleasant as she walked over and kissed Midori's cheek.

"Good morning, dear," answered Midori. "I'm almost done here. Just waiting on the coffee." Turning so she could lean against the countertop, Midori smiled at her daughter. "How did you sleep last night? That boy of Ami's certainly knows how to put up a fuss when he wants to."

"I got by well enough," answered Kaya, not about to give out any details. She chuckled and was about to comment on Miki's impressive lung power when movement outside the window caught her attention. She watched as Seijuurou crept along the side of the house by the bushes, looking over his shoulder guiltily as he went. Her brother then darted across the open expanse of grass between the house and garage before ducking around a corner and disappearing. "What the…"

"Kaya?" questioned Midori at the sudden frown on her daughter's face. She started to turn to the window, following Kaya's concentration.

Kaya's attention snapped back, and she stopped her mother from turning. "Sorry. My mind wandered there for a second. A shadow," she said quickly. "Maybe a stray or something."

Midori regarded her dubiously. "A stray? Or something?"

Kaya nodded. Then, hoping for some diversion, "Oh, look, the coffee seems to be done."

Midori glanced at the pot. "It does seem to be, doesn't it. We'll discuss your 'stray' later." She lifted the pot and poured out what would be Rin's starter cup for the morning. "Help yourself to what's here. We'll make more when we have breakfast."

Kaya nodded and waited impatiently as her mother moved slower than usual in finishing with the tray. When Midori was finally gone, Kaya hurried from the kitchen and out into the side yard, curious to find out what her big brother was up to.

Following the same path Seijuurou had taken, Kaya crept up along the side of the garage and peered around the corner. An amused smile grew as she watched him take a long, slow drag off a cigarette, and then release it just as slowly, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Kaya shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation, then straightened up to her full 5'3" height and put her hands on her hips. "Ishida Seijuurou," she called sternly.

Caught off guard, Seijuurou dropped his cigarette mid drag. His eyes and throat burned horribly as he swallowed and choked for lack of clean air. He beat on his chest, coughing as his eyes watered over, leaving him with a hazy view of his sister finding mirth in his misery. Finally, when he was able to look at her through almost clear vision, he sputtered out, "Cripes, Kaya, what are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?"

"You don't need me to do that for you," she answered as she moved closer to him.

Seijuurou took a deep breath, and when he didn't cough anymore, answered back, "No lectures, little sister. I haven't had a cigarette in four days, and if Shouko leaves me alone about it, so should you."

Kaya smirked. "If your wife is so okay with it, why are you out here hiding?"  
"She doesn't like me smoking around the kids. Besides, it's not her I'm hiding from," he said, a similar smirk appearing.

"You're a grown man of 45 years, Juurou," pointed out Kaya in amusement. "What do you think Father's going to do? Take you up to his office and pull off his belt?"

Seijuurou responded with a quick and simple, "Hypocrite."

Kaya frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And that means what?"

Leaning back against the garage, Seijuurou fished around in the pocket of his shorts until he found his pack of cigarettes. He tapped the pack against his palm before sliding out a fresh one. "You're a grown woman of 44 years," he threw back at her. "What did you think Father was going to do? Ground you and lock you in your room so you couldn't go out with your fiancé on Friday night?"

Kaya's frown deepened, and Seijuurou watched the anger rise in her eyes, along with a sharp embarrassment. Her temper evened out quickly, though, and with her arms still crossed, she leaned against the garage beside him. "He isn't my fiancé," she said quietly.

With an unlit cigarette jittering between his fingers, Seijuurou waited for her to say something more. When several minutes passed and she didn't, he picked the conversation up for them. "You know, I think I would have been more surprised if you hadn't done things the way you did. Even if he is everything they wanted you to marry to begin with." Seijuurou held up his hand in appeasement when Kaya shot him a sharp glare. "I know. You aren't going to marry him. Nevertheless, it would have been easier and caused everyone a lot less stress if you'd just told us."

"Everyone but me, you mean." Kaya sighed slowly. She looked down and watched her sneakered toe dig into the grass. "You know as well as I do there is no such thing as just telling anyone in this family anything. If I had told Mother about him, she would have asked questions. I don't have answers to those questions yet, Juurou."

"So why'd you bring him home?"

"I don't…" Kaya bit her tongue on reflex to keep the rest of that hated phrase from leaving her mouth.

Seijuurou bumped against her lightly and smiled at her when she looked up at him. "I'm not Father," he said gently. "'I don't know' is a perfectly acceptable answer to me for now."

Kaya smile gratefully back at him.

"So, how about answering some questions you do have answers for?"

She shrugged and looked back down at her feet. "I met him three years ago when we found ourselves with a common patient. He's divorced, has been for about 12 years. He has two grown children, a boy in college and a girl who married last year. We were aware of each other in passing and on reputation for quite awhile, but had never spoken until that patient made it necessary. After that, we were more aware of each other in passing, and we found ourselves on friendly terms. Then, one afternoon, he asked me if I'd like to join him for coffee."

"And that was it?" asked Seijuurou, thinking that sounded a touch too simple for his sister.

Kaya let out a short laugh. "Hardly. I was barely managing to balance Ami and work. I didn't have time to add something as complicated as coffee. So, I very politely declined his offer. And he very graciously accepted the rejection."

Kaya stopped talking, though a small grin touched her lips, and Seijuurou got the impression that the better part of the story had continued on silently in her head. After several moments of nothing more from her, he started to tap his foot impatiently. "You're waiting for me to ask, aren't you?"

Blue eyes fairly sparkled as they looked up at him. A happy smile grew, and Kaya continued, "We went on being friendly in passing. A few weeks went by, and this time, rather than asking, he brought the coffee to me. He even had little packets of cream and sugar so he could get it just the way I liked it. I couldn't refuse him. I didn't want to." She chuckled softly. "It had been a long time since anyone had brought me coffee like that, especially after I so thoroughly refused the first offer. He's patient that way, though, and he tolerates the more difficult aspects of my personality."

"We are difficult people," chuckled Seijuurou, repeating one of Hana's often used phrases.

Kaya nodded, and, sensing a way to shift the topic off herself, said, "And speaking of tolerating difficulties, I noticed Shouko seemed a bit unhappy yesterday. How badly is she bothered by the girls?"

Seijuurou waved a hand dismissively. "No more than she usually is by such things. She's still trying to figure it all out for herself, since she has no trust in your judgment at the moment because she thinks you've gone crazy."

"I doubt she's the only one who thinks that," smirked Kaya.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be civil, for appearances sake, if nothing else."

"What about the two of you? How have things been lately?"

Seijuurou hesitated, putting the cigarette to his lips and wishing it was lit. He brought it down and let it tumble between his fingers as he answered, "It's up and down, same as always. It's just unfortunate that this particular downward swing is timed the way it is."

"What did you do?" asked Kaya pointedly.

Affronted, Seijuurou answered, "Why do you always assume it's something I've done. There's two of us in this marriage, you know."

Not feeling remotely guilty for her assumption, Kaya returned without pause, "Eight days."

Seijuurou rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you? Even Shouko has let it go at this point. Anyway, fine. It's just her usual complaints about me not being home enough. We've had a fairly large staff turnover at the hospital in the last year, and I've been busy dealing with it all. Admittedly, I'm not with her and the kids as much as I'd like to be. Lately, maybe even a little more than is totally excusable. That's just how it goes, though. But, apparently, during my absence, Seiji has picked up a crush on some pop idol or other. He's practicing a lot more because of it, and getting really good, but Shouko wants me to talk to him about it. And all that other stuff. I will, I just haven't had a proper chance to yet, and then a few weeks ago when I forgot to get Kara from preschool…"

"You forgot the baby?" interrupted Kaya, and the look on her face was easily twice as incredulous and twice as angry as the look had been on Shouko when he'd finally walked through the door that night. Kaya's voice lowered to that same tone their father used when he was about to tear into one of them for their own stupidity. With her words measured, she went on, "Not being able to be there is one thing. We make that up to them knowing they'll understand when they're older and in the same position. But we don't forget them. You don't forget your children, Seijuurou."

Not liking being chastised by his little sister, Seijuurou frowned at her. "I didn't really forget her. I just lost track of time, and by the time I found the time again, her mother had already been called to come get her. Kara certainly wasn't scarred by it or anything, and she forgave me completely after two bowls of ice cream. She even came out and slept on the couch with me." When the corner of Kaya's mouth quirked up, he said, "Shouko told me and the kids it was the equivalent of making me stand in the corner. But it was only for one night. My wife does love me and want to spend time with me when we can."

"I know. Though I have no idea at all what it is she sees in you," teased Kaya.

Seijuurou put his fists on his hips, sucked in his gut, and puffed out his chest. "I am the eldest son of a well respected family, a successful doctor, _and_ I can quote Yeats from memory. What more could a woman ask for?"

Kaya poked him in the stomach, and he let out a huff, his successful and respected self settling back into it's somewhat mushier natural state. "What more indeed?" she laughed. Then, "Come on. Hikari's going to start breakfast soon, and I don't want everyone coming to look for us."

The cigarette he still held was placed back in its packaging, and he sniffed his shirt to see if it smelled too much like his bad habit. "I think I need to change before we eat," said Seijuurou. "Oh, and just so you can warn your not-fiancé, Father is going to make us go play golf with him after breakfast. You know, I had that practice green installed so I would never have to step foot on another golf course with Father. I hate that game, Kaya."

Kaya gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat. "I feel for you. Actually, Ken is somewhat fond of the game. I should warn him about Father's competitive streak, though."

"You better warn him to let Father win," ordered Seijuurou. "Because none of us, most importantly me, wants to have to do this again tomorrow."

…………………………….

Rin walked from his office to the kitchen, not seeing any of the people he expected to be heading to breakfast. He enjoyed having the children and their families home, he thought to himself. He just never expected there to be so many of them in his lifetime that they'd need to move a simple breakfast into the formal dinning room.

Sticking his head around the doorway into the kitchen, Rin spotted Midori and grinned to himself briefly before walking into the room. "Dori," he said to get her attention away from their young cook. When she looked over at him, he showed her his pitifully empty mug. "My coffee's gone."

Midori smiled at him. "We'll be brining some out to the table in just a few minutes. Why don't you go see if everyone's been told it's time to eat?"

Rin nodded and started to turn, but changed his mind and moved over to Hikari instead. "Those cookies were excellent this morning, Hikari," he complemented her.

"Thank you, sir," answered Hikari, smiling brightly at him. She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist, pushed aside a few stray locks of dark hair that had come loose from her braid, and, after getting a brief nod from Midori, added, "There's quite a few left over, and I was planning on baking fresh ones this afternoon. Would you perhaps like to take a few more?"

Rin almost grinned, but contained himself appropriately. "I think I would, yes."

Hikari put three cookies on a paper towel and handed them to him. He thanked her, then made his way to the dinning room with his cookies and empty coffee mug.

At the long dinner table, his extended clan had begun to gather at the promise of food. Seiji was already in his seat, lost in his video game. Rin frowned, not liking that the boy's father would let him bring the thing to the table. He saw Seijuurou at the other end of the table, talking quietly to Kaya and Ken. Best to voice his displeasure now, before Shouko came down and did it for him.

Rin took the last bite out of the first cookie, set the remainders on his plate, then walked down to speak with his oldest children. He made it as far as Ami and Makoto, who were next to Kaya and Ken at the far end of the table, and the stroller they had parked near them. Rin peeked inside the stroller to find Miki reclining in comfort and sucking contentedly on a white pacifier, a sight much different the one he'd envisioned from the night before.

Miki stared up at his new admirer wide-eyed and blinked. When deep blue eyes blinked back at him from behind gray wire glasses, he cooed happily and waved his hands to be picked up, losing his pacifier in the process.

Rin, sensing impending disaster, quickly retrieved the pacifier from the baby's lap and returned it to his mouth before the baby had a chance to realize it was missing. Then he patted Miki on the head and said, "Perhaps later. Be a good boy in the meantime," before turning to the baby's parents.

The reason for the hushed tone of the conversation going on beside them was made readily apparent when Rin got a good look at them. Makoto sat with her chin propped on her hand and her eyes half lidded, unseeing of the world around her. Ami had given up even pretending, letting her head rest atop her folded arms on the tabletop. Normally, Rin would have chastised them lightly and told them to head back to bed rather than sleep on the table, but this morning he took pity on them.

As the first pot of coffee was put on the table, Rin set down his mug and turned over the coffee cup beside Ami's plate. He filled the china cup, then carefully waved it by Ami's nose.

At the scent of freshly brewed caffeine, Ami perked up a bit, her head lifting just a fraction as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes opened slowly, and she grinned sleepily at her grandfather and the gift he was offering. "Thank you," she said as she sat up fully and took the warm cup in her hands.

Rin nodded at her, then looked over at Makoto, who was now watching them with a lazy smile. "How about you, young lady?" he asked, ready to pour her the next cup.

Makoto shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm more of a tea person."

"Hikari," called Rin as the cook set the third pot of coffee near the head of the table. "Is the tea ready yet?"

"Just one moment more, sir," she answered. She finished placing the last of the cream and sugar she'd brought out with her, then returned to the kitchen. True to her word, a moment later, she returned with two steaming pots that matched the china settings on the table. "Here you are," she said as she filled Makoto's cup.

"Thank you," answered Makoto as she smiled gratefully up at Hikari. "Very, very much."

Hikari smiled prettily, then went back to setting out the various food dishes she had piled on her cart along with the teapots.

Rin, now more interested in his coffeepot than Seiji's Gameboy, said quick greetings to his children and a more polite one to his guest, then retreated to the head of the table. He was just getting in his first sip when the rest of his family started rolling in.

Kyo led his grandmother by the arm to her place on Rin's right. He held her steady as three little girls shot passed them and straight for the baby.

"Did he eat yet?" asked Hotaru as Miki held onto her finger.

"Yeah," answered Makoto. "But if you're feeling brave, I'll let you try and give him a bottle later."

Shouko called Kara over to her seat and straightened one of the little girl's curly pigtails after lifting her into her chair.

"Can I sit over there, Mama?" asked Kara, pointing over to the other side of the table where Chibi-usa and Hotaru would sit.

"No, you need to sit with me while we eat," answered her mother. "But," she went on after a moment's thought, "you can ask your friends if they'd like to go swimming with you after we're done eating."

Kara smiled and nodded happily.

Shouko then looked over to her son. She lifted his Gameboy from his hands, ignoring both his protests and the way his yellow racecar crashed and burst into pixilated flames. "You can have it back after breakfast."

"No, he can't," jumped in Seijuurou as he took his seat between his father and son. "He's going golfing with the rest of us."

Seiji looked at his father in abject horror at this announcement.

Seijuurou shrugged. "If I have to be a man about it, so do you."

Sitting beside Hana, Usagi started to chatter happily with the older woman once she and Mamoru were seated. Mamoru was pulling Chibi-usa's chair closer to the table for her when Kyo greeted them with a hearty, "Good morning." Then, with a gentleman's flourish, Kyo pulled out the chair beside Chibi-usa for Hotaru to sit.

Hotaru smiled at him and curtsied with a giggle. "Thank you, Ishida-san."

"We're practically family, kid. Just call me Uncle Kyo," he answered casually as he pushed her closer to the table. Then he turned back on the charm and held Setsuna's chair for her. Smiling a perfect, if somewhat scruffy smile, he said to her, "You can just call me Kyo."

Setsuna's expression remained stoic, and she answered politely as she sat, "Thank you. Ishida-san."

"Rejected!" declared Kyo dramatically as he put his hand to his heart. Then he smiled and walked over to his own seat on the other side of the table between Kara and Kaya.

Setsuna could feel eyes on her from both sides and knew both of those faces would be wearing identical grins. The heat rose in her face as she refused to look at either Hotaru or Haruka, instead reaching for the middle coffee pot to distract herself that way.

Haruka wasn't going to let her get away that easily though, and was about to comment when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Michiru smile. It wasn't her teasing, playful smile like is should have been if she was going to help poke at Setsuna. Instead, it was her kind, indulgent smile, and it was being directed at the boy at the other end of the table.

Seiji's cheeks turned bright scarlet just as Haruka looked over at him, and he dropped his eyes, fiddling with the napkin on top of his plate nervously to hide from their stares.

When Haruka kept her gaze pointedly on him, Michiru nudged her surreptitiously in the ribs. "Don't stare, Haruka. It isn't polite," she said, her smile changing to her playful one.

Haruka smirked. "I won't if he won't," she said quietly. Then she happily turned her stare back to Setsuna and waited, watching the pink darken those tan cheeks ever more by the second.

Rei shook her head in amusement at what was going on so close to her. Beside her, Minako talked casually with Ami's grandmother while trying to figure out a way to sneak some table scraps upstairs for Luna and Artemis. The cats had free roam of the estate, and plenty to eat from the kitchen thanks to Ami, but Minako hated leaving them out of the family meal. By taking them a little something, she felt like she was making up a bit for having to segregate them when everyone gathered to eat.

The last plate of food was placed on the table, and the meal formally began. Rin paused for a moment, sipping his coffee and watching. This was good. Not the life he'd envisioned, and not one without its complications, but a good one nonetheless.

…………………………….

Things had quieted down after breakfast, with everyone going off either to play or explore. Ami and Makoto had wandered to the family room, too tired to do much of anything else. Ami made it as far as the couch. After Makoto decided she'd taken enough steps and that the floor was perfectly comfortable, Ami laid down and stretched out, yawing hugely as she did.

Hana smiled as she watched them situate themselves. With the baby stroller parked beside her chair, she picked up her latest sewing chore to keep herself busy while the girls dozed.

Makoto shifted herself so she was lying beside the couch where Ami lay, then she grabbed a pillow to rest her head on. Her eyes closed easily as she listened to Hana talking softly.

A white thread passed through the eye of a needle on blind luck and instinct. As she centered the loose button over the old thread holes, Hana held a one-sided conversation with Miki. "Midori used to be able to do this, you know, when she was young," she began. "Her mother was a very dear friend of mine. That's why we chose her for Rin, because we knew where she was coming from and that she was taught proper skills. But somehow, all of the medical learning she did pushed out all of the practical learning her mother taught her." Hana sighed as she pulled the needle through the button, using her finger as a guide to keep her centered. "So now I'm left with a house full of doctors who can sew up a person without a problem, but who become helpless at the idea of a loose button. I don't know how they'll manage after I'm gone. I suppose it's all right, though. Rin would have been unhappy with a woman of less intelligence and accomplishment, and Midori knows how to hold her own with him. They keep each other grounded and stable."

Makoto's smile grew at the warmth in Hana's tone. Then she felt a slight tug on her hair and cracked her eyes just enough so she could peer up at Ami. She chuckled lightly at the smile on Ami's face while the girl's fingers played with the end of her ponytail. Once the ponytail was wrapped loosely in Ami's fingers, Makoto felt that hand rest lightly against her back. Makoto allowed her eyes to close once again, and she drifted off under the comfort of Ami's familiar touch.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, though she didn't think it had been all that long, when the patter-squish of wet, flip-flopped feet pulled her awake. She squinted her eyes and propped herself up slowly on her elbows to see Hotaru, Chibi-usa, and Kara now in the room. All three stood in front of her wearing damp bathing suits.

Hana set down her book and the large magnifying glass she was using to read it. "Come here, Kara," she said, motioning the child to her. "You're dripping all over the floor."

Kara obeyed and let her great-grandmother take the large towel from around her shoulders to dry her off better.

Chibi-usa and Hotaru quickly checked themselves to see how badly they were dripping. To their relief, they'd both faired considerably better, not having had to scramble out of the pool right before they'd come inside. Then Hotaru remembered why they'd been sent in, and she looked down at a half awake Makoto.

"Michiru-mama said to ask if you want us to take Miki for awhile," said Hotaru.

Makoto pushed herself into a sitting position and found herself nodding before giving it any thought. "He's been good this morning, well, for as long as it's been light out, anyway. You guys should be okay with him."

Hotaru smiled and went over to the baby's stroller. Miki waved his fists and kicked his legs excitedly when he saw her. "Guess what?" she said as she reached to pick him up. "You get to come and play with us for awhile."

"Be careful with him, dear," said Hana with some concern as Hotaru lifted the baby and settled his still squirming self against her.

Hotaru nodded, and Makoto answered, "Its okay, Gram. Hotaru knows how to hold him. She'll make a good babysitter, especially since she's the only one other than Ami still determined to get him to take a bottle."

"He'll only do it for Ami, though," added Hotaru.

"Most of the time, he won't even do it for me," said Ami as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. As her vision cleared, a grin spread on her face. "I like your bathing suit, Kara."

Kara smiled widely and pulled away from Hana. She held her arms out to show off the design, and Makoto got her first real look at it. The face wasn't Rei's, and the eyes were brown instead of violet, but the red senshi fuku easily confirmed who it was supposed to be posed against the background of red and orange flames.

Kara spun around, showing off her Sailor Mars bathing suit. "And my shoes match, too," she said, holding her foot out for them to see the red flip-flop with the symbol for Mars over her toes. "She's my favorite, so my daddy got me my bathing suit, and shoes, and towel with her on it. He can't tell them apart very well, though, so my ball has Sailor Venus on it. But that's okay, cause she's my favorite third."

"Hotaru," said Makoto, "make sure you get some pictures while you're all out at the pool. And make sure Rei's in them."

Hotaru giggled. "Rei already made sure I did."

"Rei says Sailor Mars it the best, too," said Kara. "And that I have good taste."

Makoto smiled at the little girl and agreed that she had very good taste. "But I like Sailor Mercury the best." The sudden blush on Ami's face was perfect, and Makoto wondered idly just where Jupiter fell on Kara's favorites list.

……………………………….

It had started out innocently enough, with a child's simple question of who wanted to play ball. Things never stayed that simple, though, and when Minako caught the yellow and orange volleyball with the image of her superhero persona emblazoned on its side, the first spark of competitive glee had lit. If Haruka hadn't been the one standing next to her at just that moment, they might have been able to contain the resulting blaze. As it was, the two blondes now stood on opposite sides of a makeshift volleyball net, staring each other down.

"You're not on a racetrack this time, Tenoh," threw out Minako in full challenge. "This is my game and my turf."

"Feeling brave, are we?" replied Haruka, a self-confident smirk on her lips.

Minako returned the smirk with one of her own. "I'm only trying to save your reputation. After all, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you," answered Haruka. Her smile widened in anticipation, and she called over her shoulder without breaking their eye contact, "You guys ready?"

Michiru and Setsuna, who had been drug into the middle of it along with Rei and Usagi, answered back in the affirmative.

Minako called back to the two members of her team, and when she only got back an enthusiastic "Ready!" from Usagi, she turned her gaze to Rei.

The miko stood with one hand on her hip and an amused grin on her face. She held the ball in her other hand, having won the coin toss for the serve.

Minako raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Rei nodded, then shifted her attitude and stance to serve. 'Who was the weaker link?' she contemplated. 'One in the back, but which one?'

From the sidelines, Miki burbled happily as he bounced on Shouko's lap. Beside them, Kara waved the shredded paper pompoms her mother had helped the girls quickly pull together. "Go, Rei!" shouted the little girl. "You can do it!"

On the other side of the net, Chibi-usa and Hotaru answered in kind, calling out their support for the Outers and waving their pompoms enthusiastically.

Her own competitive spirit building amid the cheers from their "fans," Rei made her decision and served the ball.

For the first few minutes, the ball volleyed back and forth at a deceptively easy pace. Rei watched from her corner as Minako and Haruka kept dominance over the ball, neither putting their full ability into it. They were toying with each other, she thought, issuing a silent challenge and almost daring each other to lose patience and strike first.

Slowly, the tempo began to pick up. Minako's moves became more focused, her agility and experience being put to good use. One corner of Rei's mouth turned up as she observed the perfect form and tone of Minako's body as she deflected a hard return from Haruka. The ball bounced back to Usagi, who in a less than graceful manner gave Minako the setup she wanted. Minako stretched like a lithe cat as she completed the maneuver, and Rei's smile grew. One did not need a beach, she mused, to fully appreciate the sight of Minako playing volleyball in a bikini.

Then it touched her, skirting along the edge of her consciousness, and her smile abruptly fell. The cheers and laughter faded away until all she heard was the whisper of the air. A sharp chill passed through her being, the game and people around her disappearing into shadow until only one thing was left in her focus. The trees. The branches rustled, and she could almost see…

"Rei!"

The force of the impact knocked her off her feet and back to the here-and-now. She clutched at her head, managing to squint one eye open enough to see her attacker. Rocking back and forth on the ball's orange and yellow background, Sailor Venus smiled widely at her, her fingers raised in an overly large V. Rei knocked the ball away and squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop.

In a matter of seconds, a crowd had gathered around her prone form. Minako's hand touched her tentatively, and the blonde asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Rei slowly opened her eyes to see not only Minako squatting beside her, but also Ami's aunt and Kara. The little girl clutched her ball, a worried look on her face.

Shouko inched a bit closer. Then, with her hands going to guide Rei, she asked, "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," answered Rei. She squinted against the hot sting on the side of her face and tried not to think about the way she could already feel her eye swelling up. "That came out of nowhere."

Michiru looked away and scooted the baby up against her shoulder.

Haruka chuckled. "You seemed a bit… distracted there. That's what you get for paying attention to the _scenery_ instead of the game."

Shouko shifted uncomfortably as Usagi giggled. As she backed away a bit and stood, she said to Kara, "Ask your friends if they'll go with you, then run up to the house and tell your grandmother we had a small accident and are in need of an ice pack." She turned back and looked down at Rei. "We'll look at it further when we're inside, but I think the worst you've suffered is a bad bruise."

Rei nodded and sighed. Then she remembered, and looked at Minako in a much more serious manner. "I felt something."

Kara held out her ball. "It was my ball. Sorry." Then she looked at her mother. "Are you sure she's okay? She forgot what hit her awful quick. Maybe she has anmeesia." She looked at Rei, a serious little medical professional. "That's what happens when you get hit on the head. And someone has to hit you again so you can remember everything you forgot."

Shouko grabbed Kara's arms before she could even begin to raise them. "It's amnesia, and she doesn't have it. Hitting doesn't fix it, and you know better than to even try to hit someone. Now, go do what I said."

Kara nodded, and in quick order was running back to the house with Hotaru and Chibi-usa.

Minako, all the sympathetic humor she'd been plotting suddenly gone, held Rei's gaze for several seconds. Then she looked up at the others in silent confirmation before turning back to Rei. Offering her help up, she said, "Let's go inside. We can deal with it better there."

Shouko, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere, said, "She really will be okay."

Minako smiled at her. "Thank you. I suppose we're all just feeling a little guilty." Then she smirked. "But it serves her right for not paying attention. If the ball had hit the ground instead of her, we'd have lost a point to them."

"What makes you think you didn't?" asked Haruka. "No exceptions, little bird. The ball hit the ground on your side, even if it did bounce off her first. Our point."

"No way!" chimed up Usagi. "It's an exception!"

Rei rolled her eyes, then grimaced at the pain it caused. "I'll meet you guys inside," she said, and started to walk away without them.

"Wait, Rei," called Usagi, hurrying to keep up with her friend.

Minako shrugged. As Shouko walked away after Usagi and Rei, Minako looked at the other three, her concern reappearing.

"What do you think it was?" asked Michiru.

"I don't know," answered Minako. "I guess we'll find out once we can get everyone together without any added company."

The others nodded in agreement, then started the short trek back to the house.


	5. Day 2 Sunday part 2

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
By Crawlspace**

**

* * *

**

_Day 2  
Sunday - part 2_

Usagi tiptoed carefully into the family room, not wanting to wake up the room's occupants. Well, one of them, at least, since she'd come here to do specifically that to the other two. Quietly moving passed Hana, who had dozed off in her chair with her book and magnifying glass perched precariously in her lap, Usagi made her way over to Ami and Makoto. She stopped and watched their sleeping forms for a moment, a silly girlish grin on her face.

Ami was stretched out on her stomach, her mouth hanging open and one arm dangling over the edge of the couch. Her hand rested lightly against Makoto's back, her fingers twined loosely in Makoto's ponytail. Makoto seemed just as content in her sleep, lying on her side and hugging a pillow to her chest. Usagi giggled softly as the tiniest of snores escaped from Makoto each time she exhaled. Usagi sighed. She really hated to have to do this to them.

Kneeling down, she poked at Makoto's shoulder. Makoto stirred, her face scrunching up and then relaxing again without her fully waking. Usagi poked a bit harder, this time whispering loudly, "Mako-chan. C'mon, Mako-chan, I need you and Ami to get up now."

Makoto's face scrunched up again in an exact imitation of what she always referred to as Miki's 'unhappy face,' and she inhaled deeply. Her sleepy eyes blinked open and she stretched as she mumbled out, "Usagi? What?"

Usagi sat back on her heels, giving Makoto the room she needed to sit up. The movement stirred Ami, and she pulled her hand back before turning on her side away from the disturbance. Makoto reached up and gave Ami's side a light tickle, causing the girl to curl up. Then she gave her a slightly firmer shake, saying, "Up and attam, sleepyhead. We're being summoned."

"He won't take a bottle," muttered Ami. "You feed him. I'll change him later."

Makoto smirked. "Sure you will," she replied sarcastically. "But that's not it."

Ami turned just enough so she could look at Makoto through one eye. When she saw Usagi sitting there and grinning at them, she opened her other eye and sat up, now much more attentive.

Usagi's grin faded as she leaned in and spoke quietly. "Rei sensed something when we were outside. We're having a meeting as soon as we can get everyone alone."

Makoto frowned deeply. "What kind of something?"

Usagi shrugged. "She didn't get a chance to say. There was a… small accident."

"Is she okay?" asked Ami in concern.

"Yeah," answered Usagi. "Michiru just nailed her in the head with the volleyball."

Ami and Makoto startled and looked at her with identical expressions of surprise.

With a nod, Usagi replied, "That's exactly what I said. Come on, before all the doctoring Rei's getting drives her completely nuts."

The kitchen was crowded with everyone standing around and gawking at Rei. Three doctors hovered over the seated miko as she held both an ice pack and her patience. Makoto moved over to Michiru and took the baby from her just as Midori finished waving a penlight across Rei's injured eye.

"It doesn't look like there's any real damage," said Midori, Shouko and Kaya nodding in agreement. "Just keep the ice pack on it for awhile. That should help with the swelling. There isn't really much we can do about the bruising, though, I'm afraid."

"Just my luck," grumbled Rei. She brought the ice pack up against the purplish bruise that colored her cheekbone and flowed up around her eye, wincing at the force with which it landed.

Midori patted Rei's head in sympathy before excusing herself. Shouko gathered up Kara, promising the girl she could come back and play later, and led her out of the room after Midori. Kaya lingered for a few moments, taking time to smile and coo at Miki before asking if his parents had gotten any rest after breakfast.

When they were finally free of outsiders, a quick group consensus led them all up to Rei and Minako's room. Leaning against the dresser with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious frown on her face, Haruka said, "Okay, what was it? What are we fighting this time?"

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Usagi and Minako flanking her and the cats at the foot, Rei shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even sure it's something we have to fight. I didn't get a good enough sense of it to know anything other than it was there. But I did feel enough to know that it was focused on us."

"Last night?" asked Minako. "Was it one of those?"

Rei shook her head. "No. Last night was just passing curiosity. Nothing more than that. This was stronger, more concentrated."

Lying on Makoto's lap with his head on her knees, Miki looked up at his mother with wide eyes as she sighed. His calm, almost serious demeanor matched the tone in the room, and he held on to one of Makoto's fingers while she spoke.

"So much for a peaceful vacation," said Makoto. "Having Ami's family in the crossfire of all of this makes it even worse. It's going to be hard keeping them out of it if anything starts."

"Maybe we should leave," suggested Usagi. "So we're sure nothing will happen to them."

Standing beside Makoto's chair, Ami shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, Usagi, but until we know for certain what it is and why it's here, I'd prefer we stayed. This visit is very important to my mother, for more reasons than she'll tell me, and I don't want to leave her. And as we aren't certain who was here first, I'd feel safer keeping watch on my family until we know absolutely that we're the cause of the danger."

"She's right," spoke up Luna. "You could have just been a momentary distraction for whatever was out there rather than its intended prey."

"Well, whatever it's here for," broke in Haruka, "we aren't going to get any answers just standing around and talking about it. We're not expected to make another appearance until dinner, so that should give us a decent amount of time to look around and see what we can find."

Minako nodded. "A few people should stay at the house, just in case. And Usagi, you can fill Mamoru in as soon as he gets back."

Usagi gave one curt nod. "Right." Then she looked at Rei in apprehensive curiosity. "Um, Rei, what did you mean when you said you felt 'passing curiosity' last night?"

Before Rei could answer, Minako jumped in and replied off-handedly, "The house is haunted. Okay people! Let's get going!"

While everyone else got up and started to move, Usagi stayed frozen in place. "H-h-haunted?" she stuttered out.

"It's not haunted, Usagi," reassured Rei as she stood and set her icepack on the nightstand.

"Then why did Minako say it was?" questioned the blonde suspiciously as she got up and followed after Rei.

"Because she has an overactive imagination," answered Rei as they all filed out of the room.

Minako heard what they were saying and smiled in amusement, but Usagi wasn't assuaged by it. "I don't know," she said slowly. "And I have to sleep all alone in that big room, too."

A few paces ahead of them, Setsuna looked down at Chibi-usa and Hotaru. "You two should sleep with Usagi tonight, so she isn't frightened by Minako's ghosts," she said in her serious Pluto voice.

Three frowns met her command, and Usagi mumbled, "That really isn't necessary."

"No, no, I insist," went on Setsuna. "The safety and well-being of the princess must always come first. You girls agree with that, don't you?" Not giving either girl or anyone else a chance to respond, she went on, "I'm sure I'll be perfectly all right and find a way to get through the night."

Haruka snickered. "I'm sure you will. Especially when there's a certain member of the household who would be more than happy to help you find a way to spend the night braving some ghosts."

Setsuna pointedly ignored her.

Hotaru giggled, then in a singsong voice intoned, "Somebody likes you."

"Hey, Hotaru," went on Haruka as they descended a flight of stairs. "How would you like a Kyo-papa to go along with your Setsuna-mama?"

Hotaru tapped her finger against her chin, looking as though she were giving this some serious thought. Then she smiled widely. "That'd be kind of cool! Ooo, and I want to be a flower girl when they get married! With a purple satin dress!"

"Me, too!" chimed in Chibi-usa. "But I want a pink dress."

"Perfect!" announced Haruka. "And we can have the wedding next August, after a proper one year engagement."

Setsuna sighed. "You are all incorrigible. No one 'likes' anyone, no one was flirting with anyone…"

"Who said anything about flirting?" interrupted Haruka, a devilish grin on her face.

Setsuna cleared her throat, the tiniest of blushes beginning to show on her cheeks, then went on, "And no one is getting married next August."

A demure smile on her lips, Michiru chastised her charges lightly, "She's right. And you should know better Haruka. After all, it's much too hot in August to hold a wedding. We should do it in either the spring or early fall. And at those times of year, the wedding gazebo at the park would make a perfect backdrop."

Makoto chuckled as she listened to Setsuna's love life being planned out for her in spite of her protestations. There were some things only family could get away with putting you through, and this particular family was taking full advantage of the rare opportunity they'd been presented with. Makoto glanced beside her at Ami, to see if she was also sharing in the mirth. The worried frown and tense set of Ami's shoulders let her know the answer was an unequivocal 'no.'

"Hey," said Makoto softly, lifting her fingers to gently stroke Ami's cheek. "It'll be okay."

In Makoto's arms, Miki watched her gesture in infant awe. Then he burbled and lifted his arms towards Ami, his fingers flexing as he tried to reach her.

Makoto grinned at him. "You want your Ami-mama to feel better, too, don't you?" she said to Miki before handing him off to Ami.

Ami kissed the baby's head and hugged him to her for a few seconds before settling him more comfortably in her arms. She waved a finger in front of his eyes, and when he caught it and pulled it into his mouth, a small smile touched her lips.

"It's going to be okay," repeated Makoto. "We'll keep everyone safe if anything happens. I promise it myself. Besides, the last time you guys had to fight, you did it without me and still managed to mop up the bad guys. With me here and back in action, we'll take 'em down no problems. Well, except," and here her grin turned lopsided and she poked discretely at one breast, "I hope my senshi fuku still fits right, since not every part of me is back into the shape it was before."

Ami smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you," she said. Then she looked down shyly and fussed a bit with Miki as her smile turned more playful. "And I'm not complaining."

Makoto's smile grew and she leaned in closer to Miki. "You're going to be a good boy and sleep tonight, aren't you?"

Miki let out a high pitched gurgle, and Makoto decided that was his version of a very happy, "Yes, mama."

"That's my good Bug," she cooed at him.

Downstairs and ready to break off into their various groups to investigate, Ami still felt concern for her family's place in all of this. However, that concern was tempered by the presence of her friends and the absoluteness of Makoto's promise. Makoto would keep them safe, no matter what, and no god in heaven would be able to help anyone who got in the way of that promise.

…………………………………………

"There you are."

Kaya looked up from her book and smiled at the wide grin on Ken's face. She laid her open book across the arm of the dark, wing-back chair she was in and tucked her legs more snuggly under her. "You look happy," she said as she lifted her glasses from her face and tucked them into the pocket on her blouse. "I take it the game went well."

Ken nodded as he sat on the chair's matching ottoman. "I think so. Your father seemed to enjoy himself. Your brother, on the other hand…" He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I have to say, I feel pretty bad for him. Even Seiji made out better than he did."

"Seijuurou has never been the most athletically inclined of people. He's happier in front of a chess board or behind a book. Kyo was the one who got all the physical skill," replied Kaya. Then she added teasingly, "So, did you let my father win?"

Ken smirked. "I didn't have to. He was pretty humble with how badly he beat us, though, and I can now say with no doubt that I know where you get your competitiveness from. I think I was able to somewhat impress him with my modest skills, though."

"Really?" she said, her head tilting to the side in a somewhat skeptical manner.

"Really," answered Ken. "He even invited me to come back behind the rec room tomorrow afternoon and putt with him."

The amused grin Kaya was wearing dropped. "He did?"

"Yes." Ken shifted uncomfortably, his jovial mood flattening. "I thought that would be a good thing."

Shaking her head suddenly, Kaya force a small smile and reassured, "No, no, it is. I'm just surprised. He's more possessive with that little practice green than he is his office. He must like you if he did that."

Ken's smile reappeared, and he sat up just a touch straighter, his pride with making a desirable impression on the elder Ishida apparent. "You had me worried there for a second," he said, then reached forward and picked up her book so he could see what it was. Keeping his finger between the dog-eared and yellowing pages, he read the scratched silver writing on the cover. "_In Moonlight, Death's Shadow._"

"One of my mother's favorites," explained Kaya. "I was eight the first time she let me read it."

"Looks like it's been read a good deal since then."

Kaya nodded, then took the book from him, allowing his fingers to slip from the page she had saved. "You must be at least a little hungry by now. If you'd like, after we eat lunch, I'll introduce you to Detective Matsura," she offered, giving book's cover a tap with her knuckles.

"Sounds good," Ken answered, gracing her with one more warm smile before standing and holding out a hand to her.

Kaya smiled back, this time genuinely, and took his hand. 'You're making too much of it,' she told herself as they left the library. 'It's just two men playing a game. That's all.' She forcefully pushed that little tickle of jealously away, as far as she could, and focused instead on the happy voice of the man walking beside her.

…………………………………………………

Mars stood on the small dock of the man-made lake and scowled. They had been out here for almost three hours and hadn't found a blessed thing. There **_had_** been something out here, though, and it frustrated her to no end that it seemed to have just disappeared.

Soft footsteps behind her made her turn around. Mercury came up slowly behind her, her blue eyes fixed on the screen of her minicomputer. She stopped and stood for several seconds, then looked up at Mars and deactivated her visor.

Mars sighed. "I know. Nothing."

Mercury shook her head. "Perhaps we'll be lucky and it will remain nothing."

A stray piece of debris was kicked into the water, and through the ripples, Mars watched her image detransform. When the water stilled, Rei's image stood frowning back at her. She poked absently at the grayish, yellow-ringed bruise that was quickly receding from around her eye, causing both her and her image to grimace.

"You know," said Rei, "I really don't want anything to happen, whether it's causing trouble for your family or just messing up our vacation. But still…"

Ami smiled at her. "I understand."

A second later, Venus came running up to them. "Uranus and Neptune just finished a second sweep of the woods. They didn't find anything that looked out of place. Setsuna says everything's quiet at the house, too." She then looked her friends up and down, shrugged, and detransformed. "I guess this means we're done for the day. But it was good to get out here like this," she went on, stretching her arms up over her head. "We've all gotten a little lazy since Miki was born."

At that, Ami warned playfully, "If Luna or Artemis hears you say that, they're going to use the woods to make us run drills."

"That might be a good idea," answered Minako more seriously than either Ami or Rei liked. "And it will give us a chance to run a new sweep tomorrow."

"Unfortunately," replied Ami in a less than enthusiastic manner, "you're right. We should include all the others, also, if that's what we're going to do." She paused for a moment, thinking, then added, "I'll trade places with Makoto and stay with Miki while…"

"Oh, no," interrupted Rei. "You've got a house full of willing babysitters, and if the rest of us have to run laps, so do you."

Ami had the good grace to look chagrined at getting caught in that one, and Minako giggled. "It was a good try, though," said the blonde. "Come on, Haruka and Michiru are already heading back to the house. We'll get everyone caught up, lay out a plan for tomorrow, and then try to enjoy what's left of the day."

…………………………………………………

The bedroom was silent except for the ticking of the alarm clock. Sitting on the bed against the headboard, Shouko bit the inside of her cheek to hide an amused grin. Across from her, Seijuurou stared intently at the chess board between them. His legs crossed under him Indian style, he leaned in closely. The tip of his tongue poked out the side of his mouth as his eyes moved rapidly, his mind laying out each possible move.

He'd seemed so completely defeated when they'd come home from the golf game, thought Shouko. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So, Seiji was set free to do as he pleased, and Kara had gone after Kyo. She chose not to think about the trouble those two could possibly be getting into together and instead concentrated on her husband. Now, with the game only a few moves away from being over, she was certain his ego had been properly restored.

Seijuurou's eyes suddenly stilled and focused on his knight. A wide, triumphant smile spread on his face as he reached forward and made his move. Then he pushed his glasses up and aimed his smile at Shouko. "Check."

'Oh, yeah,' she thought, 'his ego most certainly isn't hurting any more.'

Allowing a small smile to creep through, Shouko responded with, "It's not completely over just yet."

"Technicalities," answered Seijuurou. "Do you want to decide how best to lose now? Or would you rather wait until after dinner?"

Shouko smirked as her husband chuckled at his own humor. A half hour until dinner, she mused. Her mind ran through all the different ways this could play out, and she came to her decision quickly. She'd already done her bit on Seijuurou's behalf. She didn't want this hanging over her for the rest of the evening.

Not allowing it much thought, Shouko moved her last remaining rook in a half-hearted effort to end things quickly.

Seijuurou didn't need to contemplate his next move. As soon as Shouko's hand was off the board, he slid his piece into place and declared triumphantly, "Checkmate!" Then he looked up at his wife and did something that caught her completely off guard.

The chess pieces tilted and fell, the middle of the bed dipping under Seijuurou's weight as he leaned forward. The kiss was firm, but fast, and Shouko barely had a chance to react before he was pulling away. Still startled, she blinked at him and his goofy grin.

His hand rested on her bare knee, just an inch away from the hem of her shorts. "Let's get the kids rounded up so we can get ready for dinner," he said. Then he stood, causing the chess pieces to roll further hither and yon, and walked out of the room, presumably to find his children.

Shouko sat for a moment and stared after him. 'Up and down,' she thought to herself. 'And sometimes just entirely too difficult to figure out.'

………………………………………………….

There were some questions that just didn't need to be asked. You could simply tell by the look on someone's face what they were going to say, how they were going to say it, and what would happen to you when they did. Unfortunately, that brief moment of omniscience would inevitably pass before the knowledge of how you were supposed to respond could be revealed.

Shrugging her shoulders for the second time as Midori coxed her into one of the dining room chairs, Rei said again, "I don't know what to say. I guess I'm just a quick healer. And I did keep the ice pack on it."

Kaya leaned in beside her mother and stared at Rei as if she were a lab specimen, searching for some sign of a now nonexistent bruise. "Even so, there should still be some bruising. Nothing heals that quickly. Ken," she called, waving him over.

Rei was peripherally aware of her friends and fellow senshi standing in the background in states varying from fidgety-nervous to amused. As one more person stepped up to stare at her, and she felt her options and patience begin to lessen, she threw out silently, 'A little help here, guys.'

As if she had been able to hear Rei's plea, Ami took a step forward and said tentatively, "Mom, I really don't think it's something to be concerned over."

"I wouldn't say I'm concerned, per se," answered Kaya. Then she said to Ken, "Take a look."

Ken looked closely at Rei's face while still managing to keep a polite distance away. Finally, he asked, "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"I told you how she got hit with Kara's volleyball," replied Kaya. "There was a fairly large bruise left behind."

Ken squinted his eyes and tried to look harder. "Nope. I still don't see it."

Kaya sighed, and Minako hid a giggle behind her hand.

Rin, curious after having listened to all of this, sidled up beside Midori. He adjusted his glasses and stared down at Rei. A frown appeared on his face, and he looked over at Ami. "Is this the one that got hit this afternoon?"

Ami swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Hmm," he grunted, then stared back at Rei. "I think you overreacted."

Midori and Kaya both frowned at him. Then Kaya said, "All things considered, I'd say we barely reacted at all. She got hit hard enough to knock her off her feet. All we did was check her eye for any damage and give her an ice pack. And when she walked out of the kitchen afterward, she had a bruise the size of my palm around her eye and cheek. I think the fact that it's gone now is cause for at least some curiosity."

"What's everyone staring at?" asked Kyo as he and the rest of the family walked in.

From her seat at the table, Hana answered, "They're staring at Rei's eye, dear. It's done something interesting."

Kara ran ahead of her mother to squeeze in between her grandmother and aunt. She leaned in on Rei's knees and stared up at her. "Hey, her face is all better!" she announced happily.

Shouko worked her way into the group, with Kyo and Seijuurou pushing in along with her, the three of them unintentionally pinning Kara tighter against Rei's legs in the process. Surprise, followed quickly by confusion, flitted across Shouko's face. "What happened to her black eye?"

"She doesn't have one," said Kyo pointing at Rei's eye.

Rei wondered idly if they'd throw her out for biting that finger. And if that would actually be a bad thing at this point.

"She had one this afternoon," returned Shouko. "Didn't she?"

Kaya, Midori, and Kara nodded.

"Well, we aren't going to get any answers standing here and staring at the girl," said Rin. He removed himself from the small crowd around Rei and headed for his own seat. "Everyone, sit. It's time for dinner, and I'd prefer not to have a cold meal. If this particular curiosity bears further discussion, it can take place after we eat."

The final order given, everyone obeyed and started to meander to their seats.

Rei started to let out a sigh of relief, but quickly sucked it back in when she realized Ami's mother wasn't moving along with the rest of them.

Kaya held Rei's gaze for a moment, scrutiny as strong as ever in her stare. Then she glanced up at Ami.

Ami's heart sped up for just a second before her mother broke eye contact and slowly turned away, heading for her place at the table. A hand briefly touching her back made her jump. Usagi smiled at her in a way that was supposed to be reassuring, but wound up around a giggle because of her reaction. Ami smiled back, letting out her own sigh of relief.

"Crisis averted," whispered Makoto quickly.

Ami nodded and began to relax as the conversation quickly drifted to things of more interest than Rei's quick healing. This hadn't been the best of starts for their vacation, she admitted silently. It had to get easier from here, though. Yes, she assured herself, tomorrow things would most definitely be easier.


	6. Day 3 Monday part 1

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
By Crawlspace**

* * *

_Day 3 – part 1  
Monday_

He rolled over expecting to encounter another body. Instead, he found only a cool mattress and abandoned pillow. Ken opened his eyes slowly, then turned his head so he could squint at the clock. Not completely certain, he decided it read 1:28 am – just over an hour since Kaya had come tiptoeing through the door.

Letting out a long, tired breath, he lifted himself to look for wherever it was Kaya had gotten to. In the dark room, his eyes immediately caught the glow of the laptop as it sat untended on the loveseat. Kaya wasn't too far from it, pacing slowly back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest and her head bowed in thought.

"Why are you pacing?" he rasped out wearily.

Kaya stopped mid stride and looked over at him with an air of surprise, almost as if she hadn't realized she was doing it. After a second of hesitation, she let her arms drop and her posture relaxed. "I was thinking," she answered quietly. "And I wanted to check a few things."

"What things?" Ken asked as he sat up.

Kaya moved back over to the laptop and hit a button to deactivate the screen saver. "I've found articles on people who were in accidents and walked away without so much as a scratch. There's more on people who have had miraculous and even swift recoveries from things they had no right even surviving. But nothing like what happened today. And there was no overreaction involved."

"Let it go."

Kaya recrossed her arms and stared at him in silence.

"Just let it go," Ken repeated. "She's just a strange kind of kid, Kaya. They all are. Yes, even Ami. You've said it enough times yourself to know it's true. So let it go, let the girl have her privacy, and just chalk it up to one more thing that makes them all a little different."

He waited several seconds for her to answer, and when she didn't, he laid back down and pulled the covers around him. "You went to all the trouble of sneaking out of your grandmother's room so you could sleep in here with me. You should come and lay down so we can both do just that."

A few more moments of cold silence followed, then the laptop clicked closed and feet padded softly across the floor. Kaya stopped at her side of the bed, staring down at the man lying there. Then she pulled the covers aside and climbed in, pushing at the pillow until she was at least marginally comfortable on her back. "I never said they were strange."

Ken grinned. "I know. Your choice in words was more polite, but that doesn't change what it is you were really saying. And it doesn't change the fact that you love your daughter and care about her friends. It just means you accept them for what they are."

A corner of Kaya's mouth turned up as she felt his hand brush against hers. "It's still a curiosity," she pushed, a small amount of humor in her tone.

A quick sigh of laughter escaped from Ken. "If I admit that, will you let us get some sleep?"

"Yes," answered Kaya as she turned onto her side.

"Okay, then. That girl is a curiosity."

Kaya nodded in victory. "Yes, she is. Good night, now, dear."

Ken chuckled and draped an arm over her waist. Sometimes, defeat was a preferable outcome.

……………………..

There were a number of items on Setsuna's list of things she didn't like waking up to find in her bed. Things like spiders, cookie crumbs, and broken crayons. At this moment, a large part of her did not want to open her eyes to find out what it was she had just rolled over onto. She knew, however, that if she was going to take any kind of action to remove it from her bed, she was going to have to see it first. So, reluctantly, she maneuvered herself onto her side and opened her eyes.

Her princess grinned sheepishly back at her.

She contemplated adding wide-eyed princesses to her list, and asked, "Usagi, why are you in my bed?"

"Well, you see," started Usagi, an edge of the comforter twisting in her hands, "I was in that big, old room all by myself, since the kids are out back camping with Uncle Kyo… He likes you, ya know." That sheepish smile changed to a full out grin as she sidetracked them. "You should go out with him or something while we're here. The garden at night is really romantic, or maybe…"

"Usagi," interrupted Setsuna, quickly cutting the blonde off. "I have no interest in Ami's uncle, romantic or otherwise. Now, why…"

"Oh," Usagi, jumping back in. Her face screwed up in contemplation. "Her aunt, then, maybe? But she's married, so that wouldn't work out very well."

"Usagi!" sighed Setsuna nearing exasperation in her tired state and less amused than she would normally be by the contemplative half-frown Usagi wore. Enunciating very slowly, she asked again, "Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh, right!" chirruped Usagi, getting back to the point. "I was all alone in the room, and I started thinking about Minako's ghosts because I kept hearing all these strange sounds and noises. I scared myself pretty badly, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. So I turned on all the lights, but I can't sleep with all the lights on like that. I didn't want to be alone in the dark, though, but Mamo-chan won't let me sleep with him while we're here. So, I figured, since I was alone, and you're all alone…"

Setsuna stared at the girl as her blue eyes looked at her pitifully and a hopeful, pleading smile spread on her face. 'I don't care who gave birth to her in this lifetime,' she thought. 'She is just like you. And I could never say no to you, either.'

"All right," said Setsuna slowly. Then she held up a hand to stall Usagi's excited glee. "But, if you are going to sleep in here, you must be still, and quiet, and actually sleep."

Usagi nodded happily and pulled the covers up under her chin before closing her eyes. "Good night, Setsuna. And thank you."

Setsuna smiled at her in the dark of the room. 'So very much like you. Both of them.' "Good night, Princess. Pleasant dreams."

……………………………..

A sharp cry punctuated Miki's fussy mewling, his way of reminding them that he was awake and hungry, just in case they had missed the first few cries. The desired effect was achieved as his Ami-mama appeared, smiling down at him with her eyes half closed and sleepy. He waved his hands up at her to be picked up, and kicked his legs impatiently.

"You slept for a long time tonight," said Ami quietly as she lifted him. She settled him in the crook of her arm and stroked his dimpled cheek with the back of her finger. "I bet you're hungry after such a good rest. And something else, too," she added, her nose wrinkling as the smell reached her.

A long string of mournful sounding baby vowels answered her, Miki apparently glad to have someone to commiserate his situation with.

"All right," she answered back. "Let's get this taken care of, and then we'll see about getting you a meal."

After a quick change, the baby, at least, was happier. And considerably more anxious to get to the business of eating. He fidgeted restlessly when Ami rested him against her shoulder rather than cradling him the way Makoto usually did to nurse.

"Just a little longer," consoled Ami, rubbing his back gently as they walked through the halls. "It's a considerably longer walk to the kitchen in this house than it is at home."

Miki gurgled spit bubbles at her in response, then stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to chew. The spit-up cloth slung over Ami's shoulder protected her from the drool that proceeded to run down his hand and chin.

Almost to the kitchen, Ami slowed when she saw her Grandfather round a corner and start towards them. She immediately noticed the cookie in his hand, and smiled at the way he quickly brushed the crumbs from his pajama top.

"Good evening, Grandfather," said Ami through a grin. "You're up awfully late. Or should I say very early for a Monday morning?"

Rin, completely straight-faced, answered, "Either will do, I think. I woke up a bit ago and decided to check on something I expect Kaya might be interested in discussing at some point. This was an afterthought," he continued, holding up the cookie. "Seems like he and I had similar ideas."

"It does," replied Ami. "Though I expect you've been a bit quieter about it."

"Mmm. The benefit of being able to procure my own snacks." He looked at Miki for a moment, and the way the baby was sucking on his fingers. "You used to do that when you wanted to be fed. You also cried. You all cried, except for Kaya. She was a quiet baby, never like unnecessary noise. Seijuurou was quiet for a time, also, but that was because Midori kept him by her all the time. He never had a chance to cry until Kaya came along, and then he had to learn to share his mother. Speaking of which, doesn't his mother usually handle this?"

Ami nodded. "But I woke up first this time, so I thought we'd try a bottle. It gives me a little time with him. And it's better to fail at the attempt than to let the opportunity pass, isn't that right, sir?"

"That's right," he answered, proud of her determination. "No sense in you letting Makoto's hard work in preparing his bottles go to waste, just like I'm not letting Hikari's hard work in baking go to waste. But don't share that particular conviction with your grandmother."

"I promise," said Ami as her smile widened.

Rin gave a curt nod, then leaned in to kiss Ami's forehead. He patted the top of Miki's head, then said, "I'd best get back to bed before Midori realizes I'm gone and goes to my office to find me. Our little secret won't mean very much if that happens."

"Good night, sir," she said as they parted, then made her way into the kitchen.

Three months of practice had made both her and Makoto experts at doing things one-handed. In short order and with little incident, she had the thawed bottle out of the refrigerator and warming. While they waited, she walked the floor with the baby, rocking him and humming to him in a low voice.

The wait seemed longer than it really was because of the baby's fidgetiness. When the bottle was finally ready, and Ami had them situated in one of the kitchen chairs, Miki looked up at her with an expression that seemed to say, 'Finally!' His hand caught hold of a fold in her nightshirt and gripped it tightly, giving a few quick tugs to hurry her along as he tried to turn in to her breast.

Ami took a deep breath, cradled the baby up a bit higher, and carefully moved the bottle to his lips. She tickled them lightly with the tip of the nipple, and Miki opened his mouth on instinct. But when he realized his lips weren't closing around the nipple he was expecting, he grimaced as though he'd tasted something sour and tried to move his head away.

Ami quickly moved the bottle away and set it on the table. Resettling him, she gently shushed the cranky sounds he was making while trying to find her own center of calm and patience. She pushed down the anxiousness she'd felt growing since she lifted him from his crib. The frustration and disappointment with his initial rejection were set aside and not dwelled on.

Speaking to him in soft tones, she picked up the bottle again and reoffered it. Miki's fists balled up tightly and his mouth set in a way that spoke of stubborn determination. "You're going to be quite a force to reckon with in a few years, aren't you?" she said softly, carefully easing the tip of the bottle against his lips. "But I'll love you no matter how stubborn you try to be, just like I love your mama. Now, come on, little man. We've done this before, and you know it's not so bad."

A drop of milk touched his lips as he moved them at the feeling of the bottle. Ami held the bottle still as the baby seemed to stop and think for a moment. Then he moved his lips again, his tongue moving with them against the roof of his mouth.

"That's my hungry boy," she replied, the beginnings of a smile forming. She inched the bottle forward carefully, and this time when Miki latched on, he didn't let go. Her smile grew, and the last bits of frustration and tension flowed out of her as the baby went from tentativeness at a less than familiar food source, to a happy, greedy suckling.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" she chuckled lightly as he snuggled against her in new found contentment. "Eat well, and when you're all finished we can go back to bed and tell your mama what a good boy you were tonight, and how happy you are because you have a full tummy."

…………………………………..

The set of Makoto's shoulder's relaxed as she watched Ami and the baby ease into the feeding. She smiled at the happy grin that settled on Ami's face, and moved away from the edge of the doorway she was peeking around. Leaning against the wall, she let out a long yawn and stretched her arms up over her head.

"Well, since I'm not needed," she said to herself, then pushed away from the wall. "Back to bed."

She was back in the family wing when she heard soft footsteps approaching slowly behind her. Turning around, she saw Ami's aunt, and offered the woman a polite smile. "Good evening, Ishida-san."

"Kino-san," replied Shouko with a curt nod.

Makoto rocked on her heels for a second, trying to think of a way to bridge the awkwardness between them. She pushed her hair back off her shoulder in a nervous gesture, then said, "Kinda late to be up, huh? But it's like that with a baby. Ami's got him down in the kitchen, and I was checking on them. She got him to take a bottle tonight."

Shouko returned the polite smile, albeit with a bit more tension in her bearing. "I'm glad it worked for them. I was just checking on my children myself. Since all seems well, you'll excuse me, because as you said, it's quite late."

Shouko resumed her walk back to the bedroom, and just as she walked passed Makoto, the girl frowned. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Shouko stopped and turned slowly to face Makoto. Green eyes met hers head on and demanded an honest answer. She held that gaze, her brown eyes masking any emotion behind them in opposite counterpoint the storm brewing in the others. Her voice level and quiet, she replied simply, "I don't know you well enough to dislike you."

Makoto bit her lip for a second and flexed one hand agitatedly. "Then why are you always acting the way you are towards me? Cause it sure seems like you don't like me."

Shouko crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "That's very forward of you. All right then. While I don't necessarily dislike you, I do dislike the situation you've created. I am finding it not only difficult, but uncomfortable, trying to reconcile Ami and everything she's found herself involved with into my children's lives without giving them the impression that this is all just simply 'okay.' Your private business should have remained private, and I heavily disapprove of you placing a child into the middle of things the way you have. I question the abruptness of and the stability in this relationship partly because of the clear lack of adult guidance in your life, and the lack of it I can imagine has been going on in Ami's life because of the debacle my sister-in-law's own personal life has become. Your youth alone adds tremendously to the risk factor in this whole affair, and I don't believe you actually understand what it is you're getting into because the only person who could even begin to tell you doesn't see it herself. Are you even prepared for what's going to come? For the times when you'll find yourself spending days alone, or weeks without being able to really talk to Ami because she's worked herself to distraction and exhaustion? When that overwhelming desire to achieve that she's inherited is in full force, and it pushes everything else aside, will you be able to deal with not only your own loneliness, but your son's disappointments, as well? Or will you look for someone more convenient, the way it seems you've done with Ami?"

Makoto's fists gripped tightly at her sides, and her eyes fairly sparked with anger. "You don't…" She bit her tongue and quieted her voice by taking a deep, unsteady breath. Lower, but no less volatile, she repeated, "You don't know us, and you don't understand us at all. Ami isn't a convenience, she's my best friend, and I know her inside out. I know better than anyone just how hard she works, and that she studies more than she really needs to. And I'm proud of her for it and everything she's accomplished because of it. I love her for everything she is, obsessive studier and all, but not in spite of it. And I would never leave her or hurt her because of something so stupid."

One corner of Shouko's mouth turned up, and she nodded slowly. "A long time ago, I said something very similar with a conviction much like your own. I said it when Seijuurou proposed to me, and again when we were married. And I kept saying it, right up until the day I left him."

Makoto's mouth opened to respond, but her mind skittered and faltered. Her mouth closed as part of her indignation was slowly replaced with confusion.

"We've both said all we really want to, I think," said Shouko, taking advantage of the silence. "Good night, Kino-san." She inclined her head slightly and continued back to her room.

Makoto turned to watch her go, but didn't try to stop her. A deep frown etched into her features as she watched the bedroom door close behind the woman. Standing there in the dim, nighttime lights, she stared at the door in annoyance for several minutes, unsure what to do with herself.

"Mako-chan?"

Ami's soft voice made her jump, and she spun around to face her.

"Sorry," Ami giggled lightly. Then her grin fell and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Makoto. "I was just checking on you guys since you were taking so long."

Ami took a step closer to her. "And? You're unhappy about something?"

"No, I'm not," denied Makoto. "Why do you think I'm unhappy?"

Ami smiled at her, then touched a finger to Makoto's still frowning lips. After a second, she lifted her finger and carefully traced around the corners of Makoto's eyes. "That's why."

Makoto smirked. She let out a breath and absently reached forward to stroke down a wild patch of hair on Miki's head as he slept contentedly tucked against Ami. "I ran into your aunt."

"Oh," replied Ami. She sighed. "Should I say I'm sorry?"

"No. After all, her existence isn't your fault." She mentally kicked herself, and brought up her hand to cup Ami's cheek. "Don't worry. It wasn't a big deal, and she did say she doesn't dislike me. We just have a personality conflict."

"All right," said Ami slowly. "Since I can't say I'd be surprised by such a thing. Aunt Shouko's personality does tend to conflict with a great many peoples."

Makoto put her arm around Ami's shoulders, and they walked back to their bedroom. With her hand over the doorknob, she added, "I do have a question, though. Are your aunt and uncle married?"

Ami stopped abruptly as the question hit her out of left field. "As far as I know," she answered. "I expect I would hear about it a great deal if they weren't, given my family's ideals on such things."

"Yeah. Of course. It was a stupid question." Makoto shrugged. As the bedroom door closed behind them, she looked down at Ami and smiled widely. "I love you. I always will, even if you do study too hard."

Ami chuckled. "What an endearment. And I love you, too."

…………………………..

Shouko walked easily though the familiar bedroom, not having to worry about stepping on sleeping children. She climbed into bed, lying on her side facing Seijuurou's back, and arranged the covers up around her.

Comfortable, if not completely settled, she reached up and let her hand hover over her husband's arm. She hesitated like that for several seconds, considering, then pulled her hand back. Rolling onto her opposite side, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

………………………….

Kyo had been accused many times of being juvenile. He never bothered to deny it, knowing that by society's standards it was a basic truth. Instead, he would just nod his head, act chagrined and appropriately chastised, and then go back to the children who needed him and the games they played as they fought against time.

The benefits of never having grown up mentally were laid out around him in the rec room. A vintage pinball machine stood in a place of honor, kept company by arcade versions of games he'd wasted his teenage years perfecting his technique on. The only nod to modern gaming in the room sat closely watched, as Haruka and Usagi battled it out for the Grand Prix title. A pool table was set up at one end of the room, with a stained glass lamp advertising a once-popular brand of beer centered over it. Kyo smiled as Mamoru sank the solid yellow ball into the side pocket. The pout on Rei's face made it obvious who was losing this round.

At the wet bar at the opposite end of the room, Minako put a cherry on top of each cola she'd poured, and then walked over to her losing mate. _We should add a milkshake machine,_ mused Kyo. He figured this group of kids would really like something like that, far more than the rest of his family. He glanced across the Pac Man table he sat at with his nephew. The kid was doing an incredible job of multitasking, keeping his yellow Pac Man from being eaten by pastel colored ghosts, while at the same time, watching the virtual car race going on out of the corner of his eye.

Kyo had brought Seiji down here when he'd heard some of the girls were playing, hoping that the two little ones would be here, and that Seiji would start to be a bit more social. He also hoped that if Hotaru was here, her Mommy #3 would be here also, and that would just be fun for him. Alas, neither of them had been present. However, this particular set-up provided a different sort of opportunity.

The latest race was quickly coming to an end. Haruka, cool as an ice burg and just as focused, eased down on the accelerator and shifted into a higher gear. Usagi, even with a two lap handicap, was getting nowhere fast. Hunkered down over the steering wheel with both hands gripping it tight and ignoring the gearshift, she slammed her foot against the gas peddle, pushing it to the floor of the simulator. Her virtual car made a hideous screeching sound, but the blonde didn't seem to notice as she forced it on, her face screwed up in painful determination.

A minute later, her defeat came crashing down on her. A slightly muffled electronic crowd cheered as a large #1 appeared on Haruka's screen. Usagi's car skittered to a stop on the side of the track… and then burst into a massive ball of flames. The blonde sighed and hung her head in defeat.

Michiru, who was standing behind them, patted Usagi's shoulder. "Perhaps, next time, you would have better luck with an automatic."

Haruka chuckled, then cleared her throat and tilted her head just a bit to the side. Leaning between the seats, Michiru placed a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek, granting her a prize. "Though I wonder if I should reward such behavior at all," she teased.

Haruka smirked. "You were the one who wanted to be the go-go girl. Come on. Race with me. I haven't had a chance to beat you yet."

"She gets enough punishment just being married to you," quipped Minako. She set her glass down and took the now empty seat beside Haruka. "My turn! I'll show you how it's supposed to be done."

The next race was just starting when the familiar sound of Pac Man dying emanated in all its mono glory from the game table. Kyo refocused as his Pac Man came up, and as he began to gobble up white dots, he said quietly, "Seiji, you should go next."

The boy pointed to the game screen. "You have to die first."

Kyo grinned. "I don't mean this. I mean Grand Prix."

Seiji's blue eyes grew wide behind his glasses. Then he shook his head hard. "I can't."

"Sure you can," answered Kyo easily as he ate a power-up and went chasing ghosts. "They'll let you."

Again, Seiji shook his head. "I can't win. It'll be embarrassing if _she_ sees me lose."

Kyo looked up from his game and straight into Seiji's eyes. The first crush was always the hardest, he thought. And the boy had set his ambitions pretty damn high for his debut effort. "It's not about winning," he said, trying to sound encouraging. "No one can beat Tenoh, Seiji. She's a pro. This is just about showing off what you can do against someone with her skill. You're just as good as the rest of them. Don't be afraid to prove it."

Seiji frowned while biting on his lower lip. His eyebrows knit together as his forehead furrowed in thought.

Kyo sat back and reset the game, a laid-back smile on his face.

The sound of the crowd once again filled the room, and Minako sighed in defeat. She watched as Haruka claimed her prize for winning, then looked over at Rei as the miko was setting up a shot. A blue striped ball landed in the corner pocket, and Rei smiled triumphantly.

"Hey," said Minako playfully. "I think the looser should get a little something, too."

Rei straightened up and rested the cue stick upright beside her. "Do you?"

"Uh huh," answered Minako with a nod of her head and a flutter of her eyelashes.

Rei chuckled, then set aside the cue stick. She picked up her soda and walked over to Minako. Fishing out the cherry, she held it by the stem in front of the blonde. "Here, to help soothe the bitter taste of your defeat."

Minako grinned broadly, then leaned forward to snag the cherry off its stem. She chewed and swallowed, then said proudly, "See, she loves me so much she let me eat her cherry."

Usagi choked and spewed soda all over the front of Mamoru's shirt. As she coughed and sputtered, Kyo tried his best not to laugh the way Haruka was. Seiji stared at his uncle clueless, while Minako asked, "What? It was just a cherry."

Michiru smiled in amusement as Rei's cheeks tinged pink. Then Rei sighed and pulled Minako out of her seat. "C'mon. Mamoru's kicking my butt. As soon as he gets a clean shirt, we'll add you and Usagi in to play doubles. That should even things out."

"Hey, Tenoh," called Kyo after Mamoru excused himself to get changed. "How about a new opponent?"

Haruka grinned at him in friendly challenge. "Feeling lucky, Ishida?"

"Me? Hell no," replied Kyo. "I can barely survive Pac Man, and my ego is fragile enough. I meant him."

Haruka's eyes shifted to the boy who looked like he was trying to melt into his chair. One eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Do you want to play, Seiji?" asked Michiru gently.

Seiji looked up at her, his cheeks already warm from the attention, and nodded. "Yes."

"All right, then, kid," said Haruka, motioning to him. "Get over here, and let's see what you can do."

Haruka watched him as he slowly climbed from his seat and walked over to them, keeping his head down and his eyes hidden. _And I thought Hotaru was shy_, she thought as he climbed up beside her. He had obviously played before, she noted, as the boy quickly adjusted the seat and pedals to his diminutive height.

"Okay," she said when he was situated, the tease in her voice toned down a few notches. "We go ten laps. I'll give you the usual handicap of two laps."

"I…" stuttered Seiji. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "I don't need a handicap," he said very softly.

Haruka smirked. "Brave kid," she said with just a touch of admiration, and his cheeks grew even darker. "Okay. Here we go."

For the first lap, Haruka kept just ahead of him, easing herself into the race. By the third lap, they weren't even close, but Seiji never faltered, keeping his speed and course steady. Michiru observed the two of them in silent amusement. The almost identical looks of concentration; the racer bearings, fully developed in one and just showing in the other; the drive to get to the finish line that blocked out everything else. Haruka would beat him easily, but there was the beginning of a real racer seated beside her, and he was giving her more true competition than she normally got in arcade competitors.

Haruka's car cruised across the finish line, and the familiar #1 flashed on the screen above her time. A few moments later, Seiji's car crossed. His time flashed on the screen, and his hands slid from the steering wheel. Slowly, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Two laps," he said in quiet excitement. "I was only behind by two laps!"

Usagi slurped the last of her soda through her straw. "Wow! That's good! I usually loose by four, even with the handicap, unless I blow up first."

Michiru reached out and gently tousled his hair, congratulating him, as Haruka nodded in approval. "Good race, kid."

Seiji beamed, his smile so wide it looked like his face was going to split in two. A bit unsteady in his giddiness, he tripped slightly climbing down from the simulator, but barely noticed as he went back to his uncle.

Kyo smiled, nearly blinded not only by the pride and joy radiating off the boy, but by the flaming redness of his cheeks and ears. Yeah, the first crush was always the hardest, and this was a moment Seiji wasn't likely to ever forget.

………………………..

Rays of sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves above them. The woods were quiet except for the occasional twitter of birds or scurrying of something small in the underbrush. There was an illusion of size here, the layout making it feel more like a vast forest rather than well arranged clusters of trees.

Leaves and twigs crunched under Makoto's feet as she made her way slowly to a point she figured she would recognize when she found it. There was just a bit of drowsiness around the edges of her consciousness. She never had gotten back to sleep after that early morning encounter with Ami's aunt, and the whole thing still irked her, making her restless and fidgety.

The walk had been Ami's idea, to burn off some of that restless energy. The woods, however, had been hers. There was something else she wanted to do, she'd realized, and this seemed to be the best place for it.

In preparation for their outing, a backpack had been stocked with several hours' worth of baby necessities, along with a few things for his mothers. Makoto had then strapped Miki to her front, since getting the stroller out here would be too much of a hassle, clipped his pacifier to his t-shirt, and off they'd gone.

Coming up on what seemed like a good midpoint, and feeling secure that in here, no one could see them, Makoto stopped walking. Then she turned around and smiled at Ami. "This should do it."

Ami smiled back at her. "All right," she replied. She slid off the backpack and looked around for a suitable place to rest it. "And just what is it this spot will be doing?"

"There's something I want to do privately before Luna makes us do it as a group," answered Makoto. She unstrapped the baby, handed him to Ami, and set his carrier beside the backpack. A half grin accompanied her production of her henshin wand.

Ami grinned in reply. "To burn off some restless energy?"

"And to make sure everything still fits and functions the way it should," added Makoto. She dangled the wand in front of Miki's curious blue eyes. "This is a secret, Bug, so don't tell anyone. Okay?"

Miki burbled and bubbled, his pacifier falling from his mouth in a wet tumble. His hands reached out to try and grasp the shiny object, and Makoto moved it closer for him. When he snagged it, he cooed happily, even though his hands were too small to wrap around it fully. He tugged on it, trying to pull it closer to him, and Makoto moved with him. A pleased squeal was cut short as he popped the end of it quickly into his mouth and began to chew.

He hadn't had nearly enough time to get a good taste of it when Ami's fingers covered Makoto's and carefully pulled the wand from his mouth. "It's probably not a good idea to let him do that. Imagine what Luna would say if she saw. I can't imagine she'd be very pleased."

"She would stroke," chuckled Makoto. "But your Ami-mama's right, Little Bug. This isn't a chew toy."

Miki's face fell, and he let out a most pitiful sounding whimper. He reached out to try and get it back, but was only offered his pacifier instead. He took the pacifier without argument, but continued to fuss at Ami.

"Come on, now," said Ami as she readjusted him so he was upright and facing Makoto. "Watch what your mama can do."

Makoto smiled almost nervously, and took a deep breath. "It's been a long time," she said absently as she took a few steps back from them. She gripped her wand tightly in front of her, and for the first time in almost a year, called out firmly and clearly, "Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up!"

Like an old, familiar friend, she felt the warmth and light begin to flow through her. Behind her eyes she could see the flashes of lightning and hear the rumbling thunder of her own planet, the forces of two kingdoms combining to strengthen her. In a matter of seconds, generations' worth of tradition and duty coalesced within her, fortifying an already dedicated heart. Almost as quickly as it had begun, it ended, and there stood Sailor Jupiter, just as if she'd never been gone.

"Welcome back," said Ami quietly, a wide smile on her face.

Jupiter grinned broadly. "Thanks. It's good to be back." She lifted her gloved hands up in front of her and turned them over several times. Her scrutiny then shifted to the front of her senshi fuku as her hands straightened nonexistent wrinkles. She looked back over her shoulder, then gave a curt nod of approval. "Everything just where it should be."

"Did you really doubt it?" asked Ami.

Jupiter shrugged. "Until last year, I never doubted I'd always be able to transform before heading into battle." She stepped closer to them and smiled at her son. "What do you think of your mama, now?" she asked, holding a finger out for him.

Miki held very still against Ami, observing Jupiter cautiously the way he would a stranger he was meeting for the first time. He turned his head to look up at Ami, and sucked his pacifier a little harder. Then, tentatively, he reached out to grasp Jupiter's finger.

"That's my Bug," said Jupiter as the baby's fingers closed around hers.

With the contact, recognition seemed to light in the baby's eyes, and he babbled happily around his pacifier as Jupiter lifted him into her arms. She snuggled him close, touching their foreheads together, and kissed his pacifier. Miki giggled and grabbed onto the bow on her chest, pulling at it playfully.

Ami laughed softly as she watched them, and pulled out her own henshin wand. "Don't let him watch when I transform," she said.

"Why?" asked Jupiter as the baby traded his pacifier for the edge of her bow.

"Information gathering," she answered. "I'm curious as to how he recognized you so easily."

"He looked like he wanted to hide from me," smirked Jupiter.

"Only for a few seconds, though." She held her wand up and moved it in a circular pattern. "So he doesn't see."

"All right," relented Jupiter, and she did as asked. As she kept the baby occupied, she heard Ami call out her transformation phrase behind them.

A few seconds later, "Okay, you can turn around now."

Jupiter turned to see Mercury, her visor down and her mini-computer already in hand. "What are you doing?"

"Checking a few things," she answered as she pushed a sequence of buttons. "Remember when I scanned the two of you while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah. You were having fun playing that night."

Mercury grinned. "This is just a little follow-up." She pushed a few more buttons, and the computer chirped at her. "He's still within the typical range for everything. No significant changes in energy output, as well as void of any physical abnormalities. Though from the information I have here, he is a bit chubbier than the average three-month-old."

Jupiter chuckled and tickled the baby's tummy. "You hear that. You're normal."

The baby laughed, a line of drool connecting him to Jupiter's bow as it fell from his mouth.

"Ew," said Jupiter bluntly as she frowned at her now damp bow. Then she looked up at Mercury. "Now what?"

Mercury closed her computer and deactivated her visor. "Let's see what he thinks of me." Stepping up to them, she ran her fingers over the unruly auburn tresses on Miki's head.

The baby greeted her in much the same way he had Jupiter, but his moment of paused confusion passed quickly at Mercury's familiar touch.

Mercury smiled, and Jupiter said, "See, he's a normal _and_ smart little boy. He knows who his parents are."

"Though it's still a bit of a curiosity to me," replied Mercury. "It's not supposed to be that easy."

"You're his mother," repeated Jupiter, as if that was the full and complete explanation for things. "And now that you've had your turn to play," she went on, turning a mischievous grin down on Miki, "I want my turn. Come on, Bug. Now you're going to see something really cool."

Imitating her smile, the baby laughed and made a passable attempt at clapping his hands. Even if he couldn't really comprehend what all the fuss was about, he did recognize his mama's playtime smile. And nobody was better at playtime than his mama.

………………………….

The warmth of the afternoon sun soaked into his fur as Artemis lay sprawled on his back, surrounded by the fresh smell of grass and wildflowers. His tail swished back and forth lazily while he half listened to the far-off sound of Luna running through the field.

The sound of paws over grass ceased again as she paused in her hunt, and Artemis' mind became as still as the world around him, until a sudden tickle broke his mental silence. His nose scrunched up, and his whiskers twitched, and for a moment that seemed to solve the issue. Then he felt it again, a little firmer on the tip of his nose, and he eased open his eyes. A kitty-cat grin appeared on his features when he saw the bright orange butterfly perched contently on the end of his nose. Once again, he twitched his whiskers, but the butterfly only fluttered its wings in response. Slowly, he brought his paw up and took a playful swat it, this time succeeding at sending the thing on its way.

Letting his paw fall back to the ground, Artemis let out a long, yowling yawn. He licked his lips, thinking that maybe soon he'd like to find some water, then rolled over onto his side to see if he could spot Luna.

Several meters away, he saw the end of her dark tail sticking up in the grass. The rest of her, he assumed, was crouched down low on the ground, in stalker anticipation. After a few seconds, her tail began to move as her hind legs rose slowly in preparation to pounce on whatever prey she'd set her sights on. Then off she went, quick as a shot.

Artemis let out another yawn, then closed his eyes again, resting his head on his paws. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard the soft tread of Luna's paws beside him. "Catch anything?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"No," answered Luna. "But I wasn't really trying to. I'd much rather have Usagi's leftovers for lunch than a field mouse."

Artemis smirked, then opened his eyes and lifted his head at the low rumble of thunder that sounded in the distance.

Luna looked up into the clear, blue sky, then back at Artemis. "I guess now we know what Makoto was up to." She settled herself beside Artemis and stretched out on her side, her toes splaying in pure feline delight. Then she curled herself into a more respectable position and added, "Minako had a good idea about using this place for practice. We can do that tonight, after dinner, along with another security sweep of the property."

Artemis grinned proudly at the compliment paid to his ward, then followed Luna's example, and curled up comfortably for a long afternoon nap.

…………………………..

It was the last cookie. Not just the last cookie left over from their lunch, or the last cookie in the house, but the last cookie in the whole of the known universe. And, as Fate would have it, that last cookie had fallen in the hands of the Evil Master Zorlog.

Sitting lonely on a paper napkin, high above the eyes of mortals on the cushion of Gram's Chair, the cookie waited. Guarding the cookie were two of Zorlog's most trusted henchmen, Mog and Moof. Mog's hard, dark green hide bore the scratch marks from his many battles against the sidewalk outside the land of Kara's House. One of the thick horns that curled back over his black hair and around his ears had broken off, and his snarl was a chipped white. Moof, on the other hand, looked as new as he was. His pale purple complexion remained unmarred for lack of battle experience; his long white hair still lay straight against the back of his uniform. A dark purple uniform that still had all of its buttons and neon green piping, making it stand out in stark contrast to the make-shift gray loincloth Mog had been given upon his transfer to the barracks in Kara's Room.

Sleeping down at the bottom of Gram's Chair, the Evil Master Zorlog dreamt without fear. He was, after all, The Mighty Evil Master of the Universe™, even if he had lost his shoes, half of his uniform, and most of his hot pink hair in an unfortunate scissor related incident some months back. He was the ultimate in bad guys, just like the box said, and no one could defeat him.

However, that wasn't going to keep someone from trying.

Back in the valley behind the couch, a brave band of Sailor Senshi gathered. They spoke in loud whispers as they plotted the rescue of their cookie.

Kara giggled, then pulled her Sailor Mars doll to the front of the pack. "Okay," she said, moving Mars in the appropriate manner to match her commanding speech. "We have to go get our cookie back. Mog and Moof are easy to beat, cause they're stupid. But Zorlog is smart, so we have to be careful about him."

Chibi-usa peered around the corner of the couch. Zorlog was still asleep on Haruka's chest, the latter also appearing to be asleep. Chibi-usa ducked back behind the couch and picked up the Chibi-moon doll. "He's still asleep. Maybe we can sneak in while he isn't looking. I'll go with Tuxedo Kamen!"

Hotaru smiled widely and temporarily abandoned her Neptune doll to pick up Sailor Moon. "Not without me, you won't!" she announced with a small giggle, then latched Sailor Moon onto Tuxedo Kamen's arm as best as the unjointed limbs would allow.

"I bet it's a trap!" announced Mercury as Kara picked her up from the floor. "Hermes thinks that, too, don't you, boy?"

A gray, plush cat with a gold star on its forehead nodded in agreement as he was placed beside Mercury.

Hotaru reunited Uranus and Neptune. Then, in an effort to try and restore some of Uranus' dignity, tried to smooth down the yellow dotted, lace trimmed moo-moo dress that had replaced her uniform. It didn't help. "That one can be very sneaky," she finally said in agreement. "We should all attack at once."

Two heads nodded, and the chosen band of warriors slowly headed out, with Sailor Mars in the lead. Moving quietly, they snuck across the floor until they were within a foot of Zorlog and the imprisoned cookie.

And just then, Zorlog awoke!

Three high-pitched screams signaled a hasty retreat as Haruka sat up. Holding Zorlog in front of her face, she laughed deeply and menacingly.

Shouko winced as Kara trampled over her bare feet in her haste to get back behind the couch. The child was gone before she had a chance to chastise her. Letting it go, and feeling she was now safe from the advance of the Evil Zorlog, she uncurled her sore toes and went back to her book. However, the busy artist across the room once again captured her attention. This time, rather than ignoring her curiosity, she set aside her paperback and walked over to Michiru.

A bit hesitantly, she said, "Please forgive the interruption. However, I was wondering if I might…"

One corner of Michiru's mouth turned up slightly. "One moment," she answered.

Shouko nodded, then seated herself on the ottoman and waited as Michiru added the last pencil strokes to her sketch.

An earsplitting squeal ran through the room, and Shouko looked over quickly to see Chibi-usa being grabbed up and slung over one of Haruka's shoulders as her brave comrades scattered. She took a deep breath, and tried to get the tension in her shoulders to loosen up.

"That looks about right," said Michiru as she set aside her pencil. She held the sketchbook out for Shouko, and the woman took it with a smile.

She spent several minutes examining the sketch of a sleeping Haruka. It was a close-up portrait, fading off below the mock-up of Kara's doll, which Haruka held clutched to her chest. Even in the roughness of the sketch, there was a softness in her features and a great care given to the lines that created the details of her expression.

"She isn't what I expected," said Shouko idly.

Michiru smiled slightly in amusement. "What was it you were expecting?"

"The racer," answered Shouko simply.

Michiru nodded. "People often do, though she rarely has time enough to disappoint those expectations. That suits her just as well. I am surprised, however, that you would be familiar with that image."

Shouko laughed lightly. "My son's sport of choice for the last two years has been car racing. Ever since his uncle introduced him to it, it's where all of his spare time has gone. In the course of it, I've seen every trade magazine published on the subject. It's pretty much a guarantee that every time Tenoh Haruka races, it's going to be in a headline or on a cover. As long as Seiji confines his interests to spectator and video gamer, there's no harm." She looked back down at the sketchbook in her hands. "I have, however, tried to steer his interests a bit more in this direction. A little of the finer culture won't hurt him."

Feeling a touch of pride in the subtle compliment, Michiru replied, "Feel free to look through it, if you'd like."

"Thank you," answered Shouko in happy, but understated anticipation. As she carefully turned the pages of the sketchbook and took in the scenes of people and landscapes from around the estate, she kept up the conversation. "My sister is a fan of both your art and your music. I admit to being very impressed with what you've accomplished at such a young age. As I said, I've tried to steer Seiji's interests, as well as Kara's, a bit more towards the arts. Kara, though, is still a bit young for most of it, and the one time I thought Seiji was starting to show true interest… Well, let's just say he had ulterior motives."

Shouko paused, and for a second, a frown touched her lips. She looked up from the sketchbook and said quietly, "Actually, while we're on the subject, there's something I'd like to discuss with you concerning my son."

Michiru nodded expectantly, giving permission for Shouko to continue, though she expected she knew what was going to be said.

Looking a bit embarrassed, Shouko went on, "You see, he's developed something of a rather large crush…"

"Rei!"

Their quiet conversation was abruptly interrupted by Kara's very loud enthusiasm. The little girl ran passed them and latched onto Rei's arm, trying to pull her over to their game of Senshi.

"Excuse me one moment," said Shouko quickly to Michiru, and then she directed a firmer tone to her child. "Kara, it's rude to pull on someone like that. Apologize, and then ask her politely if she'd like to see your dolls."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Kara. She turned apologetic blue eyes up to Rei. "I'm sorry. Do you wanna see my dolls? I have a Sailor Mars!" she said, the admonishment quickly forgotten in the excitement of having another Mars fan to play with.

Behind Rei, Minako giggled. Rei looked back at her and smiled in a somewhat egotistical way, then back at Kara. "Sure. I'd love to see your Mars doll. She's your favorite, right?"

"Uh huh," answered Kara as she took Rei's hand, and, now that she had permission, pulled her over behind the couch.

Shouko looked back at Michiru. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's all right," answered Michiru. "And I'm aware of your son's crush. He left a very sweet note under our bedroom door the first night we were here."

"Really?" said Shouko, surprised. "He isn't usually that forward about things. But he has been spending a good deal of time with Kyo lately."

"He's a very interesting man," commented Michiru.

Shouko laughed. "That's one way of putting it. However, he is very good to my children, even if his experiences have made him more lenient with them than I'd like." She gave a small shrug, effectively brushing aside that line of the conversation. "Seiji, though, is usually very quiet and keeps mostly to himself. However, if he starts to make a nuisance of himself, I would appreciate it if you would tell me and allow me to handle it."

"Of course," said Michiru, giving the woman a reassuring smile. "We'll be considerate of his feelings the same way we would hope others would be considerate of Hotaru's."

Slowly, Shouko returned the smile.

Behind the couch, the girls were hunkered down over the Barbie doll-sized Senshi on the floor. As Kara chattered animatedly to Rei, Haruka put a hand on Minako's shoulder and grinned. "Prepare yourself," she whispered softly. "This is going to get ugly."

Minako looked at her in confusion, then back down to the dolls Kara was picking up one by one.

"And Sailor Moon was dating Tuxedo Kamen. She even kissed him," went on the child. "But then she used her super ultimate attack on Zorlog, and made his heart shine with love. Then they fell in love with each other and lived happily ever after."

"What happened to Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Rei in amusement.

"He realized he was in love with Sailor Mars," announced Kara, smiling broadly as she picked up her Mars doll. "Sailor Moon was just an infatiation, and his heart really belonged to Sailor Mars the whole time. She's cooler, and her 'Fire Dragon' is a way better attack than Sailor Moon's 'Love Shining Exclamation.'"

Rei's mouth hung open for lack of anything appropriate she could say in front of a four-year-old.

Haruka smirked. "You've got a Venus in there, don't you?"

"Yep," answered Kara. "I've got all of them except for Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, cause my daddy says they're really hard to find. I even have Hermes."

"Who?" asked Minako.

"Hermes. He's Mercury's kitty," answered Kara. "He was a special gift from the King of Mercury to his daughter. See the gold star on his forehead? That's a special medal so they can all talk to each other and do their transformations into their secret identities."

"Really?" said Rei.

"Really," said Kara. "All their boxes say so." Then she picked up Venus, and Minako nearly choked.

Sailor Venus' long blonde hair had been hacked off into an uneven bob. Blue marker was applied liberally over her eyes, with newly applied dark eyebrows standing out over top of it, and a bright cherry red painted her cheeks. Like Uranus, she had lost her uniform and had it replaced with an orange ball gown. She did have the distinction of being the only one in the group still wearing shoes, the yellow 'sneakers' held in place with generous dabs of glue.

"She looked too much like Sailor Moon," said Kara, brushing back what remained of Sailor Venus' hair. "So I gave her a make-over."

Rei bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of horror on Minako's face. Kara, oblivious to Minako's distress, continued to tell Rei all about the Sailor Senshi and their magical cat, Hermes.


	7. Day 3 Monday part 2

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
By Crawlspace**

**

* * *

**

_Day 3 – part 2  
Monday_

She'd found herself alone for the better part of the day, after Chibi-usa and Hotaru had gone off to play with Kara. They'd all had dinner together not long ago, and afterward, Setsuna had wandered off on her own again, enjoying the quiet solitude she was a bit more used to. Daily life with her own family was one thing to deal with. Daily living with Ami's family and the entire Inner Guard… Well, it had been a very long time since she'd experienced this particular level of togetherness. Thankfully, the large estate provided her with a very lovely escape.

The garden was in full bloom, a soft landscape of bright colors. Flagstones formed paths through the flowers, each one leading to a small pond. Pearl white fish with dark orange eye patches swam in lazy circles, occasionally shooting to the surface to catch an insect or pellet of food. At the edge of the pond, a wooden bench provided a place to sit and relax.

Setsuna watched one small fish nip at the tail of another, and then quickly swim away. She grinned, then opened her journal and positioned it on her knees. Her handwriting was neat and precise, the elegant script of a long forgotten language. As the evening moved slowly to dusk, she penned an odd assortment of thoughts and observations made over the last few days.

As she began to lose the last of the usable daylight, she closed the journal and tucked her pen into its spine. It was nearing time to meet the others.

Standing, she noticed for the first time the other visitor to the garden. Keeping his distance, Kyo stood over a splash of red and white flowers, giving great attention to the blooms. After several moments, he surreptitiously glanced over in her direction, and when he saw her looking back, he smiled widely.

Setsuna caught herself staring and casually looked away, focusing all of her attention to shifting her journal from one hand to the other as Kyo approached. When he stopped in front of her, she smiled politely. "Ishida-san," she said, offering him a slight nod.

Kyo imitated her formalness, and answered, "Meioh-san. We were given such a pleasant evening tonight, I thought to take advantage of it in some small way."

"Don't allow me to interrupt you," replied Setsuna. "I was just heading back to meet the others. Enjoy your evening."

As she started to walk away, Kyo snagged one of the flowers and quickly fell into step beside her. "Allow me to accompany you back. My father would admonish me for being a bad host if I didn't."

"I promise not to speak of your bad manners in front of anyone," assured Setsuna. "I don't mind walking back on my own."

"Nonsense. And I'm a better man than that, to allow a lady to walk alone at dusk," replied Kyo. He rolled the stem of the flower between his fingers and settled his empty hand into the pocket of his denim shorts, making it clear he wasn't changing his course.

One corner of Setsuna's mouth turned up into a very small smile, and they fell into silence as they walked the rest of the way to the house.

The others were already gathered outside waiting for her, and she could see clearly that they'd noticed her approach. Stopping, she turned to face Kyo. "Thank you, Ishida-san, for seeing me back."

Kyo grinned at her. "My pleasure, Meioh-san," he answered, and with a flourish, presented the flower to her.

She accepted the flower with a courteous nod of thanks.

Kyo nodded in return. Then, with a tiny bounce in his step, he turned and continued on into the house.

Setsuna watched him go, and while she did a few wisps of her comrades' laughter tickled her ears. She sighed and looked up into the sky. The moon was just barely visible above the vibrant colors of the sunset. "I suppose you're laughing at me for this, also." In her memories, she saw a pale, delicate hand try to cover soft giggles, and she smiled.

She let a few seconds pass before turning, and with her head held high and her steps steady, she walked into the torrent of smirks, teasing smiles, and giggles. "It seems I'm the last to arrive," she said, ignoring them. "I suppose that means we're ready to begin."

An amused grin on her lips, Haruka rolled right over Setsuna's nonchalance. "So… you spent your free time tonight strolling through the garden with Uncle Kyo."

"It is a lovely evening for walk," added Michiru. "Very romantic."

"We did not go for a walk together," said Setsuna in clarification. "We just happened to be moving in the same direction at the same time. It was complete coincidence."

"Nice flower," smirked Haruka.

"It's pretty," chimed in Hotaru. "And it was so sweet!" She looked around on the ground for a moment, then plucked up a small yellow flower. Bending deeply, she bowed before Chibi-usa. Then she placed a hand over her heart and held out the flower. "For my lady," she said dramatically, though the effect was ruined because of a giggle she couldn't quite contain.

Chibi-usa took the flower and brought it up to her nose. She sniffed, then held it to her chest and batted her eyelashes at her suitor.

"Now you're just being silly," commented Setsuna, sounding reproachful even through her smile.

Both little girls nodded at her.

Minako laughed at them, then inserted herself into the middle of it. "As much fun as this is, I think it's dark enough for us to get started. We're breaking off into three groups. Setsuna, you're with me, Chibi-usa, and Hotaru. Then it's Ami, Rei, and Michiru for group two. Group three is Haruka, Makoto, Usagi, and Mamoru. We'll each take a section of the property for the perimeter check, and after everyone checks in with an 'all-clear,' we'll start practice."

Recognizing her cue, Ami picked up with, "Each group will be assigned a specific target. The objective is to capture your target, while at the same time preventing the targeted member of your group from being captured. Luna and Artemis are the only ones who know who the chosen targets are, and they'll relay that information to each group when we check in with our perimeter reports."

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Ami. "Is this what you two were cooking up when you ran off after dinner?"

"Yes," answered Ami with a proud smile. "We thought we could all use something a bit more challenging than the usual workout."

"So much for a lazy summer vacation," quipped Rei. "And who came up with the group configurations?"

"Artemis and I," answered Luna.

"Then I already know who my target is," said Rei under her breath.

Ami grinned, then added, "We do need to keep in mind how much area we have to work with, and what our limits are once the simulation starts. Luna and Artemis will be keeping an eye on things, to make sure we don't get out of hand."

"Okay, then! Off we go!" announced Minako. She grinned over at Setsuna for a fraction of a moment more, lingering just long enough for the mischievousness sparkling in her eyes to be noticed. Then she pulled Rei up along side her, and lead the group away from the house.

……………………

Venus viewed the almost total darkness in which they walked from two opposing perspectives. On the one hand, it offered them a good cover from their enemy, especially given that they were walking through an open field. On the other hand, it provided that same cover for their enemy, whoever it might be, and made seeing each other difficult. Any of the subtle, silent communication that would be useful in a battle situation would be lost in this environment. This was the biggest negative to her, because she had no intention of losing any of the members of her group, especially if the one attacking happened to be Mars.

She grinned, anticipating the coming battle exercise, even given Mercury's concerns that the whole thing would turn into a chaotic melee. A lifetime ago, patrols and practices like this had been routine. For Venus, tonight touched on old memories that weren't completely hers, but that were as much a part of her as any of the memories and experiences that made her Minako. She looked over on her left and smiled even wider at the serious expression that Pluto wore. 'A lifetime ago,' she thought absently, and she knew she was with the only two people who could completely understand.

Several sets of small, artificial lights let her know their circular patrol was nearing its end. Walking up on the lights that outlined the dock on the lake, Venus slowed her steps and reached for her communicator. "Everyone agree it was a clean sweep?"

Chibimoon and Saturn nodded, and Pluto put voice to their agreement.

"Okay, then," replied Venus. She activated her communicator, and when Luna answered, said, "We're all clear out on this end of the property."

Luna nodded in relief. "The others have all checked in with the same. Hopefully, Rei's 'ghosts' have moved on."

Venus frowned. "Both groups beat us? By how much?"

"Not more than ten minutes," answered Luna, amused at Venus' competitive ire. "We'll give you your target if you're ready. Then we can give everyone the signal to begin."

Venus nodded. "Yeah, we're ready. Who are we grabbing?"

"Sailor Moon."

A wide grin spread on Venus' face. "Well, this is going to be interesting." She looked down at Chibimoon. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much."

Chibimoon smiled mischievously back up at her.

A slight smile appeared on Saturn's face. "Remember, though, to get to her we're not just going to have to go around Tuxedo Kamen, but Uranus and Jupiter as well."

Chibimoon's smile fell a fraction at that reminder.

"And their tactics will likely change when they realize who our target is," added Pluto. "It will become less the game they were expecting and more the need to protect the Princess."

Chibimoon's smile faded completely, and Venus chuckled. "Don't worry. We have Saturn. Though Mercury would be really useful right about now." Venus pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed for a few moments, thinking. "Ami was worried about keeping things ordered, so she set up the attack patterns in a triangle, to keep offense and defense balanced. Let's assume Sailor Moon's group is going after Mercury's and pick a point in the middle of their patrols. We go that way," she concluded, pointing in the direction they were to start walking. "It's within boundaries, and is as good a place as any to start looking."

They started on, falling into the same formation they'd used during their patrol. Pluto and Saturn flanked Venus and Chibimoon, walking a step behind them and forming a sort of half circle.

Venus glanced over behind her at Saturn, quickly comparing her two smallest soldiers. How many times, she wondered, had their enemies been fooled by the small size and quiet demeanor of the soldier in a child's body? With her glaive held at the ready beside her and looking too large for her to handle, she seemed fragile. An easy target as a little girl in a role too big for her. It was easy to be fooled by Saturn, she reasoned. Until one looked into those eyes.

By contrast, Chibimoon was still a child in all respects. Trotting along at a steady pace beside her, Chibimoon clutched her Pink Sugar Stick, just waiting for something or someone to jump out at them. For all her enthusiasm, her power was still new and largely underdeveloped, a fact made patently obvious when she found herself in battle situations. Venus smiled to herself, though, enjoying the child's delight for the game they were playing.

And then there was Pluto…

Venus glanced over her shoulder at the woman guarding her back. That emotionless appearance gave away no hints to the true nature of the Time Senshi. Whether she intentionally tried to be as mysterious as the Gates she guarded, or if it was simply the shield and mask she'd developed over the centuries, Venus could never figure out. But she did know there was a sense of humor underneath it all. She'd witnessed it in two lifetimes, however rarely it might appear. It was just a matter of finding an opportunity for her to let it out.

So, smiling impishly, Venus announced, "We're on vacation."

Three sets of eyes looked at her questioningly, wondering where that had come from.

"In spite of the few little issues we've had, we're on vacation," she went on, sounding as if she were imparting great wisdom to her listeners. "And because we are on vacation, we should all be having fun. Saturn, have you been having fun?"

Saturn hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yes. Very much."

"Good," replied Venus, giving an approving nod. "Chibimoon, how about you?"

Chibimoon nodded enthusiastically. "A lot."

"Excellent. That just leaves you," she said, turning a quick grin on Pluto.

"Am I to assume that means you believe I'm not enjoying myself?" asked Pluto.

Venus shrugged. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself in the garden tonight."

Pluto let out a silent sigh. "Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my private affairs?" she asked wearily.

"Because until now," answered Venus, "you haven't had any affairs for us to be interested in. Not this time around, anyway."

"I suppose telling you there still isn't anything of interest for you won't do any good?"

"Not really, no," replied Venus. Then, her smile and voice softened a bit. "I can't say I really know what it's like, but I can guess that it isn't easy, going in a circle of having and losing. But she hated that you were alone so much, and in spite of her slight possessive streak where you were concerned, she loved you too much to want you to spend eternity alone. And I think Uncle Kyo would have amused Her Majesty a lot."

Pluto smiled. "He would have. However, I am not interested in a relationship with him or anyone else at the moment, for my own reasons. Reasons that I would prefer to keep my own."

"Fair enough," returned Venus. "But no one said you had to have a relationship with him. Just have some fun and enjoy the attention." One corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "For ten minutes, stop being Pluto and live for the moment."

One dark eyebrow rose at the once familiar line. "I'm surprised you remember that."

"The others still have mostly static for memories, but Venus' memories come in high definition and surround sound," said Venus, tapping a finger to her temple.

Pluto smirked back at her, some of that sense of humor starting to show through. "I meant I'm surprised because that particular phrase was only ever spoken in private, behind closed doors."

"Oh. Yeah, well… We were little, and it was a big castle," replied Venus sheepishly. "Lots of places for us to hide so it looked like we weren't playing in rooms we weren't supposed to be in."

"Indeed," said Pluto in amusement.

"Yes. Um, we should probably stop talking from here on. So we don't get caught."

"Of course, my leader," teased Pluto, earning soft laughter from Chibimoon and Saturn.

Venus smiled, and they walked on a bit further in silence. The openness of the field ended as they crossed into the woods she was certain Mercury would attempt to confine them to. "Saturn," she said softly as a tingle touched the back of her neck like a warm breath. "Get ready to block."

Saturn nodded, shifting her glaive slightly.

"Now!" yelled Venus, and before the word was even fully out of her mouth, Saturn had them safely protected behind her Silence Wall.

Neptune's Deep Submerge splashed over the purplish forcefield, hitting and washing over them like a hard rainstorm rather than with its usual tidal wave force. As the spray of water subsided, and Saturn let down the field, Venus strained her eyes in the dark direction the attack had come from. She took an instinctual step backwards, pushing Chibimoon more into the back-to-back circle she, Pluto, and Saturn were forming.

"Over there!" called Saturn.

Venus looked over quickly and saw the fiery flash in the rustle of leaves just as it was released in her direction. Before she could react, Pluto was there, deflecting the arrow and dissipating it into wisps of flame.

"Shabon Spray," carried softly to Venus' ears, and in a matter of seconds, they were standing in a cool, dense mist of Mercury induced bubbles.

"That's not good," said Venus. "Cause I guarantee we've been noticed by Jupiter's group by now, and that she isn't too far off."

"We should move," stated Pluto.

"Agreed," replied Venus. "Head in Mars' direction."

They'd taken two steps when they were abruptly cut off by Neptune. Hands on hips, she grinned at them. "Going somewhere?"

Venus grinned back as Mars and Mercury appeared in the mist from opposite sides, closing them into a wide triangle. "Not at all," she answered calmly. "We were just making sure you were still here."

"As you can see, we are. Now, as you're the one we've come to collect, perhaps you would like to surrender and save yourself and your teammates from any unnecessary trauma," she said, smiling and beautiful even in her self assured arrogance. "We'll gladly let them go if you come along quietly."

Venus smirked as Saturn stepped between them, pointing her glaive squarely at Neptune. "What was that you were saying about unnecessary trauma?"

Neptune put up her hands and backed away slowly out of the mist, still smiling in that self assured way. Just as she faded from their view, the sound of several sets of feet came plowing through the underbrush. Those feet stopped abruptly, and before anyone had a chance to get out of the way, Jupiter hurled a Supreme Thunder directly into the mist.

Bolts of electricity traveled across the blanket of bubbles, latching onto anyone unfortunate enough to be standing in it. The voltage was nowhere near what Jupiter was capable of, but it was more than enough to get her point across.

"Mercury's over there! Grab her!" Venus heard Uranus shout as she gritted her teeth and fought to stay on her feet. Forcing her eyes to open, she squinted enough to see Mercury on her knees with Tuxedo Kamen only a few steps behind her. She would have commented on how bad a move that was, but Neptune beat her to it.

The blue beams of a Submarine Reflection lit up the night, reflecting in the slowly fading mist and knocking Tuxedo Kamen off his feet. Moving quickly, Neptune grabbed Mercury's arm and hauled her to her feet, pulling her away from their enemy and the defeat her capture would signal.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Venus pulled Chibimoon closer to her and quietly rallied her troops. "Saturn, you distract Uranus. I'm going to take Jupiter," she said, her Love Me Chain materializing in her hand. "Chibimoon, you watch my back, because I have no intention of being hauled in as someone's prize. And Pluto, our girl is all yours."

Her troops nodded with newfound vigor, and then threw themselves back into the fray. It was winner take all, and they weren't going to go down easily.

Chibimoon took a deep breath and held tightly to her Pink Sugar Stick as she watched the others break off from the group. Venus grinned down at her, then nodded, asking silently, "Ready?" Chibimoon nodded back, her heart beating faster as they began to move in search of Jupiter.

Venus moved like a cat, silent and quick, her footing sure. Chibimoon stayed at her back, watching from side to side, anticipating the attack she knew would come. And just as Venus' pace quickened, she saw it, a rustle of movement behind some low hanging branches. A dim flicker of flame appeared as an attack was begun, and without hesitation, Chibimoon launched herself in that direction.

She could feel the heat and hear the last syllables of a Burning Mandela when she landed on her target. She also heard a word her mother had warned her never to repeat as Mars was knocked back several steps by the force of the impact, her attack abruptly aborted. With every ounce of strength she had, Chibimoon clung to Mars' waist, wrapping her legs around Mars' thigh so she wouldn't slip. Venus had assigned her an important task, and she wasn't going to fail her.

Mars, after quickly recovering, looked down at the little pink bur attached to her and frowned. She took hold of the collar of Chibimoon's fuku and gave a hard tug. When that only caused the child to cling tighter, she used both hands and pulled harder.

Chibimoon didn't budge.

Glaring, Mars tried to force her hands between her waist and Chibimoon's arms. "Let go, you little…"

She could feel herself beginning to slide down Mars' body. In an attempt to save herself, she grabbed onto the fabric of Mars' fuku with her empty hand, and with the other, started whacking at Mars' hands with her Pink Sugar Stick.

"Ow! Damnit!" yelled Mars as the Stick connected with her knuckles. "Stop it!"

Chibimoon ignored the irritated directive and continued to swing the Stick as Mars tried to get a solid grip on her. Unfortunately, even though she was managing to keep Mars' hands mostly at bay, she was losing her fight with gravity. She could feel herself sinking further down, and wrapped her legs ever tighter around Mars', not realizing just how far down she was.

The look of surprise on Mars' face was almost comical as Chibimoon's heels dug into the back of her knee, forcing it to buckle. Her arms flailed as she tried to keep them both balanced and upright, but Chibimoon's weight completely threw off her center of gravity, and down they both went.

……………………..

Venus had seen that small flicker of fire just as Chibimoon had gone barreling off into the brush. As she came up on her quietly strategizing target group, she wondered how her small charge was doing. Then she put Chibimoon temporarily out of her thoughts, and hoped the other two were in position.

Stepping into their field of vision, Minako smiled at her four opponents. "Hi, guys," she said jovially, immediately setting them into defensive poses. "It's nice to see you, too," she quipped.

"Where are the others?" asked Uranus suspiciously. "I know you didn't just step out on your own for a friendly chat."

"Actually, I did," she answered. Then she looked directly at Jupiter. "I thought I would take a cue from Neptune and ask if you'd like to surrender to me."

Jupiter laughed at her. "Sure. I'd love to," she replied sarcastically.

Venus shrugged as the other three changed positions to better protect Jupiter.

As they moved, Saturn stepped into their view. She stopped closest to Uranus, her glaive moving slowly, the moonlight filtering through the branches overhead and reflecting off the blade as it was leveled in challenge.

Uranus smiled widely. "So that's how you want to play," she said, her Space Sword materializing in her hand. Over her shoulder, she said to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, "We can handle these two. See what you can do about Mercury."

"You're forgetting Pluto and Chibimoon," reminded Tuxedo Kamen.

"No, I'm not," said Uranus. "We'll call if we need help, but I'm betting they're busy fending off the others."

Sailor Moon shrugged. "If you're sure," she said, casting a wary glance in Venus' direction.

Uranus nodded.

"All right," said Sailor Moon, and as Saturn and Uranus began to circle each other, she and Tuxedo Kamen went off in search of their own target.

Venus smiled at Jupiter, her Love Me Chain dangling from her hand. "Shall we?"

Jupiter smirked. "Mars would kill me."

"Only if Mercury didn't get to me first," laughed Venus.

"True," returned Jupiter.

Then, to the nearby tune of metal against metal, they began their dance.

…………………..

Sailor Moon had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. It was funny enough just to see Mars and Chibimoon hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. It was even funnier to watch Mars struggle to get the clingy child off of her as they wrestled in the leaves. Chibimoon was refusing to give up, swinging her Pink Sugar Stick for all she was worth while grabbing onto an arm, or a leg, or her fuku skirt, or anything else she could get at each time Mars tried to push her away.

"Shhh…" cautioned Tuxedo Kamen, putting a finger to his lips as a few of her giggles escaped.

Sailor Moon nodded, bit her lip a little harder, and for a few seconds more, they watched the struggle. Then, just on the outer fringes of visibility, Neptune and Mercury appeared, presumably to help their comrade.

"Can't have that," said Tuxedo Kamen. A rose appeared between his fingers, and he stepped away from their hiding place.

………………………… 

Mercury stood and stared in a form of mild shock. Then she winced as the solid heart on the end of the Pink Sugar Stick connected with Mars' elbow. Mercury looked up at Neptune, who seemed to be similarly surprised by the sight before them.

"We should untangle them," suggested Neptune finally. "Perhaps we can use her as leverage."

They'd taken two steps when a rose came flying out from the darkness. It landed at their feet, the point buried solidly in the ground.

"And to make sure they stay out of our way…" said Tuxedo Kamen as he emerged from the shadows, another rose already poised between his fingers.

Mars and Chibimoon stopped their tussling when they heard Tuxedo Kamen's voice. Mars, on her back with Chibimoon's knees planted uncomfortably in her stomach, held the girl's hand stationary and tilted her head back to see him. She immediately noticed that the next rose was aimed at her.

Scrambling, Mars pushed Chibimoon off of her. But not quickly enough.

In rapid succession, Tuxedo Kamen threw his roses, two pinning the shoulders of Mars' fuku to the ground, another attaching to her skirt. He managed to get a fourth rose into Chibimoon's skirt before Neptune stopped him.

The Submarine Reflection lifted him off his feet mid throw, sending his final rose flying wild, and slammed him against a tree. The wind knocked out of him, he crumbled to the ground.

Sailor Moon gasped and ran out to him. Seeing the mirror still in Neptune's hand, she pulled her tiara off and called out, "Moon Tiara Action!" as she flung it in Neptune's direction.

Beside Mars on the ground, trying to free her from the deeply embedded roses without drawing blood on the razor sharp thorns, Mercury watched Neptune easily deflect the attack. Then her eyes widened as a shadowy figure stepped up silently behind Sailor Moon from the darkness.

………………………

Saturn swung her glaive in a wide arch, nearly clipping Uranus as the older senshi jumped back. In the small opening provided as she brought it back up, Uranus charged forward.

Saturn used the staff of her glaive to block the attack, and grunted with effort as she held steady against Uranus' blow.

"You know," said Uranus, her own exertion showing in her voice. "Jupiter can break Venus in half if she feels like it."

"I know," answered Saturn. She took a deep breath, then pushed hard, knocking Uranus back a step.

They began to circle each other again, slowly, locking eyes and barely breathing. "She'll need help to capture her," went on Uranus, ignoring the coldness those eyes projected in battle, knowing there was a warm soul underneath.

Saturn allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "I know that, too."

Uranus frowned. "You're counting on Pluto."

If she didn't know better, Uranus would have called the smile that caused smug.

"Yes," said Hotaru simply.

Uranus' eyes narrowed, and her brow furrowed as she studied her child. Then it hit her. She cursed under her breath and took off running in the direction Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had gone.

…………………..

Jupiter dodged out of the way as a Love and Beauty Shock shot through the trees, taking several branches and a few small bushes with it. She rolled to a stop and quickly got to her feet, bracing herself behind a thick tree trunk.

She could hear Venus' steps as the girl approached her. Keeping her breathing calm, she timed her movements to the words she could hear. And just as the Love Me Chain came sailing in her direction, she jumped to the side and grabbed the end of it.

Venus frowned as Jupiter wrapped the end of the golden chain around her wrist and tugged back. Digging her heels into the ground, she stared down the smiling senshi of Jupiter and pulled with all her weight.

Jupiter, holding on with one hand, barely even looked like she was trying.

With a chuckle, Jupiter said, "You should have sent Saturn after me. Or at least brought Pluto along with you."

"She's… busy…" ground out Venus as she continued to play and uneven game of tug-of-war.

"Doing what?"

"Doesn't… concern you."

Jupiter smirked. "It does if she's going to jump out and knock me unconscious with her Time Staff."

Venus didn't say any more, only continued to pull on the Chain.

Rapidly approaching footsteps caught Jupiter's attention, and she looked away from Venus.

Spotting Jupiter, and figuring she might need the help, Uranus called out as she ran passed, "They're after Moon!"

Jupiter's brow creased in confusion. She looked back at Venus, who was now grinning widely. "Damn," she muttered, then abruptly let go of the Chain to run after Uranus.

With nothing suddenly on the other end, Venus lost her balance and stumbled backward. Landing hard on her rump, she "oomphed," then began to laugh softly to herself.

…………………..

Her tiara bounced pretty ineffectively off of Neptune's mirror. She wasn't terribly surprised by it, but it was worth a try, at least. Sailor Moon reached up to grab her tiara as it returned to her. As her fingers were about to close around it, the Time Staff appeared over her shoulder, snagging it from the air. With her tiara circling down the hilt of the Staff, she hesitantly turned her head to look behind her and gulped.

Pluto smiled gently down at her and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

…………………..

Uranus had a pretty good idea of what she was going to find. She was not, however, completely prepared for the reality of it. Mars and Chibimoon were pinned to the ground by roses. Mercury was kneeling over Mars, looking somewhat helpless. Tuxedo Kamen was trying to catch his breath as he sat slumped at the base of a tree. Neptune was extremely unhappy. And Sailor Moon…

Sailor Moon stood, her back against Pluto, with the Time Senshi's arm across her throat.

"I call 'game,'" said Pluto clearly, a victorious smile on her lips.

Uranus let out a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" asked Jupiter as she came up beside her.

Looking chagrined, Sailor Moon answered, "I didn't hear her. I didn't know she was there."

Venus and Saturn joined the group, mirroring Pluto's victory smile. "Well done," complemented Venus as she dusted the dirt from her backside.

Pluto inclined her head. "Thank you."

"Um, hello!" called Mars. "Since this session is so obviously over, do you think I could get a little help here?"

Pluto released her captive so she could help pull Tuxedo Kamen to his feet. As she did, Venus went and knelt beside Mercury and her trapped partner. She smiled broadly at Chibimoon, then to Mars asked, "What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" returned Mars.

"I got her," supplied Chibimoon happily from where she sat pinned to the ground.

Venus snickered, and Mars sighed.

"You can tease me about it later," said Mars. "And I call first dibs on the hot tub!"

"Same here!" came a chorus of voices.

As they debated over who would be the first group into the hot tub, Jupiter walked over to Mercury and held out a hand. Mercury smiled up at her and took the offered hand as Tuxedo Kamen began to remove the roses holding Mars down.

"Good game," said Jupiter softly. "That all worked out really well."

"Thank you." She studied her partner for a moment, then replied, "You're less upset about losing than I would have expected."

Jupiter shrugged. "Next time. She won't fool me so easily again. Right now, though, I just want to get back to the house and check on the baby. See if he's giving your mom a hard time."

Mercury nodded, then let herself lean against Jupiter's side. Jupiter's arm draped across her shoulders, and the group began to start back to find Luna and Artemis before heading back to the house.

……………………………

Lying on top of his blanket in the middle of the bed, Miki yawned widely, his sleepy blue eyes heavy as he seemed to fight falling asleep. Makoto smiled down at him and finished snapping his onesie around a fresh diaper.

"That's my sleepy little Bug," she cooed softly. "I know it's passed your bedtime, and that you're ready to call it a night." She lifted him and gently rested him against her shoulder, humming to him for a few moments before settling him in his stroller.

Tucking a blanket around him as he drifted to sleep, she thought out loud, "Maybe I should leave you with your Nana for a few more hours. But you'd rather stay with us, wouldn't you?" She smiled, finding her own answer to the question.

The bathroom door opened, and Makoto smirked when she saw Ami. "What happened to the bikini?"

Ami looked down at the black and white striped one-piece she was wearing and shrugged. "This seemed more appropriate for the pool room at this hour of the night."

"Then why did you hand me this?" asked Makoto, holding up the top half of her swimsuit.

Ami grinned broadly. Then she walked over to the baby. "Is he ready to go?"

"Yeah," answered Makoto. She grabbed the rest of her bathing suit and the t-shirt she was using as a cover-up. "Just give me a second to get changed."

A few minutes later, they were heading down to the pool room to meet the others and see who would be the lucky individual to try and pry Rei from the hot tub. As they were leaving the family wing, they saw Shouko and Kara coming from the opposite direction. The little girl walked very slowly, one foot placed deliberately in front of the other, as she grasped a large glass of water tightly in her hands. She bit her lip as the water sloshed precariously close to the edge each time she took a step.

As they passed each other, Shouko said politely, "Good evening, girls."

"Good evening," answered Ami.

Kara stopped abruptly, forcing her mother to do the same. "Mama, can you take my water, please?"

Shouko took the glass from Kara's grip, and, relieved of her burden, Kara smiled widely. Stepping up to Ami, she wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist and hugged tightly before moving over to Makoto to do the same. "You guys were gone for a long time, and Seiji wouldn't play with me, so I didn't have anything to do. But Mama read me a story, and then we got kitchen water so I have a drink when I go bed, 'cause it's bedtime now."

Makoto grinned at her. "It's Miki's bedtime, too, but he was trying really hard not to go to sleep tonight."

Kara peeked into the stroller, then looked up at Ami. "Can I play with him tomorrow?"

"I think that would be all right," answered Ami.

"Okay," said Kara. She turned back to her mother, and her face became serious. "I can take it back now."

A slight smile touched Shouko's lips as she handed the tall glass back to her daughter. All of Kara's concentration went back to her glass of kitchen water as she slowly started her way back to the bedroom.

As they parted, Makoto started to bite the inside of her cheek. Once they were downstairs, she stopped and said, "Here. You take him, and I'll meet you there. I want to talk to your aunt."

Ami moved reluctantly to take the stroller's handle as Makoto stepped away. A touch of concern in her voice, she drawled out, "Mako-chan… I don't know…"

Makoto smile reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be nice."

"I'm not worried about you being nice," said Ami. "I'm more concerned about things becoming tenser than they already are. And after this morning, I don't think there are any objects left in the woods for you to take your frustrations out on."

"Don't worry," repeated Makoto. She placed a quick kiss on Ami's cheek and gave her a little push. "Go on. I won't be long, I promise."

No less concerned, Ami did as requested and left Makoto to go after Shouko.

Makoto practically bounded up the steps in her newfound determination, but once she was back in the hallway, her enthusiasm dimmed. _Be nice_, she repeated to herself as she neared the bedroom door. _Be nice. Tell her the way it really is, and ask what she meant when she said she left. Cause obviously she didn't go very far if she's here now. And be nice. Be nice…_

A deep breath preceded her knock, and she took a step back as she heard the doorknob begin to click open.

Shouko opened the door and stood for a moment, surprised to see Makoto there. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually," answered Makoto. "I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

Shouko let out a small sigh, then nodded. "All right. But not here. The library should be empty at the moment." She turned back into the room to address Kara, who was sitting up in her sleeping bag, trying to see around the door. "Lay down and go to sleep," commanded Shouko. "I'll be back shortly."

Kara frowned and grudgingly did as she was told.

Shouko stepped out into the hallway with Makoto. In the lead, she took them to the library in silence. Once there, she pulled the heavy double doors closed and turned the latch, guaranteeing the privacy she assumed they both wanted. Then, taking a seat in one of the highback leather chairs, she crossed her legs and said, "What is it you felt needed further discussion?"

_The woman is too damn calm_, thought Makoto as every possible answer she could give to that question slammed into the front of her brain all at once. Fidgeting a bit, and balling her fists for lack of knowing what else to do with them as they hung by her sides, she blurted out, "I won't leave her, and I know just how she is. Ami knows how she is, too, so she doesn't just disappear on us. And just because you couldn't handle it all doesn't mean we can't."

A little too much of an answer there, Makoto decided as she watched that calm demeanor quickly fall away. Damn.

Shouko sat up straighter as her posture stiffened. "You should refrain from making references to situations you know nothing about."

"You do," shot back Makoto. "You've been doing it since we got here. And not just with me, but with all of us. What is it? Do you think we're going to rub off on your kids in some horrible way or something?"

"Simply, yes. Though not in the way I think you mean." She ran a hand through her brown hair in an agitated gesture, pushing it further back from her face. "Young woman, I am not some uneducated, ignorant housewife. I'm well aware that certain aspects of who you are won't 'rub off' on my children. Your personality and behavior, on the other hand, do concern me. You don't ever step back and see it, do you?"

Makoto shook her head, lost in what the woman was talking about.

"You have a very unique group of friends," explained Shouko calmly, starting to sound almost clinical as she regained some of her professional calm. "Not only do we have you, who admittedly we know very little about as Kaya hasn't been the most forthcoming with information, but we have your friends, who the press seems to take a certain delight in. One of your friends in particular has a certain reputation as, for lack of a better term, a carefree, promiscuous playboy."

Shouko held up a hand to stall Makoto's protest. "I didn't say it was a necessarily deserved reputation, but it is the image Tenoh gives to the media, and she does nothing publicly to counter it. Given Kara's penchant for repeating and imitating everything she sees and hears, as well as Seiji's impressionability, I prefer to err on the side of caution. In other words, I want to know the people I leave my children with before I leave them, and if that makes me seem overly cautious or unkind, then so be it."

"But you don't like us," said Makoto, crossing her arms. "You said so."

"I said I don't approve. There is a difference," answered Shouko. She recrossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. "There are certain things that should be kept private. Such personal affairs as yours are one of those things. There are also certain things that children should never be brought into. I feel you've all placed an unfair burden on them by bringing them into it, just to satisfy your own selfish wants."

"I love my son! And I take good care of him!"

"I know. But taking responsibility for your mistakes after they've happened doesn't change the fact that they never should have happened in the first place."

"Miki isn't a mistake!" shot back Makoto. Her ire was rising quickly, and all thoughts of 'being nice' were easily abandoned. Shouko could see the sparks of temper in those eyes, along with something else she hadn't meant to touch on. With a very real warning in her voice, Makoto went on, "Don't you ever call my son a mistake. You don't have the right. No one does."

"I apologize," said Shouko softly. "It wasn't my intention to place any sort of hurtful label your child."

Not in the least placated, Makoto dropped down into one of the chairs and began to tap her slippered foot rapidly against the floor.

"But the behavior involved in his conception was careless," went on Shouko. "That is what I disapprove of, whether you chose to acknowledge it or not."

"I never said it wasn't," grumbled out Makoto. "But it happened, and we've made it work. This morning you accused me of using Ami as a convenience, but she isn't. She has a big heart, and she loves us, but I'm not using her because of that."

"Perhaps," said Shouko. "She very obviously loves you. But I would question the motives of any young woman who found herself pregnant, and within six moths was living with someone who wasn't her child's father. I question you even more because of what I know of your background, and because it's Ami you've involved so deeply in this. And I still wonder if you really understand just how much Ami's habits are going to change in the next few years. I was going through all of it right beside Seijuurou, and even understanding it, I wasn't prepared. And no one else in the family could understand it, because for them, it was normal."

Makoto leaned forward onto her knees. "You said you left, but you obviously went back. You made it work, and it isn't fair of you to assume that I'll just abandon Ami when it gets hard."

"I lacked independence," replied Shouko, something akin to a self-disparaging half-smile appearing on her lips. "You're used to being on your own. To setting your own rules and living the way you want to, without interference from anyone. It took Seijuurou over a week to realize I was gone, and I still found myself unhappier without him for that month I was alone than I was when I was with him. I still wonder, though, if I had been more independent or had a stronger sense of self, would I have gone back?"

"You would have if you really loved him," said Makoto.

"It's not that simplistic," returned Shouko.

"Sure it is," answered Makoto. "When you love someone like that, you know them, bad habits and all. Doesn't mean it's always easy to deal with, though. Me and Ami make each other crazy sometimes because of the way we do things. We fight once in a while, but we work it out. We always will, and believe me, 'always' is going to be a very long time for us." She chuckled at that, knowing full well the woman in front of her had no real comprehension of just how long their forever was going to be. Then she added, "And Ami's mom made sure we knew what we were getting into. She said some of the same things you did, about motives and convenience. She got what she wanted from us, though, and she keeps tabs on us. Her personal life isn't my business, or anyone else's, but whatever's going on in it hasn't kept her from seeing what we do. Most of the time, I think she knows more than we realize."

"I suppose there's some reassurance there," said Shouko, not sounding particularly convinced. She stood, preparing to end a conversation that had exceeded her comfort levels. "I am not trying to keep my children from any of you, Ami in particular. She is their family, and I still believe she is, overall, a good role model for them. My disapproval will be made clear, but in a way that won't alienate them from either Ami or her family. Does that satisfy you?"

"I suppose it has to," answered Makoto with a shrug.

"Then you shouldn't keep your friends waiting."

Makoto nodded and stood. "'Night. I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

Shouko inclined her head. "Good night." Then she walked over and unlatched the door, freeing them both from the library.

They parted ways, Makoto heading down to the pool room, Shouko heading back to her bedroom. A quiet tension hummed off the woman as she walked through the hallways. She wondered briefly where Seijuurou was, and if he would mind going out to the pool with her. It was too late for a run, even with a partner, and a swim would be almost as effective.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered as she came up on Seijuurou sitting on the hallway floor. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his feet crossed at the ankle, and he looked much more comfortable than he should leaning against the bedroom door.

Seijuurou grinned when he saw her and patted the floor beside him. "Come here. Sit, sit."

Shouko raised one eyebrow in question, then complied. "Is there a reason we're out here sitting on the floor?"

"Mmm hmm. I want to talk to you without disturbing Kara," answered Seijuurou. He pushed his glasses up, as if he were adjusting his shield for a blow, then said, "Kara said Makoto came by to see you. She also said you don't like her very much."

"Why do people keep assuming I don't like her?" asked Shouko with a sigh. "I barely know her."

"I know," said Seijuurou. "And I know how you are when you don't like what someone's doing. Kara can't tell the difference, though, so you're going to have to talk to her about it."

Brown eyes looked at him in annoyance. "Imagine that coming from you. And why couldn't you talk to her about it?"

"I did. I told her you liked Makoto just like everyone else does. But it doesn't mean as much coming from me." He smirked, not even realizing he was repeating the same words she had said to him. "And it would probably help some if you stopped calling her 'Kino-san' all the time."

Shouko frowned at him, then proceeded to change the subject. "Where's Seiji? The girls are occupying the pool room tonight, so I wondered if you would go outside to the pool with me."

"Seiji's with Kyo. He wants to play a piece for Gram at her party Wednesday night, and Kyo's listening to him practice."

"You shouldn't keep pushing him off on your brother like that," chided Shouko. "And I really wish you would talk to him rather than leaving it all up to Kyo. Who knows what he's filling Seiji's head with."

Seijuurou sighed. "I know, and I will. But right now, we're getting changed so we can go for a swim." He stood and held down a hand for her. "So, why are you after me about Seiji's crush all of a sudden? You were barely mentioning it before we left."

"I mentioned it rather often," answered Shouko as the stepped into the bedroom. "You just weren't paying attention." She noticed curious blue eyes staring at them from the floor, and pulled Seijuurou into the bathroom. Then, leaning in close to whisper so her voice wouldn't travel, she explained in detail why.

Seijuurou's eyes widened in surprise, and then he let out a huge laugh. "You're kidding! I had no idea. And she's so…"

"Otherwise involved," supplied Shouko. "We can leave it at that."

Seijuurou chuckled. "If you say so." Still highly amused, he left the bathroom to get his swim trunks.

Shouko rolled her eyes and shook her head. As much as she hated to admit it, perhaps Seiji was best left to Kyo in this situation. Giving up, at least temporarily, she followed Seijuurou back into the bedroom.

…………………

She knew she was frowning. She also knew she was muttering her frustrations to herself as she made her way down to the indoor pool. And she honestly didn't care.

Makoto stopped walking midway down a flight of stairs. No, that wasn't true. She did care, because she'd promised Ami she wouldn't make things worse. Truthfully, though, she wouldn't really say things were worse. But they sure as hell weren't any better, either, and she was just as frustrated by the lack of resolution as she was by the woman who refused to see passed her faults.

"It's a good thing you've grown out of the habit of beating people up for things like this," she grumbled to herself. "Well, mostly." She sighed, then tried to shake off some of her tension before resuming her course. No doubt Ami was almost just as tense as she was by now, wondering what might be going on.

Upon entering the pool room, Makoto quickly concluded that the only person missing her was Ami. She would have questioned even that if their eyes hadn't met the moment she walked into the room.

Chibi-usa ran between them suddenly, severing their eye contact just before she cannonballed into the deep end of the pool. Her splash bobbled the raft Usagi was floating around on, but he blonde managed to stay upright. She threw an unhappy glare in Chibi-usa's direction, effectively covering the small nudge she gave Mamoru and his green Styrofoam noodle in the child's direction. Chibi-usa, though, managed to doggie-paddle her way to the edge of the pool all on her own, and Mamoru went quietly back to floating beside Usagi's raft.

Makoto watched Hotaru grin. The girl said something more to Ami, then pushed away from the side and swam over to her friend. From where she stood, Makoto could see the tension in the set of Ami's shoulders as her feet lifted from the pool. A small gesture kept her from standing, though, and Makoto walked over and sat beside her.

"Did everything go all right?" asked Ami as Makoto dipped her toes into the water to test the temperature.

"More or less," answered Makoto. She let her feet sink fully into the lukewarm water and shrugged. "We were both able to walk away from it on our own."

Ami's bearing tensed even more.

"Don't worry," reassured Makoto. "We weren't as nice as we could have been, but things aren't any worse. I promise, and I think I may have a better idea where she's coming from and what the problem is. And it isn't you, so don't worry. Really. We can just chalk it up to a personality conflict and the fact that I just don't think she trusts me at all. She's got no problems with you. Actually, if she had a problem with you, she probably wouldn't care one way or the other," she concluded, realizing absently that she was starting to ramble.

Ami took a deep breath and nodded. She wasn't at all happy with this situation, but she wasn't sure yet just how to handle it.

A playful grin touched Makoto's lips, and she slung an arm over Ami's shoulders, pulling her in closer. Ami's cheeks warmed, and a light giggle escaped from her as Makoto's lips touched her cheek. "Hey. How much longer until our turn in the hot tub?"

"They haven't been in for very long. So we probably have a while yet," answered Ami. She peeked around Makoto over to the hot tub. Rei had her eyes closed and was starting to look truly relaxed in spite of Minako's playful poking and teasing. Haruka was grinning mischievously and occasionally offering up her own comments, while Michiru pretended to ignore it all. Setsuna… well, she looked as though she really was ignoring it all, content in her own little corner of the hot tub-created universe.

A slightly playful grin formed on Ami's lips and she slid from the edge into the pool. "Take off the shirt and come in for awhile."

Makoto smiled down at her very own little mermaid. "I think I'll go sit with the baby," she said, pointing over to stroller. Luna and Artemis were dutifully guarding her little prince as far away from the water as they could get, the two of them curled up on the thick towels lying on the floor around the stroller.

Ami snagged an edge of Makoto's t-shirt before she could move. "Leave this on and come in, then."

Makoto's smile widened. She took Ami's hand from her shirt and brought it up to her lips. Then she pulled the shirt over her head and slide into the water. After all, what fun was it to have your very own mermaid if you weren't willing to swim with her?


	8. Day 4 Tuesday

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
by Crawlspace **

* * *

Author's Notes: 

1. I thank everyone for their patience as I worked on this chapter, and apologize for the length of time that has passed since the last update. It doesn't really feel like it's been six months, and I'm amazed at how quickly it's all passed, even when I was agonizing over it going so slowly in some spots. So, thank you for coming back and reading. I hope you enjoy it.

2. This chapter took a small turn near the end that I hadn't planned, and became its own little side story. As a result, the second to last section is abridged to preserve the flow of the chapter. The full version of that section is titled 'Much Ado About Dragons' and posted as a stand-alone story.

* * *

_Day 4_  
_Tuesday_

Makoto hesitated and looked down at Miki. He was too busy trying to eat one of the buttons off the shirt that hung open over her bathing suit to notice they were talking about him. "I don't know. I feel like I'm imposing, leaving him with you so much."

"You're not imposing at all," offered Hana from the couch where she sat watching them. "Kaya offered. You should take advantage of that for as long as it lasts."

Kaya smiled reassuringly at her. "I wouldn't have offered if I felt he was any kind of imposition. I haven't gotten to spend very much time with him at home, and once we get back, I doubt I'll find myself with any extra free time. I'm making up for some of that here. Now, just go and have some fun with Ami and your friends." She held out her arms to take him. "We'll be fine."

Makoto nodded, then handed the baby to Kaya. She tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger. "Be good for your Nana, and I'll be back in a few hours." She took a step back, and almost changed her mind when he reached out to her. But as Kaya tried to distract him, she allowed herself to let go for awhile and went to find Ami.

Miki, however, wasn't going for the distraction. As his mommy walked away and took his button with her, his face crumbled. Whimpery sounding mewls issued from him as he watched her turn and disappear into the hallway.

"She'll be back soon," soothed Kaya softly as she shifted him upright against her shoulder. She patted his back and rocked him a bit, moving over to the small mirror that hung on the wall. "Look at that," she said, her voice just a touch higher. "Who's that boy?"

Miki sniffled and blinked, then stared in wide-eyed curiosity at his teary reflection.

"That's right," said Kaya, carefully wiping the tears from under his eyes. "That's Miki."

Hana laid aside her needlepoint, tucking the odds and ends into the basket at her feet. "Bring him over here, dear."

Kaya walked over and sat beside her grandmother. She sat Miki in her lap so he could lean against her, while Hana smiled widely and fussed over him. After a few minutes, Miki started to smile back and laughed as his tummy was tickled.

"I must say," Kaya interjected into their game, "that you have handled all of this remarkably well."

Hana's smile softened. "Well, Ami always was a bit different. And it's like I've always told you, times may change, but people don't. Just because we didn't talk openly about certain things when I was young, doesn't mean they weren't happening. We just understood discretion better back then. These days, no one cares who knows what. Though, it would have been much better if someone had told me clearly so I wouldn't have seemed so foolish when they were introduced." She let the baby grab onto her fingers and pull them into his mouth. As he began his drooly gnawing, she added, "Besides, it would have been difficult finding a suitable husband for her. Most men of accomplishment can't handle being overshadowed by their wives, and Ami would have been unhappy if she was forced to be less than she is. This way, she is as respected as she is loved, she has her family, and she has a healthy son to take care of her in her old age. It's all worked out very well for her. Now, we just have to deal with you."

Kaya smirked as playful blue eyes peered up at her through thick lenses. "Don't forget Kyo. He has yet to marry and reproduce."

"I've given up on the boy," said Hana dismissively. "A woman wants a husband, not an overgrown child. He's a good boy; he takes care of his parents and works hard. He just isn't proper marrying material."

"If I recall, you said the same about me," returned Kaya. Then she handed the baby to Hana and got up to retrieve his bag.

Hana bounced the baby on her lap until Kaya came back, and as the younger woman wiped the spit from Miki's chin, she went on, "You don't make a proper wife. That hasn't changed. But this man doesn't seem to be looking for someone to keep his house and bare his children."

"It's a good thing, too," chuckled Kaya. "Or he'd be looking somewhere else."

"So why aren't you married yet? Or is that why you're here?"

Kaya sighed at the almost hopeful tone in her grandmother's voice. "Why does everyone just assume I want to marry him?"

"Because this is exactly what you did the last time," answered Hana. "You never bring anyone home. Even when you were young, it was a challenge just for us to meet your friends. Your parents still think you were a chaste and studious teenager. But you brought this man home, all on your own, so there must be something that compelled you to do it. What else do you expect us to think?"

Kaya opened her mouth to answer, then closed it and shrugged. Even Miki seemed to be looking at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. "I just wanted to," she said finally. "There isn't any more to it than that. Things work well right now the way they are, and I'm not in a hurry to change them."

"Is that so?" said Hana. Then she nodded. "All right. As long as you're happy. But you know what they say about a man and his cow, don't you? If you keep giving it to him for free, he will become lazy, complacent, and bloated, and will go looking for a new udder when yours runs dry."

Kaya's jaw dropped. She blinked, incredulous, then stuttered out, "Gram, I… I don't have any idea how to respond to that."

"It doesn't require a response, dear," answered Hana. "You just think about it."

"I don't think I want to," she responded, her nose wrinkling.

"What a silly girl," chuckled Hana. "And don't think I don't know where you've been sleeping every night. You always make things so much more complicated than they need to be. By the way, where is your young man right now?"

"With Father," answered Kaya. She reached out and fiddled with the front of Miki's shirt. "They started talking about some research or other the hospital is involved with. As my input wasn't sought, I didn't see a point in following them up to the office."

Hana smiled and patted Kaya's cheek. "Rin just wants to get to know him better. That's all. This is the only way he knows how to do it."

Kaya muttered a noncommittal sound, still obviously less than pleased.

"Enough of that for right now," instructed Hana. "Go get your camera and take a few pictures of me and my great-great-grandson. I need some to show off to the ladies the next time they come for tea. Oh, they're going to be so jealous!" Hana went back to cooing at the baby, making him laugh as she told him what a handsome boy he was.

Kaya smiled, then let out a sigh. _Don't look for trouble where there is none,_ she told herself. _And you can grill Ken about it all later._ With that thought, she went to get her camera, hesitating only slightly as she walked passed the office door

…………………..

Ami drifted to a stop, coming up beside Michiru in the deep end of the pool. She took a few deep breaths, feeling the steady beat of her heart after the warm-up laps. As she slowly exhaled, she looked around. Her exhale turned to a sigh when all she saw was a lightly dozing Haruka.

Smiling gently, Michiru said, "One race. If she's not here by then, you can go look for her."

Ami smiled back at her, a bit embarrassed for being so obvious. "All right," she answered, then started to move forward only to be stopped by Michiru.

"We're playing a game, Haruka and I," said Michiru quietly. "Pay attention, and I'll explain in a few moments."

Ami nodded and allowed the older girl to move ahead of her. She watched curiously as Michiru's movements shifted from casual to something more deliberate and precise as she climbed slowly from the pool. However, it was deliberateness in a way no one would have noticed. They would only notice _her,_ and the perfect grace and sensuality she exuded would give her complete command over any room. All simply because she wanted it to be so. She could just as easily go completely unnoticed if that was her mood, which at this moment was obviously not the point to her game.

Her grin wide, Ami followed Michiru out of the pool. "She's not asleep," she said in quiet amusement as they meandered near the diving board.

Michiru laughed softly. "No."

"Does she realize you know that?"

"I expect so. But that's all part of the game, pretending you don't notice. And she fancies herself to be very good at it." Michiru's smile turned mischievous. "Have you ever played before?"

Ami chuckled and shook her head. "No. We're not really comfortable with public displays, and I can always tell when Makoto's watching. She isn't very good at being subtle, nor does she ever really try to be."

"I must say, then, that you've been doing very well for a novice," replied Michiru. She could see the momentary confusion in the way Ami's shy smile faltered and the way her head tilted as if she were about to ask for clarification. She didn't give the girl a chance, though, as she faced the water and prepared to dive. "Ready?"

Ami hesitated for a moment, but followed suit. Her questions were forgotten as she cut swiftly through the water, her focus divided evenly between her opponent and their goal.

…………………….

If he had really started to cry, she wouldn't have left him. But he didn't, and after a few moments, Makoto moved out of earshot of the sitting room and headed for the pool.

Ami, Haruka, and Michiru were already outside, pretty much settled into their activities. Makoto's eyes caught Ami first, the girl standing beside Michiru at the far end of the pool. Whatever Michiru said, it made Ami giggle. Then she shook her head, and Michiru smiled almost slyly before changing her stance for a dive. Ami seemed confused for a moment, but followed suit, and as Makoto sat in the lounge chair beside the one Haruka occupied, the girls dove in.

Haruka's grin grew wide right at that moment, giving her a "cat that ate the canary" look. Stretched out comfortably on the lounger, her yellow bathing suit covered by white cotton shorts and an open, sleeveless white shirt, Haruka seemed completely at ease with the world. Her arms were folded behind her head, and her sunglasses rested low on her nose, just enough for her half-lidded eyes to see over the edge.

Turning her grin to Makoto, she said, "I was wondering when you'd show up. I was afraid you'd miss the whole show. Sit back and relax, Mako-chan. And don't stare," she added, reaching forward to tip down the sunglasses resting on the top of Makoto's head.

…………………

The race was over almost as soon as it started, and Ami was aware of the fraction of a second that passed between Michiru touching the wall and when her own fingers brushed against it. She smiled as she stood in the shallow end of the pool, though, not only because of the exhilaration from the challenge, but because Makoto was there and smiling right back at her. She raised her hand to return Makoto's wave, but Michiru's fingers hooking into the waistband of her bikini bottoms very effectively pulled her attention away from her partner.

Ignoring the comically wide, surprised eyes Ami turned on her, Michiru, looking completely nonchalant, gave her a hard tug before letting go and swimming away. Ami followed after her, if for no other reason than to find out just why she had done that.

Michiru stopped a few feet from the ladder, and Ami swam up somewhat cautiously beside her. All she had to do was raise her eyebrows.

"The rules," reminded Michiru with great amusement. "Makoto is a bit off on her game, but that's no excuse for you to fall behind."

Ami's suspicious posture relaxed, and she grinned. "Is that what you meant when you said I was doing well for a novice? You saw her coming?" She giggled softly. "But neither of us knew we were playing, so it doesn't really count."

"Not quite," answered Michiru, that mischievous smile reappearing. "You've been playing, and you've played this game many times before. You aren't thirteen anymore, Mizuno Ami. And Makoto isn't the only one who's noticed."

The natural pink of Ami's cheeks quickly turned to a fire engine red as Michiru's words clicked in her brain. She barely heard the musical chime of Michiru's laughter as she dunked herself under water.

…………………..

Makoto adjusted the sunglasses after they fell onto her nose, and looked over just in time to see the race end. It was too close to call a winner, and Ami smiled happily as she stood in the water. She waved to Makoto when she saw her, and Makoto had just enough time to wave back before Michiru tugged Ami's attention back to her.

Pulling her glasses down to match Haruka's, Makoto grinned and silently acknowledged the older girl's wisdom as she watched Ami's lithe, bikini-clad body move slowly through the water. This was, indeed, a very nice show.

Michiru stopped a few feet from the ladder at the deep end, and Ami swam up beside her. As the two treaded water, Makoto could see them talking, but they were too far away for her to hear their voices. Then that slyish smile reappeared on Michiru's lips, and Ami's cheeks flushed right before she ducked abruptly under the water.

Makoto's eyebrows rose in curiosity, and she glanced over at Haruka. If the blonde had noticed anything odd, she wasn't showing it. Still stretched out and relaxed, anyone would have been hard pressed to notice she was even watching the pool rather than dozing in the sun.

With a small shrug, Makoto let it go and laid back in her chair. Just as she was stretching out her toes, she heard Haruka's low voice say in amusement, "Keep watching. This is the best part."

She kept her attention on the pool, wondering what Haruka meant. After all, there had been lots of times when she'd seen Michiru climb out… of… oh.

Eyes wide as they peered over the top of her sunglasses, she watched in awe as Michiru slowly emerged from the water, and wondered why she had never noticed it quite this way before. That perfect swimmer's body moved with a slow, subtle grace, her toned arms pulling her up the ladder. The water seemed to hug her body as she rose, tiny streams gleaming in the sunlight as they cascaded down the curves covered by her black bathing suit.

Makoto swallowed hard and wondered how long it would be before she was hit by a blunt object for ogling like this. And which of three directions that object would be coming from.

Michiru, apparently oblivious to her staring, stepped from the pool to solid ground. As she reached up to adjust the loose tie that held back her hair, her bathing suit moved with her. Tiny droplets of water shimmered and disappeared into the teasing amount of cleavage that was revealed.

Makoto chanced a glance over at Haruka, certain she was going to get an evil glare for staring in a way the blonde hadn't intended. But Haruka's grin said it all.

_She's mine. Envy me._

With a smirk, Makoto shook her head and let her eyes drift back to the pool. Yeah, Michiru was gorgeous without trying, and there was a lot to envy there. But, she thought, her smile growing, she had her own gorgeous water nymph. And it was her turn to get out of the pool.

………………….

Ami watched Michiru's legs as they slowly climbed the ladder and disappeared from beneath the water. Hesitantly, she rose up and broke the surface just enough so she could breathe. She watched Michiru for a moment, those same subtly seductive movements again on display, then glanced over to see what effect it was having on the other players in this game.

Haruka was grinning in a possessively proud manner, but if Ami hadn't been told, she still wouldn't be able to tell she had been watching them. Makoto, on the other hand, was sitting there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes big as saucers behind the sunglasses that were almost falling off her nose. The only thing missing was the drool. Ami grinned widely. No, subtly was not part of Makoto's basic make-up.

Then Makoto seemed to compose herself a bit, and her gaze shifted to Ami as an expectant smile formed on her lips.

_Sorry, Mako-chan_, thought Ami as she started to swim back toward the shallow end. _We've already lost this game, and pretty badly at that. Perhaps we can try again later, when I've had a bit more time to go over all the rules._

When she reached the edge of the pool, Makoto was waiting there for her. "Was everything okay inside?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Makoto. "Though I do feel kind of guilty for leaving the baby with your mom so much. But anyway, are you two going to race again?"

Ami bit back a grin at the eagerness she heard in Makoto's question. "Not right now."

"Oh," said Makoto, obviously disappointed.

"Later," replied Ami, knowing Makoto didn't really understand what it was she was promising. "You should come in with me. Bring one of the rafts, before the kids come out and claim them."

Makoto nodded. Glancing back at the house, she said, "They're all taking their own sweet time this morning. I wonder what's holding them up?" Then she shrugged and slid off her shirt, laying it across the chair she'd vacated. It took a moment for her to find a raft that was big enough to hold them both, because she had no intention of floating around alone. With a grin, she plunked it and herself into the water beside Ami. Okay, so she wasn't going to get any more show from Ami for now. But that meant neither was Haruka, and she was perfectly happy with that and the cuddle she was about to get.

…………………..

Dressed in shorts and her bathing suit, a few poolside necessities tucked under her arm, Setsuna wondered what was taking the girls so long. She was certain they would have been ready by now and trying to knock down her door with entreaties for her to hurry. Instead, she was going to them.

Stopping outside the bedroom that was supposed to be for Usagi and Chibi-usa, Setsuna knocked lightly. After an extended pause, Hotaru opened the door just enough to poke her head out. Behind the girl, Setsuna could hear hushed giggles.

"Are you two ready yet?" asked Setsuna.

Hotaru smiled up at her. "Actually, we kind of got caught up in something. You can go out without us. We'll be down in a little while."

Setsuna smiled curiously back at her. "And just what is it you two have gotten caught up in?"

Hotaru's smile widened, but before she could answer, Kara called out from behind the door, "It's a surprise!"

Hotaru sighed and shook her head, and Setsuna heard Seiji shush his little sister's enthusiasm. Then Hotaru looked back up at her mother with a crooked grin. "What she said."

"All right," replied Setsuna. "You know where the rest of us will be when you're done."

Hotaru nodded, then quickly closed the door

Setsuna chuckled, glad the children were getting along and enjoying themselves, but terribly curious as to what it was they were up to. She was certain she would find out soon enough, though. In the meantime, she was going to enjoy her morning by the pool.

Starting down the hallway, she saw Minako coming around the corner. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the pink and white box the blonde was carrying.

They stopped in front of each other, and Minako smiled sheepishly. She gave the box a little shake, shifting the dolls into further disarray. "I saw them sitting out after breakfast, and didn't think anyone would mind if I borrowed them for a while. There's a few things I want to…"

Setsuna held up a hand to stop any further explanation. "There's no need to go into detail. Recall who it is I live with."

The serious expression on Setsuna's face set Minako into a fit of giggles. "Who could forget? Rei and I won't be too long."

Setsuna nodded and graced her with an almost playful smile. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will," grinned back Minako.

They parted ways, and Minako headed back to the bedroom. She opened the door to an increasingly impatient Rei. Sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the floor, Rei asked, "Where did you disappear to? And what's that?"

Minako smiled impishly. "I went downstairs. This is for my amusement and to help save your good name. Now scoot up on the bed."

Rei smirked and did as asked, pulling the brightly colored sarong that matched her bikini up over her crossed legs. She chuckled silently as Minako put great effort into setting up the dolls, and laughed outright when Tuxedo Kamen wound up under the plastic sword of the supposedly reformed Master Zorlog.

"Here we go," said Minako when she was ready. "Kara got a few things exceptionally wrong. I'll forgive her, though, since she's just a little kid, and it's not her fault we don't have proper media exposure. Plus, her adoration of you helps balance out her really bad fashion sense," she added with a grimace, picking up the Venus doll. "But for our sakes, I need to set a few things right."

Minako set aside her poor, maligned mini-self and picked up Sailor Moon. In a dramatically stressed voice that was supposed to be Usagi's, she called out, "Zorlog! I thought you had turned away from your evil ways!"

She then picked up Zorlog, giving Tuxedo Kamen a temporary reprieve. Laughing menacingly, she cackled out, "You simple fool. Did you really think I'd give up my plans for world domination for something as stupid as love? And now with Tuxedo Kamen about to be destroyed, the rest of you will follow, falling like dominos, and I will prevail!"

Zorlog started to laugh like the evil maniac he was, when Minako suddenly picked up Jupiter and rammed her head first into his back, cutting him off and knocking him down with an 'oomph'. Jupiter then proceeded to stomp all over his evil plastic self with her bare, pointed toes.

Minako giggled at her antics as Jupiter, standing on top of the beaten Zorlog, raised her arms over her head like a boxer who had just won a match. Then she reached over for Mercury. Since the doll couldn't do it herself, Minako batted her eyelashes adoringly at the miniature Jupiter. "My hero!" was declared, and then the two mini senshi embraced.

Leaving them entwined, Minako set them aside and started to reach for Sailor Moon again, but paused. "Oh yeah," she said to Rei, remembering something. "You're over there tied up because you were with Tux Boy when he got caught."

"Was I?" said Rei sarcastically.

Minako nodded. "And that's what you get. Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled battle!"

She picked up Sailor Moon and immediately had her hovering over a prone Tuxedo Kamen. "How could I have been so wrong?" lamented Sailor Moon. "And now I've lost my dear Mamo-chan, not to death, but to another's heart. Sob, sob."

"Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen asked weakly, his voice unusually high pitched, no doubt because of the stress of the situation. He sat up, his black pants hiking halfway up his shins. "Usako? Did you come to save me? Even after I called you an infatuation and ran off with one of your best friends?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan," cried Sailor Moon. "I had to. I… I still love you. I was so stupid to think what I felt for Zorlog was the true love I feel for you."

"Then you'll forgive me? And I'll forgive you?" asked Tuxedo Kamen hopefully.

"Of course!" answered Sailor Moon as she flung herself at him, knocking them both over.

Minako was going to pick up Venus next, but changed her mind. Instead, she reached around for Uranus. With a smirk, she chuckled out, "You guys all need to get a room." Then Uranus joined arms with Neptune and the two of them strolled off the bed and hopped into the box.

Then, finally, she went for Venus.

"It's about time," said Rei, crossing her arms and trying to look indignant. "Now hurry and go rescue me."

Minako grinned at her and slowly worked her way over to where Mars sat all alone and neglected. "Mars? You alive?" asked Venus as she poked at her with a toe.

"Untie me, damn it!" grumped out Minako in a very good impression of a trapped and unhappy Mars.

Venus jumped up and down a few times, apparently happy Mars was still alive and able to yell at her. She made the motions to untie her, and they stood beside each other staring at Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Uh, sorry about that," said Venus uncomfortably.

Mars titled to the side in what was supposed to be a shrug. "It's not a big deal. We were only dating to make her jealous after she ran off with that freak, Zorlog."

"Oh," replied Venus, surprised.

"Yeah," answered Mars. "And, um, I was sort of hoping it might make you a little jealous, too."

"Really?" asked Venus, Minako's grin wide. "Does that mean you like me?"

"What do you think?" snapped out Mars.

"She's a little embarrassed," pointed out Minako as Mars turned her back on Venus. "Because her heart is a whole lot gentler than she ever wants anyone to know."

Getting back into character and smiling at the light blush that touched Rei's cheeks, Minako had Venus lean over Mars' shoulder. "Aw, I think that's sweet," said Venus softly. "And I like you, too. A lot."

"You do?" asked Mars, turning back to her.

"I do. I have for the longest time," confessed Venus.

"Since the first time you saw me?" teased Mars. "Are you going to tell me it was love at first sight?"

"No, it wasn't the first time I saw you," said Minako. Her voice softened, and her eyes became distant, no longer focusing on the dolls she was speaking for. "But I know just when it was. You walked right by me without really seeing me at all, but I noticed every detail of you. The confidence in your steps, the excitement in those beautifully exotic eyes, the way your hair flowed in a perfect, dark wave around your shoulders, the lilt of your voice when you spoke. In that moment, you stole my breath and stopped my heart."

Rei reached out and touched Minako's cheek, startling the girl. Minako's lips formed a crooked grin. "I think we've pretty much fixed everything that needed fixing in this universe. Though I'm still not sure how to explain Diana's gender swap and the star on her forehead."

Rei smiled at her and chuckled. Then she leaned in and touched their lips together in a gentle kiss, causing the heaviness that had started to settle over Minako's heart to lift. "I love you," whispered Rei. "And I think I fell in love over either the comic books or the bobble head. One of those."

Minako laughed, then grabbed Rei in a tight hug.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Minako kissed Rei's cheek before quickly grabbing up the dolls and hiding them in their box. Rei gave her a few extra seconds to get the box out of sight before opening the door.

Hotaru, dressed in dark blue denim shorts, a white t-shirt, and red suspenders greeted Rei with a smile. "I'm glad I caught you before you two left. I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

Five minutes later, Hotaru was trotting back down the hallway with the baseball cap she'd barrowed from Minako. She got back to the bedroom, knocked three times in quick succession, then went in.

"Okay," she announced. "I got the cap and gave Rei the camera. We're all set. How's the invitation?"

Kyo grinned at his accomplice. "You tell me. Will your mama like it?"

Hotaru took the cream-colored note card and studied the calligraphy print, being careful not to smudge the still drying ink. "_You are cordially invited to a private lunch this afternoon at 1pm, to be hosted by Ishida Kyo. An escort will be dispatched to pick you up at your bedroom door at 12:45 pm. Live entertainment will be provided._" The little girl nodded. "Perfect."

"How much longer until it's completely dry?" asked Chibi-usa as she stood beside Hotaru and read over her arm.

"Just a little longer," answered Kyo. "I'm sure the extra help we just commandeered will keep her put until it's ready. In the meantime, let's get to work on that live entertainment."

………………………

Sitting at an umbrellaed table across from Mamoru and beside the chairs Usagi and Michiru had left vacant, Haruka pushed a few shreds of cheese over next to her tomato. With the tip of her fork, she wrapped them up in a few leaves of lettuce, then speared the lot of them in something akin to maniacal glee. As she chewed contentedly on it, enjoying the fresh crunch, she wished she had grabbed some of those boiled eggs she'd seen in the refrigerator. But Hotaru and her crew had banished them quickly and completely from the kitchen, and she hadn't thought about it until after they were all out here on the patio.

Haruka grinned widely. She did hope Setsuna was having a good time, even if she hadn't been able to get her boiled eggs.

Girly cooing and another exclamation of 'how cute!' pulled her attention from her lunch to the scene Michiru had abandoned her for. Minako was holding the baby in her lap, giving Makoto the 15 minutes she needed to eat her own lunch before her son demanded more of her attention. Not that it really looked like he needed any more from her, because Michiru and Usagi were fussing over him like they'd never seen a baby before.

Miki, for his part, was loving the attention. The boy seemed to know full well that he had them wrapped around his tiny little pinky, and just what he had to do to keep them there. A bubbly grin formed on his face as Michiru smiled at him, and he grabbed onto the finger she held out for him. More cooing ensued, and the baby laughed happily, not seeming to mind at all that the word 'cute' was being tossed around like a tennis ball.

Haruka, on the other hand…

She shoved another forkful of lettuce into her mouth and stood. Still chewing, she waved her hand at the girls in an effort to get them to stop. As she stood over them, they all looked up at her in question, wondering what it was she was trying to get out. Even Miki looked at her in some confusion, seeming to wonder why she was stopping his fun.

Finally, she swallowed and said, "I've heard the word 'cute' five times in the last two minutes. I can't take it anymore. Here, give him to me. It's my turn to play with him."

She took Miki from Minako, which earned her pouts from the two blondes and a smirk from Michiru. "You've got the right idea, Miki-kun," she said quietly to him as she grabbed the small diaper bag from beside Makoto. "But there have to be some limits to how much you let them do to you."

Sitting back at the table, she held Miki in one arm while rummaging around in his bag with the other. As he watched her in wide-eyed curiosity, she pulled out a double-ringed, cloth covered rattle. Haruka frowned at it, set it on the table, then started digging around in the bag again. Coming up with nothing better than a clean diaper, she sighed.

"We really need to get you some cooler toys," she said, tossing the diaper onto the table. "Can you say Porsche? Porsche."

"After everything I went through to bring him into this world," interjected Makoto from the table where she was sitting with Ami, "the first thing he says better be 'mama.'"

Haruka smirked and repeated, "Porsche." Then she chuckled at herself and picked up the rattle.

Miki gurgled and reached out for it, taking one of the rings in both hands and pulling it into his mouth.

Haruka's eyes narrowed as she watched the baby chew on the black and white checked rattle. She glanced over at the diaper as the idea slowly started to form in her mind. Then, suddenly, she smiled widely.

First, she opened the diaper and set it up on its ends, so it formed a triangular archway. Then, she folded her paper napkin into a tight square and set her fork on it, creating a ramp. She ignored the look Mamoru gave her as she swiped his soda glass, along with the other three on the table, and set them up in a zigzag pattern.

Turning her smile down onto the baby, she gently coaxed the rattle away from him. Giving it a shake, she said, "We're going to play a new game, Miki-kun. This isn't a rattle anymore. It's a motorcycle. The motorcycle goes 'vroom, vroom.'"

Miki was a tad bit upset with her at first for taking his rattle away from him. But his displeasure turned to curiosity when she set it on the table and started making all sorts of odd sounds. She rolled it back and forth, making a sound she called 'revving its engine,' and then off it went! The rattle rolled all over, with his Uncle Haruka helping it. Under the diaper and in between the glasses, never hitting one. Then it rolled up onto the fork and went sailing through the air.

Miki's eyes went wide as it flew over his head. He reached up for it, laughing at the silly sounds he could hear. Then it landed on the table with a thud and stood on one of its rings.

"And he wins first place!" called out Haruka. She set the rattle down and took both of Miki's hands between hers, gently clapping them together. "Yay!"

The baby bubbled and bounced in excitement.

"Where's Hotaru with her video camera when you need her?" commented Michiru through a smile.

Usagi giggled. Then she laughed even harder as Mamoru slowly sidled over closer to Haruka.

Mamoru looked inside the baby bag and came up with a bottle of powder. "Race ya," he said to Haruka in challenge.

Haruka's eyes gleamed, and she picked up the rattle.

Usagi looked around quickly, then remembered she had left her camera upstairs. "We need pictures of this. Don't let them stop playing until I come back."

As she stood, Ami said quickly, "I'll walk up with you. There's something I'd like to get, also."

Walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, Ami looked over at Usagi. "I actually have an ulterior motive for coming up here with you. I'd like to ask for your help with something."

"What kind of something?" asked Usagi.

"There's something I'd like to do tonight," answered Ami. "I'm not quite certain just how I'm going to do it yet, but I'll need help with Makoto. I'm also going to need a babysitter."

Usagi smiled widely, a conspiratorial glimmer in her eyes. "Ooo, this sounds like it might be fun. So, what are we planning?"

Ami smiled just a bit shyly. "Well, I was thinking something like this…"

……………………….

Seiji straightened his tie nervously, then took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door. A moment later, Setsuna opened the door, and his cheeks went bright red as she smiled down at him.

She wore a simple black dress, and her hair flowed softly passed her shoulders and down her back. Three small pearls accented the thin, gold chain around her neck, and matched the hoops in her ears.

Seiji shyly returned the smile she gave him and held out his arm. With only the tiniest squeak on his first word, he said, "I've come to escort you to lunch, ma'am."

Setsuna nodded and took his arm. "Thank you, young sir," she answered politely, indulging in the formal mood he seemed to be trying so hard to project. "May I say that you look very handsome this afternoon."

That shy smile grew into one of quiet pride. "Thank you. And you look very pretty."

Setsuna thanked him, and when they arrived at the sitting room, Seiji led her over to the small table that had been set up for her lunch date. He pulled the chair out for her, then bowed and excused himself, saying her host would join her shortly.

A few minutes passed, then she heard socked feet padding up slowly behind her. She saw the colorful bouquet of wildflowers that was held out to her just before she saw the man holding them.

Kyo stood before her smiling widely, a playful glimmer in his blue eyes. His suit and tie gave him a more proper appearance than she would have associated with what she knew of him, and his hair was brushed in a tidier manner than she'd previously seen. He cleaned up nicely, she did admit, and she wondered how much of that was simply surface image over the mischievous boy underneath.

Taking the flowers, she inclined her head. "Thank you, Ishida-san. They're very lovely."

Kyo nodded in return. "You're very welcome, Meioh-san. But as lovely as they are, they don't do you justice." He stepped over to the piano and picked up the empty vase that was sitting there. "As luck would have it, there's a conveniently placed vase here that we can put them in until our meal is finished."

Setsuna smirked as Kyo took the flowers and put them in the vase. Then he took the seat across from her.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," he said, sounding truly genuine. "I hope you'll find some enjoyment in this. And, to get us started…" He picked up a small, porcelain bell and gave it a quick ring.

The chime summoned Chibi-usa and Kara. They both wore their party dresses and were grinning madly as they walked into the room. Chibi-usa carried with her a bottle of wine, held firmly in both hands, and Kara pushed a serving tray she could barely see over.

Chibi-usa bowed to Kyo first, and presented the bottle of wine for his inspection. Kyo spent several seconds examining the label, then nodded in approval. "Very good," he said. "An excellent choice on the part of my young wine expert. Does the lady approve?"

Chibi-usa took the bottle back and walked around to Setsuna. The little girl's eyes twinkled as they met Setsuna's, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Setsuna smiled and took the bottle, playing along with their game. She read the label and actually found herself impressed by the vintage. Her host obviously wasn't planning to cut any corners in his efforts. "I do approve, very much so," she answered. She set the bottle in his reach so he could open it, as she assumed he wanted to do by the corkscrew he now held, then looked over to Kara. "And what's all this?"

"I'll show you," answered Kara excitedly. She moved quickly to pull the silver lids off the two small plates the way Kyo had shown her during practice. "Tada! Appetizers!"

"Very nice!" commented Setsuna, more for Kara than the shrimp cocktail, though it did look rather good.

The little girl smiled widely at her.

Kyo set the open wine bottle aside to breathe, then started to reach for the plates on the tray, having decided earlier that Kara was just a bit too unsteady to do it herself. His fingers had just touched the first one when a high pitched beep made him freeze. His face fell, the boyish glee immediately gone. With a sigh, he pulled his beeper from his belt and frowned at it.

"Sorry. Just give me a few seconds," he said, then pulled out his cell phone. "Ishida. What's going on?"

Setsuna watched as his frown deepened and his color rose. "She's my patient. Why is he getting involved?" he said into the phone, taking out whatever was happening on the messenger. "No, absolutely not."

He rose from the table then, and started towards the door without even a glance backward. "I'll be there soon. Don't let him anywhere near her or her parents until I get there. No… Don't you dare let him…"

Kyo's voice slowly faded out as Setsuna watched the empty doorway. "Well. That was unexpected," she muttered quietly.

"What happened?" asked Chibi-usa as she stared in confusion at Kyo's empty chair.

Kara looked at her and shrugged. "Work," she answered simply. "Daddy does it all the time."

A moment later, Hotaru and Seiji stuck their heads around the doorframe. "We saw Uncle Kyo leaving," said Hotaru, pulling a bit at the bowtie she wore. "He looked like he was in a hurry."

"I presume the hospital needed him," answered Setsuna. "He wasn't very clear on things."

"It was the hospital, then," said Seiji quietly as they both stepped fully into the room. "Sorry. Did he forget to say goodbye, too?"

Kara nodded her head quickly, then said to Setsuna, "Mama always makes Daddy sleep on the couch when he does that. Are you going to make Uncle Kyo sleep on the couch?"

Setsuna chuckled softly at the idea. "That would be a fitting punishment for him. I'm not certain what I'm going to do, though, and it's not something any of you need to concern yourselves with." Then she turned her gaze to Hotaru and smiled at the way she was dressed. Her black jeans were held up by the red suspenders she'd worn this morning, and her white blouse was accented by a black bowtie. "What was your role this afternoon?"

Hotaru grinned and stood up straight. "I'm your head waiter, ma'am," she answered. "Or I was, anyway."

"Has lunch already been prepared?" asked Setsuna.

Hotaru nodded. "Hikari's been helping us. It's almost done."

"All right, then," said Setsuna as she stood. "There's no reason to let things go to waste. We'll gather what's already been fixed, and put together enough that we can all have a good meal. I believe there was also mention of entertainment?"

"That was me," answered Seiji as they started out of the room. "Do you still want me to play for you?"

"I think that would be very nice," said Setsuna, earning a happy smile from the boy.

On her other side, she felt a small hand slip into hers. She looked over to see Hotaru offering her an apologetic look. She grinned back, saying silently that it couldn't be helped. "We make the best of what we're given."

Hotaru frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead, she held her mother's hand until they were in the kitchen, then joined in the almost chaotic shuffle of the children arranging their unscheduled lunch date with Setsuna.

………………………..

With Usagi giving her a push to hurry her along, Makoto sighed and looked back over her shoulder. "Are you even going to give me a hint?"

That same, 'I've got a secret' smile she'd been wearing on and off all afternoon firmly in place, Usagi answered, "Not until we get into the bedroom. Go faster, and you'll get your hint faster. Actually, you'll get two."

The blonde giggled, and Makoto grinned. She'd known something was up, what with all the glances Usagi and Ami kept throwing back and forth. She'd caught them with their heads together right before dinner, whispering about something that was immediately hushed when they saw her coming. She wondered if she should tell them that while they were very good at being cryptic, they were pretty bad at being secretive.

Finally, though, she seemed to be closer to getting some kind of answer. They had all wound up in the sitting room together for the evening. Ami had excused herself a short time ago, but not before tossing another meaningful glance to Usagi, which set her future queen into a staring contest with the clock on the mantel. Makoto chuckled. She had never seen Usagi eye a clock so hard outside of a classroom.

"What's so funny?" asked Usagi as they trooped down the hall.

"I'll tell you when you tell me," replied Makoto with a smirk.

Usagi pushed harder on her back, quickening their pace. A few seconds later, they were in the bedroom. Usagi shut the door behind them, and grinning widely, she ordered Makoto to sit.

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"Okay, you get two hints about what's going on tonight," started Usagi in happy excitement. "One, Ami's in the pool room. And two…" She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers until she found the one she was looking for. Pulling out the pieces to Makoto's green bikini and dangling them on her fingers, she continued, "She wants you to wear this."

Makoto's eyebrows rose, and she grinned. "A private pool party maybe?"

Usagi's smile widened. "Possibly. But you won't find out until you get there. She says to come down as soon as you're ready. I'm babysitting for tonight, so you don't have to worry about Miki. Now here," she added, tossing the bikini to Makoto. "Hurry up. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Indeed, she did not want to keep Ami waiting. So after getting changed and thanking Usagi for helping Ami with setting this up and offering to take care of Miki for the night, she went down to find out what was waiting for her.

The shades had been drawn on the double doors leading into the pool room, and the room itself seemed to be dark. She had followed Ami's instructions, though, so Makoto shrugged at the oddity and proceeded forward.

Stepping into the room, a grin slowly spread across her face. The main lights had indeed been left off. The interior lights in the pool and hot tub, however, provided a warm, bluish glow that allowed her to see without interfering with the view of the night sky through the large, open skylight.

And what a view she had.

Ami sat on the far edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. The soft light from the pool gave her pale skin an almost ethereal glow, contrasting it nicely with the dark blue of her bikini. Her eyes drifted up lazily from the shadowed ripples in the pool, a soft smile on her lips as she caught and held Makoto's gaze.

Closing the doors, Makoto sighed and leaned back against them, turning the lock as she did.

The click of the lock was unusually loud in the quiet room, and Ami giggled at its slight echo. Reaching up, she pushed the sides of her damp hair behind her ears. "I was going to ask you to do that," she said around a grin.

Makoto nodded. "I figured." Pushing away from the door, and untying her robe as she went, she meandered over to the edge opposite Ami. "So… was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" she drew out, a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "Since you called me down here and all."

"Perhaps there was," returned Ami. She stood slowly, then reached behind her back and hooked her fingers. "Or perhaps I just thought you would enjoy a swim."

"A swim sounds like a good idea," answered Makoto as her robe hit the ground. Her eyes traveled the length of Ami's body, mesmerized by the light sheen of water and tiny beads of reflected light that slid languorously down her belly.

Ami's smile turned shy, and her eyes fell to her suddenly fidgeting toes. She must be blushing, Makoto thought, but it was too dark for her to tell from this distance. Then Ami's fidgeting stopped, and she looked back up before turning towards the deeper end of the pool. Her pace was slow and easy as Makoto watched her step up to the pool's edge. Her arms stretched out languidly in front of her, then over her head and back down again, before she changed her stance and dove into the water.

She broke the surface a few feet from where she'd entered, her form a dark shadow in the water. Makoto sat on the edge and let her feet slide into the water as Ami's strokes brought her closer. The nearer she got, the easier it became to make out her features. Ripples of light twined around sculpted arms and legs, and played over the smooth skin of her back, highlighting curves that were hidden only enough to tease.

The distance between them closed, and Makoto leaned forward when Ami stopped in front of her. Delicate fingers traced a feathery path up her legs, until they came to rest on her knees. Ami grinned up at her as her fingers began to draw tiny circles against her skin. Expecting Ami to meet her, Makoto started to lean further forward. But instead of reaching up for the kiss, Ami abruptly pushed away.

With several feet suddenly between them, Makoto's eyebrows rose in surprise. Still grinning, Ami treaded water for several seconds, then started to slowly back away.

"So that's how it is," murmured Makoto in amusement. "Okay, then."

With a sudden predatory air, Makoto slid into the water. Ami closely watched her pursuer, her giggle and leisurely pace taunting. Makoto smirked… then lunged after her full force.

Ami's delighted laughter touched Makoto's ears as she pushed forward in an unwieldy fashion. Ami's small, lithe frame moved through the water easily, her size and skill giving her the advantage. But that advantage was, by design, short lived, and Makoto's fingers brushed against her ankle.

Her struggle was nonexistent as Makoto fully grabbed her ankle and quickly tugged her close. Ami's back pressed against her front, the warmth welcome contrast to the cool water that surrounded them, and she could feel silent laughter as she wrapped her arms around her.

Leaning in close to Ami's ear as they floated in the center of the pool, Makoto whispered, "Gottcha."

"So it seems," replied Ami. She turned in Makoto's embrace, so they were facing each other, her cheeks flushed and her smile playful.

Makoto's body hummed as she fell into those deep blue eyes. Ami's arms rested on her shoulders, bringing her that much closer, and Makoto tilted her head to close the distance.

The kiss was soft and gentle. They lingered, in no real hurry, letting the slight ebb and pull of the water carry them where it would. Ami found the end of her ponytail, and she felt the tiny tug as she curled it around her fingers. Her own fingers traced a path along Ami's spine, drawing random patterns over the soft skin.

A quiet sigh was breathed against her lips as her fingers followed the edge of Ami's bikini top. The arm she had around Ami's waist tightened, and the touch of her kiss changed at the invitation in that sigh. Ami's legs tangled more into hers, knocking her balance off just enough to be distracting.

Makoto let out a rueful chuckle. "Hold on a sec," she whispered against Ami's ear, giving it a light nip for good measure. With one hand and a little help, she paddled them over to the side, then moved along until she had just enough solid ground beneath her.

Still not able to touch, Ami's legs stayed wrapped around hers, and her back rested against the side of the pool. Makoto smiled down at her, then traced a finger over the curve of her ear, trailing it further to caress the blush of her cheek. Ami's eyes slid closed as she turned into that touch, and her hands slid into the water to play at Makoto's sides.

As Ami's fingers glided over her ribs and teased at the edge of her top, Makoto leaned in and let her lips follow the path her finger had taken. Her hands reached around behind Ami's neck, and as Ami's lips parted under hers, she slowly undid the sapphire knot.

When she pulled back, Ami smiled up at her with a sleepy expression. And as Makoto slid aside the material that had taunted her so, she whispered playfully, "Tease."

………………………….

Minako took a deep breath, held it for ten seconds, then released it in short puffs, each one making a small popping sound as it passed her lips. Lying on the couch with her head in Rei's lap, she moved her manga down enough to look up and see if her bored fidgeting was having any kind of effect. She frowned and let out a loud sigh when she realized that, no, it wasn't. Again, Rei didn't so much as budge from the magazine she was reading.

Rather than continue to fruitlessly poke at Rei, she laid her open book on her stomach and gazed around the room to see if anything had changed in the last 15 minutes. Everything appeared to be exactly as she'd last seen it, though.

Luna and Artemis were curled up comfortably at Setsuna's feet, while Setsuna indulged in a well-worn paperback. Usagi was still on the loveseat beside Mamoru, the baby asleep in her arms. Her attention was fully devoted to Miki tonight, proud of the responsibility Ami had left her with. She wasn't quite sure what Mamoru was doing, but whatever it was, it involved the notebook balanced on his lap, a folder that's contents were spread out as well as he could get them considering where he was sitting, and a thick tome that was too textbook-like to have been brought along on vacation.

Minako stretched her toes out and strained to see over the arm of the couch. Hotaru and Chibi-usa had pulled Haruka and Michiru into a game of cards. It seemed to be getting pretty lively, Minako thought, as Michiru tossed a card into the growing pile on the floor and Hotaru made a grab for it.

'I should have played with them,' she thought ruefully, glancing one more time at an oblivious Rei.

That was when she felt those eyes on her. She turned to see Setsuna grinning at her and looking as though she were trying not to laugh. Her cheeks tinged a shade darker, and she itched at her nose. Well, she figured, at least she was getting some attention. Even if it wasn't the attention she wanted.

Movement caught her eye, and Minako leaned her head back to better see what Usagi was up to. The blonde was handing Miki to Mamoru, and being very careful not to wake him in the process.

"We could lay him in his stroller for a while," suggested Mamoru softly.

Usagi shook her head. "I like holding him. And he likes it, too," she added as she readjusted her legs and stretched out her arms. "That's why he's sleeping so soundly. He feels happy and safe. My mom always said the same thing about me. And that I was disagreeable if she tried to put me down before I fell asleep."

Haruka peered over the cards in her hands and smirked. "I can see that."

Usagi stuck out her tongue, then reached back for the baby. She cooed quietly at him as she resettled him, before addressing Haruka's comment. "Shingo was worse than me. And I bet when I was a princess, I didn't cry at all. Right, Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked at Usagi in surprise, and then chuckled. "I'm afraid you did. Rather often, and rather loudly."

Haruka laughed as she threw another card into the pile.

Usagi frowned at the revelation, making Setsuna feel just a touch bad for her. So she elaborated, "You liked being with others, and always wanted to be held. You weren't happy when we left you alone, and you had no issues letting us know that. It was all right, though," she consoled, her voice becoming softer, "because your mother enjoyed holding you. Your temperament gave her the excuse she needed, and kept her from the merciless teasing she would have been subjected to by those she called friends because of how often she carried you around the palace with her. So you were really a very good baby, and you did something exceptional for your mother."

That half formed pout of Usagi's turned into a wide, vindicated smile. Minako grinned in amusement, partly because she remembered all that crying with considerably less fondness than Setsuna obviously did.

Then Usagi turned her attention back to the baby, and Setsuna went back to her novel. Minako bit her lip for a moment before sitting up, crossing her arms over her chest and staring hard at Rei. Seconds ticked by with no more of a response than her other efforts, so she came to a decision, because she was tired of being bored.

"Tell me a story."

That got Rei's attention. The magazine slowly slid down, and she looked down at Minako as if she had lost her mind. "How old are you? Five? You can read a book yourself."

Minako's eyes went wide and dewy. "Please," she drew out.

Rei rolled her eyes, then sighed as that puppy-dog stare didn't let up. "All right," she gave in, trying to sound put out by the whole thing. She closed her magazine and tucked it beside her. "What story do you want me to read to you?"

"Make one up," answered Minako, a playful sparkle now in her eyes.

"Make… Can't I just read you something?" returned Rei, very aware of several pairs of amused eyes watching her.

"It'll be better if you make it up. C'mon, Rei. It'll be good," said Minako, her demeanor becoming bouncy like that of an excited child.

Silently admitting defeat, Rei acquiesced and sank down further into the couch cushions. "Okay, let's see… I suppose we start with 'once upon a time.' So… Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a castle on a hill, overlooking a small village. The princess was the oldest daughter of the king and queen, and very popular with the villagers."

"What was her name?" interrupted Chibi-usa as she and Hotaru abandoned their card game to sit on the floor in front of Rei.

Rei tapped her finger against her lips, then grinned. "Her name was Minako," she answered, and beside her, the real Minako smiled widely.

"The princess was very beautiful, with long blonde hair and bright, blue eyes," continued Rei. "She had also been blessed with a voice that was as beautiful as she was. These things, along with her lineage, had made her very well known outside the village. As a result, many admirers came to the castle, hoping to catch the princess' eye. But the princess, in her father's opinion, was very stubborn and overly choosey. None of the heroes who had come to prove their worth could catch her attention. As you can imagine, this was making her father very frustrated."

Rei took a breath and glanced around the room, looking until she had the next piece of her story. "As it goes, on what would become a most fateful day for the Princess Minako, she was summoned by King Artemis and Queen Luna to appear before another hero. This hero was much like all the others: tall, handsome, of impressive means… and full of hot air."

The girls giggled, and Luna lifted her head from her paws. "I hope the queen, at least, wasn't taken in by him."

Rei shook her head. "Nope, she was, as was the king. They were both very impressed with his trophies from battle and tales of adventure in the dragon infested Shadow Mountains. Adventures that no simple mortal would have ever dared attempt, let alone been able to survive. However, while the king and queen were dually impressed, Minako's youngest sister, Usagi, was only slightly more impressed than her older sister."

"Who wasn't impressed at all," supplied Minako.

"No, she wasn't," answered Rei. She tapped the end of Minako's nose. "And remember which one of us it is that's supposed to be telling the story, 'princess.'"

Minako grinned and nodded, and Rei continued.

"The princess' lack of awe, or even like, greatly annoyed her parents, which had the added effect of putting the princess in a bad mood. So when she went up to her room that evening, she couldn't sleep. Instead, the princess paced and muttered her displeasure to herself, well after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"'Why do I always have to listen to these egotistical, wannabe crusaders?' grumped the princess to the reflection in her mirror. She sat, and picked up her brush, continuing to talk as she ran it through her long hair. 'After all, it's not like I'm the only princess in this family. Sigh. I wish one of those dragons he kept talking about would swoop down and swallow me, just to spare me from any more of this. Or better yet, swoop down and swallow him.'

"Princess Minako giggled at her own humor and the image she'd conjured of a dragon using this latest hero as a toothpick. But then, a shadowy movement at the corner of her reflection caught her eye, and she turned slowly. Her brush dropped from her suddenly numb fingers, and she screamed as loudly as she ever had before in her life as a giant eyeball blinked at her through the open window."

Rei grinned evilly and looked down at the children. "You've heard the saying, 'be careful what you wish for?'"

The girls, Minako, and Usagi all nodded in response.

"Well," said Rei, "the Princess Minako hadn't. She was, however, about to be introduced to it in a very big way..."

……………………….

Warm water bubbled gently around them in the hot tub, adding to the pleasant lethargy Ami felt. Makoto's arms held her in a loose hug, and she rested her arms on Makoto's shoulders as soft kisses were placed against her neck. Then she heard a low sigh, and Makoto's fingers began to trace lazily against her back.

Pulling back just a bit, Makoto said more than a bit regretfully, "We're going to have to start heading back soon." Then she smirked and tossed a glance over to the pool and the bikini top floating in the shallow end. "And it might take us a bit of doing to get ourselves to where we can walk through the house and still maintain our dignity."

A grin around a giggle lit up Ami's flushed face.

Makoto chuckled and pulled her closer. "Thank you for my surprise," she said, giving her a squeeze.

Ami sat back and smiled at her. Running her fingers over Makoto's damp, wavy hair, she answered quietly, "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I must say you've thanked me very adequately."

Makoto cringed. "'Adequately.' There's just something about that word and this situation that I really don't like."

"Well," drew out Ami, her finger gliding along Makoto's collarbone, "perhaps after we put the baby to bed, we could search for a word you find more pleasing."

A devilish grin touched Makoto's lips. "You know, if you keep this up, we really will be walking funny in the morning. Not that I'd mind," she added, wagging her eyebrows.

Ami laughed, then slid slowly from her lap to the seat beside them. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and sank down into the warm water, stretching out as far as she could. She could feel the heat of Makoto's gaze over the calmer warmth of the hot tub, and she smiled without opening her eyes. Then she wiggled her toes one last time before moving to rise from the water.

Makoto followed after her, and they lingered a bit as they collected themselves before going to find Usagi.

A little searching led them to the family room. Makoto leaned against the doorframe and looked in curiosity at the group Rei held spellbound.

Speaking with great flare, Rei reached the conclusion of her fairytale. "'We'll make the announcement immediately,' declared King Artemis. Then he leaned down and whispered to his servant, 'Before she has a chance to change her mind.'"

The girls giggled, and Ami looked up at Makoto in question. "King Artemis?" she mouthed, amusement in her eyes.

Makoto shrugged as Rei announced everyone in the kingdom to live happily ever after. This pronouncement was followed by a round of applause for the storyteller, and Rei grinned widely, obviously proud of herself.

"Sounds like we missed something good," said Makoto as she and Ami walked fully into the room.

Minako nodded. "You did. I'm a princess," she said, smiling broadly. "And I was kidnapped by an evil wizard and a dragon. But you saved me, and we all lived happily ever after, so it's all good."

"Wow. And I saved you?" said Makoto in surprise, not that she was really following all of this that well. But that being the hero part she got, and she grinned. "Go me."

"I'm impressed Mako-chan," replied Ami. "And it sounds like it must have involved a great deal of danger."

Hotaru looked over at her parents and giggled. "Yeah, there was danger all right."

Ami nodded. "But I wonder about the living happily ever after part, since it's usually the princess and the hero who saves her who go about being happy together."

"Ooo... feeling a bit jealous?" teased Makoto.

"Don't worry, Ami," said Usagi as she somewhat reluctantly handed Miki to Makoto. "This wasn't your typical fairytale. And Makoto wasn't the hero."

Makoto's teasing grin fell just a bit. "I wasn't? Well, at least I saved her."

Rei smirked. "Sort of."

"Okay, now I really want to hear this," said Makoto as she found a free spot to sit in. "You know you're going to have to tell me the whole thing at some point before this vacation is over."

"I'm curious to hear it myself," said Ami, wondering if she fit into this tale anywhere.

"I think I can be persuaded to do a repeat performance," said Rei, looking as though she were giving it a great deal of thought. "We've got a few days left."

Minako grinned at her. Even if you took the princess away from Mars, she'd still have that irrepressible Martian soul that delighted in an eager audience for her quick and very agile imagination. An attribute known only to a very special few. She let her eyes wander over all of them, and her smile grew wider. There were a few additions to their family now, and most of their memories were still lost in a hazy fog, but some things hadn't really changed at all.


	9. Day 5 Wednesday

**The Tangled Web We Weave  
by Crawlspace**

* * *

_Day 5  
Wednesday_

Since he hadn't heard from them yet, and knowing how prone they were to oversleeping, Mamoru felt it would be best to go and check on them. So here he stood, raising his hand to knock on the door a third time. When this brought him the same lack of response as his previous attempts, he opened the door slowly and peeked around the corner.

"Usako?" he said quietly, then smiled as he stepped fully into the room.

How they had managed to sleep like this, he didn't know. In a twisted tangle of bedspread and sheets, Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa lay this way and that. Usagi seemed to be the most wrapped up in the sheets, sprawled out on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed. Hotaru was pressed against her side, as if Usagi was her favorite body pillow, the girl's head resting on the bunched up pink pajama leg pooled around Usagi's knee. Chibi-usa was using Hotaru as a footrest while she spread out sideways across the king-sized bed, her hair fanned out around her. And all three of them looked perfectly content, dead to the world in their slumber.

Mamoru walked over to the foot of the bed and knelt down in front of Usagi. He reached out and gave her a gentle shake, saying softly, "Wake up, Usako. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

Usagi's nose twitched, and she swatted at him lazily.

Mamoru chuckled, which disturbed her further, then gave her another shake.

This time, Usagi's eyes cracked open as a tiny frown formed on her lips. When she saw the source of her displeasure, though, her frown turned into a punchy smile.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered in a sleepy-soft voice, followed by a nonsensical happy "gheeeeee." Her lips puckered and she kissed at him.

He indulged her with a quick, good morning kiss, and his fingers stroked her bangs away from her eyes. "Someone forgot to set the alarm clock last night."

"Hmm?" replied Usagi. She turned her head as best she could to see the alarm clock over her shoulder. When she saw what time it was, a tight puff of air blew through her lips and she let her head fall back down to her pillow. "It's barely 8 o'clock," she grumped. "We've got a whole half hour until breakfast, _and we're on vacation._ Nobody normal gets up this early when they're on vacation."

"I'm up," he informed her with a lopsided grin.

Usagi reached up and patted his cheek. "You're special." Then her hand fell, her eyes closed, and she mumbled out, "Come back in 15 minutes."

Shaking his head, Mamoru stood. He walked around to the side of the bed so he could get to Hotaru and Chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa basically ignored him, rolling over and pulling the covers up tighter around her. Then he reached for Hotaru. Her head popped up when he touched her shoulder, and she blinked at him through a dazed expression.

"Time to get up," he said to her.

"Oh. Okay," answered Hotaru. She nodded her head, even though it didn't really seem like she understood what was happening.

It took several moments for her body to catch up and realize she was awake. But slowly, she untangled herself from Usagi and the sheets, and slid out around Chibi-usa. She swayed just a bit as she stood, but then she stretched her arms high over her head and yawned long and wide. That seemed to do the trick.

She smiled up at Mamoru, thanked him for coming to get her, then left to go and get dressed for breakfast.

Now the only one awake in the room, Mamoru stood and looked over the bed. They weren't going to get up easily, he knew. So he thought for a minute, then came to a decision. _Time to wake up_, he thought as he took a firm hold of the bedspread. _One way or the other…_

Hotaru paused and looked back over her shoulder when she heard the startled yelps coming from Usagi's bedroom. She grinned, though, when she realized what it was, and proceeded back to Setsuna's room.

"Setsuna-mama," called Hotaru as she opened the bedroom door. "I slept late."

Setsuna looked around the doorframe of the bathroom, her hands occupied with pinning up her hair. "Not by very much. I would have come to get you if you were much longer."

"Mamoru woke us up," replied Hotaru as she pulled shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser drawer.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Setsuna as she put the last pin in her hair. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, squirt bottle and hairbrush in hand.

"Yes," answered Hotaru. Her nightgown landed on the floor in a heap, and she hurried to pull on her clothes. "But it took awhile to fall asleep. They both roll around a lot, and I got stuck in the middle."

Setsuna grinned, thinking briefly that turnabout was fair play while also reminding herself that tonight, some combination of those three would likely be winding up in her bed. Further contemplation on the matter was cut short as Hotaru sat beside her on the edge of the bed, ready for her mama to begin working out the few morning tangles in her hair.

When that was done, they started meandering down towards the dining room. They passed Mamoru in the hallway as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting patiently for Usagi and Chibi-usa. On their way down the stairs, they got an unexpected greeting.

"Good morning, Meioh-san, Hotaru," said Ami's grandmother, a bright smile on her face. "I was just about to come and get you. Meioh-san, there's a young man here to see you."

Setsuna's eyebrows rose in curiosity, and she looked down at Hotaru. The little girl shrugged, just as curious as her mother at what this could be about.

Midori led them into the foyer, to the young man holding a white box. Thick, sandy-brown bangs hung shaggy around his eyes, and a work ID hung around his neck with several other cards and a few bills tucked in with it. He smiled at them and bowed when he saw them, and Setsuna guessed his age to be no more than 20.

"Good morning, ma'am," he said politely. "Are you Meioh Setsuna?"

"Yes, I am," she answered, and out of the corner of her eye, she noted Midori chuckle lightly before turning to leave.

The young man smiled. "I work at Children's Hospital, and Ishida-sensei asked me to deliver this to you. The delivery services would have taken too long and gotten here too late."

He held out the large, white box tied with a pale blue ribbon, then waited as Setsuna opened it.

A smile formed on Setsuna's lips as she lifted the brightly colored bouquet from the box. The flowers and baby's breath were in a white basket with another blue bow tied around it and a tiny, plastic bee sitting perched in the middle. The card, however, was tucked so far down along the edge she almost didn't see it.

She picked up the card, then smirked, realizing that she probably wasn't _supposed_ to see it. "Congratulations. It's a boy," she read in amusement.

The young man blushed and reached forward to take the card. "Sorry. I was supposed to take that out. And I'm also supposed to tell you that Ishida-sensei is very sorry for leaving the way he did yesterday. He realizes he's an idiot, but he hopes you'll forgive him, anyway."

Setsuna smiled at him. "Thank you, very much. For both the flowers and the message."

"You're welcome," he answered. "And if you don't mind me saying, you should forgive him. He really is a great guy."

With a chuckle, Setsuna asked, "And how much did he tip you to tell me that?"

"Nothing," smiled the young man. "He gets that one for free." He bowed again and wished her a good morning before turning to leave.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Setsuna as Hotaru scrutinized the flower basket.

The little girl pursed her lips in thought, then answered, "They're pretty, I guess. At least he said he was sorry."

"Oooo! Flowers!" suddenly issued from across the foyer.

Usagi, much more chipper than she had been when she was trudging down the stairs a moment ago, ran up to Setsuna with Chibi-usa close behind her. "How pretty!" she continued excitedly. "Are they for you? Did Uncle Kyo send them?"

"Yes, and yes," replied Setsuna, holding them so both Usagi and Chibi-usa could see.

Usagi grinned lopsidedly at her. The blonde didn't need to say a word. Setsuna could already hear the sing-song "somebody likes you" perfectly well in her head.

"I should take them upstairs," said Setsuna, sidetracking any discussion on her personal affairs. "Before we run into any more distractions and are late for breakfast. Hotaru, go ahead with Chibi-usa. I'll only be a minute."

Setsuna was spared any further grins and giggles only by the luck of having most of the others already in the dining room. She set the flowers on the dresser, and giving them one last glance, she smiled. Every once in awhile, even if nothing was to come out of it, it was nice to be pursued by someone with a somewhat romantic side. Not that she would ever openly admit that. She'd never hear the end of it if she did.

She allowed herself a soft laugh and a grin, and then she went down to join everyone for breakfast.

In the dining room, random conversation was being hit back and forth like a volleyball, bouncing from one subject to another and back again. Rin seemed to be ignoring most of it, sitting at the head of the table and nursing his second cup of coffee.

Hana smiled as one more person wished her a happy birthday. She laughed, letting them know she was aware they were only using her new year's worth of wrinkles as an excuse to have a party.

Seijuurou, feeling the need to fill the void left by his baby brother, raised his orange juice to her and told her she was absolutely right. And maybe he could find her a few new gray hairs to go along with her new wrinkles, just to add to the excitement. Then he grabbed Kaya to him and started rooting around the top of her head.

The elder Mizuno gave him a swat and a glare, informing him she had no gray hair. At least none that modern technology couldn't hide.

More laughter, and then it happened.

Kara, leading her mother by the hand, walked quietly into the room. They wouldn't have been noticed at all if Kara hadn't run up to Hana in childish exuberance to tell her "happy birthday." But they were here, and Shouko had to do it, because she'd had that talk with Kara and it was the only way the girl would believe that her mama hadn't lied to her about liking Makoto.

So, with Kara and several others watching, she walked up to Ami and Makoto and smiled. "Good morning," she said pleasantly, and before either of them had a chance to respond, she reached out and hugged Makoto.

A pin drop on the carpet would have sounded like an explosion, the room went so quiet. Seijuurou's mouth hung open as he stared at his wife. Ami imitated her uncle, and Makoto went stiff as a board, shocked and completely lost at how to respond. Not that Shouko gave her much time to really think about it.

Almost as quickly as she'd acted, Shouko pulled away. Without making eye contact with anyone, she walked around to her seat. With her cheeks flushed, she bit out quietly to Seijuurou, "Not a word," then went about giving a great deal of attention to folding and unfolding her napkin in her lap.

Kara grinned widely and ran over to Makoto. She pulled her down, letting Makoto know it was her turn for a hug, and when they were level, she whispered, "My mama likes you. I asked her, and she said yes, and we had a long talk about it."

Proper words escaped Makoto at that moment, so she only nodded. Kara nodded back, then moved on to Ami and the baby while Makoto did her level best not to actually look over at Shouko.

Finally, though, everyone settled. With one notable exception.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Rin, looking in disapproval at his son's empty chair.

"Still at the hospital," answered Midori. "But he called and said he'd be home in time for the party."

Seijuurou smirked and mumbled so only Shouko could hear, "Coward. At least I come home and face it rather than hiding out at work."

One corner of Shouko's mouth turned up, but she didn't respond. If her husband wanted to believe that all the busy work he created to stall for time wasn't a form of 'hiding out,' then she would let him have that for now.

Food was set out, and things moved along much as they had every other morning, until the maid quietly walked in looking for Midori. She apologized for interrupting, but there was another delivery. This time, the birthday cake for Hana's party.

Midori nodded and stood. "We're getting off to an early start with these things today," she noted with an amused smile.

As Ami's grandmother left the room, Makoto leaned over to Ami and quietly asked, "They had a cake delivered for Gram's birthday?"

Ami could hear the faint disapproval in Makoto's voice. "Yes," she answered. "They do every year, and whenever we have a large party or such. It's always very good."

Makoto bit her lip, trying to think of a way to say this so no one would be offended by what to her was a basic truth. "I'm sure it's good, and that whoever made it put a lot of care and effort into it, but it's a store bought cake. For Gram's 90th birthday. It's just so… impersonal. I mean, it's a family party, and the cake is _store bought_."

Ami smiled. She realized she should have expected this response. Taking Makoto by the hand, she said, "Come with me." Then she turned to Rin. "We'll be right back, Grandfather."

Rin nodded and dismissed them, and Ami led Makoto into the kitchen where Midori was with Hikari and the cake.

It really was a beautifully done cake, Makoto had to admit. Two perfectly shaped rectangles, the top smaller than the bottom, were covered in thin layers of white icing. Ribbons of white icing decorated the edges, and delicate blue and yellow flowers with vivid green leaves accented the corners of the bottom layer. 'Happy 90th Birthday' was centered on the top in an elegant script with more icing flowers to highlight it. The perfect birthday cake, but in a way that made if feel sterile. If this had been a formal function, it would have been fine. But this was family, and it needed to feel that way.

She was just finishing forming these thoughts when Ami's grandmother smiled at her and said, "Isn't it lovely?"

Makoto swallowed hard, wondering what honesty might cost her in this instance. Thankfully, Ami saved her from having to find out.

"Actually, Grandmother, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," jumped in Ami.

"Oh?" said Midori, curious to where this was going.

Ami nodded. "We do think it's a nice cake. However, as Gram's party is something that's going to be strictly family, we thought something homemade would be a bit more appropriate."

A thoughtful frown touched Midori's lips, and she looked back down at the cake. "But we've already got this one, and Hikari and her staff have so much to do in preparing dinner. At this point, even if you were right…"

She trailed off a bit, and Ami found her chance to offer a solution. "Makoto can do it," she said happily.

Midori looked between Ami and Makoto dubiously. "Ami, sweetheart, this isn't a small affair, even if it is just family. Besides, Makoto is our guest. We couldn't possibly ask her to do that."

"I don't mind," said Makoto, her enthusiasm growing quickly. "And I'd like to be able to do this for Gram. I can bring the kids in to help, that'll personalize it a bit more, and they'd have fun, I think."

Midori looked at her with hesitation. She could see the plan being laid out behind Makoto's eyes, though, and she hated to quash the girl's eagerness. So, slowly, she found herself agreeing. It wouldn't do any harm to let them have some fun, she reasoned, and they'd still have the good cake to fall back on.

"All right," said Midori finally, and she couldn't help but smile at the way Makoto's eyes lit up. "Just tell Hikari what you need, and she'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you," answered Makoto happily. She turned back to a widely smiling Ami. "Let's finish breakfast, then we'll get everyone who wants to help together. I'll have a better idea of how to go about things, then.

------- ------- -------

Once breakfast was completed and cleaned up, Makoto took stock and organized her helpers. She took special care to be respectful of Hikari as the cook showed her around. This was, after all, her territory, and Makoto didn't want her presence to become intrusive.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Makoto looked intently at the things laid out before her. "What's Gram's favorite color?" she asked finally.

"Green," answered Ami, shifting Miki from one shoulder to the other.

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "Is there any place we can go to pick up a few things?"

"I'll have to ask Grandmother," said Ami. "I don't know the area well, but she should be able to tell me easily enough."

"And I can drive if I've got someone to give me directions," threw in Rei from where she stood leaning against the counter.

"Great!" said Makoto. "I'll make a list. Ami, you go with Rei, and I'll get started here."

Minako hopped down from the table edge. "I'm going, too! I'm not letting anyone go shopping without me."

Makoto clapped her hands together. "Then let's get to it!"

------- ------- -------

Midori walked by the kitchen, still feeling a bit of trepidation over leaving a gaggle of teenagers to supervise a handful of children during a cooking experiment. However, she resisted the temptation to stop in and see how they were doing. Instead, she continued on her way to the library.

Kaya and Ken were already there, her daughter immersed in a novel and Ken typing away on his laptop. Kaya set down her book and smiled at her mother as Midori sat in the chair across from her.

"I saw the girls in the kitchen," said Kaya while Midori thumbed through a small stack of books beside the chair. "Do you know what they're doing?"

"Makoto asked to make a cake for Gram," answered Midori. She made a choice in reading material, then sat up and asked somewhat worriedly, "Should I have found a way to tell her not to?"

"No, definitely not," returned Kaya with a firm shake of her head. "Trust me, if Makoto ever offers to cook for you, let her. She puts many trained professionals to shame, and if I didn't think it would be taking full and total advantage of her, I'd get you to have her cook the whole meal."

Midori relaxed back in her chair and chuckled at Kaya's absoluteness. "Well, that does make me feel better. Now I'm looking forward to seeing what she comes up with."

Kaya smiled, pleased at her mother's confidence in her word. "You won't be disappointed. Truthfully, with as long as Ami's known her, I'm surprised my daughter isn't as round as she is tall."

"Who's as round as they are tall?" asked Rin as he walked in on their conversation.

"No one, Father," answered Kaya with a grin. "I was just commenting on Makoto's cooking skills."

"Really? Well…" was all he had to say on that. Then he got to the point of why he'd come to find them. "Midori, I'm going out for a bit. Jouku has a few things he's playing with, and it's easier to go over it in person than over the phone."

"I knew you couldn't go a whole week without running off to work," smirked Midori.

"I'm not going to work," countered Rin evenly. "I'm going to Jouku's. His house certainly isn't the hospital, and us discussing something work related as colleagues just for the pleasure of it isn't really work."

"Mmmm," hummed out Midori, making it perfectly clear she didn't buy this particular line of reasoning.

Rin huffed, then looked over at Kaya. He waved a hand casually between her and Ken. "The next time you two are up here, the four of us will have lunch together. I want him to meet you."

Kaya's response stalled for just a second. How many years had it been since he'd wanted to introduce her to a colleague? Longer than it had been since he'd stopped dragging her out to the hospital for random reasons, but not quite as long since he'd stopped pulling her into his projects. But now, just like that?

She glanced at Ken as he answered politely, and automatically, she did the same. "Yes, sir. The next time we're up here."

------- ------- -------

His eyes wide, Miki watched as his mama showed him the proper way to separate an egg. She did this several times, and it looked like fun. So when she picked up a new egg, Miki reached out and gurgled.

Makoto smiled at him and let him wrap his fingers around hers. "Sorry, Little Bug. You only get to watch this time. But maybe next year I can find something for you help with."

Miki pulled her fingers into his mouth and started to chew. This was much better than an egg, so he was quite content. Until she took her fingers away.

"What's the matter, Miki?" asked Hotaru when he started issuing cranky sounding cries. She left her cupcake batter and went over to him.

The baby reached out for her, recognizing someone who would give him lots of good attention.

She lifted him from his seat and cuddled him to her, cooing baby words at him. Miki cooed back, then giggled when she raspberried his tummy.

Makoto gave them several minutes to play, then said lightly, "Okay, back to work, now."

Hotaru nodded, but rather than put the baby back in his seat, she handed him to Michiru. It was a better situation for both Miki and Michiru, as neither of them seemed to be having any real luck with the cooking aspect of things.

"You're such a girl," teased Haruka when Michiru handed her a jar of cherries so she could take Miki. Haruka set aside the bowl of cupcake icing she was mixing up and took the jar over to the sink. Turning on the hot tap, she said, "Now I'm going to show you how it's supposed to be done."

Michiru propped Miki up so he could see Haruka. "You hear that," she said playfully as she bounced the baby lightly. "Uncle Haruka is going to show us how it's really done."

Miki chirruped in laughter as fingers tickled his side.

Usagi giggled at the display. She handed Makoto the measuring cup she asked for, then took a step back as the mixer whirred to life. "Hey," she said as egg yolks and sugar blended together, "did you see the flowers Setsuna got this morning?"

"She got flowers?" answered Makoto in surprise. "From who?"

Michiru grinned. "From Kyo, no doubt."

They all waited a beat for Haruka to comment, but she was too wrapped up in her battle with the uncooperative jar to pay them any mind.

"I saw them," jumped in Chibi-usa. "And they were from Uncle Kyo."

Hotaru frowned, the strokes in her batter becoming wider and slower as she turned things over in her mind. She still liked Kyo mostly, but she didn't want him fixed up on a date with her Setsuna-mama anymore. After all, the idea had been for Setsuna to have some fun while they were here, not for her to be reminded that she was alone. That was what Kyo had done, and he would do it again, whether he meant to or not. No, Hotaru decided, he had been a bad choice, no matter how nice he seemed. It was best to just stop, at least for now.

A nudge from Chibi-usa knocked her out of her thoughts. "I need a few more paper cups," said the girl, holding up her cupcake pan.

"Okay," answered Hotaru. She reached over only to find an empty table as Kara lined her pan with the last of the paper cups. "Mako-chan, we're out of cups," she called over to her leader.

"There's more on the counter over there," answered Makoto.

Hotaru walked over to get them. Unfortunately, she did so just as Haruka's battle with the cherry jar was coming to an end.

The lid on the jar finally gave way with a loud pop… and kept on going. Red juice and cherry halves went flying, finding a perfect target in Hotaru.

Haruka blinked. "Oops."

Hotaru frowned at her, feeling it was supremely unfair that while she stood here in a puddle of cherry with a shirt and shorts that couldn't be saved, her papa had come out completely unscathed.

Michiru took the baby back to his seat, then went over to Hotaru. Stepping carefully so she wouldn't create a bigger mess, she handed a roll of paper towels to Haruka after taking several for herself. She wiped off what she could from Hotaru's arms and legs, then pointed the girl in the direction of the doorway. "Go on and change," she said. "I'll keep an eye on your cupcake mix."

Hotaru looked back up at Haruka, which earned her a sincere, "sorry," then sighed and ran upstairs to change. It only took her a few minutes to find clean clothes and pull them on. The dirty ones were tossed haphazardly onto her laundry bag along with a thought for her Michiru-mama and a silent promise to tend to it properly later on. Then she started back downstairs, hurrying so they wouldn't get too much further without her.

------- ------- -------

Kyo yawned hugely as he walked toward the house, fumbling his car keys and dropping them to the walkway in the process. He grumbled unhappily, feeling too tired to even bother bending down to retrieve them. And since he didn't need them to get inside…

Stepping over his wayward keys, Kyo made his way into the house. He stumbled through the door, grateful no one was around. All he wanted right now was a nap and a shower, and then he would suck up his ego and go find Meioh-san to see if the flowers he'd sent had bought him some forgiveness. Maybe she'd sit with him at the party tonight if they had.

A silly, punchy smile appeared on Kyo's face. "And then maybe she'll accept your uniform button, and the two of you can go steady," he chuckled quietly to himself, then shook his head. "I need sleep. Badly."

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard small feet charging toward him. He stopped and looked up as his young partner in crime came to an abrupt halt several steps above him. The slight frown she wore clued him in to the fact she wasn't happy with him for yesterday's fiasco. Ready to apologize and ask forgiveness, Kyo grinned sheepishly, and his eyes twinkled playfully as they met hers…

And everything stopped.

The world around him turned deadly silent. His blood froze and his breath caught in his chest as dark, spectral fingers stroked his soul. The deep gaze of suddenly cold and ancient eyes held him spellbound and nearly terrified as the enemy he so often fought wrapped his heart in its icy grip, and in that moment, he knew death more intimately than he'd ever imagined possible.

Then she blinked.

Kyo gasped, clutching his chest and falling back several steps. "What the hell…" he muttered, wide eyes fixed on Hotaru's bare feet.

She moved a step closer, and he almost lost his balance as his eyes snapped up. Whatever it was he'd seen in her was gone, but the frown was still there, and those eyes... She looked at him a moment longer, then walked slowly around him and down the stairs.

Kyo sank to the steps and watched her back through the banister as she picked up her pace again and ran off toward the kitchen. "What the hell?" he repeated softly to himself. He licked his dry lips, then scratched at the shadow of a beard on his face. A shiver ran through him, and he closed his eyes. After a few deep breaths to steady himself, he stood and slowly made his way to his room for a fresh change of clothes before retiring to his office. He would ask questions later, when he was of a mind to handle the answers.

------- ------- -------

Several pots were boiling lazily on the stove, vegetables were lying victim on cutting boards, and something was cooking in the oven by the time Ami, Rei, and Minako got back. They walked into the kitchen, each of them carrying large paper shopping bags.

Sitting at the table, Makoto looked up from icing the bottom layer of the cake, her eyes curious when she saw the bags. She knew the list she'd given them hadn't been that long, and she was certain it hadn't included the silver and green metallic tassels sticking up over the edge of the one Minako was setting down.

The blonde grinned at her. "We went shopping."

"I see that," Makoto answered, grinning back at her.

Ami walked around to Makoto, her hand resting lightly on Makoto's back as she handed her the smallest of the bags. "We did remember to pick up the things you asked for," she said, easy humor in her voice. "But Minako made a few additional suggestions I thought were very good."

Minako smiled proudly, and Rei dug around in one of her bags, coming up with a plastic yellow horn. She twirled it on her finger, not blowing on it in consideration of the baby asleep in his stroller. "We're going to have a party," she announced.

"I thought we were already going to have a party. Or did I miss something?" asked Makoto, sounding just a bit confused.

Rei smirked. "We were having a formal affair," she clarified. "Or something a lot more proper than a birthday party should be, anyway."

"My grandparents may not intend it," added Ami, "but even family parties do tend to be a bit… stuffy."

"That was my word," jumped in Minako. "I asked about decorations and stuff when we were going by this one store, and from what Ami said, I decided things were just going to be too stuffy and mundane for a party."

"So you guys went shopping," concluded Makoto, and three heads nodded. "Okay, so don't keep me in suspense. What did you get? And what are those tassels for?"

"The party hats," answered Minako happily. "We're going to make them ourselves. I thought it would be fun."

"So we got all the necessary items," picked up Rei. "Glitter, paint, stickers. Along with a bunch of little game favors and confetti poppers, plates, cups, napkins, sparkly candles for the cake…"

"For the cupcakes," Makoto corrected quickly.

"Right," returned Rei, one corner of her mouth quirking up. "For the cupcakes. And lots and lots of paper for the hats and a banner."

"Hats and a banner that will be an outside project," pointed out Ami. "Especially if the kids are going to help."

"They took everyone outside for lunch when Hikari started to reclaim her kitchen," said Makoto, pointing her icing knife towards the window. "They wanted to share the sampler cupcakes they did while you were gone. I swear, I've never made so many cupcakes in my life. I only need half a dozen for the cake. The rest were just a busy project."

Minako giggled and teased, "Cupcakes for lunch? I knew leaving Mako-chan in charge was a good idea!"

Sticking her tongue out at her leader, Makoto retorted with, "I'll have you know I made sure they all ate properly before letting them have the cupcakes. But if you want any, you better hurry. And since you're officially an adult, you're allowed to have cupcakes for lunch."

Grabbing up the bags with her fingerpaints and glitter, Minako wasted no time. Calling over her shoulder, she said to Rei, "C'mon. As your official adult, I say you can have cupcakes for lunch, too. Because I love you like that."

"Oh joy be unconfined," muttered Rei, picking up the other two bags and following behind Minako. "Haruka better have left us some good ones. I know I saw chocolate before we left."

"Pfft, Haruka nothing," dismissed Minako. "It's Setsuna we have to worry about. She's sneaky and possessive when it comes to her sweets."

Ami giggled as their voices drifted away, then she leaned over and gave Makoto a quick kiss. "How did things go while we were gone?"

"Pretty well," answered Makoto, a pleased smile on her face. "Except for one small incident involving Haruka, Hotaru, and a jar of cherries, we didn't have any problems at all. And now that I have everything I need to finish the cake… Thanks, by the way," she added, leaning in for a thank-you kiss that lingered longer than Ami's hello kiss had.

"You're very welcome," grinned Ami when they parted.

"I should be done soon," finished Makoto. "Then I can give the kitchen back fully to Hikari, and I won't have thrown her off schedule at all."

"I knew my ears were burning for a reason," said Hikari lightly as she came back into the kitchen. "Welcome home, miss. Did you have an easy shopping trip?"

"Yes, thank you," answered Ami. "And thank you for sharing the kitchen with us this afternoon."

"I was glad to," answered Hikari, meaning it much more now than she had when she'd said it this morning. "I've found myself glad for the company."

Makoto smiled. "That means I cleaned up right and didn't break anything."

Hikari laughed, but didn't attempt to correct her.

------- ------- -------

Makoto took a few steps back, paused in contemplation, circled around one more time, then nodded slightly. One more strawberry, she thought, to fill in the largest gap of free space on the left. Then a few lines of green icing to connect it to the rest of the "vine…"

Again, she stepped back. This time when she nodded, a smile of satisfaction accompanied it.

Hikari stepped up beside her as the two women who had come to help her with dinner looked on, both amused with the young perfectionist in Makoto and impressed by her abilities.

"Very well done, Kino-san," complimented Hikari. She took a moment to admire the birthday cake, now very happy that her mistress had allowed this young woman a chance to show off.

Wavy white icing covered the two large, round bottom layers and the small, imperfect pyramid of cupcakes on top. Strawberries had been halved and meticulously placed to appear random, each of them connected by icing vines from which tiny green leaves sprouted intermittently. Leaves that in a few spots held tiny candy pieces that looked suspiciously like lady bugs.

"Thank you," answered Makoto, pride evident in her voice. She looked over at Miki. "And what do you think, Little Bug?"

Miki's barely open eyes blinked, then he yawned widely, stretching his toes out as far as they could go. A soft gurgle and spit bubbles followed the yawn, and one eye closed, making him look somewhat uneven.

"Not interesting enough for you, huh?" laughed Makoto. "That's okay. But since I want you to stay awake, how about we find you something you do like?"

His silence and sleepy half stare led her to believe he thought this would be impossible. But she was up to the challenge!

With some help from Hikari, she got the cake securely stashed away, then gathered up Miki. A quick trip upstairs for some necessities, and then they were heading outside to join the others.

The baby perked up considerably at all the activity suddenly going on around him. Two small folding tables had been brought onto the patio and turned into an arts and crafts heaven, with cups of glitter and beads, little trays of paint, fuzzy pompoms, markers, crayons, glue, and more spread out for the taking. The regular tables had been designated for party hat and card making. Michiru, though, had taken over creation of the 'Happy Birthday' sign, and with help from Haruka was tracing out the design on the banner paper spread out across the lawn.

Makoto pulled a chair up beside Hotaru as the girl cut a piece of red trim for her hat.

Hotaru smiled at her. "Can we make a hat for Miki?"

Makoto looked down at her wide-eyed son, who seemed to be finding the silvery pompoms on Hotaru's hat fascinating. "We can try," she answered. "But I don't know if he has the patience to wear one yet."

"One extra small, then," answered Hotaru. "Just long enough to get a good picture, so I'll make sure it's a really good hat."

"Card or hat, Mako-chan?" asked Rei, scissors in hand.

"Card, I think, since I'm going one handed right now," replied Makoto.

Rei nodded and cut her the appropriate size paper.

"Where's Ami," asked Makoto, taking the paper and searching for a green marker.

"She went to find her mom," answered Minako. She put a heart sticker on the front of her card and reached for the gold sequins. Her head then titled to one of the other tables, and she added, "This is a group project, after all."

"Yeah, I guess so," commented Makoto quietly as she watched Kara instruct her parents on the proper way to make party hats. A way that apparently involved lots and lots of glitter.

Midori wandered in and found a seat between Seiji and Usagi. The older woman laughed when Usagi handed her a sheet of construction paper and pushed several markers in her direction.

Across from them, Shouko grinned. "Go on, it's fun. And don't forget the glitter," she said, earning and approving nod from her daughter.

Seiji had no interest in the glitter. He was, however, debating about how girly the yellow pompoms really were and whether or not they would sissify the racecar on his hat. A hand suddenly reaching for them snapped him from the hard stare he had going on, and he looked up at the hand's owner.

Mamoru smiled at him, then dabbed dots of glue onto his own hat for the pompoms he'd taken.

Seiji smiled, pushed up his glasses, then pulled out two yellow and one black ones for himself.

Makoto was just getting the border drawn around her card when Ami can in with her mother and Ken. The older two seemed a bit hesitant and lost, but a little nudging from Ami, as well as the sight of Setsuna so seriously weighing her options in tassel toppers, seemed to put them at ease. So Ami abandoned them to her grandmother and squeezed in beside Makoto.

She'd only just picked up a piece of silver trim in an attempt to match up colors for a hat when Haruka called over, "The banner's ready when anyone wants to start painting!"

Kara looked immediately torn. The little girl bit her lip, but her father came to her rescue.

"Finish this first," he said, tapping the table beside her current project.

Kara let out a relieved breath and nodded.

People started moving back and forth more, picking up more decorations or grabbing paint to start on the banner.

Minako picked up some of the finger paint and headed for the sign. Crouching down beside Michiru, who was filling in one of the wide letters with swirls of color, she picked an empty corner and started her own design.

Kara followed suit, and when she was done drawing the kitty she would have gotten her Gram if her parents had let her, she signed the picture with a pink handprint. Then, just so her Gram would know for certain it was her, she picked a new color and signed her name.

One corner of Minako's mouth quirked up. "That's a great idea," she said, making the child smile widely. "We should all do that." She stood and called over to those still on the patio, "Hey, guys, we're all going to sign the banner! Bring some extra paint over so we can all do a handprint!"

Makoto and Ami, now alone at the table with Miki, looked at each other, then down at the baby.

Miki looked up at them and sucked a few extra times on his pacifier.

Ami reached down and tickled his foot, causing him to giggle around his pacifier and curl his toes. "Feet would be easier with him, I think," she suggested.

Makoto nodded. "How about it, Bug? Sound like fun?"

The baby cooed and clapped at the smiles they were giving him.

"All right, then," said Makoto. "Let's go pick you out a good color just for your Gram."

------- ------- -------

He couldn't sleep. For as long as he'd lain here, all he could do was toss and turn, the last 24 hours flitting across his consciousness in bursts. And every time he would touch on sleep, those purple eyes would grab him and pull him back.

Kyo sat up, throwing the covers aside roughly. He muttered darkly, then forced himself to get up. He wasn't going to get any rest. Not now.

Pulling on his clothes, he left the foldout bed in his office the way it was, and headed back to the house. Outside, he could hear the children laughing, and wisps of conversation began to catch his ears as he got closer to the activity.

Hanging back a bit, he watched them gather around the banner. A slight smile touched his lips as he watched his niece trying to get her son to hold his legs still long enough for her to get his paint covered foot on the paper.

His quiet chuckle was loud enough to catch Kaya's attention, and he gave her a tired grin. That must have served as an invitation, he assumed, because she started to walk towards him.

"Hey there," she said, standing beside him and giving him a soft nudge with her shoulder. "You look like hell. When did you get home?"

He frowned at her, but answered, "A few hours ago, but I can't sleep. Too tired, I think."

A few moments of silence passed between them as they watched the girls, then she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you'd started working at Children's?"

Kyo looked down at her and smirked. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

Kaya returned that smirk, and they answered in unison, "Because it never came up."

Shaking her head, Kaya rested a hand on his arm. "Come on over for a few minutes. The girls picked up some things for the party, as a surprise for Gram, and we're all signing the banner."

"Does Dad know?" asked Kyo, a gleam in his eyes despite his exhaustion.

"Not yet," chuckled Kaya. "Mother's handling that for us."

Kyo laughed. This would be too much fun, and it would be wrong not to be a part of it. So he put his arm around his sister's shoulders and started walking with her. He stopped short, though, when he saw Hotaru with Kara. His heart sped up and sweat broke out across his forehead when she reached for the smaller girl. He barely stopped himself from jumping between them when Hotaru pulled Kara's hand to her, and he wasn't sure if he should feel foolish or relieved when all she did was draw a purple smiley face in the pink paint on Kara's palm.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaya, concern in her voice. "You're awfully pale all of a sudden."

He stopped her from reaching to feel his face. "I'm fine," he assured her, though it sounded hollow. "I just need sleep. But I… there's something I have to do first. Don't worry, sis, I'm okay."

With that, he left her not believing him in the least. She watched him go over to Ami and say something quickly. Ami seemed surprised, but looked around for someone with clean hands to pass Miki to. Her closest option seemed to be Rei, and the brunette took the baby as Ami went off with Kyo.

"What was that about?" asked Kaya when she got over to Makoto and Rei.

Both girls shrugged, and Makoto answered, "He said he needed to ask her something. That was it."

Kaya looked over and watched Kyo lead Ami to the garage, presumably going to his office. She bit the inside of her cheek, curious about what her little brother wasn't bringing up this time.

------- ------- -------

Ami stood silently and watched Kyo pace as he mentally composed what he wanted to say. His tension and agitation were unnerving to her. She had never seen him this way before, every memory she had of him containing a laidback, easygoing smile. Something must be terribly wrong, she reasoned, and there were very few subjects it could encompass for him to have come to her with it.

She licked her lips nervously, and when he suddenly stopped pacing and turned to her with stormy blue eyes, her breath caught.

"Hotaru," he said, an underlying fear in his voice. "What is she?"

So it was about one of them.

Ami bit her lip, wondering what it was he had seen, the good or the bad, as both had the potential to bring about the same reaction. Regardless, though, this wasn't something she could fully answer, even if she'd wanted to.

"Why would you ask something like that?" said Ami, hoping to find a quick way around this.

"Do I even need to tell you?" returned Kyo. "You have to know. Her eyes."

A chill touched Ami, and her gaze fell involuntarily. Shaking her head, she answered, "I really don't…"

"Damn it, Ami!" burst out Kyo, startling both of them. Ami looked up at him wide-eyed, and he stopped, taking several deep breaths. When he spoke again, his voice was calmer, but demanding. "Don't lie to me. Not about this. There's something… something in those eyes. The darkness that my kids fight when I can't save them anymore. She isn't just standing in that shadow, she _is_ that shadow. Now tell me. _What is she?_"

Keeping her eyes level with his, she searched desperately within herself for answers to something even she didn't fully understand. Without realizing it, she started wringing her hands as she tumbled over all the words she could use, each of them holding a different shade of truth.

"She's different, a unique soul," said Ami, slowly finding the colors with which to paint her uncle's truth. "It's a difference that can be frightening, but I trust her, with my friends, my family, my son. She is a little girl who can be painfully shy and introverted with strangers, but who loves her friends and family deeply."

Kyo swallowed hard, trying to stay balanced on the tightrope he felt like he was walking. "I understand that you trust her. You brought her here, exposed your family to her, so I would hope at the very least you would expect her not to do any harm. But you're dancing around the question."

"I'm answering it in the only way I can, Uncle Kyo," countered Ami. "Can't that be enough?"

Kyo leaned back against his desk. He scrubbed at his face with his palm and sighed deeply, the dark circles under his eyes emphasizing the angles of his face and bringing out his weariness more clearly.

"You didn't see what I saw," he said quietly, his eyes closing. "I've never been that close to it before. And to have it here, in my home and near my family, at the whim of a child's emotions…"

A hand rested gently on his upper arm, and he opened his eyes. Warm and reassuring, Ami smiled at him. "I promise you," she said softly, "that Hotaru isn't a threat to this household, nor will she hurt anyone in a fit of temper. Please, trust me with her. Things have gone well up to now, and we only have a few more days."

Several seconds passed, the tired and unsure blue of his eyes holding on to the confidence in hers. Then he said, still sounding uncertain, "Your faith and your trust. I wonder if it's just because you're too good a person, or if she really has earned it. All right," he conceded, slowly nodding his head. "I will trust you. But if it even seems like something is going to go wrong…"

He left that hanging between them, and Ami nodded as, in the back of her mind, Mercury sighed in relief.

------- ------- -------

They had been almost through cleaning up after the arts and crafts projects when Ami quietly asked to speak with her. Michiru had walked into the house with her, both looking as though they were doing no more than returning borrowed supplies to their proper places. The conversation that took place, however, surprised Michiru.

And now she needed to have a conversation with a certain little girl before they all went down for the party.

She knocked lightly on Setsuna's door before easing it open.

Standing on the bed so she could reach the zipper on Setsuna's dress, Hotaru greeted her with, "We're not ready yet." Then the child finished pulling the zipper all the way up and hooked the clasp at the collar. Jumping down to the floor, she smiled widely. "Okay, now we're ready."

Michiru grinned at her. "You're ahead of your papa. She was still getting dressed when I left. You look very nice, by the way."

Hotaru giggled and spun around, the skirt of her sleeveless white dress billowing out just slightly, the tails of the purple sash ribboning around her.

Michiru applauded, and Hotaru curtsied. Then Michiru asked, "How about you come with me for a bit? You can help me hurry up Haruka."

Setsuna looked at her suspiciously. "You know, there have been a number of clandestine meetings and whispered conversations going on this afternoon. A person might start to wonder."

Michiru laughed lightly. "Oh, Setsuna, don't be so distrustful," she said, brushing it off as a bit of silliness. Then she took Hotaru's hand and pulled her towards the door. "We'll meet you downstairs."

Hotaru followed along unquestioningly, but started to become suspicious herself when they kept going past the bedrooms. Her chest tightened a bit, and she bit her bottom lip as Michiru continued them along, silent and unhurried.

"You know what I did, don't you?" she asked finally, her voice barely audible.

"Yes," answered Michiru just as quietly.

They turned into the library, and Michiru closed the door behind them. A brief walkthrough to make sure they were alone, and they stood, facing each other.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Hotaru.

Michiru crossed her arms. "I think the better question would be 'are _we_ in trouble?' The answer to both questions, however, is no. You have Ami to thank for that. You realize you've put her in a very awkward position, and she's been far more understanding than we have any right to expect."

Hotaru's eyes fell to watch her twisting fingers. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to do it, and I'll apologize to Ami. But he was there, and I wasn't expecting him to be, and I was angry because of what he did to Setsuna-mama. It just… happened."

Michiru stepped forward and placed her hands gently on Hotaru's shoulders. The girl looked up at her, and Michiru smiled. "You must be very careful about what you let happen, and think before you act. It's good of you to be protective of Setsuna, but regardless of our feelings on the matter, we must leave it to her to handle. She will resolve things with him as she sees fit."

Hotaru's lips formed a tight line, and she looked away from her mother.

Wondering what she wasn't saying, Michiru carefully took Hotaru's chin in her fingers and turned her head back. The deep purple of her eyes was a sorrowful shade, dark swirls of emotion tinting them. Wisps of truth, regret, remorse, and a certainty that she was right regardless, all swirled together. And the way she held those emotions spoke of something Michiru's years of parenting let her recognize easily.

Guilt.

Michiru's fingers brushed across Hotaru's bangs and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear. "You and the others didn't know he would walk out on her when you set them up. It's not your fault, Hotaru. Though she was disappointed, it wasn't a major blow to her. I'd even say she's forgiven him."

Hotaru shook her head and backed away from Michiru. Her voice firmer than it had been, she came back with, "You only say that because you don't see. There's a difference between acceptance and forgiveness. Even if it's not always noticeable." She took a deep breath, then added, "I won't say I'm sorry for what I did to him, because for a moment, he knew what it was like to be her, whether he realizes it or not. And he deserved it. But I'm sorry what I did made problems for Ami, and I promise to be very careful not to do it again."

As she watched the kaleidoscope of her daughter turn, Michiru wondered if perhaps they should leave, in spite of Ami's insistence they not. She found herself nodding, though. "All right," she said, her voice low. "I trust the promise you've made me, because I know you will think very hard on what you've done and how it will affect everyone if the wrong people find out things they don't need to know."

Hotaru gave a short nod, and the momentary edge in her bearing melted away. But then a slight frown touched her lips. "Wait a minute. Does that mean I'm going to be spending the rest of the night in my room thinking instead of at the party? Cause it's been a long time since you made me sit in the 'Thinking Chair,' but I remember how it works."

A corner of Michiru's mouth turned up. "How do you think I'm going to answer that?"

Hotaru stood in contemplation for a moment, her head tilted slightly to the side as she tried to find the best way to make forced thinking sound like a bad idea. "Well," she started hesitantly, "I suppose there is at least a little bit of a reason for you to make me do that… but I think I should go to the party. Because… because… because I told Ami I'd take pictures for her, and we don't want to do anything more to upset her today. And," she added quickly as the idea came to her, "if you don't let me, people will ask why, and I _know_ you don't really want to lie to them, and the truth will make them suspicious. Don't want the wrong people asking questions, you know."

"Some very fine points," replied Michiru. "Though you forgot to mention that there will be plenty of time for 'thinking' tomorrow, while the others are out playing."

Hotaru's shoulders slumped in partial defeat. But at least it wasn't a total loss. "Yes, Michiru-mama," she mumbled out. "So I can go to the party tonight?"

"Yes," answered Michiru. "Everyone would have less fun without you, and Gram would miss you. As you said, pictures are expected, and you've somehow wound up the official photographer."

"Thank you," replied Hotaru. Then she held up her empty hands, "We went so fast, I forgot my camera."

"We'll stop back and get it before we go downstairs," answered Michiru, moving to open the door. As they walked out of the library, she caught Hotaru's hand and held it loosely, the small warmth always a reassurance to her.

------- ------- -------

Trying to get dressed for the party was turning out to be a multi-layered chore. Having only made it to her bra and underwear before having to dress the baby, Makoto snapped up the legs of the sailor suit Miki's Aunt Minako had bought for him, while Ami spoke to her about what had happened with Kyo this afternoon. There was a noticeable hint of stress in her voice as she finished.

"So what did Michiru say when you told her?" asked Makoto.

Ami tucked her blouse into her skirt, then let out a long breath. "She offered to find an excuse for them to leave. I didn't want them to do that, though. It would raise more questions than I want to pretend to answer, and Uncle Kyo would be put more on edge if it looked like they were running. I think he just needs to be around her a little more when she's just being Hotaru. Oh," she added, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. She waved a finger back and forth for Miki, and the baby grabbed it with a giggle. "She also asked that we not say anything about any of it, especially to Haruka. She'd like to handle it herself."

"Yeah, I can understand that," smirked Makoto. "Especially the Haruka part." She gave the baby's bare foot a kiss, then left him to Ami so she could finish getting dressed.

Ami lifted Miki, and he smiled brightly at her. She smiled back, telling him what a handsome young man he was in his suit. Then to Makoto she said, "Where are his socks? The ones with the anchors on the cuffs?"

"I think I put them in the top drawer," answered Makoto, pulling her sundress from the closet. As Ami searched for the socks, Makoto slipped the dress on and asked almost casually, "Do you really think all Kyo needs is more time around her? He sounded pretty freaked out."

Ami closed the drawer and shrugged lightly. Going back to the bed, she laid the baby down and started to put on his socks. "I'm hoping seeing her as a normal child again will do it, even if it's only enough to let us leave without any more issues."

"Normal," chuckled Makoto. "Why do I feel like we all take that word a little too much for granted?" Then her voice lowered a bit. "Have you ever looked? I mean _really looked_?"

Ami paused in her inspection of the front of Miki's suit, then slowly shook her head.

"Don't feel guilty," said Makoto gently. "Neither have I."

"Something similar came up when I was talking to Michiru," replied Ami softly. "She said she had to look into those eyes, because what kind of a coward would she have been if she'd killed Hotaru without knowing her at least that much."

"That's different," said Makoto quickly. "They're different than us. We never tried to kill her, for one. And we aren't her parents. I know what she's capable of without needing to see it in greater detail. Doesn't mean I don't love the kid. But I am really glad Saturn's on our side."

Still feeling uncomfortable with the subject, and wanting to change tracks, Ami looked up at Makoto. Her forced grin quickly softened into a tranquil smile at the sight of her partner, hair falling down in soft waves around her shoulders. The delicate wispiness of her dress flowed around her figure, showing it off in a subtle way, revealing the simple beauty of her.

"Leave your hair down tonight," said Ami as she picked up Miki and cuddled him close to her. She stepped over to Makoto, then reached up for a kiss, adding a quiet, "Please?"

Makoto grinned down at her. "Since you asked so nicely." Then she reached out and smoothed down the tuft of hair on Miki's head. "Please stay dry and clean, Little Bug. Just until I have the chance to get your picture taken," she half pleaded.

Miki cooed happily at her, reaching out to try and grab the chain around her neck.

"That's my good boy," she cooed back, giving his cheek a light stroke with the back of her fingers before going to finish getting ready.

------- ------- -------

The first to arrive in the dinning room, Rin stared hard at the decorated hat sitting square in the middle of his plate. The red and yellow circles were near perfect in shape, and the red trim around the bottom complimented the shiny red tassel on top. He reached out a finger and brushed the tassel, an edge of his mouth turning up just slightly.

Midori walked up behind him, a wide grin on her face. "How do you like it?"

"It's nice," answered Rin, an observing tilt to his head. He waved his fingers vaguely. "However, if _I_ had done it, I think I would have put some of those fuzzy round things on it, for accent."

"Well," smirked Midori, "next time the children plan a project, be certain to stay home so you can put things together the way you like, rather than running off to work because you think you'll find something more interesting there."

Rin hrrumphed. "I didn't know they were planning a project."

Midori shrugged and moved around him to pick up his hat. "Neither did I," she replied, putting the hat on his head and pulling the elastic down under his chin. "But if you'd been home, you would have found out."

Rin groused a bit more as she kissed his cheek, earning him soft laughter from his wife.

------- ------- -------

The light chatter in the room quieted, then stopped altogether when she walked in. The stares ranged from surprise to admiring, and out of the corner of her eye, Makoto saw Ami's smile widen. A happy warmth blossomed in her chest at the pride she could see in her partner's eyes, and her cheeks blushed a light rose at the low whistle that passed from Haruka's lips.

A moment later, Minako and Rei came up behind her, both stopping short. Makoto couldn't tell if Rei meant to do it or not, but that violet gaze ran over her in obvious appreciation, a crooked grin on her lips.

Minako's eyes had gone almost comically wide. Then they narrowed as the blonde smirked. "Very nice, Mako-chan," she complimented, slowly nodding her head.

Loving the attention, but suddenly feeling just a touch self-conscious, Makoto's cheeks flushed a darker shade. With a chuckle, she said, "It's not really that big a deal."

Minako's smile became mischievous. "Yes, it is. You're gorgeous, but you never show off."

"Yeah, she saves it all for Ami," pointed out Rei.

"Right, right," agreed Minako. "So when you do go all out for us, it's a big deal."

The soft smile on Makoto's face was a beautiful thing, Michiru thought, and it was such a simple truth to make her so genuinely happy. Absently, she said to Haruka, "She really is lovely. I think that look suits her very well."

Haruka smirked. "I'm thinking about the next time I have to spar with her."

One perfect eyebrow rose in consternation as Michiru looked up at her.

Haruka winked.

With a sigh, Michiru shook her head. "What a difficult challenge you face. I'll remember to think of you while I'm working out at the pool with Ami."

"Touché," whispered Haruka, and a tiny smile formed on Michiru's lips as a hand slipped into hers and twined their fingers.

------- ------- -------

His tension was obvious when he saw her, but Hotaru didn't so much as glance at him. Michiru, though, smiled at him, and Kyo couldn't help but return it, if a bit weakly. Then the young woman turned back to her child, her lover, and Chibi-usa as the three of them blew on their noisemakers, each trying to outdo the other.

From off on the side, Kyo watched his mother gently tease his father. He saw Usagi tilt Mamoru's party hat just a bit to the side, because apparently it was on too straight, and the young man grinned, returning the favor for his fiancée. His grandmother fussed over Ami's baby, and Seiji tried to act like he wasn't staring at his crush. Kyo let out a long, tired breath. There was no darkness here, not like he'd been expecting.

Then he felt Setsuna step up beside him, and his heart beat a little faster.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said, a smile on her face.

Kyo grinned at her guiltily. "Did they buy me some absolution for being a complete jerk?"

"This time, yes," answered Setsuna.

"You know, Meioh-san, the way you say that implies that I will be given further chances to make an even bigger fool of myself," he returned, only half teasing.

Setsuna smiled enigmatically.

Kyo started to chuckle, but noticed that now he was being watched. Purple eyes glimpsed his way surreptitiously, the child trying not to stare, but wanting to know what was going on.

His chuckle turned into a rye grin. "I don't think your daughter likes me very much anymore."

Setsuna looked at him curiously, then cut her eyes to Hotaru, who suddenly found something much more interesting as far on the other side of the room as she could get. "Why do you say that?" asked Setsuna, thinking she now had a reason for some of her earlier suspicion.

Kyo shrugged noncommittally. "Let's just call it a hunch. I guess the flowers didn't impress her at all."

"I suppose not," answered Setsuna quietly.

------- ------- -------

After dinner, they'd all gathered in the family room for presents and cake. First, though, pictures had to be taken. It was supposed to be a quick affair, but once it started, it turned into a massive thing that involved every grouping they could think of and every camera that could be found in the house. Hana was glad to have such a large family around her, and knew she'd love the photos, but she'd forgotten how something as simple as taking pictures could turn into something so complicated.

Now it was over, though, and she could finally get to her presents!

Feeling like a happy child, Hana carefully opened another of the homemade cards, this one from Usagi. Cartoon bunny rabbits with bows in their ears smiled up at her from the cover as the girl did the same from beside her. Hana took several moments to look over the card, exclaiming over all the cute little details she hoped her eyes were seeing correctly.

Judging by Usagi's reaction, she was getting everything right.

The card was set upright in the growing forest of cards beside her chair, and another was handed to her. Her smile widened. She truly was enjoying all of this. The family room had been decorated with vividly colored streamers and the large banner all her children had made for her. The cake Makoto had worked so hard on sat on a table beneath the banner, along with more cupcakes than she could count and a set of festive paper plates with bright plastic utensils that matched the party hat she was wearing.

She hadn't had a birthday party this lively and party-like in decades.

As she opened this latest card to see a music note surrounded by silver glitter, Kyo moved to get the attention of everyone in the room. Things quieted, and he pulled a nervous looking Seiji over beside him.

The boy pushed up his glasses, then stammered out, "For my Gram's birthday, I'm going to play a song that my Uncle Kyo has been helping me practice. Happy birthday, Gram." His eyes lifted briefly to where Michiru was standing with Haruka's arm loosely around her waist, before cutting back to Hana. "I hope you like it."

Hana smiled at him, her eyes offering gentle encouragement for her shy boy.

Michiru smiled, also, ready to pay extra attention to this young musician. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity, though, when instead of picking up a violin, he moved over to the piano. The boy slipped easily onto the bench, placing his hands over the keys with a practiced familiarity. The words from the note he'd left under their door ran behind her eyes, and Michiru quickly realized her mistake.

_Well, how egotistical of me_, she thought with silent laughter. _But Haruka thought the same thing. Oh, goodness…_

As Seiji's soft tune turned to a happy jaunt, Michiru looked up at Haruka and whispered quietly, "He plays the piano."

Haruka nodded. "And he's pretty good, too."

A corner of Michiru's mouth quirked up at her beloved's apparent obliviousness. Glad they were far enough off on the side so their quiet conversation wouldn't be a nuisance, Michiru asked, "When I was on tour last year, at which concerts did you accompany me?"

Haruka grinned. "I went to all of them with you. As if I would let you go romping around all over Japan without me."

"So possessive," muttered Michiru lightheartedly. "But you know that's not what I mean. When did you accompany me on stage?"

Haruka held up two fingers. "Only twice. Let's see… Okinawa and Ky…" Her eyes went wide as things mentally shifted into place. "No. It can't be…" she whispered almost to herself, her eyes looking back at the boy playing the piano.

A hand hid Michiru's soft giggle, and she had to fight not to laugh outright at the shocked and horrified look on Haruka's face. A teasing note in her voice, she quoted the love letter that had been delivered to the wrong person. "'I hope someday I can play as well as you do,' and 'I really, really like you,' and 'I hope you can like me just a little.' Oh, my, but I don't think he likes me very much, standing between you two the way I do. No wonder his mother was so worried about how we'd act around him."

"But he's a boy," shot back Haruka.

"Precisely," returned Michiru gleefully. "And I think it's so sweet that he picked Tenoh Haruka for his first crush."

Haruka's cheeks tinged pink. "But little boys don't get crushes on me."

Michiru smiled sympathetically and patted her arm. "Just pay attention to him, Haruka, because he's playing this song as much for you as he is his Gram."

Frowning down at her, Haruka shifted uncomfortably. Her attention, though, did go back to Seiji, and she applauded when he finished.

The boy was complimented thoroughly as he was ushered back to Hana, and a proud smile accented his rosy cheeks. Cheeks that turned bright red when his eyes finally met Haruka's.

The eagerness she could see in him was almost painful, as were the tips of Michiru's fingernails in her lower back as her lover _oh-so-gently_ nudged her forward.

Standing in front of the boy, Haruka hesitated, trying to figure out what to say. If he'd been a girl, it would have been easy. She would have just smiled a certain way, leveled her gaze just so, and lowered her voice just a touch so that the actual words wouldn't even matter. But he was a boy, damnit!

Finally, since he seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation for her to say _something_, she reached out and ruffled his hair. "Good job, kid. You did good."

Seiji's smile doubled in size, and his whole face lit up. "Did you really like it?"

"Yeah," answered Haruka with a nod.

"I practiced really hard," he went on, his voice slightly higher from nervous excitement. "I want to play on stage, just like I saw you do. I know I'm not that good yet, but I want to be. And maybe race cars, too, but I don't know if my mom will let me."

"Well, just keep practicing," she replied, then smirked. "But maybe don't say anything to your mom about the cars."

Michiru stepped back from them as Seiji kept talking, not inclined to stop now that he'd found a way to get started. She looked around the room for Hotaru, then went over to where the girl stood with Setsuna.

"What's going on over there?" asked Setsuna.

"Haruka has a very devoted fan," answered Michiru merrily. "Hotaru, why don't you see if you can get some good pictures of them together while they're talking."

Hotaru nodded and hurried to find a better angle for the shot. As the shutter on her camera clicked, she wondered how much her papa was going to be teased for this later on. And if she'd be able to get in on any of it without getting into trouble.

------- ------- -------

From the easy grin Hikari tossed her just before lifting the cake knife, Midori guessed she looked a bit tense. But she felt justified in this, because life had taught her one very simple lesson. When something looked too good to be true, it often was. And Makoto's cake looked almost perfect.

"Relax, Mother," whispered Kaya as she slid up next to Midori, an anticipation that rivaled the children's twinkling in her eyes. "I told you she knows what she's doing."

Midori smiled tightly at her. "I'll relax when this is over, dear." Then she tilted her head slightly as she studied her daughter's face. "You're much more cheerful all of a sudden. You've been quieter than usual this afternoon."

Kaya grinned. "No, I haven't. But if I seem suddenly happier, it's because I'm aware that I'm bigger than the children and can get to the strawberries first. I want one on my cake."

Shaking her head, Midori shooed Kaya away. "Go on, then. But at least leave the first piece for your grandmother."

"I'm not that callous," answered Kaya in mock insult. Then she grinned again and worked her way to a good spot in the cake line.

Midori went back to watching Hikari as the cook moved with an experience that made it look easy. A large piece of cake was laid perfectly on a brightly colored plate, and as an afterthought, an extra berry was placed beside it. The plate was handed to Hana, and that was when Midori noticed how Makoto had eased quietly up beside the older woman. As Makoto lightly bounced a drowsy looking Miki, Midori smiled, wondering who was more anxious to see Hana's reaction.

More cake was passed around as Hana slowly moved to get a taste. Her careful pace was attributed more to her age and failing eyesight than anything else, and it was beginning to make Midori crazy. Finally, though, her mother-in-law took her first bite.

Hana's smile grew, crinkling her eyes in a joyous fashion, and when she looked up at Makoto, the girl was already beaming with accomplished pride. "Oh, that's excellent, sweetheart!" she enthused. "And the strawberries are a perfect accompaniment for it. It's a blessing to have family with such wonderful talents the way I do. And I love how you've shared some of those talents with me."

"I'm glad I could do something to make your birthday happier," answered Makoto, her smile wide.

"You did, very much so," replied Hana. She looked around for Rin, about to call to him. He was already occupied with his cake, however, attacking it with what for him was enthusiasm. Hana chuckled and looked back at Makoto. "I should know I don't have to tell my son anything when it comes to baked treats. But don't you wait too long, or they'll leave you with crumbs. Give the baby to Rin so you can get some before those vultures eat it all. You worked so hard, I don't want you to get left out."

Makoto smiled and nodded, though she wasn't completely certain giving Miki to Ami's grandfather was the best course of action.

Seijuurou was halfway through his when he saw Kara walk by with her plate. He stared at the strawberry sitting on her icing, and pouted. "Hey, I didn't get a berry. Anybody want to trade for a candy ladybug?"

His plea was ignored as the others happily ate theirs and complimented their young chef.

Midori, because of her early trepidation, had gotten stuck at the end of the line. She listened to all the compliments and exclamations, and realized easily that it wasn't all just politeness. She looked down at her plate with the candy ladybug crawling across it, her trepidation now turned to curiosity. Her fork stabbed an icinged corner, and she finally got her first taste.

Well, she thought, Kaya was right. Letting Makoto cook had been an excellent idea.

"Told you so," said Kaya from behind her, a smug grin on her face.

"You're entirely too pleased with yourself," returned Midori. "Especially given that it's your daughter and her companion who are responsible for it."

Kaya chuckled and took another bite of cake.

Midori rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave you and your ego for a moment to go and compliment Makoto on a job well done. Perhaps I'll drop a few hints for the three of you to come back for my birthday so she can have another go at it."

A sudden, choking cough was her answer, and Midori smirked as she walked away from her daughter, not giving Kaya enough time to excuse her way out of it.

------- ------- -------

Usagi giggled softly as she scurried through the hall. She'd managed to sneak away with two pieces of cake hidden between two plates, and considering the way everyone had been vying over the last few scraps on the serving tray, she figured she was also lucky to have gotten away with all her fingers intact. And she'd done it all without being noticed. Truth be told, she was rather pleased with herself.

At her destination, she turned the knob, and the bedroom door opened with a soft 'snick.'

From the bed, two heads looked up at her in surprise.

"You're back early," said Luna, shifting her attention from the television to Usagi.

"Only stopping by," answered Usagi as she sat on the bed. "I brought you guys a goodie."

Artemis moved over to her and sniffed at the covered plate. Then his whiskers turned up into a kitty grin. "Makoto's cake," he said.

"Usagi, this is actually very thoughtful of you," said Luna, sounding somewhat surprised.

Usagi grinned at her. "Me and Minako felt bad for you guys, having to be locked away like this. We wanted to do something for you. The cake was my idea."

"And it was a good idea," replied Artemis.

She gave his ears a scratch, then separated the plates. "I have to get going before they notice I'm gone. I'll be back later."

Luna licked her lips. "Thank you, Usagi."

"You're welcome," she answered, then let herself out.

"So…" said Artemis, looking at the two plates and the half of strawberry sitting on one of them. "Who gets the strawberry?"

Luna looked at him, smiled in an almost evil kitty fashion, then flicked out a claw.

Artemis almost fell over in his haste to back away.

Luna chuckled, then cut the berry in half. "You can pick which half you want."

A lopsided grin touched Artemis' face. He picked his half of the berry, and the two of them went about enjoying the bit of party that had been brought to them.

------- ------- -------

He'd had his picture taken with everyone in the room at least once, smiling each time at the silly sounds they made or the way they tickled his tummy. So when his great-grandpa Rin offered him his pacifier, Miki not only accepted it, but enthusiastically went about sucking on it in gleeful, drooling abandon. Content, he settled into the crook of his great-grandpa's arm and watched as they moved about the room.

After walking around for a bit, they stopped by his Aunt Minako. She smiled, and cooed, and tickled his cheek, and he giggled back at her. He loved his Aunt Minako. She was fun to play with.

But then Aunt Minako stopped playing, looking surprised at what Great-Grandpa Rin said to her. Miki looked up, wondering what had happened.

"Thank you," repeated his great-grandpa, heavy sincerity in his voice. "I gathered you're the one largely responsible for all of this."

Miki looked back at his Aunt Minako as her fingers brushed his hair. The moment of uncertainty passed as she smiled brightly, and Miki resettled. He cooed happily at the sound of her voice, and reached for the shiny thing on her finger as her hand moved into his line of sight. She let him grab hold, and he played with her fingers as she and his great-grandpa continued to talk.

------- ------- -------

Haruka flopped down onto the bed and stretched her arms up over her head, a satisfied smile on her face. She was rather proud of herself for how well she'd handled the whole Seiji thing, once the initial awkwardness had worn off. The kid had walked away happy, and she'd gotten a 'promise to reward you later' smile from Michiru for her efforts.

She cracked her eyes open and watched the other woman as she slowly ran a brush through her hair. Even in a plain, sleeveless nightgown she was gorgeous. Haruka grinned and silently admitted to feeling oddly pleased at having caught the eye of a young male admirer over her mate. Not that she wanted this to become a habitual thing, mind you. But once in a while…

"Haruka."

Some of her grin fell away as she sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. It was amazing how much could be conveyed in the tone of one word as it fell from Michiru's lips. Anger, passion, amusement, the occasional bit of jealousy, the change in moods often subtle, but always there in the way she said 'Haruka.'

Rather deftly interpreting Michiru's tone this time to mean 'we need to talk about something that will potentially make you unhappy,' Haruka's arms crossed in preparation of the conversation.

Michiru set her brush down and moved over to sit at the foot of the bed. Lips still tinged in a delicate shade, she smiled in a calming way before she began to speak. But as she went on in a slow, even manner about what had happened between Hotaru and Kyo, Haruka's frown deepened.

"Did he try anything?" asked Haruka unhappily.

"Nothing as far as I know," answered Michiru. "I suppose he realized there wasn't much he could do, other than seek answers from a safe source."

Haruka snorted. "As long as he keeps it to himself. Besides, he had it coming to him. And I'm surprised you're punishing her like that, after everything you said about him."

"I'm only going to do enough to impress my point," answered Michiru. "After she finishes helping me pack, she can go play with the others."

Her lips pursed, and Haruka studied Michiru's features for a moment. "There's something more bothering you," she said. "You think I'm not taking it seriously enough? Because I do know that part of our responsibility to Hotaru is to teach her responsibility, and maybe I am being too careless about this. If you want me to talk to her, too…"

"That's not it," replied Michiru with a slight shake of her head. "I believe her when she says it was an accident, and knowing she put Ami in the position she did, as well as the harm it could do to the others, will be enough to give her pause if a moment like this comes up again. There was something else, though."

Her voice trailed off for several seconds as she reflected on what had been said. And what hadn't. Her voice softer and edged in uncertainty, she went on, "Hotaru kept something from me, Haruka, and it frightens me a bit, because whatever it was seemed to pain her greatly. It's also made me fear that in trying so hard to ease Hotaru's burden, we may have overlooked the other member of our family."

Scooting forward on the bed, Haruka moved so she could put her arms around Michiru. Pulling her into a warm embrace, she whispered, "We do as much as Setsuna will allow us to do. She's always going to be guarded, Michiru. But she's just a little less guarded with us, so we can be there when she needs us to be. You know we can't force things with her."

Michiru leaned into the embrace and nodded in acknowledgement. Yet the hidden presence of so many secrets and half truths tickled at her mind. How many were there, she wondered, both in this house and her own.

------- ------- -------

Comfortably dressed in his pajamas, Ken gurgled and spit, then smiled a cheesy grin at himself in the bathroom mirror. With an amused chuckle, he switched off the light and stepped into the bedroom. What he saw when he did immediately killed his good mood.

He watched Kaya pace the room for several rotations before asking, "What's wrong? Today was nearly perfect. The kids had fun, the party went off without any problems, and your grandmother enjoyed herself immensely. Even your father was having a good time. So why are you pacing as if someone just pulled your research grant?"

Kaya stopped and looked at him, her brow furrowed in thought. None of those thoughts, however, manifested as words, so Ken shrugged.

"Fine," he said, moving towards the bed. "If you're not going to tell me, I don't care. But either come to bed and sleep, or go pace somewhere else."

"My father was happy," said Kaya suddenly, looking somewhat confused as the words fell from her lips.

Ken stopped and looked at her, feeling a familiar sense of being lost. He was used to this with her, since most of their more personal and difficult conversations started without making any sense. "Okay. And this is a bad thing because?" he asked, trying to connect the appropriate dots.

With her arms folded over her chest, Kaya chewed on the inside of her cheek as she again worked her way from one side of the room to the other. Why was this bad? "Because he's happy," she answered absently. "He's happy with you."

"I thought that was the idea," returned Ken, confusion in his voice.

Kaya stopped pacing, her own conflicted confusion seeming more like defensive consternation because of her bearing. "It was. Or, it was supposed to be."

"Let me make sure I completely understand this," said Ken slowly. "You're upset because your father likes me?" A beat of thick silence followed his question, and he threw up his hands in agitation. "Christ, Kaya, what the hell would you have preferred? That I act like an ass so he can throw me out?"

"Your language," replied Kaya quietly.

Ken laughed unpleasantly. "Don't try to divert things. Besides, I think I've earned the use of a few impolite words after everything I've gone through this week for you. Now what the hell is going on in that head of yours, because I am completely lost."

Turning away from him, Kaya stared out the window. Her heart beat rapidly, and she took a deep breath, determined to keep her voice level. "I do want my father to be happy," she began. "All my life, that's what I've wanted, and for the first 25 years, that's what I got. He was proud of me, he spoke to me as an intellectual equal, and he trusted my judgment, though not always without question. But I did have his trust. Even more so than Seijuurou did, and I was proud of myself for that.

"But then everything with Suoh happened."

Taking a few steps, she moved over to the dresser and picked up a glass paperweight with a globe in its center. Turning it over in her hands, she continued, "I had to fight my father hard for permission to marry. I've told you about some of it. My father knew it was a bad idea, though, but he trusted my judgment enough that he gave in. He was proud of me, too, for standing up so strongly for something I knew was truth." She laughed bitterly. "We all know how well that turned out."

She set the paperweight down and turned back to Ken. His expression was difficult to read, though it was obvious he was displeased.

"I'm not Suoh," he said calmly. "And while I don't like being compared to your ex-husband, I understand your parents doing it. Though I think we got over most of that the first day I was here. So I'm still lost on what your problem in all of this is. Your father doesn't disapprove this time."

"That's the problem!" shot back Kaya, her control slipping away. "You don't see it at all, do you?"

"Obviously not!" threw back Ken.

"The way he looked at me when we first got here," went on Kaya. "With the same uncertainty that's been in his eyes for the last 20 years. But it slipped away so easily after he met you. I made a mistake, a big one, after fighting harder with him to prove I was right than I ever had before. I lost his trust, his approval, and his faith in my judgment, and nothing I've done since has been able to get it back. Until you. He approves of you, and suddenly that pride is back in his eyes. He wants my thoughts, again, and my opinions. Not because of what I've accomplished professionally, but because of you. Because I'm sleeping with the right man."

Ken stared at her, incredulous. His jaw set, and he shook his head. "You know," he stared, his voice cold, "I used to wonder about your relationship with Ami, especially when you first brought up everything with her and Makoto, when you were just guessing at what they were to each other. But that was a difficult subject, so I wasn't sure. But now I know. It's not just you and Ami, it's your entire family. Except for maybe your grandmother, and she only speaks her mind because she's too old to play these stupid games anymore! For all that you speak to each other, none of you actually tell each other anything. I love you Kaya, and I'm not trying to dismiss your feelings or downplay how hard I know this is for you. But between you and your father, I can't do it anymore. So I'm getting out of the middle. Talk. To. Your. Father. Before we leave on Friday, actually bring this up and have a real conversation with him about it, because I don't want this taken out on me after we get home. But I'm done with it tonight, and I'm going to bed. Alone. Goodnight. Please turn the light out before you leave."

With that, he left her nearly fuming as he climbed into bed, pulled the covers up harshly, beat on his pillow, and closed his eyes.

Kaya stood in silence for several moments, the adequate words to address him running loudly through her mind, but never making it to her lips. Rather, she did as he asked and walked over to the door, opened it, and then, without turning off the lights, slammed it behind her before heading to her grandmother's room for the night.


	10. Day 6 Thursday part 1

**_The Tangled Web We Weave  
by Crawlspace_**

* * *

**Day 6 - Part 1  
Thursday **

The baby crying. Consciousness, if not wakefulness, coming abruptly. Soft grumbles on the pillow beside her ear. The swish of covers. A whoosh of cool air and the creak of the bed. Ami shivered as the warmth from the body curled against hers disappeared.

Her eyes still closed, she rolled over and wrapped herself back in the blankets. Hovering just this side on the edge of sleep, she listened to the sounds of her morning, finding comfort in their familiarity.

Bare feet padding over the floor. Makoto's voice gentle and calming, shushing the baby's cries. Miki's unhappy whimpering as he settled into his mother's arms. Soft humming, the rustling of the diaper bag, the snick of tape as he was changed.

Ami grinned into her pillow, glad it was Makoto's turn this morning.

Quiet baby gurgles mixed in with fussy mewls. The snaps on his onesie. More humming, Makoto's voice low. Feet moving quickly against the floor, and again the bed creaked. Two pillows thudded dully against the headboard. The slightest, airy squeak of plastic buttons against cotton thread. The baby suckling, slowly at first, then in earnest, to prove he really was hungry and justified in waking them all so early in the morning.

One of Ami's eyes slid open lazily, and her grin widened. The room was dim, pre-dawn light barely making it in around the shades. Makoto grinned down at her, a warmness in her sleepy eyes. Then those green eyes closed, and she tilted her head back against the headboard.

Shifting, Ami slowly scooted up, pulling her pillow behind her. Her head rested lightly against Makoto's shoulder as she settled more comfortably against Makoto's side, and one of her fingers stroked Miki's tiny fist. His fingers flexed at the feathery touch, opening to wrap around hers.

Her grin softened into a peaceful smile.

Their breathing. Their heartbeats. The familiar sounds of early morning. Ami closed her eyes, listening.

----- ----- -----

Kaya let out a long sigh as she stepped under the hot spray of the shower. The night had been both restless and uncomfortable. The pull-out loveseat in her grandmother's room had left her with an achy back, and her mind had barely stopped long enough for her to get any sleep.

Again, she sighed. This was going to be a bad day. Every instinct she had told her that.

Putting off facing the world, she stayed in the shower as long as politeness would allow once it was obvious Hana was up and moving around. Slowly, she dried off and wrapped herself in a thick robe, then opened the bathroom door.

"Good morning, sweetheart," greeted Hana brightly. She pulled a blouse from the closet and held it up for Kaya to see. "What do you think of this one? Your mother bought it for me last year, but I've never worn it. It caught my eye today for some reason."

Kaya grinned and stepped over to her. She held an edge of the shirt closer to Hana and spent several seconds contemplating how it looked. "I think it's a good choice," she answered finally. "It brings out some of the color in your cheeks."

Hana laughed. "And I suppose at my age I can use all the help I can get." Smiling at her own humor, she moved over to her dresser to assemble the rest of her morning ensemble.

Catching Hana by surprise, Kaya came up behind her and gently put her arms around her. "Thank you for not asking me what I did wrong to be sleeping on your couch last night."

Hana patted her hand. "I don't expect that anything you may have done is any of my business. And I can see you've given it a lot of thought already, so you don't need me to ask. I'm sure you've realized how to correct things by this point. Especially after finding out just how uncomfortable this couch can be."

A rye grin touched Kaya's lips. "Sleeplessness doesn't necessarily lead to solutions." Kaya chuckled, but Hana's expectant gaze and steady silence led her to amend, "However, I will take care of it this morning."

An approving nod was her answer before Hana moved on to get herself ready for breakfast.

Losing track of how many times she'd done it already, Kaya sighed one more time. She briefly wondered if it was really possible for a person to deflate and float away on a passing breeze if they sighed enough times. That would truly solve all of her problems.

----- ----- -----

There was a bright light shining against her closed eyelids, which rather handily disturbed her sleep. Minako grumbled, then cracked open an eye against a beam of morning sunlight to see what time it was. However, rather than finding the clock, her gaze wandered over to Rei.

Once again at the window, her hands flat against the coolness of the glass, Rei stared out with her eyes closed, seeing things Minako could only guess at. The blonde sat up, and for several moments, silently watched her mate. From this angle, she could see the small, peaceful smile on Rei's lips, and when that smile quirked just a bit, Minako grinned.

Rising slowly from the bed, she walked over and slid under Rei's arms, leaning her back against Rei's front. Her hands rested on the window beside Rei's, and almost immediately, without having to look, the miko covered them with her own.

They stood quietly for a moment, then Rei let out a long, warm breath beside Minako's ear. Her voice low, she said, "Let's go down to the lake tonight. Just us."

"Okay," answered Minako softly. Then she smirked. "We can say good-bye to your ghosts."

Rei chuckled and opened her eyes. Her hands dropped from the window and draped loosely around Minako's waist. "Actually, I have something in mind."

"Oh, really," drug out Minako playfully. A fingernail came down to draw light circles against the top of Rei's hand. "And just what might that something be, hmm?"

"You'll find out. If you're good," teased Rei.

Minako giggled and turned in Rei's embrace. Her arms came up to rest around Rei's neck, and she smiled widely, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm always good."

Rei laughed, and shook her head. "Hentai. Not that I'm disagreeing with you or anything."

"You'd better not," threw back Minako, giving Rei's chest a playful swat. Then, her curiosity bubbling to the surface, she asked, "Do you really have something in mind, or were you just playing?"

"I do," answered Rei. "But I need to think about it a little more. I'm not quite sure how to go about it yet."

"I may be a hentai, but you're a tease," pointed out Minako. "Just one of your many fine points," she added, leaning in to give Rei a quick kiss.

Rei smiled at her, then let her hands fall from Minako's waist and stepped away before they could get too terribly sidetracked. "Come on. We need to get ready for breakfast."

"I call the shower first!" announced Minako as she darted around a surprised Rei. The bathroom door slammed behind her, and Rei heard the shower come on full spray. Then, a moment later, the door eased open just a bit.

"So much for not getting sidetracked," Rei chuckled. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and made a point to watch the time so they wouldn't be late for breakfast.

----- ----- -----.

They were an odd lot. Good people, but odd. Hikari was used to their quirks, though, and she chatted amiably with her mistress during the breakfast preparations.

As they talked, Midori measured out an exact teaspoon of sugar and sprinkled it into a cup filled ¾ of the way with dark coffee. She chuckled at an old joke Hikari told and poured a precise tablespoon of cream into the cup. Then she folded a crisp, dark blue napkin into a perfect triangle and laid it down beside the cup. A spoon was placed on top of the napkin, and a small china plate was added, all of it sitting neatly on a polished silver tray.

The same routine, the exact measurements each time, a complete lack of variation from day to day. Hikari wondered if her mistress was aware of just how exact it all was. Perhaps it was her way, intentional or not, of bringing order to all the oddities in their lives.

Midori was just reaching into the cookie jar to add the set number of cookies to the tray when Kaya walked in. Her greeting was pleasant and casual, but the set of her shoulders spoke of quiet stress. However, if the mistress had noticed, she was keeping it to herself.

Hikari busied herself and tried to fade away as Midori said happily, "Good morning, sweetheart." Then she grinned at the two cookies she pulled from the jar. "Cinnamon sugar. That means today will be a good day."

Kaya smirked as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "If you say so."

"You doubt your mother's cookies?"

Kaya sipped at her coffee.

"Well," went on Midori. "You're entitled to your skepticism. I'm going to take these up to your father. When I come back, we can talk a bit."

There was a moment of uncertainty on Kaya's part as she watched her mother pick up the tray. In the few steps it took Midori to leave the kitchen, though, she worked through that uncertainty and came to a quick decision.

Surprised as Kaya called out for her to wait, Midori stopped and turned around in the hallway.

"Let me," said Kaya, reaching out for the tray.

A small, pleased smile inched onto Midori's lips. Without any words, she handed over the tray and walked back to the kitchen.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hikari when Midori came back much sooner than expected.

"I think it will be," answered Midori. Then she added, "Will you prepare two plates and a pot of coffee to be taken upstairs. My daughter and her father will be eating privately in his office this morning."

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise. But she recovered quickly, wondering silently what cataclysm had befallen that her master was being allowed to dine in his office. And with a full pot of coffee, no less.

As Hikari began to question the good fortune in her mistresses cookies, Kaya was standing alone in the hallway, her feet taking their own good time to start moving forward. She suddenly questioned the sanity in this hasty plan. But here she was, holding her father's coffee and cookies. Even if she didn't go through with it, she was going to have to at least go see him. Otherwise, things would become ugly.

Rallying her courage, she took a deep breath and marched up to his office door. Balancing the tray awkwardly on one arm, she knocked lightly and waited to be acknowledged. "Come in," was called out roughly, and she struggled to get the door open without spilling anything.

This was the routine, Kaya mused, picturing her mother's movements as she went. The tray would be set on the desk within her father's reach without him ever once looking up from his work. Midori would kiss his cheek, then quietly leave him to his reading, getting only a mumble or a grunt in response. Her mother was the silent constant, something that would only be noticed in absence.

Feeling small under the weight of this place, Kaya nonetheless moved steadily, ready to face whatever she'd brought upon herself. She set the tray on the desk and said, "Good morning, Father."

Rin looked up, mildly startled. "Good morning," he responded, subtly leaving it hanging for her to pick up with an explanation for her presence.

"I asked Mother if I could bring you your coffee this morning," she continued, her voice sounding awkward to her ears.

"Oh," replied Rin. "Well… thank you."

"You're welcome," answered Kaya. She laced her fingers loosely in front of her, the seconds ticking away with a thunderous force. He only stared at her, waiting for whatever else she was going to say. She could leave, she realized. He had what he was expecting. Perhaps it would be best to go, regroup, and gather her thoughts for another try.

"Sit."

The command caught her off guard. "Excuse me?"

Rin frowned at her. "If you're going to stay, sit."

"Yes, sir," replied Kaya, following the order as Rin reached for his coffee.

Her fingers began to fidget in nervous agitation in her lap, a reaction to slow pace her father was moving at. A tiny sip was taken from his cup, and though he didn't smile in pleasure, the set of his shoulders visibly relaxed. The cup was carefully set back upon its saucer, and with a gleam in his eyes, he picked up one of the cookies. He took a small nibble, then carefully broke it in half. With great care, one of those halves was dunked into the coffee, held to a silent count of three, then joyfully devoured in one bite.

Kaya smiled, some of her tension melting away. Watching him like this was amusing in its own way.

The first cookie was gone and the other halfway there when Rin finally looked back at her. "You should have brought some for yourself," he told her, shaking the last of the cookie at her in lieu of wagging a finger. "I won't feel guilty for your shortsightedness in the matter."

Kaya smirked as the last of the cookie was dunked into the coffee. "I'll be better prepared next time." She stood and walked slowly around the room, glancing at bookshelves and trying to look casual. A recent medical journal caught her eye, and she held it up for her father to see the cover. "A new project at the hospital?"

Rin shook his head and took a gulp of coffee. "No. Just something that caught Jouku's attention. You remember Jouku?"

"Yes, though it's been many years since I last saw him."

Rin hurrumphed. "If you'd come home more often… But if the old man lives a few more years, we may present it for trials." Something seemed to light behind his eyes then, and he quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee. He waved a hand at Kaya's chair, the signal for her to once again sit as he stood to retrieve some files.

"I've wanted to ask for more details, but haven't found a chance," he went on as he pulled out a thick binder and several file folders. "The Goenburg Project."

Surprised showed noticeably on her face. "You know about that?" she asked, though considering how publicized it was she shouldn't have needed to. The month she'd spent working on it in Germany had been an incredible experience, and with the international talent associated with the project, there wasn't a credible scientist who didn't know about it.

"Of course I do," he returned sounding almost insulted. Everything but one file folder was dropped into her lap, and he sat in the chair beside her, pulling it closer to hers. "It holds a great deal of promise, and I've got the hospital approved for when clinical trials begin."

She looked down at the large blue binder in her lap, the logo of her father's hospital emblazoned on the cover and a black 5 on a piece of white paper in a pocket on the spine. Beneath the logo in bold, black marker, "Kaya's Project" was written neatly.

"Your latest paper is in there," continued Rin. "I only got it a few days before you arrived, so I haven't had a lot of time to study it." He pulled out some notes and a pen, then looked back at her, something akin to excitement in his eyes.

"My project," she said softly, turning through the pages in the binder. "You presented it to your board."

Impatient with her sudden distractedness, Rin grunted. "Yes, that much should be obvious. Impressed them when I told them you were my daughter. Some of them had forgotten because you never come home anymore." He reached over and turned the pages to where he wanted her attention. "Now, look here. I wanted some clarification on the numbers and how they affect the timetable you projected earlier in the year."

Papers were put under her eyes, her father's scratched notations in the margins. Hand drawn graphs decorated what free space had been left after his notes were made, his own calculations and conclusions beside hers. She pushed up her glasses and focused, both on the notations and her father's voice.

"You want answers from me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. It's your work. Who else would I ask?" he answered.

She could hear his impatience. She also heard curiosity, and behind that, confidence that she would give him the answers he sought. Confidence in her words, simply because they were hers.

She shook her head, clearing the questions and the insecurities. The doctor took over, the researcher finding herself in her element with a captive audience. One she thought she'd lost long ago. So the daughter sat back and listened as two scientists talked, trying to decipher what was really being said.

----- ----- -----.

Coming in from the pool, their laughter followed her into the house. Setsuna smiled, the gesture reflecting the simple joy she felt at being a part of her Small Lady's childhood. However, there were two voices missing in the playfulness of the afternoon. The noticeable absence of Michiru and Hotaru had brought her inside, ostensibly to pack for tomorrow's trip home.

Setsuna wondered if they honestly believed they were keeping Hotaru's behavior a secret from her. It would have to be discussed, perhaps should have already been. Though it was a conversation she and Hotaru needed to have alone. Regardless of that, she did love them for trying to protect her feelings and give her some momentary normalcy.

The quiet of her room stood in stark contrast to the excitement outside. The peace was welcome, though, giving her a chance to better think things through. A suitcase, already packed with the things she no longer needed, was laid open on the bed. She looked around for a moment. There had to be a few more things ready to go, just to keep her excuse from becoming a lie.

She looked in the closet first, but the only remaining shirt would be needed in the morning, and she really wanted to leave her dress hanging for as long as possible. There was no reason to check the bathroom. Everything in there would have at least one more use before it could be packed. That left only the dresser as her last hope.

Knowing what little she would find, but feeling she should check again anyway, Setsuna reached for the top drawer. Her fingers brushed the brash pull, but paused as a distraction caught her eyes. She stood motionless for a moment, then brought her fingers up to lightly brush over the silver hand mirror that matched the decorative brush and comb on top of the dresser.

_To see._

The voice echoed in her memories. Until that moment, she had heard only love in that voice. Always strong and confident, always gentle even in rebuke. All those things had been stripped away, that voice now cold with fear and grief as blue eyes that seemed a shade dimmer fell upon her.

_And the orb. So that we may never forget._

----- ----- -----.

A small smile hid the uncertainty she felt, a trick she had perfected by the age of twelve to throw off both her critics and her competitors. The uncertainty remained, however, as Michiru zippered her suitcase and turned that measured smile on Hotaru.

The little girl waited patiently to receive both her mama's approval for the job she'd done packing and the dismissal of her punishment. Michiru stepped up to her slowly and fussed a bit with her bangs. Very little had been said between them during their morning together, none of it about what had brought them here. It felt wrong to send Hotaru on her way with nothing resolved. However, trying to force the matter felt equally wrong, and in truth part of her feared what she might discover if she did. The fear frustrated her more than anything else, even more so than Hotaru's half answers and shaded words.

"All right," said Michiru softly. "You may go play now if you want to."

Hotaru smiled widely at her. "Are you coming out to the pool?"

"Not today," answered Michiru. "I think I'd like to spend some time in the library."

Hotaru's smile fell. "Are you sure you don't want to? Haruka-papa's out there. So is everyone else."

"I'm sure," answered Michiru, stroking a hand gently over Hotaru's hair. "I'm more in an indoor book mood today."

"Okay," replied Hotaru. "If that's what you really want." She reached out and hugged Michiru's waist, squeezing tightly.

Michiru hugged her back. Letting her go, she said, "Go on and keep your papa out of trouble."

Hotaru giggled, then grabbed her flip-flops and trotted out to the pool.

Finding herself in the middle of a mix of calm and chaos, Hotaru realized she was too late to keep her papa out of trouble. Making up a large part of the chaos, Haruka ran from behind a table to duck behind one of the lounge chairs. Chibi-usa trailed along behind her, a small watergun clutched tightly in her hands. Haruka's much larger canon was quickly propped on the chair and aimed at their opponents.

"Give up now!" called Minako, three lounge chairs now between them. A large gun similar to Haruka's was aimed and ready as Usagi stood back-up beside her.

"Or what?" called back Haruka. "From my point of view, we have the advantage."

Minako smirked, clearly indicating she didn't agree. "And what point of view would that be?"

Haruka returned the smirk and pointed her canon to the occupant of the middle lounger. Leisurely sunning herself, sunglasses covering her eyes, Rei ignored all of them.

Minako laughed. "She's wearing a bathing suit. A little water won't hurt her!"

To which a watergun was pulled seemingly from nowhere and pointed directly at Minako. Rei's relaxed demeanor didn't change at all, her aim perfect, without her eyes even so much as blinking.

Minako quickly rethought her position.

Hotaru giggled at it all. Setsuna probably wasn't playing with them, but it might be fun to try and coax her into it. She scanned the rest of the pool, looking for her mama. Ami was in the water, carefully floating around with Miki. Mamoru was slowly swimming the perimeter. She didn't see Setsuna at all.

On drier land, the little girl focused on Makoto. Her watergun lying abandoned, she had found greater pleasure in a paperback.

"Mako-chan," Hotaru called as she jogged over to the lounge chair.

Makoto looked up from her book, a crooked smile lifting one corner of her mouth. "There you are. Chibi-usa was wondering how long you'd be. She didn't have anyone to defend her from Usagi."

Hotaru grinned widely. "Haruka-papa seems to be doing an okay job of that. But do you know where Setsuna-mama is?"

"She went inside a little while ago," answered Makoto. "Said there were some things she wanted to do while she was thinking about it."

"Oh," replied Hotaru, her mood falling. A tiny frown touched her lips, and she stood quietly for a moment. Finally, she said, "I should see if she needs any help."

Her feet moved, ready to take her back to the house, when a high-pitched squeal sounded behind her. Two chubby arms latched onto her waist, and there was Chibi-usa, smiling up at her with eyes sparkling playfully.

"Finally!" laughed out Chibi-usa. "I thought I was gonna die without you here."

Hotaru bit her lip, not sure what to do as she stared down at her best friend. Her eyes lifted back to the house.

Chibi-usa blinked up at her, confused at her reaction. "What?"

"What about what?" asked Hotaru looking back down at her friend and not at all meaning to sound silly. But she must have, since Chibi-usa giggled at her.

"Are you gonna save me or not?"

Makoto picked up her watergun and held it out to Hotaru. "Here. Go rescue your future princess from the evil that is Minako with a water canon."

An instant of hesitation, then Hotaru took the gun. She gave one last, almost sorrowful glance back at the house. The decision had been made.

"Okay," she said, a smile coming back to her lips and a playfulness appearing in her voice. She grabbed Chibi-usa's hand to lead them back into the fray. "I'll save you!"

----- ----- -----.

Kyo popped a piece of candy into his mouth, tucked the half empty snack bag into his pocket, then sat on the step beside his nephew. The boy ignored him, continuing to stare at his Gameboy, so Kyo waited. He listened to the _beep-beep-rrrrr_ of an electronic spaceship mix with the ticking of the clock. Still being ignored, he pursed his lips, tapped his foot against the carpet runner, and finally leaned all the way over into Seiji's personal space as far as he could without actually laying on him.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Kyo casually.

Seiji sighed as his ship took a direct hit and exploded. "Just playing a game," he answered with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at the answer, causing the boy to fidget.

"Okay," added Seiji. "I'm also avoiding Dad. He wants to talk about things I don't. I know all of it already. I mean, I'm not the one who doesn't get why Ami isn't Miki's daddy."

A smirk touched Kyo's lips, and he shook his head in amusement. "I bet your mom's having a lot of fun with that one."

Seiji grinned as he reached up to straighten his glasses. "Yeah."

"I bet your dad is, too," went on Kyo. "But here you are, hiding from him. And after the deal we made."

Seiji's grin turned into a guilty frown. "I know I promised to let him talk to me and pretend you hadn't told me anything, but it's embarrassing when Dad does it. I know about Ami and her friends, and I get it. I don't want to talk about it while they're all actually here. Especially with Haruka here," he finished, the last sentenced mumbled out.

Kyo clapped the boy on the back and tried to offer some sympathy. The kid just need to jump in and get it over with rather than dragging this ordeal out. So did Jurrou, judging by the stressed look on his face as he hid behind the garage and chain smoked.

"I know it's embarrassing," said Kyo with a touch of empathy. "But it will still be better than what your Dad and I went through with our dad. Him sitting with that huge desk between us and an encyclopedia sized text book in my hands. 'Let's read together.'" Kyo chuffed, amused at the memory now that it was long behind him. "Just let your dad do all the talking, nod in the appropriate places, and promise to read whatever he gives you on your own time. And if you have any more questions, come to me. I won't break out into a cold sweat."

A lopsided grin appeared on Seiji's face, and he nodded. "Okay. But… do I have to do it now?"

"Yes," answered Kyo. "If you can find him. The two of you have been playing some twisted version of hide and seek all morning long when you should have been out at the pool playing with everyone else."

Seiji would have sighed and tried to dodge a little longer if he hadn't been cut off by Kyo's beeper. Over his uncle's sudden unhappy muttering he said, "You have to go again."

"Yeah, I do," answered Kyo unhappily as he stood. "Find someone and tell them for me before you go find your dad."

"Okay." A grin touched Seiji's lips. Trying to lighten things up a bit and make Kyo happier, he added, "Uncle Kyo off to save the world, cause a superhero's job is never done."

Already lost in his own thoughts as he headed down the stairs, Kyo answered without humor. "I'm only a superhero when I can save them."

----- ----- -----.

Tired. That was the best word Kaya had to describe how she felt. Exhausted would have been overstating the matter, and to claim battled resolution would have been an outright lie. She had gotten some answers, though. Now if only she could figure out the questions she might be able to get some of the rest she so dearly felt she needed.

Her solitude after leaving her father hadn't yielded any results, and now she needed to take care of another matter. Knocking lightly on the door to Ken's bedroom, she hoped he would forgive her for avoiding him this afternoon. He called for her to enter, and she opened the door just enough to poke her head around it.

"Are we speaking again?" she asked in a lightly joking tone.

Ken smiled. "I suppose so. How did things go?"

Kaya closed the door behind her and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. As Ken closed his laptop, she answered, "I'm not sure."

This response was met with an immediate frown. She was expecting that, though, and held up a hand to stop him.

"People don't change overnight," she went on. "We talked our way. He has every piece of work I've published and knows them inside out. But you already know that, don't you."

Ken grinned and shrugged.

One corner of Kaya's lips turned up into a crooked smile. "He asked questions, but none of them were criticisms. He studied them not because he thought they were faulted, but because they were mine. He had faith in the words because they came from me."

"So now you know that you have his confidence," said Ken quietly. "Why are you still confused?"

"Because I don't know why, for the last 15 years, he's treated me like an embarrassment," answered Kaya. "I don't know what changed between us, or why it's suddenly better. You're the only thing that's different, and at least I knew when it was you. Now I'm just as lost as I was before."

"You could ask," he suggested carefully.

Kaya shook her head. "Mother knows, but I won't ask her, either. She'd only tell me to go to Father. I know why she would, but why did you? What did you see that I missed?"

"I don't think you missed anything," answered Ken. His hands ran lightly over the cover of his laptop, and he leaned forward just a bit in his chair. "You and your father are a lot alike, Kaya. If I didn't know you, I wouldn't have seen what he was doing quite so easily. I told you to talk to him because of the way he was talking to me. Every private conversation I had with him was his roundabout way of quizzing me to make sure I not only knew your work, but that I respected you for it. He pulled out the Goenburg papers to get things started, only telling me that it was a new project the hospital was interested in. Sneaky old man," he added with some admiring affection.

Kaya closed her eyes and held her breath for several seconds. Releasing it slowly, she tried to clear her mind, open up pathways and connect circuits in a way that would give her a clear picture. Unfortunately, most of her circuits were on miswired boards, so all she was getting was static.

"I handle things like this much better when they involve anonymous numbers and testable theories," she muttered ruefully. "I don't want to test any more theories tonight."

"I suppose you've done enough for right now," replied Ken, setting aside his laptop and standing. "As long as you aren't taking it out on me anymore."

Kaya opened her eyes and grinned. "I promise."

"Okay," smiled back Ken. "It's almost time for dinner. We can get ready and then just relax for awhile. Maybe find out what the girls have planned for the rest of the night."

She wasn't certain how much she could really relax, but Kaya found herself nodding regardless. His idea sounded good, and she wasn't opposed at all to trying.

----- ----- -----.

Rei buttoned her blouse, ignoring the blue eyes burning a hole into her back.

Minako pursed her lips and stared harder.

"I'm not telling you," said Rei.

"Pleeeeeaaaassse," drew out Minako. "You're making me crazy."

Rei grinned. "That's the idea."

A defeated sigh sounded behind her, and she turned to see Minako's shoulders slumped and her head bowed. Then those eyes peered up at her through blonde bangs, and Minako smirked. "I'll get you back for this, you know. For right now, though, let's just hurry and get to dinner so you _can finally_ tell me what you're going to do with me tonight."

A saucy grin touched Rei's lips and her eyes gleamed.

"Arrrgggghhh!" groaned Minako. Then, as Rei started walking towards the door, "Hey, wait for me!"

"You said you wanted to hurry and get to dinner," returned Rei.

Minako fell in beside her and stuck out her tongue. "Tease."

Rei only smiled.

----- ----- -----.

Sitting perfectly still, Ami fought the urge to fidget under her mother's intense gaze. Dinner had been awkward, and she still didn't know what had happened earlier in the day to have her mother be so out of sorts this evening. When the meal was finished, her mother had pulled her aside and asked if she could take the baby for awhile, ostensibly so she and Makoto could have a little time to themselves. Makoto hadn't had any problems with it, had said it might be good for all four of them. She just needed a few minutes to get the baby ready.

So Ami had been left with her mother, just the two of them in the room Ken was using. And her mother had looked at her, about to say something. Five minutes later, the words still hadn't come and that stare was holding, something significant hanging between them.

"You can tell me anything," blurted out Kaya finally.

Ami's eyes widened and her lips formed a small, surprised O.

Kaya took a deep breath, though her eyes never fell from Ami's. She tried to find the right words, the struggle obvious to her daughter. "You always seem to find ways to tell me without words, but I know I've missed things. You can tell me, if you want. Anything at all. If you want to."

"O… Okay," answered Ami, a small sweat breaking out on the back of her neck.

Kaya nodded and let out a relieved breath. She appeared as if a great weight had been lifted from her, and Ami tensed even more, completely confused. Kaya, though, smiled and stood from the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's go see if Makoto is ready with my boy. I'm going to miss being able to spend time with him like this after we get back home."

----- ----- -----.

This really was taking much longer than it should.

Usagi let out a puff of breath, blowing her bangs eschew. Beside her, Chibi-usa did the same thing. Obviously, the novelty had worn off for her, too.

Mamoru was oblivious to both of them, though, as he stared intently at something under the hood of his car. Usagi wondered if he really was still checking things over for the ride home or if he'd gotten caught up in an 'oooo, pretty' moment. Perhaps a well kept and shiny car engine was a guy's equivalent to a ½ karat diamond in an 18 karat gold setting. She grinned. From that perspective, she could understand what was taking so long.

Chibi-usa continued to fidget beside her, no doubt wishing she'd gone with Hotaru instead of insisting on coming with them. That thought made Usagi think of Haruka, and then Rei. She'd watched both of them under the hood of cars, too. They'd each had their own unique expressions in those moments. Rei, completely lost and angry at both her lack of automotive knowledge and her car, unintelligible curses spewing from her mouth at a rate that matched the white smoke spewing from her engine. Haruka, a twinkle in her eye that spoke of true love and pride, her hands moving over her Porsche in a knowing and gentle way that would make most women jealous.

Compared to them, Mamoru looked like a kid in a candy store. He knew more about what made a car go than Rei did, and he enjoyed his toy, but he didn't come close to Haruka's passion over it all. Usagi smiled as he rechecked the oil. It was fun to see him acting like a happy child, even if she was feeling a bit bored and impatient to get back to the house.

----- ----- -----.

Alone out back in the gentle warmth of the night, Ami and Makoto rocked slowly in the cradle of the bench where they sat. Makoto put her arm around Ami's shoulders and let her cuddle close.

"What're you thinking?" asked Makoto after a long silence.

"I'm not certain," answered Ami.

"About what you're thinking about?" questioned Makoto, sounding dubious.

"Mmmm." Ami's eyes turned to look up at her. "You find that odd?"

"Well, yeah, sort of," admitted Makoto. "I mean, even when you're not thinking about anything, you know what you're thinking about." She contemplated a moment, and scratched at the tip of her nose. "Though I suppose if you were thinking about a whole bunch of things all at once you might forget some of them or not know exactly which one when I asked. But your mind doesn't forget like that."

Ami chuckled lightly, her mood easing. "Thank you," she said. Then she added, "It's not so much that I'm uncertain about what I'm thinking. Rather, I was thinking that I'm uncertain. Am I reading too much into what my mother said? Or do you suppose I'm going to have to dodge her the way I have been Uncle Kyo?"

"Your mother is nowhere near as direct as Uncle Kyo," replied Makoto. "Even if she does suspect something, she'll never ask you outright."

Ami let out a long, tired sigh. "There is one thing I am certain of right now. I will be very glad to go home. This vacation has become exhausting."

Makoto tightened her hold around Ami and pulled her closer. She placed a kiss on her forehead, then carefully tilted her chin up. Their lips met, and they found an easy peace in this moment of solitude.

----- ----- -----.

The grass tickled at her sandaled feet as they moved along at a leisurely pace. Minako held Rei's arm loosely by her side, the night sounds a gentle accompaniment to their evening stroll. Minako's eyes wandered from the darkness in front of her to the shadow of Rei's face. She had something on her mind, Minako could tell. She was relaxed, enjoying the walk, but there was an intentness in the violet of her eyes and a concentration in her silence.

Their easy pace slowed even more as they came within sight of the lake. Small electric lanterns outlined the short pier, the dim lights creating a bright beacon. Rei frowned just a bit, and Minako wondered if it was because of the artificial light. Necessary as they were for safety, the lanterns reflected in the water, obscuring the natural view and slightly hampering their night vision. Whatever had caused Rei's displeasure, however, was quickly worked through in the quiet of her thoughts. The frown disappeared, and she led them to a comfortable spot near the water's edge.

For a moment they stood, Rei staring out as if she could see into the inky darkness. Then Rei slowly pulled Minako in front of her so they were back to front and wrapped her arms around Minako's shoulders. "I want to try something," she whispered.

Minako smiled and whispered back, "I've been waiting all day to find out what that something is."

She felt Rei grin, and a warm chuckle brushed past her ear. "Okay. Have a seat."

Rei moved first, guiding Minako down with her and settling them in a way she felt would best make this work. Minako followed Rei's lead, situating herself in the V of Rei's legs. She supported her own weight rather than lean back against Rei, but they were close enough that she could feel the rise and fall of Rei's breathing and the steady beat of her heart. Fingers brushed along her forearm, causing goosebumps to rise, then tickled at her palms.

"Like this," Rei instructed softly, turning Minako's hands so they were held out, palms down. "Just rest them on top of mine, and let me know when you're comfortable."

A few fidgets and a slight scoot backward, and Rei's arms were resting on her thighs. Minako smiled at the warmth, let her arms relax with her hands on top of Rei's, and said, "Okay, I'm comfy. Now what are…"

"I'm getting to that," grinned back Rei. "Let's see… first you need to close your eyes. I can't see you, so I'm going to trust you when you say they're closed."

A gentle giggle was her answer.

Rei chuffed. "I'm going to assume that means they're closed. If they are, I'm going to introduce you to my ghosts."

"What?" asked Minako, her voice unnaturally loud because of the quiet around them. Her hands fell from Rei's as she suddenly craned her head around to stare at her partner.

"You heard me," answered Rei, a smirk on her face. She took Minako's shoulders and turned her back around. She repositioned their hands and tightened her legs against Minako's. "You kept bringing them up so often, I thought you might like to say hello. Or, as you said this morning, good-bye."

"But… how?" asked Minako, a deep curiosity bubbling up. "And I thought you said there weren't really any ghosts."

"They aren't ghosts, per se," replied Rei, slowly trying to think of how to explain this properly. "But that's as good a word as any for right now. As for how… this is something we do all the time. You wouldn't notice, nobody does with these kinds of things. But I want to see how deep it goes, and see if I can use it like I want to for this."

Minako swallowed hard, an uncomfortable twinge in her chest. Her fingers curled slightly, lifting her palm up from Rei's. She knew she was frowning, and was glad Rei couldn't see her face. Hesitancy in her voice, she asked, "What is it you think I haven't noticed?"

"Don't worry," answered Rei. "It won't hurt. It's… it's how I see us sometimes when we're together. I can show a lot better than I can tell, assuming I can make it work. Trust me," she said, a touch of frustration creeping in as she twined her fingers through Minako's to press their palms back together.

"I trust you," said Minako, shaking her head. "I always trust you. It's just…" Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath, trying to clear aside her uncertain conscience. Letting her hands relax, she told herself that just this once it would be okay. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

She felt Rei sit up straighter and take a deep breath, and imagined those deep eyes closing as she spoke. "Just relax. Breathe deeply. Slow your heart down, no worries or cares, and clear your mind. Concentrate on me, match my breathing. It's just us out here, and we are one."

Minako flinched. If Rei noticed, she didn't say anything, and with just a bit of difficultly, Minako began to relax. She followed along, slowing her breathing to match the pace Rei was setting. Slowly, the world around her faded away. She felt only Rei, heard only the soft whisper of her breathing. They melted together, one heartbeat, and in that she found comfort and peace.

And in her mind's eye, she could see it. Familiar wisps of bright red flitted over and mingled with soft orange. The two danced together in way that made it impossible to tell where one began and the other stopped. The orange pulsed brightly for a second, Minako smiling, and the red answered back in kind. Rei was damned proud of herself, and Minako smiled wider. It was okay, and she would be careful not to let it go too far.

_Relax_.

_I am._

_You're thinking too hard. Stop._

_Am not. But okay._

So she stopped thinking about it and allowed Rei to take control. When she did, the world that had faded away flowed back in. This time, though, rather than seeing it, she felt it and heard it's song. The warmth of the wind, wrapping softly around her like a living thing, almost as if it was cradling her. An aurora of colors played out before her, cold blues speckled with prisms, a cacophony of life, high pitched and frantic, but pleasant nonetheless. Deep greens, tinged with browns and oranges, their sound low and calming. All of it tied together with the hum of the wind as it flowed, connecting everything, bringing harmony.

And in all of that, a friendly curiosity.

The soft orange took on a brighter glow, reaching out in equal curiosity.

But then the tune changed. The brightness of Rei's aura flared an angry red, and the soft music disappeared, replaced with a silence heavy with malice and fear. The beautiful colors from Rei's 'ghosts' were overtaken with darkness, and before Minako could even begin to decipher what was happening she was abruptly and roughly pulled out of it.

Confused and dizzy, overwhelmed by a sudden sense of loss coupled with fear, Minako lay in the grass beside Rei. She slowly lifted her head and looked up, trying to focus. Rei had pushed her away, she could tell that much. Her eyes narrowed, watching the miko and feeling no comfort in what she saw. Rei was still holding on to her vision, and when her eyes opened, Mars' flame flared brightly within them.

Then, without saying a word, Rei was on her feet and sprinting towards the house, henshin wand in hand.

----- ----- -----.

The stars reflected in the surface of the pond, turning it into a mirror of the night sky. Hotaru knelt down in front of it and touched a finger to the still water. A slow cascade of ripples radiated outward from her fingertip, disturbing the stillness of the solar system and attracting the attention of one of the tiny fish resting at the bottom.

Hotaru grinned as the fish nipped at her finger. "Sorry," she said as she pulled her finger from the water. The grin she wore grew when she heard Setsuna laugh softly.

Standing, the little girl walked over and sat beside her mother on the bench. Further ahead of them, she could see Haruka and Michiru strolling through the garden. Haruka's arm was draped over Michiru's shoulders as they enjoyed the quiet pleasantness of their last night here.

Scooting over closer to Setsuna, Hotaru snuggled against her side. Setsuna put an arm around her, holding her close, and the two of them sat quietly just listening to the night sounds.

After several minutes, with her eyes focused on the moon shimmering in the pond, Hotaru asked softly, "How many times have you been in love?"

Surprised, Setsuna looked down at the little girl. "That's an unusual question. Especially from you."

Hotaru shrugged.

Looking back out over the garden, Setsuna answered after a long pause, "Twice."

"So there was another. But only one?" What was left of Hotaru's grin fell away. "I'm sorry. For what we did to you with Uncle Kyo. We didn't want you to be lonely, but you seem lonelier now than you did before we got here."

Setsuna reached down and gently tilted the child's chin up so she could see her eyes. "I'm not lonely. The last few days have left me feeling a bit nostalgic, I think, and perhaps that's what you see. And Uncle Kyo was not altogether unpleasant." She smiled softly, seeing so much in those eyes, and ran a hand lightly over the child's hair. "You don't need to apologize, Hotaru. I forgave you long ago."

Hotaru nodded. Then small fingers reached up and absently began playing with the gold chain around Setsuna's neck.

"I still have it," said Setsuna, her voice a whisper. "I keep it in the music box Inara gave me."

Hotaru's fingers stilled, then fell, and she swallowed hard. "Setsuna, I…"

The beeping of their communicators, coupled with Haruka and Michiru's, cut them off. The soldier's mentality emerged instantly, and they activated the communicators to see a frantic Rei.

"They're in the house! They want the baby!"


	11. Day 6 Thursday part 2

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**by Crawlspace**

* * *

**Day 6 – Part 2**

**Thursday Evening**

His nana had left him forever ago, and Miki really wished she would come back now. His Ken-sensei had been okay for awhile, holding him while they read a new story. But then he'd slowly stopped talking. He'd yawned really big and set the book he was reading them upside down on his chest, then yawned again and closed his eyes. His glasses slid down his nose as his head tilted to the side of the pillow. It was his sleepy time. Miki knew this because Ami-mama did the same thing a lot. Except when Ami-mama did it, his mama would come and get him. Right now, his mama wasn't coming to get him, and neither was his nana. She must have forgotten he was here.

Miki sniffled pitifully. His chest hitched, his voice coming out in an abbreviated squeak. Then he found his breath and began to wail.

The bathroom door opened suddenly. Kaya stood there looking stunned and confused, a small towel gripped tightly in her hands.

Miki held out his arms, waving them at her as he continued to cry so she would know precisely what it was he wanted. They needed the extra help sometimes, he'd found, because they didn't always understand when he just told them.

Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, Kaya walked over to him and picked him up from where he was tucked in against Ken's side. "It's okay," she cooed softly. "There's no reason to be so upset. Quiet down," she went on as she rubbed his back.

He disagreed, but settled down nonetheless as she moved him from her shoulder to cradle him. His crying petered off and he relaxed into the warmth of her. She dried his cheeks with soapy-smelling fingers, smiling down at him as she did.

Things were okay now. The baby brought his fist up to suck on and watched his nana smirk at Ken-sensei.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," she muttered softly. "Old man. And typical, too, being able to sleep through a baby crying like that." She shook her head and chuckled, not really angry at him.

Miki bubbled and burbled. Ken-sensei did look kinda funny laying there like that.

"Would you like Nana Kaya to read a story to you since your other sitter is an old man who had to go to sleep early tonight?" asked Kaya, giving the baby a bounce.

"Geeeeeee," answered Miki around his drool-covered fingers, which made his nana smile. He liked it when she smiled like that.

But then she stopped smiling.

There was a sound outside the bedroom door, like something thick falling on the carpet. Then the door snicked and slowly slid open. His nana frowned deeply, the scowl in sharp contrast to the playful grin of the little girl standing in the doorway.

--

One could never really understand until it happened, the overwhelming intensity of a particular emotion when it reached its highest peak. Love, hate, joy, sadness…

Fear.

Makoto thought she knew. Thought she had discovered that moment as a small child standing in front of a wall of windows watching a plane fall from the sky. Until the moment she heard Mars' voice, she thought she knew.

Fear.

It drove her forward, focused her in one direction. Her henshin wand was in her hand and the words out of her mouth before she'd even thought to say them, and in a matter of seconds, Jupiter was storming into the house.

Up the stairs, she could hear the baby crying. Moving faster, ignoring Seijuurou's prone form lying sprawled in the hallway. There would be others to help him. She had to save her son.

Raised voices, a scream of pain, Miki's cries ratcheting to a terrified wail.

Jupiter hit the door hard, splintering the frame and driving the handle firmly into the wall.

Anger, hatred. The absoluteness that someone was going to pay dearly. These things crackled in her gaze as it lit upon the girl tightly grasping her child.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, the girl's head snapped around. She grinned a feral, smug little grin, and Jupiter lunged forward.

A ring of high-pitched laughter, Miki's wide blue eyes bright with tears, her own voice harsh as she reached out desperately. The sound turning to anguish as her fingers grasped at a ruffled white sleeve and kept on going through a bright flash of light, her world falling apart in the space of a heartbeat.

Jupiter stopped only a few inches from the wall on the other side of the room. Breathing in gasps, heart racing, she stared at her empty and trembling hands. The power of a planet radiated from her, the energy unspent. She shook her head in disbelief. Too slow. She'd been too slow.

"No," she whispered, her voice choked. Her hands balled into tight fists. "Damn it, no!" One fist shot forward, hitting the wall and crumbling the radius around the impact. "Please, no. This isn't happening. Please," she cried. Her head bowed, tears coming unbidden, for a moment feeling isolated and defeated.

But only for a moment, because she wasn't going to lose her son. The anger welled up, turning her tears hot against her cheeks. She was going to get her son back. And then she would kill the little bitch who had taken him from her.

--

Mercury couldn't keep up. She followed in Jupiter's wake, her pulse pounding in her ears. It was as if a lead weight had been dropped squarely on her chest, and she feared the stillness she felt as she entered the house. Even focused on getting to Miki, she noticed things weren't right, and concern for the rest of her family tickled at her mind.

Then she saw Seijuurou and her pace faltered.

Further down the hall, the bedroom door exploded in, and she refocused. Her heart torn, she continued forward. "_I'm sorry, Uncle,"_ she said silently, guilt following her as she left him behind.

She reached the broken doorway as Jupiter charged, time slowing to a crawl.

Ken was unconscious on the bed. Her mother lay slumped against the wall, bloody gashes across her arm and chest. A girl – the catgirl who had stalked Minako all those months ago – stood smiling ruthlessly and clutching a crying Miki awkwardly in her arms. Jupiter's movements were a blur, the sound coming from her unfamiliar and terrifying even to Mercury.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the girl and Miki were gone.

Time kick-started, and Mercury felt the others coming in behind her as she slowly stepped into the room on shaking legs. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on what she needed to do next. There was pandemonium around her, but she felt like she was in a bubble.

Miki was gone.

No. She shook her head. They would find him. She had what they needed to find him. The first step would be…

Thunder, and the wall crumbled around Jupiter's feet. She was visibly decompensating, and that was where Mercury needed to be. But barely two feet away, blood was slowly pooling around her mother, Kaya's face growing paler as the seconds ticked away.

She was needed, and the first step would be…

Her mind touched again on her uncle, his condition unknown, which led her back to the lack of information on the rest of her family. Why weren't they here? How badly hurt were they that they would ignore all of this?

She was needed, and the first step would be...

"Mercury!"

The first step was decided by someone else.

It was Mars who had called her name, the dark haired senshi grabbing the first piece of cloth she could to press against the wounds on Kaya's body. Saturn held a steadying hand to the woman's uninjured arm, offering some small comfort as Kaya drifted in and out of consciousness.

Uranus, Venus, and Pluto had surrounded Jupiter and were trying to steady her. Mercury wanted to be there, also. Needed to be. But right this moment she was needed somewhere else.

Moving quickly and steadily now that she had a clear objective, Mercury knelt down in front of her mother. She carefully lifted the compress Mars had created and gingerly moved aside the shredded material of her mother's shirt. The gashes were ragged, bleeding more than she liked and not clotting easily. Her mini computer materialized. Charts flashed across the screen, and through the blue tint of her visor, she noticed her mother trying to focus on her.

"Ami?" she rasped out. Kaya tried to lift a hand to touch the blurry image in front of her, but pulled back, wincing in pain at the movement.

"It's okay, Mom," said Ami gently, not even trying to pretend. It just didn't matter anymore. "I'm going to take care of you. You're hurt pretty badly," she went on, her voice emitting a calmness she didn't feel. "But you're going to be okay. I promise."

Kaya began to nod, completely trusting her child's words. Then her eyes widened in a moment of clear remembrance. "The baby!" She grabbed at Ami's uniform, but again the movement was too much. Pain slammed into her causing her vision to swim and her stomach to turn. She gagged, her complexion going paler.

Mercury's teeth clenched as she tried to steady her mother, but before she could offer another generic reassurance, a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into the gentle blue of Sailormoon's eyes, and for a moment her soul felt true calm.

"Mercury," said Saturn softly.

She looked to the girl, so different in this form.

"I'll take care of your mother. Go ahead." Purple eyes cut over to Jupiter, then back to Mercury, and she smiled.

Mercury took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you," she answered, then delicately placed a gloved hand against Kaya's cheek. When her mother focused on her, she said, "I love you, Mom. My friends are going to help you, and I'll be back in just a few minutes, okay."

Kaya's eyes closed, enough of an answer for now. Mercury stood, and with heavy steps, she moved over to Jupiter.

Jupiter's agitation ceased when she saw Mercury, though she remained tense. The other three stepped back, parting like the sea to allow Mercury to get closer. Then the two of them stood, eyes sharing the same thoughts and fears, the same determination. They would not be defeated.

Jupiter reached out and pulled Mercury to her. She could barely breathe for the strength in that grip, and she held on just as tightly, her ear pressed against the beat of Jupiter's heart.

"We're going to go get him and bring him back," hissed out Jupiter. "And then I'm going to kill her. I swear it, Ami, I'm going to kill her for what she's done."

Mercury took as deep a breath as she could wrapped up in Jupiter's grasp. She wasn't sure what frightened her more in that moment – the idea of losing her son or the unbridled hatred in Jupiter's voice.

--

No one greeted him when he walked through the door. Not really an unusual thing, but Kyo had been hoping one of the kids would notice when he pulled up. Right now, he felt defeated and worn out. And just a little lonely. A small smile from one of his gang would have gone a long way towards alleviating some of that.

He announced himself, his voice echoing slightly in the entryway as he bent to untie his shoes. He removed them and put them in their proper place, his pace deliberately slow as he waited for a response. But he got nothing, and his brow furrowed as the stillness crept up over him.

It was too quite.

"Mom? Dad?" he called, caution in his steps as he slowly moved forward.

"Welcome home."

The unfamiliar voice startled him and his eyes shot up to the aqua-haired young woman standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't know what name to give her, but he knew who she was. He also knew that her presence here was nothing good.

Hesitation slipped away as he approached her, demanding, "Why are you here? What's going on?"

Neptune remained calm as he bounded up the stairs, panic clearly written on his face. "There's been an incident. I don't know precisely what…"

A boom of thunder cut her off, and she turned on reflex as Kyo charged right past her, his common sense and caution left far behind. He came to a sudden halt, though, when he saw Seijuurou unconscious on the floor, the Senshi's tuxedo clad companion hovering over him.

Kyo's mouth went dry and his knees felt weak. His brother was pale and unresponsive to the touch of the stranger trying to aid him. He felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, and a soft voice said, "It's okay. He's alive."

Kyo reminded himself to breathe. He forced his feet to move the few steps they need to reach Seijuurou's side, and there he fell to his knees. Out of habit, he checked for respiration and a pulse, carefully counting the slow but steady heartbeat. He carefully lifted an eyelid. Pupils were responsive, heartbeat within normal range, breathing unlabored. He ran his hands over Seijuurou's torso, arms, and head looking for injuries, but nothing.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice scratchy. "Did he get caught by that… explosion?"

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "That came from down the hall. We don't know what happened here."

"Is there anyone down there?" went on Kyo, the doctor slowly overtaking the brother.

"Yes," answered Tuxedo Kamen, though there was a clear reluctance to elaborate. "I don't think you can do them much good, though."

Kyo ignored him and looked down at his brother. "I'll be back Juurou. Duty calls. I know you understand. Don't be a bad patient while I'm gone, okay, big brother," he said quietly with just a hint of his typical smirk. Then that tiny smirk disappeared and he stood, steeling himself before running head first into the storm. But even with the mental buffering, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

So many of them, there in quiet chaos, a feeling of heavy loss hanging around them. It was obvious the good guys weren't winning tonight.

Before he had time to sympathize, though, the small flicker of purple light across the room grabbed his attention. Kyo's heart froze at the sight of his sister and the dark child kneeling beside her. The shadow of his constant enemy hovered around them like a cloak as a small, gloved hand released a power he could sense down to his bones. The depthless purple of the child's eyes grew distant as they slid closed, but in the moment he saw her, there was recognition.

He knew her, and he knew what she was.

Every fear and suspicious worry he'd had rose up and reignited his badly beaten soul. He would continue to fight, no matter how futile the end result.

His feet carried him forward with a great determination, but he only managed a few steps before meeting his first challenge. Tall and dark-skinned, they came within a breath of colliding, her garnet adorned staff held as a barrier between them. Because he knew the child, recognizing the mother was easy. Intimidating as she may be, though, he met her stare as best he could and grasped the staff with unsteady hands.

Unable to ignore the strength he felt, he rasped out, "I don't care who you are or what that… thing is to you. I won't let it have my sister. Not tonight."

Unshaken, Pluto replied, "Saturn isn't a threat, and the only thing your interference will bring is your sister's death."

"I know what she is!" shot back Kyo, the desperate fear slipping around his mental shield. "I've seen the shadow inside of her more clearly than I ever wanted to see it, all because she had a temper tantrum, and you expect me to think she isn't a threat!"

"Yes," answered Pluto simply.

"We don't have time for this!" cut in Mars before either Uranus or Jupiter saw fit to take the man down themselves.

"She's right," backed up Venus. She stepped forward, her voice firm but not uncaring. "You've figured out who we are, so you know none of us would hurt Ami's family. We didn't do this to Ami's mom, but she will bleed to death if you don't let Saturn help, because you can't fix her wounds by yourself and an emergency unit would never make it here in time. Your only choice is to trust us, as hard as that may be."

"Uncle Kyo, please," added a small, pleading voice.

He looked over at his niece, so unfamiliar in this form as she held tightly to the one she loved. It was all he could do at that moment to keep from falling to his knees and crying out his frustrations and helplessness, unused to feeling so completely lost and useless.

Venus spoke again, issuing orders in a way he wouldn't have associated with the bubbly young woman he knew. "Pluto, help Uncle Kyo find his place and explain things as best you can. I'm sure his sister will be glad to see him when she comes around. Mars, take Sailormoon and Chibimoon, find Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen, and start looking for everyone else. We need to make sure no one else has been hurt. And we're going to need to move Saatchi-san to a better place, since he seems to be okay. Uranus…"

She received a round of nods, and people started moving, direction helping to lift some of the chaos. Then Venus turned to Mercury, and everything about her bearing softened. "I have to ask you what it is we do next. This isn't going to be a typical search and rescue, but that is what it is. You're my starting point for that. We'll stay in here while we get set up, so you're close to your mom and in case there's any clues or traces of something for you to latch on to."

"All right," answered Mercury, licking her lips and pointedly trying to focus away from Saturn and the small group now gathered around her mother. She released her hold on Jupiter and recalled her mini computer, moving over to the study desk to get started. "I don't have any information on the girl, but I have scanned Miki several times. That should give me what I need. I can do a scan of the house first as a test, then branch out to the rest of the estate…"

She trailed off as her mind settled on her task. That only left Jupiter, thought Venus. She didn't think separating her from Mercury right now would be a good idea, but she needed to give her friend a task to focus on just to keep her from going stir crazy and putting another hole in the wall. But there was really only one thing she could think of. "Jupiter, Mercury's going to need some help, I'm sure. Just get whatever she needs, watch over her, and be ready to move fast when the time comes." Then she reached out and took Jupiter's hand, giving it a squeeze. "We'll get 'em. Just hold on a little longer."

Jupiter took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. She returned the squeeze, thankfully gently, and went to stand over Mercury.

That taken care of, Venus inched closer to Uranus, who was grinding her teeth as she contemplated how and where she was going to move the unconscious doctor. "Please don't kill Uncle Kyo," she whispered, only half joking. "Remember, there was a time not all that long ago when you wanted to do to Saturn the same thing he wanted to for pretty much the same reason."

"Hmmph," grunted Uranus, not in the least bit placated.

Kyo, for his part, had moved with Pluto to stand over Kaya. He watched uneasily as Saturn worked, snippets of conversation floating to his ears. "What's going on?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving his sister. "What was she saying about Miki?"

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on all of this, especially tonight," started Pluto, her voice much gentler than it had been. "An old enemy followed us here with intent to take the baby. We were unable to stop her. Your sister was hurt during the abduction."

Kyo closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Oh, Ami," he breathed out almost silently. Then, just as quietly, "Can you find him?"

"I believe we will," answered Pluto. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Open your eyes. You'd said you've seen the darkness, now you'll see the light. You can not have life without death, nor death without life. They are two sides of the same coin. You know that better than anyone, Ishida-san."

He did as asked, and his breath nearly stopped. Beneath the glow of Saturn's hand, the bleeding stopped and the wounds closed. Pink scars disappeared to become healthy skin, and slowly the color returned to Kaya's face. Her breathing eased and her pained features relaxed.

He stood in awe. This much power effortlessly wielded by a child.

The light faded, her power receding. When her eyes opened, she wore a small, satisfied smile. She stood, her balance a bit shaky. Perhaps not as effortlessly as he thought. She took a deep breath, and without acknowledging him, went to stand beside Uranus. An arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders as she leaned into the young woman's side.

A soft groan pulled his attention from them and back to Kaya. He knelt beside her and checked her over much the same way he had Seijuurou, gingerly running his fingers over the shredded, bloody remains of her shirt. Part of him still didn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

Kaya's eyes fluttered open, as if she were waking from a nap.

"Hey, sis," said Kyo, trying to keep his voice steady. "How're you feeling?"

"Numb," she answered, a hand coming up to rub at her temple. Then she froze, and the cloudiness lifted from her eyes. "Did all of that really happen? Ami, where's Ami?"

He heard the chair his niece was sitting in move across the floor, and he looked over his shoulder to see her walking towards them.

Mother and daughter locked eyes, and for several seconds, no one moved. Then Kaya whispered, "I never knew." Breaking the stare, she began to stand, grimacing as her hand landed in the sticky, warm blood that had spilled to the floor around her.

Mercury and Kyo moved to help her. "Are you all right, Mom?" asked Mercury, trying again to meet her mother's eyes.

Avoiding that uncertain gaze, Kaya answered, "I'm fine. At least, I think I am. But what about Miki? There was a girl, or at least something that looked like a girl. She wanted him, and I tried to stop her, but…"

"We know," interrupted Jupiter, her voice impatient and tense. "We couldn't stop her, either, but we're going to find them. That's what Mercury's doing now."

"Mercury?" asked Kaya. She looked down at her daughter and tensed, repeating the word as a statement. "Mercury."

"We'll answer your questions as we go along," promised Venus. "Please bare with us, though, and give us some time. We're still trying to find everyone and figure out exactly what's going on."

Kaya looked at the girl speaking to her, her eyes narrowing. It took a moment, and there was just a hint of surprise in her voice when she asked, "Minako?"

Venus nodded.

"Mom," said Mercury, reluctantly stepping back. "I have to get back to this. I'm the only one who can do it. But as she said, I'll tell you everything later."

Mercury turned from her, taking Jupiter's full attention with her.

Priorities, thought Kaya. She understood prioritizing in an emergency. Questions she still didn't know how to form weren't important right now. Ami, or Mercury, or whoever she was at this particular moment had her tasks, and Kaya was going to find her own. She took a deep breath, pulled down a stoic mask and moved over to the bed. Her intention had been to check on Ken, to play doctor and find out what had happened to the rest of her family while fully ignoring her half missing and bloodied shirt.

Instead, her eyes met Saturn's.

The girl smiled at her, but she didn't return it. "You healed me."

Saturn nodded.

"Rei's eye. Was that also you?"

"No," answered Saturn. "She did that on her own. We all heal quickly without help."

Kaya nodded, storing that information away for later retrieval. "Thank you. Very much. I really had no desire to die tonight."

"You're welcome," said Saturn, not certain if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

"All right, what's the plan?" said Kaya after checking over Ken. "Is anyone else wounded that you know of?"

"We're…" started Venus, only to be interrupted as Artemis came dashing around the doorway.

"Venus…" the cat started, but stopped short and froze in a panic. "Uh… meow?"

Kaya rolled her eyes. "I should have known that, too, I suppose. All right, let's get Ken moved so I can concentrate on any other patients that might come in. Kyo…"

"I'm going with her," he said before she could try and give him an order. "We'll search for the others."

Without anything else said, Kaya motioned an okay for Ken to be lifted and walked out of the room, stepping over Artemis as she went.

--

Kyo appreciated the irony in being led through the hallways by a furry, white animal, though he was fairly certain he hadn't walked through any mirrors or fallen down any rabbit holes. But the cat – the talking, intelligent, fully sentient cat – said he knew where Hana was, and with Juurou being cared for, this was now his priority. So he followed in tense silence a step behind Setsuna as she and the cat conversed.

"We thought she had only fallen asleep," continued Artemis. "Until the call from Mars."

"Did you see any of the others?" questioned Setsuna.

"No, although Kara was there with us not long ago. She left to get her dolls, but never came back."

They rounded a corner and came upon the family room. The sight was a familiar one to Kyo, his grandmother napping with a book and magnifying glass held loosely in her lap. The only discordant thing about it was the black cat pacing in a worried fashion at her feet. Luna looked up at them as they came in, and in the moment before she saw him, he recognized relief on her features. His presence, though, quickly brought back her uncertainty.

"It's all right," said Setsuna. "He's obviously aware of the situation."

Kyo snorted. "I'm not aware of anything. But it won't be that way for much longer." With that, he stepped around them and over to Hana. Kneeling beside her, he checked her vitals, finding her much the same as he had Seijuurou and Ken. "I don't know if we should move her or not," he said finally. "Do you think she's in harm's way?"

"Most likely not," answered Setsuna. "The rest of the battle won't be fought here."

"If we leave her here," added Luna, her trouble-shooting instincts already looking ahead, "we'll have less of an explanation to come up with when she awakens. Providing the situation is resolved by then."

Kyo's head bowed, and a quiet, bitter laugh fell from his lips. "Explanation? The situation? There is no explanation we can give them for any of this!" he shot out. Then his eyes turned to Luna. "And you have a gift for understatement."

He worked his way back to his feet, his attention going back to Setsuna. "I'm not even sure where to start," he went on, his voice low. "What am I supposed to call you? Are you Meioh Setsuna? Or are you… this?"

The Senshi of Time smiled gently. "In this form, I am Pluto, guardian of both the Gates of Time and the Lunar Princess. In this world, when I'm not Pluto, I am Setsuna."

Kyo stared at her as that answer went flying over his head and kept on going. His jaw moved, but no words emerged. After several seconds, though, one sentence did manage to form. "You really are one of my niece's dolls," he said incredulously.

That made Pluto chuckle. "Apparently, I'm the one she can't find."

"You and Saturn," whispered Kyo, Kara's ramblings coming back to him.

"Yes," replied Pluto, allowing him a moment to scrutinize her, to see if he could find what he was looking for.

After several moments, he asked hesitantly, "Is she your child? There's something about you… it's not the shadow I see in her, but…"

Setsuna shook her head. "She is my child only in my heart, though Saturn and I are similar souls. Our gifts naturally tie together, time being a basic element to life and death. Remember, though, that the shadow you see in her is only part of who she is. It's a part she no more desires to possess than you do to be confronted with."

"But she controls it," said Kyo, some of his tentativeness lifting. A hand scrubbed at his face, then ran through his hair as he paced several steps. When he turned back to look at Pluto, there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "She has control over life and death, she decides who lives or dies?"

Pluto frowned. "To a degree, but her power has limits. She does not play God."

Kyo waved a hand at her dismissively. "We all play God everyday. What she did upstairs and what I spent all day at the hospital doing was playing God. Except this time, I lost the game. I understand life and death and how they go together, because in that loss, four others will live fuller lives. But I want that one loss back, because when I play God, there is no death. My kids don't die. And if all it takes is a simple thought from her…"

"No," cut off Pluto. "It takes far more from her than a thought. Each time she heals someone, it drains her. If she were to use her power to its fullest, it would kill her. She healed your sister because her injuries were indirectly our fault, and because Ami is a precious friend to her. But as much as she may want to, she can not heal the world. She doesn't have the strength for it, and it is not her place to choose which of the sick and dying to save and which to cast aside."

"I'm not asking for the world!" threw back Kyo. "I'm asking for one child. One little girl who should never have been taken."

"There are many who should never have been taken," replied Pluto. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was soft as she went on. "And it's never just one child. No matter how much we may want to, or how unfair it seems, we can not intentionally alter the course Fate has chosen. The rule isn't ours, but we are bound by it. Ishida-san, I do understand the want. I hold time in my hands. I exist in every moment – past, present, and future. I have only to ask the question, and I will be given the answer. I have only to take a step backward, and I could reclaim all that I have lost."

Meeting her gaze at that moment was difficult, because for the first time he saw just how deep her losses ran. His soul ached for this woman, and he had to ask. "Why? Why live with the suffering if you don't have to?"

"Because the burden of the universe is heavier than the weight of heartache," she answered quietly. "How many lives would I have altered or how many people would I have erased, good or bad, simply to ease my own loss? Besides, one of my first lessons was that we can not take from Fate what it deems to be its own. The losses would still come, regardless of my intervention. No matter how it seems, my powers – our powers – are not infinite."

"But Kaya…" he pressed on even though he felt his argument weakening. "You've already mucked around in her fate."

"We haven't," replied Pluto gently. "Kaya is still very much necessary to this world. Saturn was here tonight so she would live."

"I would ask how you can be so certain of that, but I doubt I'd like the answer." Kyo moved from under her touch and plopped down on the couch beside the cats. His elbows rested on his knees and he held his head in his hands. He took several deep breaths, then glanced at Luna and Artemis. "And how do you two fit into all of this?"

Luna sat up a bit straighter as she answered, "We are advisers to the Moon's princess and Earth's future queen…"

"And to Venus, who is the head of her guard," added Artemis.

"We're also something of guardians to them in this lifetime," continued Luna.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "This lifetime?" Then he thought better of it and shook his head. "Never mind. Save that and all the alien stuff for later. Right now just tell me, who is this future queen? And is any of that stuff on the back of the doll boxes true?"

Luna's whiskers twitched at the mention of the boxes, though Artemis suspected her ire came more from not having her own doll than the inaccuracy of the information.

"Usagi is our princess," Pluto answered for them. "And, no, most of what's on the boxes isn't correct."

"Huh," remarked Kyo. "I would have guessed Michiru. She seems the most… queen-like. And the media never does get anything of importance right."

"Usagi will grow into her role over time," answered Pluto, one corner of her mouth lifting into a half-grin. Then with some concern, "How are you doing?"

"How do I look?"

"Like you've been wrung out and hung to dry," she answered frankly.

Kyo nodded. "That's 'bout how I feel."

Pluto graced him with a sympathetic smile, then lifted her communicator. There was a beep as she pushed a button, and she spoke into it, "We found Hana. She's all right. Any others?"

Mars was the first to respond. "We have Ami's grandparents. We still need her aunt and the kids."

Venus' image pushed Mars' to the side as she chimed in with, "Can you guys spare Uranus? I'd like her back here with us asap. The natives are getting really restless."

"I'm on my way," came a curt reply, too short for her image to even appear before she was gone again.

Kyo bit the inside of his cheek for a moment as he thought. "Has anyone looked in the game room? Seiji's probably there."

"Did you hear that?" asked Pluto to the images on her communicator screen. "We'll try there if no one else has."

"Roger that," answered Venus. "We'll let you know if we find anyone else, and you check in with the same."

Communications ended, and Pluto turned back to Kyo. "Ready?"

"As I can be," he answered, rising from the couch.

The cats jumped down behind him, and the small group continued with their search.

--

Kara was the last to be found, curled up peacefully under the dining room table with her army of dolls to protect her. Kaya gritted her teeth, forcing back the unpleasant emotions building beneath her exhaustion. Everyone was alive, at least, if not truly well. That meant a great deal. What's more, she was alive. That meant even more, and gave her a headache when she thought about it for too long.

Her eyes slipped shut, and she leaned against the battered bedroom doorframe. She could hear the tiny clicks of the keyboard in the bedroom as Mercury worked, and the shuffle of Jupiter's feet as she paced anxiously. Down the hall, just far enough away so she couldn't make out their hushed words, the others huddled in conference. Again she took long, uneven breath. The initial rush of adrenaline had worn off, leaving her feeling physically and emotionally drained. It was a familiar sensation, though, and she knew how to fight it. She just needed a moment to reorder her thoughts and collect herself.

Fear, confusion, and worry. These things were focused on and removed, relegated to a locked room in the back of her consciousness. She would open that door later, when she was alone and not surrounded by…

Her child?

Her child's friends?

Her missing grandson. That was where her thoughts needed to be. She couldn't do much to help find him, but she could make sure he had someone competent and fully responsive to tend to him when he came back. In the meantime, she should go check on the rest of her family.

She looked back into the room, finding herself reluctant to leave Ami.

Mercury.

Kaya sighed, and as she half listened to the group in the hallway trying to catch any stray words, she watched Mercury work. Delicate fingers moved with surprising speed over a keyboard that looked more a gaming device than something actually useful. The tiny screen flashed information too quickly for her to decipher it. It blipped and beeped, and every now and then, Mercury would reach up to tug at an earring, activating something within her visor.

Without meaning to, Kaya found herself fixated on that small row of studs. A tiny thing that spoke of a subtle rebellion Ami did not possess.

Her child.

How had she missed it?

"Anything yet?"

The question came from Jupiter, her voice strained and little more than a breath away from the breaking point. Understandable, given the circumstances. Nonetheless, the sight of this girl in this state chilled her to the bone. Raw, unfocused power radiated from her, the warrior and the mother now merged. She needed a target, and it was just a matter of who or what was in front of her when she finally broke.

They realized this, though, she thought. Or Venus did. It was why she had left… What was it the girl called herself? Kaya couldn't remember, so her mind reluctantly inserted 'Haruka.' This was why Haruka had been left to watch over them as the others conferred. She was here to stand guard, obviously the only one who stood a chance at standing against Jupiter should it become necessary.

Kaya glanced down the hallway as the whispers quieted. Kyo had attached himself to Setsuna and seemed to have no intention of leaving her side. The rest of them… they all looked to Venus. She was their centerpoint, and Kaya studied her with a clinical air over the curve of Rei's shoulder.

As she watched the blonde and cataloged each of her movements and reactions, the sounds of Ami's computer flitted in the background. Jupiter's feet stopped, and the room held its breath. But nothing, and like she had each time before, Jupiter cursed, more at the world in general than anyone specifically.

"Damn it, where the hell is she? She can't have gotten that far!"

"I'm doing the best I can!"

The outburst nearly knocked her over in surprise as Mercury's hands landed hard against the tabletop and her chair fell backwards, hitting the floor with a clatter. Mercury, now on her feet with her head bowed over her computer as it flashed a defeated red, choked back a frustrated sob.

"I'm doing all I can," she said again, this time barely a whisper.

The noise brought the others quickly to the source, and Kaya could feel them crowding in behind her as she unintentionally blocked the doorway. From the corner of her eye, she saw Usagi try to move forward, only to be held back by Venus. She saw the distressed look in Usagi's eyes and the sad nod Venus gave her that prompted her to reluctantly back down. They couldn't help with this.

And neither could she.

She watched Jupiter freeze, her anger at their failures instantly giving way to guilt. As Mercury's shoulders began to shake lightly, tears tracked down Jupiter's cheeks. Kaya wanted to cry with them, and she turned away when Jupiter laid a trembling hand on Mercury's back. She heard a hushed, "I'm sorry," and forced her feet to take her through and away from those crowded behind her as Mercury's tears gained strength.

She couldn't help them, not right now, and she needed some distance to recompose herself. She swiped roughly at her eyes with the back of her hand, then focused on those she could help. At least her sleeping grandmother wouldn't ask her why she'd been crying.

--

_Rule #3 – Bring Order to Chaos_

Easier said than done, mused Venus as the group reassembled after finding Kara.

_Rule #2 – Never Let Them See How Afraid or Full of Doubt You Really Are_

She could do this. Better in this life than the last, because Aino Minako was a much better actress than Venus. Venus had just been a ham.

_Rule #1 – Always Win_

She didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't.

Venus took a deep breath, then began issuing orders that were little more than busy work. But at least it would keep them all from going stir crazy until Mercury could pinpoint the ultimate destination for the battle. She broke them down into groups and gave them station points. She listened to their ideas and concerns, and reassured them that the good guys always win. And through it all, she smiled confidently, because they were going to win.

Mars let out a breath and fidgeted uncomfortably, unintentionally cutting Venus off. At the looks of curiosity this earned her, she frowned and said, "We're being stared at."

"I know," replied Venus. "Can you blame her?"

"No," muttered Mars. "But it isn't your back she keeps staring at." She crossed her arms and stood a little straighter. "Anyway, do you mind if we change the plan up a little? I found catgirl once before, and I think I can do it again. With Mercury not having much luck…"

Venus started to nod, but before she could say any more, Mercury's voice rang out from down the hall. Their surprise only lasted a fraction of a second, and with their next collective breath they were crowding around the doorway. Ami's mother blocked them from getting into the room, and that was likely a good thing admitted Venus grudgingly as Moon tried to squeeze by her. As much as it hurt to just stand on the sidelines, this was a moment Ami and Makoto needed to themselves. Nobody else could help them.

Reaching out, she gently took hold of Sailormoon's arm. Teary blue eyes looked at her in confusion, then in horror as she realized she was being asked to abandon her friends. Venus was only peripherally aware of Ami's mother moving away from them as she whispered to Sailormoon, "It hurts me, too."

They looked back at their friends, their hearts breaking. Jupiter held Mercury against her in a crushing hug as Mercury sobbed softly into her chest. Venus released her grip on Sailormoon and put an arm around her shoulders. With her free hand, she gestured for Uranus to join them, then slowly moved away from the doorway.

"Okay," she said quietly, giving Sailormoon a reassuring grin, "let's get to our tasks. Uranus, go ahead with Neptune. There isn't much to say, but she can fill you in."

"Are we just going to leave them like this?" questioned Uranus, her skepticism reflected on Kyo's face.

"No," answered Venus. "Me and Artemis are going to stay here. But out here, not in there."

Uranus wanted to protest. Venus suspected they all did on some level. Nonetheless, they all did as ordered.

With the exception of Sailormoon.

With Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-moon at her heels, Sailormoon had only taken a few steps when she stopped and looked back at Venus. "There's something I have to do," she said, a decisive clarity to her voice that hadn't been there a few minutes before. "Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-moon can come with me, but they'll have to wait for me until I'm done. Will you need to change the patrol patterns at all?"

Venus hesitated a moment. The crystal clear blue of Sailormoon's eyes at the moment led her to her first genuine smile since all of this had started. Curiosity niggled at her, but she knew better than to ask. Instead, she answered simply, "No, Princess. I won't need to change anything."

Sailormoon blushed a pretty pink, and a lopsided grin touched her lips. "Okay," she said as she turned away. Taking Chibi-moon by the hand, she gave the little girl a tug. "Come on, guys. I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

--

The footsteps were light, almost timid. Kaya barely heard them as they came up behind her and stopped. She couldn't tell if the distance the girl kept was out of respect or nervousness, but it really didn't matter. She gave Usagi a tight grin to try and help them both relax, because no matter what outfit they put her in, she was still Usagi. The least different out of all of them in this form, Kaya fully expected her to start chewing on one of her pigtails.

"Did you need something?" Kaya asked finally after retucking the blanket around her grandmother's legs.

Usagi shook her head. "No, but I thought you might. I wanted to talk to you, to try and answer some of your questions."

This time it was Kaya who shook her head. She let out a sigh that betrayed her mental state, and answered, "Thank you. I appreciate that you're trying to take some of that burden off of Ami, however, she really is the one I'm going to need to talk to. And it can wait until the immediate situation is resolved."

"Some of your answers will have to come from Ami, yes," returned Usagi gently, a soft smile coming to her lips. "But most of your questions are for me. Mercury – all of them, actually – do what they do for me, their princess. Your questions are my responsibility because Mercury is my responsibility."

Kaya stared at the girl, dumbfounded. "Their princess?" she repeated slowly, wondering what stories Usagi had been told to believe such a thing. She hadn't come from a broken home or lonely background like the others, so had it been the girl's naiveté that Venus had played on? Had she given her this 'little girl dream' special title to hold her to them?

"It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" continued Usagi, sounding almost embarrassed. "I'm the last person anyone would think of when they hear 'princess.' Except maybe Rei. She always tells me I act just like a spoiled princess. But that's who I am, just like how Ami is Mercury."

Kaya moved to sit on the ottoman beside her grandmother's chair and crossed her arms. "And you are… who, exactly?"

Usagi giggled. "You look like one of those psychiatrists on TV who think you're crazy when you tell them something that sounds crazy. But I guess I can understand that right now."

"I don't think you're crazy, sweetheart," answered Kaya, though her level and condescending tone made it seem otherwise. "I just think you've been told a lot of things you need to reevaluate."

"You know that's not true," chided Usagi lightly. "You know who we are and what we do, even if you didn't realize it was actually us in these uniforms until tonight. You've seen what goes on back home, and you know we fight against it. And on some level, you've always known we needed each other for something beyond just ourselves. That's why you've always accepted us the way you have."

A deep frown and nervous fidgeting were her only response. Still, she didn't back down. Instead, she found a comfortable chair and perched on the edge of the overstuffed cushion. The image of the simple teenager, her fingers playing along the edge of the cushion's hem, contrasted sharply with the gentle wisdom in her voice. "It's okay. We've all had moments when we wanted to run away from it, too. But we can't deny who we are."

"Did Venus tell you that?"

"Venus?" asked Usagi as her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yes, Venus," answered Kaya, leaning forward onto her crossed knee. "I can see she's the one you all follow."

"Oh, that's what you're asking," replied Usagi as understanding dawned, and she chuckled to herself. It seemed a silly notion to her, but she supposed it could seem that way to others. "No, she didn't tell me those things. I'm not who I am because of Venus. She leads us as soldiers, and she's one of only two who fully remember our past lives, but she isn't why we're here. I am. Me, and timing. It was time for us to be reborn. Luna says Earth is in transition, and Earth's future depends on us."

Usagi took a deep breath and pressed forward before her sanity could be further questioned. "You asked me who I am. I'm going to tell you, though I bet you'll believe most of it is a fairytale. But remember," she added, grinning widely in an attempt to lessen the tension hanging around them, "in only the last hour you've seen demons, talking cats, and a child who controls life and death. What I'm going to tell you shouldn't be anywhere near as unbelievable as all that.

"Now, let's see, I am…" Usagi paused for a moment, and one corner of her mouth turned into a self-conscious smirk. "You know, this used to be a lot easier to answer. I am Tsukino Usagi, 18 years old, and a third year high school student really hoping she makes it to graduation. I am also Sailormoon, who just happens to be the reincarnated princess of a long forgotten kingdom on the moon. No one forced me into anything, and no one has forced Ami into anything. She is who she has always been. She's your Ami, but she's also Sailor Mercury, one of my guardians and an extraordinary soldier who also just happens to be a reincarnated princess from a lost kingdom on the planet Mercury."

Taking advantage of Usagi's momentary pause for breath, Kaya held up a hand to stop her. "Reincarnated, alien princesses," she said, each word clearly enunciated and falling from her mouth like a rock. "And she and the others? They're your own personal bodyguards in all of this craziness?"

Usagi shook her head emphatically 'no.' "It's much more than that."

Kaya tried to stay detached and calm and to listen like the well educated doctor she was as this girl began to speak. She nodded with a clinical air when Sailormoon apologized for not remembering more than she did, for she really only knew of her kingdom's destruction and the events right before and after. Staying detached was difficult, though, as sorrow clouded features that until this moment she had only known as bright and cheerful. That happy voice faded as it spoke of evil and betrayal, of the valiance of her guard, the death of the one she loved most, and the fall of a glorious kingdom at the moment oblivion overtook her. Tears glistened as she recalled what she had been shown of the woman who had once been her mother and the sacrifice their queen had made to save them all.

"She gave us a second chance," recounted Sailormoon. "Not only to live out our lives, but to restore the peace and prosperity of her kingdom. That's why we're here. To protect this world and ensure its future."

Kaya swiped at her eyes. As overwhelming and fantastical as this was, there was one detail that was nagging at her in this story. Because Ami was not a soldier. She was a gentle, caring girl, and not to be used as a fragile shield for anyone. "And you're supposed to be… this one great hope?" choked out Kaya. "They're just supposed to fight for you and protect you so you can save us all, their lives be damned?"

"No," answered Sailormoon quickly, fighting to make her understand. "They fight with me and protect me, yes, but their lives aren't worthless to me. They're a part of me. I am able to do what I do, to keep my people and my planet safe, because of them. I cherish them, and I will always protect them as best I can." Her eyes fell then, just for a moment. When she looked back up at Kaya, some of the light was gone from her eyes. "But I can't always protect them, and they know what their duty is. Just as I know mine."

--

Sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, Venus pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. "How are they?"

Artemis peeked into the bedroom, then moved back over to sit at her side. "Pretty much the same. They're sitting on the bed, and Mercury's still trying. They seem calmer now, but it's the wrong kind of calm."

"They're defeated," answered Venus. "They can't save their son, and if Rei can't…"

"She will," cut in Artemis, putting a paw against her arm. "And if she doesn't, we'll find another way."

Venus lifted her eyes and gave him a thankful grin. Then she reached out and lifted him into her arms, snuggling him against her. "I know," she said. "It's rule number one. And I'm not going to lose someone on my watch, especially when that someone belongs to Makoto. But I hate just sitting here and waiting. I'm their leader. I should be doing _something!_"

A pair of red shoes stepped into her line of vision, and Mars' voice quipped, "What's my prize if I give you that something?"

Venus scrambled to her feet, keeping a tenuous grip on Artemis. "You found them?" she asked excitedly.

Mars nodded and blew her sweaty bangs out of her eyes with a puff of breath. "Call everybody in. It's time to go."


	12. Day 7 Friday

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**by Crawlspace**

* * *

**Day 7**

**Friday – ****Midnight**** to Early Morning**

The night air hummed with activity, as if every creature knew something was about to happen. And that they needed to get out of the way.

Venus followed behind Jupiter as Mercury led them to the farthest corner of the property. The ebb and flow of their moods swirled around her – impatience, reluctance, eagerness for battle. All of these things pulled at her, accentuating her own emotions.

She had faith. They knew their enemy and knew how to fight them. They knew where they were going. Mars had clearly described the large dining hall with its massive wooden table, cast iron chandeliers, and large fireplace. It would be a good place to enter and exit, and Mercury would be able to find the baby once they were there.

But she also had doubts. The battle was going to be in unfamiliar territory. Where they were going, there was no easy in or out. This was someplace that could not be reached by plane or boat, and in all of Pluto's vast memory, they had never tried to teleport with a civilian. Her own heart ached at the idea of failure. She feared what such an outcome would do to Jupiter, and as she watched her friend's tension grow, she feared they wouldn't be able to calm her long enough to even contemplate failure.

Venus breathed in the crisp night air and focused herself by listening to the tread of their footsteps over the grass. The process was interrupted, though, by Uranus' fist hitting her palm.

"When we find him, dogboy is mine," grumbled the wind senshi.

She could hear Mars' smirk as the fire senshi returned with, "Only if I can help, because I don't think Jupiter will leave any of the catgirl for me."

Venus shot them an unhappy look over her shoulder. She understood the sentiment, but now wasn't the time. Unfortunately, the question this exchange prompted couldn't be prevented.

Trailing at the end of their march with Tuxedo Kamen, Pluto, and Kyo, Ami's mother easily translated the feelings behind the words. "Personal grudges? You've had dealings with this girl before?" Kaya asked, directing the question at anyone who would answer.

A beat of silence before Pluto accepted the responsibility of answering. "Yes, about a year ago. It was a random meeting that we thought had been dealt with. We didn't expect to ever see them again."

"'Them,'" repeated Kaya as she turned things over in her mind. "They're going after more than just the girl."

"And it's personal beyond what happened tonight," interjected Kyo. "Why?"

This time, Neptune answered. "Minako was injured in that fight. So was I."

"Are you often targets for those you've fought in the past?" asked Kaya.

Neptune shook her head and contemplated how best to answer before settling on, "No, our battles are often more conclusive than that one turned out to be."

They were blessed once again with silence, even if it wasn't completely comfortable, and before more questions could be asked, Mercury looked back at Venus. Venus nodded, then moved back to the end of the line. Stopping in front of Chibi-usa, she indicated this was the end of the march for those staying behind.

"We'll be back soon," she promised, smiling at Kyo and Kaya. "We'll _all_ be back, and these guys will make sure you're safe in the meantime."

Luna and Artemis sat up proudly, projecting as much reassuring confidence as they could. Chibi-usa and Tuxedo Kamen gave her a nod, acknowledging silently that they knew this was going to be a long, tense wait.

"You may want to move back a bit," said Venus as she moved to join her comrades. "This might get a bit rough."

Leaving Ami's family in the most capable hands she could, she took her place in the circle. "Okay, real quick one last time. Mars leads us there. When we get there, we stay together. First we find Miki," her eyes cut over to Mars, "and then we'll make whatever point we need to."

A nod from Mars, as well as several of the others. They were ready. Hands joined and eyes closed. Venus could feel the ground tremble as the power built. The focus of their energy wrapped around Mars, and a moment later, they were gone.

Kyo shielded his eyes and stumbled back several steps as the blinding rainbow of light set off a small earthquake. Dirt and rock churned up into a perfect circle, which was all that remained of the girls once the light had faded. He stared at the empty, destroyed ground in wide-eyed wonder and whistled in disbelief. "Well, damn," he finally muttered. "I could explain the bedroom, but how the hell I am I supposed to explain that?"

Kaya's frown was so tight it looked painful, and her brother's comment pushed her over the edge. She started to turn, but before she could take a step, Kyo grabbed her arm.

"You can't keep running," he said quietly, the sorrow in his eyes more than she could deal with.

She pulled away from him, staring him down for just a second before going back up to the house alone.

--

For something so little, it made an awful amount of noise. Kai frowned at his little sister's latest mess and jacked up the volume on his headphones.

Leaning against the cold stone wall in Kei's room, Kai watched in mean-spirited amusement as his sister struggled to get the human baby to shut up. Dark wisps of hair fell into her eyes as she bounced the retched creature at arms length, which only seemed to make it cry harder. Ti looked almost as distressed as the baby. He covered his ears with his hands and looked pleadingly at his big brother.

Kai just smirked, showing a flash of fang. "You two are in _so_ much trouble."

"She did it!" yelled out Ti, pointing an accusatory finger at Kei.

The girl turned her head and hissed at her youngest brother. "Stupid puppy!" she shot back, causing the red bow that sat haphazardly between her ears at the top of her head to finally fall away. A sheet of hair fell across her face, and she tried to huff it away.

Now completely frustrated, she moved over to the round, cushioned bassinette she'd found to match the dark blue and gold fabrics in her room. She laid the baby down, roughly pulled her hair away from her face, and marched over to stand in front of Kai.

The posturing did nothing to faze her older brother. He only stared down at her looking as though he were very bored.

Kei fumed. In a sudden impulse, she balled up a fist and punched her brother in the arm. "Jerk! And don't you dare say anything to Shin!"

"Or what?" threw back Kai, knocking his headphones off his ears so they hung lopsided around his neck. He stood to his full height, his lanky form towering over her. "What is it you think you can do?"

There was a lot she could do, thought Kei as she stared daggers at Kai. She just wasn't sure how successful any of it would be. However, before she could form a doable list of mischievous deeds, the sudden quiet in the room seized her attention.

She and Kai forgot about each other and looked over at Ti. The little boy grinned and made silly noises down into the bassinette. His brown eyes lit up when the baby grasped his fingers, and he grinned even wider when teary blue eyes blinked at him in curiosity.

"I want to name you Henry," said Ti as the baby hiccupped. "Can we name him Henry, Kei?"

The little girl frowned, but rather than say anything, she shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure it doesn't cry anymore." She walked over to stand beside Ti and stared down at the baby. She smiled widely, then reached over and ruffled Ti's sandy blond hair. "Okay, next we feed him. Then _you_ get to change him."

Ti looked at her, confused. "Do we have to change him? I like Henry the way he is."

Kai laughed at the evil grin on his sister's face right that moment. "You are in so much trouble," he murmured through a smirk of his own. Then he pulled his headphones back on, turned the volume up as high as it would go, stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and meandered out of the room.

The techno synth vibrated out of the speakers and into his ears, leaving a pleasant tingle in his bones. Kei closed his eyes and his head bounced in rhythm as he navigated the hallways at an easy pace. His footing was sure even without his sight, and behind his eyelids, he could see the turbulent, uneven patterns of the music.

But then his footing faltered. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as a dull orange glow invaded the familiar light patterns of the song. The synthesized rhythm was underscored by an odd rumble, and before he had time to open his eyes and see it coming, he was lifted off his feet and tossed aside like a crumpled piece of paper in a massive explosion of earth and stone.

--

The castle hallway was eerily quiet, the only light coming from wooden torches that lined the rough stone walls. The air hung heavy around them, as if the castle itself were holding its breath, waiting. Then, in the shadows of the dancing firelight, one tiny sound emerged.

The toe of her shoe tapping in measured annoyance, Mars stood on one side of the small ditch created by Uranus' attack and frowned down at the pile of rubble with an unconscious dogboy buried in the middle of it. Then she turned her displeasure onto Uranus.

On the other side of the ditch, Uranus looked back at her and shrugged. "What? He's not dead. See, look." She kicked aside some of the debris and felt around until she found the front of his shirt. What was left of his CD player fell aside as she hauled up his limp form. "Now get ready," she said, about to prove she hadn't ruined all of Mars' fun.

Mars braced herself, her fist opening to reveal a ready flame.

Uranus grinned, then went all serious as she raised a hand and slapped Kai across the face. "Come on, snap out of it!" she barked, giving him a rough shake.

Kai groaned, the sound cutting off as he was slapped again. He growled at whatever was attacking him, his eyes glowing red as they snapped open. His body hurt like hell, though, and before he could command it to do anything, he was jerked aside and manhandled to the floor.

"Son of a…" muttered Mars as she was pushed aside by Jupiter. The flame in her hand extinguished as she watched the other girl knock dogboy from Uranus' grip and toss him back onto the pile of cold earth.

Jupiter leaned down over him, pinning him down with her knee in his gut and her fists wrapped tightly in the tattered remains of his shirt. "Where's my son?!" she demanded.

Kai blinked at her, still dazed and reacting on instinct. He growled low in his throat, baring his fangs as he did. Fangs that were suddenly no longer there as an electrified fist slammed into his face.

"That was a warning," said Jupiter, her voice cold and hard. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. My. Son?"

Blood trickling down his throat and nose, Kai gagged, unable to speak through his broken mouth. His eyes were already swelling shut, leaving him little more than slits to see through. But what he could see terrified him. Her shadowed face was that of a demon's, her eyes a murderous green. His blood stained her gloved fist, and with one more blow, she would kill him. So he gave her what she demanded.

Raising a shaking hand, he tried to point down the hallway. "Kei," he gurgled out in a grossly distorted fashion, and he prayed she understood.

It must have been enough. In a breath, she was gone, and Kai relaxed as he listened to the others chase after her. Someone cried out her name, the sound desperate. That was the last thing he heard as everything around him faded to black.

--

It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was enough to get her started. Jupiter released the demon and headed in the direction he had pointed. The girl was here, and she would tear down every wall in this dank, dark castle to find her if she had to.

"Mako-chan, wait!"

Had it been any other voice, she would have ignored it. Her feet slowed until they stopped, allowing Mercury to catch up.

The girl came around in front of her. Their eyes met and they took a collective breath, its release equally shaky. Then Mercury held up her mini-computer. A map Jupiter didn't fully understand appeared, and at the top of the screen, a bluish-green dot pulsed gently.

"That way," said Mercury, her voice an unsteady calm. "Up two corridors, then left. I'll lead."

Jupiter nodded, and with the sound of their comrades' feet trailing behind them, they went to reclaim their son.

--

A rare curse flitted from Venus' lips as she admitted to complete loss of what little control she'd had over this whole situation. "Come on!" she called as she began the chase after Jupiter and Mercury. "Uranus, catch up to them and…"

Her command was abruptly halted along with their stride as a giant, black-furred beast appeared in the junction of the corridors. Saliva dripped from razor sharp fangs as it growled out its displeasure with them. Dark eyes began to glow a deep red, and it reared back to strike.

But this time, Mars was ready.

The glow of the creature's eyes paled in the flame of her bow, and as it lunged forward, her arrow flew.

The creature howled in pain and fury as the fiery arrow pierced its right shoulder and knocked it off balance. The creature fell to the ground and rolled, hitting the wall. Breathing hard, more from anger than pain, the creature began to rise, its focus now on Mars.

Mars didn't give it the chance. Another arrow flew, striking the creature's left shoulder and pinning it to the wall. The smell of burning flesh and fur wafted through the air as a third arrow was released, striking it in the left thigh and securing it more fully to the wall.

Sailormoon gagged at the stench as the dog-like creature bellowed in agony. She turned away and moved closer to Pluto to hide her reaction, but as the howls tapered off, she slowly looked back. The creature slumped against the wall, held in place by Mars' arrows, and slowly morphed into a human form. He was tall and thin, with thick curly black hair and a goatee that made him look sinister. His brown eyes glared at Mars and Venus, though a cloud of impending unconsciousness tinged their depth, taking away some of the ferocity.

Mars held her bow at the ready, standing one step behind Venus as the arrows that immobilized the now human looking demon began to wisp out. As the last arrow faded, he fell unceremoniously to the floor. All that moved were his eyes, and he looked up at them, one lip curling as a growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Go ahead," challenged Mars. "See which one of us is faster."

The demon glared at her. In a deep, echoy voice, he demanded, "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

Venus wanted to scream. Instead, she stood up straighter and took a step forward. "A child who belongs to us was taken. We've come to get him back."

The demon rolled his eyes and sighed in an annoyed manner. "You're Kei's humans. She took the kitten after I told her not to." He thought to wave his hand dismissively, but the burning agony in his limbs made him think otherwise. Displeasure rumbled in his throat, and he gruffed in obvious pain. "Find her and do what you wish with her. Kill her if it pleases you. Just take your child and leave here without doing any further destruction."

Taken aback by his response, Venus glanced over at Mars, who only shrugged. She didn't need to look back at Sailormoon to see the horrified expression on her princess' face.

The sound of thunder and splintering wood saved her from having to say any more. Turning her attention away from the demon, Venus shouted, "Let's go!" before leading them in the direction of a vengeful Jupiter.

--

It was a magnificent explosion. Wood and stone cracked, then vaporized into a thick cloud of ozone under the force of Jupiter's attack. Through all of it, though, the only thing she heard was the crying.

Electricity still dancing along her fingertips, she charged through what was left of the wall. She could feel Mercury at her heels, and her partner's anxiousness fed into the already chaotic cadence of her own emotions. Miki was here. She would get him back. She would turn this entire castle to rubble if she had to.

And this time, the girl wouldn't escape.

Ash and dust burned her eyes as she tried to focus. Debris made her footing less sure. She felt Mercury's hand on her arm, and her eyes found what they were seeking. Through the settling cloud, she saw the girl just well enough to realize her target.

Before any of them had so much as a chance to take a breath, Jupiter moved forward. Her boots trampled over the remains of a glass baby bottle, its contents retreating into the cracks and crevices of the stone floor. The girl herself wasn't so lucky. This time Jupiter didn't miss as her fingers wrapped into the fabric of Kei's dress. A strangled squeak issued forth, followed by a breathless huff as the girl was slammed into the wall. A hand at her neck held her in place, her feet dangling above the floor as she fought to stay conscious.

The blips and bleeps of Ami's computer abruptly stopped, and the tone of Miki's crying changed. For just a moment, Jupiter's grip loosened as she looked over to see Mercury lifting Miki from the arms of a frightened little boy. The relief she felt was a painful thing, and through the tears it brought, she looked back at the girl.

_And then we'll make whatever point we need to._

Jupiter's fingers squeezed tighter. She ignored the desperate clawing that ripped at her gloves and tore at her skin. She was going to make her point, and it was going to be definitive.

--

"Damn," whispered Uranus long and low as they rounded the corner into what used to be the hallway.

_No kidding_, thought Venus. _And you haven't seen the half of it, yet._

Maneuvering around debris that had survived the blast, Venus led them forward. Smoldering, splintered wood mixed in with scorched rock, making it difficult to get through the opening in the crumbling wall. Glowing embers danced like fireflies in the unsettled dirt and ash, burning their lungs as they tried to breathe. But what truly stole Venus' breath was the scene she walked into.

Mercury held Miki close to her and covered his face before turning her back to the boy crying desperately for her to save his sister. Jupiter ignored them, her concentration squarely on the girl she held pinned to the wall. The girl's struggle was coming to a swift end as Jupiter's bloodied hand cut off her oxygen, and the cold, distant look in those green eyes… Venus' heart nearly stopped, fear chilling her soul.

Her hesitation passed quickly, though, and she moved towards Jupiter calling out orders as she went.

"Uranus, Saturn!" she shouted, hoping she could bring order back to this mess. "Help me with Jupiter! Restrain the girl when she's released, but nothing more! The rest of you deal with Mercury and the boy!"

They moved quickly, and much to the consternation of Mars and Neptune, Sailormoon went immediately to the boy. She spoke to him gently and moved him away from Mercury and the others, all the while Mars trailing behind her and grumbling about her princess' lack of sense when it came to their enemies.

Beside Jupiter, Venus placed a hand lightly on her arm. Beneath her fingers she could feel raw strength and focused rage wrapped in a barely controlled energy that was uniquely Jupiter's. Standing on tiptoe, she said softly, "We're here now, you can let her go. I'll handle her. Mercury's got Miki, and that's where you need to be." Her hand moved from Jupiter's arm and rested gently on her cheek. "Trust me to do this, Koto. Trust me."

The storm in Jupiter's eyes lifted just a bit, and she looked at Venus. The blonde fell back on her feet and smiled. "That's it. Now go on. I'll finish up here."

Jupiter looked back at the girl, then released her grip. Kei's limp body fell to the floor, and Jupiter turned and walked away.

Hitting the floor jolted the girl, and she gasped a raspy breath. She tried to sit up straight as she coughed violently, her bloodshot eyes tearing as she held her damaged throat. But before she could get up enough to even see her savior, the metallic shing of a blade cutting through the air made her freeze.

The blade of Saturn's glaive stopped abruptly in front of her face, and Kei pushed herself hard against the wall in a futile effort to get away from it. The blade only followed her, coming to rest at the base of her throat, the cold metal whispering against her skin. She licked her lips, and her eyes traveled up the staff of the glaive.

Death frowned down at her, the purple depths of its eyes drawing her in and pulling her under the icy black mists. A warm voice tickled against her ear, but rather than find comfort in it, she shivered in fear.

Having knelt down beside the girl, Venus kept her voice low as she spoke. "The order right now is to let you live, _but only_ because I think it would hurt _my friend_ more to let you die. I'm not completely sure about that, though, so this is how it's going to be. If you or your brothers ever come near us again, we'll test my judgment by letting her finish what she started. We are not toys, and we don't like being played with, and when you find your brothers, you'll realize just how lucky you really are."

Venus stood and looked over to Jupiter. Her friend held her child in one arm and pulled Mercury to her with the other. Tears had spilled over, leaving tracks in the dust that stained their cheeks. Jupiter's control still balanced on a hair trigger, but at least her focus was where it needed to be.

"We're leaving," announced Venus, then she moved over to Jupiter. She stroked the baby's head and grinned down at him, thankful that they'd found him unharmed. "You guys ready?"

"Yes," answered Jupiter curtly.

Mercury nodded, the stillness of her form and the paleness of her face evidence enough that she was more than ready to leave this place and never come back.

Sailormoon smiled sadly at Ti, then wiped his tears one last time before releasing him. With one last look behind her, she followed Mars and the others out of the room. It was time to go home.

--

They returned to the same spot they had teleported from, their feet balancing on upturned earth as the sensation of weightlessness passed. Venus felt the last vestiges of the teleport wear away, and was almost afraid to open her eyes. But when she did, a sense of relief washed over her.

Held securely in his sling against Jupiter's chest, Miki fidgeted, then began to cry. He was confused and unhappy, but he was okay.

Venus released the breath she was holding and allowed herself a smile as Uranus clapped her on the back in congratulations. This part of the plan had been a success, and she was going to find joy in the moment before focusing on the failures.

An arm slung around her shoulders, and Mars gave her a crooked grin. "Welcome home. We did it," she said simply.

Nodding, Venus answered, "There's still a lot more we need to do."

Mars nodded back, though Venus knew she didn't fully understand. But the next thing on her mental checklist was getting back to the house, not having a heart-to-heart with her partner.

Stepping over to Mercury, she wrested some of the girl's attention away from Jupiter and the baby. "Ready to go," she asked.

"Yes, very much so," answered Mercury as her fingers held on to Miki's tiny hand. "Oh, but," she added as the thought came to her, "I think I would rather return as Ami."

"That's easy enough," said Venus with a grin. A faint haze flowed around her and her eyes closed briefly. The steady hum of power that made her Venus quietly faded into the background of her consciousness, and a second later, Minako opened her eyes.

The others followed suit, all except for Jupiter.

When Ami looked at her questioningly, she indicated her injured hand and arm. "It's starting to hurt. Badly."

Minako rested a hand on her shoulder, and with sympathy in her voice, replied, "Speaking from experience, it's not going to make much of a difference this time."

Jupiter's frown deepened. Grudgingly, she allowed her power to rest. As familiar as the change was, this time it left her uncomfortable. She suddenly felt as if she were standing there naked and defenseless in the open field. Holding Miki to her a bit more tightly, she found herself very anxious to get back to the house.

--

The wait on word from the girls was becoming disquieting. Slowly tapping her thumbnail against her lips, Kaya concentrated on the even pace of her breathing, forced as it was. Kyo had become so anxious he seemed like he was going to jump out of his skin. She'd needed to get away from that simply to keep herself sane. He didn't understand that, though. Instead, when he'd found her alone in the dark of her mother's office, he'd accused her of some kind of macabre brooding.

Kaya promptly closed the door in his face.

Macabre brooding. That wasn't what she was doing, of course, but as she sat there alone, the words flitted across her thoughts. In the small, soft spotlight of the desk lamp, she studied her reflection in the glass of a picture frame. Perhaps it was her expression – not quite a frown nor a scowl – that had brought about the sentiment.

If only it were that simple.

Kaya closed her eyes and let the quiet of the room embrace her. She took several deep breaths, trying to force away the discordance of her thoughts. The night had always been her friend, offering her safe haven in its dark cover. She knew the specter of death just as intimately, though he had never been a friend, and she was not going to allow him to chase away her beloved mistress. Not even after tonight's infidelity.

The quick movement of her hand flicked off the lightswitch, and she turned the chair so she could look out the windows. The stars and moon shone bright against the dark backdrop of the sky. Tiny sounds filtered through the windows and replaced the sound of her own breathing, helping to settle her nerves. The night was her friend, and she had never been more grateful.

A rapid knock shattered her newfound peace, and she barely had time to turn around before Kyo burst in, his restless energy obviously unstated.

"They're back," he said, a huge grin on his face. "All of them."

Rising slowly, her outward calm in sharp contrast to her brother, Kaya asked, "Are they all right?"

"I think so," answered Kyo. "I haven't seen them up close yet, but they were all on their feet and moving on their own."

Kaya frowned, though it wasn't really at him. She took a deep breath, then moved over to Kyo. He smiled at her and nodded, and didn't take any offense when she turned away and started downstairs in that measured pace of hers. Instead, he fell in a step behind and tried not to step on her heels.

--

She was expecting soldiers to walk through the door, thought Minako. But then she realized it wasn't what Ami's mother was seeing that had slowed her down, it was what she wasn't seeing.

Minako took a step to the left and nudged Mamoru to do the same. That left Ami and Miki clearly visible to the doctor, and her uncertainty immediately disappeared. Kaya walked up to them and pulled Ami into a crushing hug. Then she reached out and touched Makoto's cheek gently before letting that hand fall down to stroke Miki's hair.

The baby looked up at her wide-eyed as he chewed on the front of his shirt. It was almost as if he were asking why she was looking at him in such a solemn manner, because his mommy had rescued him and everything was okay now. Minako grinned, envious of his point of view.

Still holding onto Ami tightly, Kaya said quietly, "Welcome back. I was almost ready to start worrying about you." Then she saw Makoto's injured arm and frowned. "Or perhaps I still should worry. Let me see."

Kaya let go of Ami, but stood in a way that wouldn't let her go far. Not that Ami wanted to, but her mother wasn't going to give her that chance as she gingerly turned Makoto's arm, frowning hard at the ragged, angry gashes. "Are there any other injuries," she asked finally.

A few no's and heads shaking let Kaya focus back on Makoto. The girl was starting to get fidgety, perhaps because she'd had enough attention or perhaps because she knew there was a bottle of peroxide in her future, she wasn't sure, but either way, that didn't change the situation. Letting her have her arm back, Kaya ushered her into the sitting room to be tended to. She would be as quick as she could about it, and then would give Ami and the baby a once over just to satisfy herself. Then perhaps they would all be able to start coming down off the tension that was still pulling at them.

--

Minako cringed a split second before the peroxide made contact with Makoto's skin. Makoto's scowl followed, and her uninjured hand balled up into a tight fist. Minako found herself winding just as tightly. In vivid color, memories from a lifetime ago ran behind her eyes. Replayed were the deafening howl of the wind and the rumble of the ground as it shook beneath their feet. In sharp contrast against the background of a charcoal gray sky, the beauty of pink petals and deep green leaves swirled, slicing through and cutting down everything in their path as blood dotted the ground in a sickening pattern.

Minako shuddered and closed her eyes against the memory. It would never happen again. She wouldn't let it.

The light brush of fingers against her arm made her open her eyes, and she looked up into the worried violet of Rei's gaze.

"I think you're the tensest person in the room right now. You even beat out Mako-chan," said Rei quietly. "What's wrong?"

Minako looked back over to Ami and Makoto. Ami rocked the baby in her arms, humming softly as he slowly fell asleep. Makoto… she wasn't completely sure what she was seeing beyond the physical discomfort.

Rei raised her eyebrows, silently asking the question again.

This time, Minako nodded and tilted her head in the direction of the door. There were things that needed to be said, and it seemed now was going to be the time to say them.

Rei followed her out of the room and down the hall. As they moved further from the family room, Minako crossed her arms tightly over her chest and bowed her head slightly, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face. They were nearly to the kitchen when she stopped and turned around to face Rei.

Blue eyes serious and intense, she asked, "Why did you follow Uranus when she attacked?"

Thrown off by the unexpected question, Rei's mouth opened, then closed. Her arms crossed to mirror Minako's, and she answered, "I'd think that would be obvious. He was our enemy."

"He – they – had no idea we were there," returned Minako. "Why did you break off and attack?"

Rei frowned, quickly becoming frustrated with the question. She had given the answer, and though it was as plain as the nose on her face, it clearly wasn't what Minako was looking for. "First off," threw back Rei, "between Uranus and Jupiter, I didn't get to attack, not until I had to so that giant black furry monster wouldn't kill us. And second, they were the enemy! What was I supposed to do? Invite them for tea?!"

Minako frowned right back at her and shook her head. "That isn't what I mean, and you know it. We had a very specific plan going in there: Stay together, get the baby, fight only if needed. You had orders that I thought you understood, and you threw all of that away so you could get back at someone because they hurt me."

"That isn't true!" defended Rei. Then her eyes looked away and she scowled. "Okay, maybe a little, but we got Miki back and everything is fine. And we would have had to fight them anyway."

"Maybe," said Minako, her arms dropping to her sides. "But that isn't the point. There was a reason orders were issued before we went in, and not following them put all of us in danger more than we already were. Uranus I can kind of understand ignoring me. I haven't earned her respect yet. To her, I'm just the little blonde kid who's goal in life is to beat her at Grand Prix, and that's my fault. But you and the others, do I still have to fight there, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Rei. "You know you have our respect. We won tonight, didn't we? That's largely because of you."

"Do you have any idea how close we came to losing?" returned Minako. "Because of me, because I'm the leader." She sighed and took a few steps to the side, then back again. "Jupiter was already out of control, Mercury was on the edge. I needed you under control to help me keep things balanced and to keep Jupiter from going off and destroying everything in her path. We were going in quietly for a reason, Rei. A reason you understood when we made the plan. You saw what kind of damage Jupiter did just trying to find that little girl and Miki. If they had been standing any closer to that bedroom wall when she let loose…"

Minako let the sentence trail off, and Rei's eyes fell to the floor. "She could have killed him."

"If Miki had died because of something she did," went on Minako, "she would have died with him. Or worse. You've never seen what she can do when she's like that, and I never want you to. And I won't lose her because I can't figure out how to lead the way I'm supposed to. I'm not saying any of this as your friend, your wife, or as Minako with a bruised ego. I'm saying this as a leader speaking to her second-in-command. Tonight was a disaster. We got lucky and everyone came home, but it can't happen like this again. I'm not going to lose anyone on my watch, and I'm not going to have lives risked because of personal grudges."

"Okay," relented Rei. "We screwed up. Now what?"

Minako took a long, deep breath. "I don't know, not for certain. Right now I'm just thinking we need to clean things up around here and really hope that in the morning, no one asks why they can't remember how they got to bed. Or about that giant hole in the backyard."

Rei smirked, than said, "You know, Mako-chan still looks like she's about to snap. Maybe we should get everyone away from her before we…"

"No," interrupted Minako. "The idea makes sense, but we did that last time and it just made everything worse."

Rei took a step closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, noting the hint of a shimmer in Minako's eyes. "I'm afraid you're losing me here, Mina. What 'last time' are you talking about? What happened? What did she do that makes you so afraid for her?"

An errant tear fell from Minako's eye, and she sniffled. "Not tonight, okay? Besides, you always say you want your own memories back, not someone else's version of them."

With a shrug, Rei pulled her into a hug. "That's still true, but if there's something hurting you, I want to know. Likewise if it's something I need to know to keep us safe."

Minako returned the hug, her fingers holding on to the back of Rei's shirt. The warmth gave her comfort and a sense of finding her anchor in the storm. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Rei's presence wrapping around her like a soft blanket.

_Rule number ten,_ she reminded herself. _Even leaders need a shoulder to lean on sometimes._

--

Damage control. Rei almost laughed at the idea as she made her way to the dining room alone. As Minako had pointed out to her, control was not something they were excelling at tonight. But these things needed to be done, an attempt to make things look as normal as possible when the sun rose. And Rei figured she had been given the easiest of these tasks.

Arriving at her destination, she got down on her hands and knees and studied her quarry. Kara was where they had left her, curled up on her side under the dining room table with her thumb in her mouth, sleeping soundly.

Rei smiled at the way the child clutched her Sailor Mars doll, and she couldn't fight the idea this brought to her. Backing away from the table, she called up her henshin wand. A moment later, Mars crawled back under the table to gather up Kara and her dolls.

Mars found herself treading slowly up the stairs to the bedrooms, the child feeling like she had doubled in weight in her unconscious state. "Darn kid," she muttered softly as her foot landed on the last step. "But that's okay. Sailor Mars won't drop you _or_ your dolls. She's too awesome a superhero to do something that stupid. Especially to one of her biggest fans."

Seiji had already been brought in and placed in his sleeping bag. Mars toed open the empty bag beside the sleeping boy and knelt down. Carefully arranging Kara so she had all her dolls around her, Mars tucked the little girl in and grinned.

"I know you won't remember," said Mars, her voice barely above a whisper, "but I wanted to do it anyway. I like that I'm your favorite, and I'm going to take extra good care of you. I promise that you'll be safe, and that nothing else will happen to you."

She kissed the tips of her fingers and touched them to Kara's forehead, then stood to leave. Closing the door behind her, she never did see the happy smile that formed around the thumb in Kara's mouth.

--

Eyes tired and heavy, Ami yawned and shifted in her upright position, Makoto's grip keeping her from going very far. Even asleep, Makoto's hold was unyielding. Ami sat up a bit straighter, trying to abate the tingles in her leg without disturbing her partner or their child. She wasn't entirely successful, though, and Makoto sucked in a breath, her eyes cracking open.

"I'm awake," she murmured. "I'm awake."

Ami grinned and leaned across to kiss her lightly. "So am I," she whispered.

Makoto adjusted herself without letting go of either Ami or the baby. She had handed Miki away only long enough to have her already healing wounds cleaned and bandaged. Then she'd settled on the loveseat in the family room with Ami and Miki, and they hadn't moved since. Now, with dawn not far away, everyone was still here with them sleepily standing guard. Except for one very noticeable exception.

"Where's your mom?" asked Makoto. "She was here a second ago."

"She's…" Ami looked over to where her mother had been sitting by one of the windows, and a tiny frown touched her lips. "Not there anymore. I must have dozed off."

Makoto let go of Ami's arm and brought her hand up to her cheek. "I think we all did a little. Even Minako."

Ami glanced over in the direction Makoto indicated. Seated on the floor and propped against a chair, Minako sat with Rei's head in her lap and Usagi sleeping on her shoulder, softly snoring in her ear. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"But your mom just left a few minutes ago," added Minako quietly. "I don't think she went very far."

"Thank you," answered Ami. "She turned back to Makoto and placed a hand gently against Miki's back. "I'm going to see if I can find her. I won't be long."

Makoto hesitated, then reluctantly said, "Okay. But hurry back."

Minako was right when she said her mother hadn't gone very far. Ami could see her form in the dim light of the hallway, sitting near the bottom of the stairs. Her bare feet moving silently over the floor, Ami moved over to her mother and sat beside her on the step. They were quiet for several minutes, a normal and comfortable state for them in uncomfortable moments. She didn't feel a need to question her mother. Instead, she found a sort of comfort in just having her mother near her, their arms brushing in the tight space.

"You remind me of your father."

The quiet statement startled Ami, and she looked over at her mother.

"The best of him I've always seen in you," went on Kaya. She smiled as she glanced over at her daughter, then looked back down at her hands as they sat neatly folded in her lap. "Now I'm not sure what it is I see. I'm not accustomed to such confusion."

"I'm still me," replied Ami, a touch of hurt in her voice. "I'm still Ami. This doesn't change that."

"I know," answered Kaya. "You are still who you've always been." She looked back at Ami, aching because of the hurt she saw in those beautiful eyes. The hurt she had caused. Reaching out, she pulled Ami into a hug and held her tightly. "I love you, no matter who you are, Ami. I've just never had to ask who that is before. I always felt like I knew. Now…"

Kaya released Ami and gestured to one of the small windows in the foyer. Pale light was beginning to trickle in, indicating sunrise. "We need to get everyone settled in their rooms and at least try to get some rest. It's going to be a long morning once it truly begins."

Ami nodded and began to rise, but was stopped by her mother.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," said Kaya hesitantly, as if the question was still forming in her mind. "How did you really meet Usagi? Did the cats arrange it?"

Ami nearly laughed at the expression that came over her mother's face as the last half of her question was asked, the precise and scientific nature that made up so much of who Kaya was kicking in too late to keep the question from coming and obviously completely confounded by such a thought. A soft grin on her lips, Ami answered, "I met her just as I told you. She thought having an intelligent friend would make getting her schoolwork completed easier and result in better grades. It wasn't until after all of that, that Luna realized I was Mercury." Intentionally leaving out the details of just how it was Luna had realized she was Mercury, Ami added, "Usagi has a kind heart and loves her friends deeply, but that doesn't keep her motives from occasionally being shallow. Most often with her, what you see is what you get."

Kaya didn't believe that for a second. All of them, Usagi included, were far more complex than Ami was giving them credit for. But this was Ami's truth, and for now she was willing to accept it. She nodded, filing away what she'd been told and pulling out the long mental list of things they needed to do before breakfast.

"Thank you," said Kaya, giving Ami one last tight squeeze. Then they stood and started back towards the family room.


	13. Epilogue

**The Tangled Web We Weave**

**by Crawlspace**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

It had been a good idea to try and get some sleep, but it hadn't really worked. Makoto finished taping Miki's diaper and pulled a pair of shorts up over it. The baby burbled at her, wanting to play now that he'd been fed and changed.

She walked back over to the bed and climbed in beside Ami, laying Miki between them on the pillows. Ami smiled at him and shook a plush rattle just out of his grasp before allowing him to grab it and pull it into his mouth.

Makoto shut her eyes, fighting the urge to get up and barricade the door.

"It'll be okay."

The words were as soft and gentle as the hand that touched her cheek. She opened her eyes, seeing her own fears reflected back at her mixed with a need to find peace and give comfort. Both of those things eluded her right now, and she knew she would have already gone insane if not for the person beside her.

Her hand covered Ami's and brought it around to her lips. The kiss lingered, and Makoto kept her hold on Ami's hand when it ended, playing their fingers together as she said, "Thank you. You amaze me, you know."

Ami smiled, her cheeks tingeing a soft pink.

"I'll do better once we leave," went on Makoto. "I promise."

"I know," answered Ami. "I feel the same way, myself. Right now, though, I think I'm most amazed by my mother. She's holding things together remarkably well."

"Yeah, that food poisoning excuse was genius," replied Makoto as she picked Miki up and laid him on her outstretched legs. "I'm sorry they're all sick, though."

Ami nodded, guilt creeping through in the form of a frown. Slowly, she stood and moved to the dresser. "We need to get dressed and make sure everything is packed. Mom's going to want to leave as soon as she's certain no one is suffering anything more than a headache and an upset stomach."

--

Seijuurou moaned and hugged the toilet bowl, pressing his cheek against the cool porcelain. "I'm dying," he groaned, a foul acidic taste lingering in his mouth. "I haven't been this hung over since college."

"You aren't dying, and you aren't hung over," said Shouko quietly as she placed a damp washcloth around his neck. Her own head pounding, she stood up slowly. "Do you want to stay in here or come back to bed?"

"Here," mumbled Seijuurou pitifully.

Shouko patted his head gently, then went back into the bedroom to lay down. Seiji was passed out on the floor in his sleeping bag, the medicine she'd given him working to its fullest. Kara, though…

Dressed in a mismatched shirt and shorts, her pigtails all but falling out, the little girl smiled at her mother as Shouko sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Did Daddy hang over toilets a lot when he was in college?" she asked, very curious about it.

"Yes, sweetheart, he did," answered Shouko. "But this time it's food poisoning. That's why everyone is sick."

"I'm not sick," answered Kara happily.

Her mother grinned at her. "That's because you're very lucky."

"Can I go play?" asked the child, her unspent energy showing as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

Shouko hesitated. Sudden illnesses aside, something didn't feel right in the house this morning. Seijuurou seemed oddly content to blame his blackout on a night of binge drinking and a bottle of cheap wine even though they both knew perfectly well it wasn't true. Kyo was more fidgety than normal, and Kaya… Kaya just wasn't herself. Shouko no longer felt safe or comfortable here, and she wished they were all well enough to leave on Kaya's coattails.

"Kara," began Shouko slowly as she made a half-hearted attempt to straighten her daughter's hair, "who put you to bed last night? Me or Daddy?"

Kara beamed at her mother. "Sailor Mars."

Shouko closed her eyes and sighed. She should have known better than to ask.

"It's true!" insisted Kara, her smile falling into a frown. "She gave me my doll!"

The rise in decibel shot through Shouko's head like a spear and she cringed, her stomach turning.

"Rei will believe me," muttered Kara petulantly.

"I'm sure she will," answered her mother. "All right, you can go play. Just be mindful of those who don't feel well, including Rei and Ami."

"Okay," chirruped Kara. Then she reached out and patted her mother's knee. "I hope you don't feel bad for too long."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now go on," answered Shouko, gently shooing her away.

Kara nodded, then bounded out of the room. She'd had to have breakfast alone in the kitchen with Hikari this morning because almost everyone else was sick and hung over the toilet like her daddy. It was their last day of vacation, and they were all supposed to have breakfast together. But because they couldn't, she wanted to at least be able to play a little before they all left.

She didn't get very far, though, before running into her grandfather and Uncle Kyo. Both of them stood in the hallway, dark circles under their eyes, staring into one of the bedrooms. Her grandfather had his arms crossed and an unhappy scowl on his face. As Kara walked up to them, she could see why. "Wow, that's a big hole," she said, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know," grumbled her grandfather.

Kyo looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. Then he answered quietly, "Bad night at the hospital. Sorry."

"Hmmph," gruffed Rin. Then, "I expect you'll see to getting it fixed. And consider finding better ways of dealing with such moments."

"Yes, sir," muttered Kyo.

Rin nodded and immediately regretted the action. "I'm going to lay down. Someone tell me before Kaya leaves, but don't disturb your mother."

"Okay," replied Kyo. As his father walked away, he reached down and picked up Kara. "And how are you this morning, munchkin?"

"I'm okay," answered Kara. "I wanted to see if Chibi-usa and Hotaru want to play before they leave. And I want to see Rei. I got a secret to tell her."

"Not right now," said Kyo, feeling bad at how that disappointed her. "How about you stay with me for now, and we'll say good-bye to everyone before they leave."

"Because they don't feel good?"

Kyo nodded.

"All right," relented Kara, though her disappointment remained obvious. But as he set her down and took her hand, she smiled just a little. "If you want me to, I can tell you my secret," she whispered loudly. "I bet you can't guess who put me to bed last night…"

--

Usagi waited beside Mamoru as he lifted their bags into the trunk. Chibi-usa and Hotaru had already climbed into the back seat, and not too far away, Luna and Artemis lingered discreetly. Usagi wondered if they were trying to figure out who would be the better traveling companion – her or Rei.

She couldn't hear the words, but she could see Rei's lips moving in a grumbly fashion as Rei quickly and haphazardly threw things into her trunk. She wished she could tease Rei, or laugh at her and get that vein in her temple to bulge. Usagi knew how that scene would normally play out. Rei would snap at her, call her a spoiled princess and tell her she was going to leave her there. Usagi would call Rei mean, and Rei would confirm that right before telling her to hurry up and get in the car. Because Rei was her best friend and most loyal guardian, and Rei would never leave her behind.

She wished she could tease her friend, but since today wasn't a day for that… "Mamo-chan," said Usagi, causing him to stop mid-lift, "would you mind too much if I rode home with Rei?"

Mamoru smiled at her. "No, not if that's what you want. And since I'll have the extra space, tell Luna and Artemis they can ride with me."

Usagi grinned, then stepped over so she could kiss him on the cheek. Then she giggled in surprise as his arm hooked around her waist and pulled her a little closer. _For the ride home_, she thought as his lips gently lingered against hers.

--

The tension outside was worse than inside. Rei hemmed and hawed beside her open car door as the last of the luggage was loaded up. The sunlight was an almost painful thing against her tired eyes, and she felt jumpy. The peacefulness of this place had retreated, leaving it with an aura of trepidation.

"Your ghosts are just as unhappy as you are," she said when Minako came up behind her.

"Did we scare them?" asked Minako, genuinely sorry that their problems had affected this household so deeply.

"No, that damn catgirl did," returned Rei, getting even more restless as Ami's grandfather shuffled out of the house to see them off.

Kaya and Kyo stood beside him, and Rei could pick up just enough of the conversation to know he was trying to persuade Ami's mother to stay a little longer, until everyone felt better. Rei didn't even have time to mutter under her breath, because Ami's mom apparently felt the same about staying as she did. Kaya quickly and gently declined, shooed her father back into the house to rest, and hustled herself over to the driver's side of the SUV.

"Finally," sighed Rei. "All right, anyone going with me, get in. We're leaving. Now."

Minako coughed lightly.

"What?" demanded Rei.

Minako pointed over to the side where Setsuna and Kyo stood. They looked like they should be talking, but they were taking their own sweet time about getting started.

"Oh, for the love of…" snapped Rei quietly.

Minako grinned and patted her back. "Come on. By the time we're all settled and comfortable, they'll be done."

Grumbling, Rei ducked down into the car, not even registering any surprise as Usagi scooted in around Minako to dive into the back seat.

"Rei! Don't leave yet!"

The call startled her, and she couldn't help grinning as Kara came charging down the driveway, one shoe on her foot and the other in her hand. She got to the car and doubled over, breathing dramatically hard.

"I thought you were gonna get away," huffed the child.

"I wouldn't have been in such a hurry if I'd known you were coming to see me off," answered Rei as she leaned out the window. "You look like you're feeling okay this morning."

Kara nodded. "I'm not sick. Mama says I'm lucky like that."

"Yeah, you are," agreed Rei.

Kara smiled widely and leaned in against the car door so she could whisper up to Rei. "Guess what. I've got secret."

Rei leaned further through the car window so she would be whisper height with the child. "Is it a good secret?" she asked conspiratorially.

"Yep! And I bet it'll make you jealous, too," added Kara with a giggle.

"Oh, really," replied Rei as Minako closed the passenger side door. She could sense the blonde's eyes on her and played into that curiosity. "So what is this really great secret you're going to tell just me?"

Kara hesitated for a second. "Um… well… I told my mom and Uncle Kyo, too. But only because I wasn't allowed to bother you until it was time to leave! I wanted to tell you first!"

Minako smirked around a silent chuckle as Rei reassured the girl it was okay. "But I still don't know what it is."

"Guess who put me to bed last night," said Kara excitedly.

Rei froze, and Minako and Usagi were suddenly paying a lot more attention than they had been.

"Hmmm, let me think," drug out Rei as she ran through all the different possibilities Kara could throw at her. And why the hell hadn't Kyo warned her? "Your mom," she guessed.

Kara shook her head, her haphazard pigtails loosening with the motion.

"Your dad? Or your grandfather," tried Rei as her mind traced back over carrying the child upstairs and putting her in her sleeping bag. Kara had been dead weight the whole time and hadn't so much as twitched…

"It was Sailor Mars!" announced the girl happily, the concept of a secret all but abandoned as everyone within earshot stopped for a moment to stare at her over the outburst.

Rei found herself in the uncommon position of being speechless, and her hesitation had an immediate effect on Kara's enthusiasm.

"You don't believe me," said the child, watching Rei closely.

"No, no, I do!" answered Rei quickly. "I'm just… really, really surprised. Sailor Mars, huh? That's pretty neat."

Kara smiled widely again. "I fell asleep under the table and she came to get me after everybody else went to sleep. She put me in my sleeping bag and said she knew she was my favorite so she was gonna protect me extra special."

"That's so sweet!" chimed in Usagi as she stuck her head between the driver's seat and the window. "I'm jealous!"

Kara beamed proudly as Rei's cheeks tinged red.

"No kidding," added Minako as she leaned further into the conversation. "You must be one of her favorite people for her to do that."

Kara nodded, and then her blue eyes got wide with the reflection of a new idea. "I bet I know who she was going to protect me from. It was the people who poisoned our food!"

Minako's mouth dropped open and Usagi blinked, completely lost.

"Someone poisoned the food?" asked Rei.

"Uh huh, my mama said so," answered Kara. "That's why everyone's sick and Daddy's hanging over the toilet." The little girl giggled. "He used to hang over a lot of toilets when he was in college."

Not really understanding that last part, but knowing instinctively that it was more information than she wanted, Rei just nodded. "Well, I hope she got 'em."

"She did," answered Kara, completely confident in her answer.

Rei smiled, initial embarrassment giving way to the ego boosting of her young fan. "You're right, I'm sure she did."

--

They were amassing an audience – an obviously impatient audience. Kyo shrugged mentally. Saying good-bye to a beautiful woman was not something to be rushed, no matter what the circumstances. Well, these circumstances, anyway. There were times when he was willing to make an exception to that rule.

"I'm sorry your trip wasn't a better one, Meioh-san," he said finally. "Though I do hope it won't keep you from visiting again."

Setsuna smiled. "The invitation is appreciated, though I'm a bit surprised you'd want us to come back."

Kyo smirked. "What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment and a sucker for a pretty face." He felt his cheeks start to warm at the amused quirk of her lips, and he glanced away. When he did, his eyes caught sight of Hotaru watching them intently from behind the car window, and he let out a puff of breath. "You know, I think I understand her, and I'm even a bit fascinated by her," he said quietly. "But I'd be lying if I said part of me isn't still terrified by her."

"You aren't the first," answered Setsuna much more kindly than he would have if it were his child. "You won't be the last." Then she inclined her head to him. "Until next time, Ishida-san."

Kyo returned the gesture. "Until then, Meioh-san."

--

Kaya climbed into the SUV and closed the door as gently as she could. Nonetheless, it made Ken winch. His face paler than normal beneath morning stubble, he hid his eyes behind the darkest sunglasses he could find and tried not to look completely miserable in front of the girls.

Kaya laid a hand lightly on his arm, then reached up to adjust the rearview mirror. In the mirror's reflection, she caught Ami's eyes watching her. Tired, worried, apologetic, the blue just a touch duller, her little girl's eyes said so much to her.

It was time to go home.

As Kaya put the car into gear and pulled away leading the procession, her soul searched futilely for the relief she thought would be waiting for her at the gate. But as they drove past and the gate closed behind them, her hope faded. The peace she sought rested with resolution to the events of the last 12 hours, and the journey to reach that resolution had only just begun.

END


End file.
